Los Verdaderos Deseos
by Aya-Mery
Summary: G.Weasley tiene amigos en todas las casas y hasta se hace amiga de P.Parkinson. Personajes nuevos y viejos que echábamos de menos. [Continuación de El Sabor de la Felicidad] [Epílogo II] [Terminado]
1. Introducción

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Para desgracia de unos y suerte de otros, es lo que hay.**

**Bueno, para los que no me conozcan pues...noxe que decir que no esté en mi profile. Idlo a ver si tenéis curiosidad, cosa que dudo. Para los que ya lo hagáis las explicaciones sobran ¿o no?**

**Los que por primera vez entráis en uno de mis fics de Harry Potter deciros que este no es un fic independiente sino que es la última parte de una larga trilología y, porqué negarlo, la parte de la que, de memonto, estoy menos orgullosa (a lo mejor de ahora en adelante cambia). Así que si léeis el primer capítulo y tenéis curiosidad leed la primera parte (Solo Necesitaba Entenderte) y la segunda (El Sabor de la Felicidad) pero no son totalmente imprecindibles, ayudan a entender mucho la historia, pero podríais entenderlo perfectamente.**

**Aclarar que Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a su mundo no me pertenece en absoluto sino que lo hace a la gran J.K. Rowling y informar, como ya lo debéis saber, que no hago esto con ánimo de lucro sino como simple diversión.**

**También decir que este fic se desenvolupa a partir del QUINTO libro debido a que el primer fic se hizo antes de la publicación del sexto libro. Así que si véis a un Snape o un Malfoy o a una señora Zabini simpática sepáis que no tienen nada que ver con el sexto libro.**

**Quiero agradecer, antes de entrar en el fic, a los que me dejaron review en el último capi del fic de El Sabor de la Felicidad:** ilaica-fairy, Meloo, Flora, Sumire-chan, Rosa-Evans, ade-black, Gerulita Evans, Armelle Potter, SiRiBoY, Serenity, PaulyPRoNGs, Bella Black 123, blankis black, dark-wizard, xaica y leodyn

**Espero que os guste el fic y os dejó con la introducción.**

* * *

Entró en el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación King Cross en Londres, delante de ella había un precioso tren escarlata de varios vagones y decenas de jóvenes, de entre 11 y 18 años, despidiéndose de sus familiares.

A su lado iba su hermano, era un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, alto y nada feo pero nada comparado con el chico al que ahora saludaba, de cabello azabache y mirada verde, oculta tras unas gafas, él les sonrío y les hizo un gesto para que se reunieran con él y una joven de cabello castaño y rizado y mirada café.

-Hola – saludó la chica castaña

-Este baúl pesa toneladas – se quejó una chica de cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta media espalda y con pequeñas ondulaciones que poseía unos ojos cafés.

-Eso te pasa por no haber querido dejar la mitad de cosas en casa Ginny – se quejó el chico pelirrojo

-Claro – susurraron las dos chicas - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la castaña

-Bien Hermione, solo con la espalda machacada porqué este insensible que tienes por amigo – dijo señalando a su hermano – No me ha querido ayudar con el equipaje

-¡Eh! – gritó una voz femenina des del otro lado del andén. Ginny levantó la vista para ver ir hacia ellos una chica muy guapa, de cuerpo bien estructurado, ojos azules y cabello lacio negro y sedoso. Se acercó al grupo de cuatro personas y dejó su baúl, aún más grande que el de Ginny, en medio del circulo que había hecho

-Y te quejabas – dijo el chico pelirrojo

-Ron no digas nada que si no te hago subir el baúl – dijo la recién llegada – Harry, Hermione – saludó la chica

-Hola – respondieron el chico de cabellos azabache y la castaña

-¡Ginny! – se tiró al cuello de la pelirroja y la abrazó – Te eché de menos en Francia ¿por qué no viniste? – se quejó ella

-Ya sabes que ahora mismo estamos ocupados

-Ya, por eso del "Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" – dijo con cierta burla - ¿Y no pensaste en comprarte nueva ropa para este nuevo curso? – la pelirroja se sonrojó, la verdad es que el dinero no abundaba en su casa, aún con el éxito que sus hermanos gemelos en la tienda de bromas

-¿Estáis todos? – una señora pelirroja y regordeta se acercó a ellos, se veía de lejos que era la madre de Ginny y Ron

-Si mamá – contestaron a la vez

-Hola señora Weasley – dijeron a la vez Harry, Hermione y la recién llegada

-Alexandra estás guapísima – sonrió la mujer después de abrazar a Harry y Hermione – Vamos, todos arriba – ordenó, los chicos sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la primera puerta que encontraron.

Ahí Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia un lado y las otras dos chicas hacia otro. Ginny miró a Alexandra intentando subir su baúl, haciendo muecas por el esfuerzo, y sonrió al recordar que se hicieron amigas en quinto cuando la ayudaba a subir el baúl, siempre se habían visto y se habían llevado bien pero cuando intimaron fue en quinto, se habían hecho íntimas, y de eso ya hacia un año.

* * *

Caminaron por los compartimientos cuando sintieron el tren ponerse en marcha 

-Dan me dijo que estarían por aquí – informó la morena, Ginny asintió. Alexandra abrió el primer compartimiento. Todas las cabezas de ahí se giraron, y es que estaban tan tranquilos guardando sus baúles cuando alguien abrió la puerta, eran cuatro chicos y una chica, todos miraron a la hermosa chica que había abierto la puerta – Me equivoqué.

-Si llamases antes – se quejó Ginny sin mirar hacia dentro

-Eso Thomas, si llamases – dijo con voz cansada y arrogante de Draco Malfoy

-Y además eres gafe – añadió Ginny al reconocer la voz

-Malfoy – dijo Alexandra omitiendo el comentario de Ginny – Y veo que también están Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini y no podía faltar Parkinson

-¡Por supuesto que eres gafe! – Ginny entró en escena - ¡No podías escoger un compartimiento con menos Slytherins!

-¿Te preocupa Weasley? – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante del rubio de ojos grises

-No Malfoy, pero no quiero tener que discutir con un estúpido a primera hora de la mañana

-Me parece que es todo un honor dirigirme la palabra – Malfoy la miró, realmente en esas vacaciones la Weasley había mejorado mucho. Tenía un cuerpo desarrollado y unas piernas largas que quedaban al descubierto por esa mini que utilizaba. Ginny vio la mirada apreciativa de Malfoy y lanzándole una mirada de odio le dijo

-Lo que tu digas – Ginny hizo un gesto restándole importancia a Malfoy, lo que hizo quedar mal al chico ya que no podía contestar, y fijo su mirada en su acompañante que estaba mirando a Zabini, y este le devolvía la mirada

-¡Cariños! – una voz femenina seguida por un torbellino castaño se tiró en el cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo

-¡Jack! – gritaron las dos Griffindors, aunque Ginny des del suelo

-Hola – la aludida se levantó y saludó a Alex con un beso en la mejilla y a los Slytherins con la mano

-Jack – saludó Pansy Parkinson

-Pansy… ¿eres rubia? – preguntó la chica entrando en el compartimiento

-Por el momento – sonrió la chica – Pero no me gusta para nada así que me parece que volveré a ser morena

-¿Nos quedamos aquí? – preguntó Jack

-¡Jack! – gritaron las dos chicas – Vamos a buscar a Dan – sugirió Ginny

-Bueno vale – se quejó la castaña y le hizo un gesto a Pansy de que después hablarían – Adiós Draco, Blaise – dijo a los dos chicos que no parecían armarios y sin más cerró la puerta del compartimiento

-Realmente la Weasley está buenísima – rompió el silencio un chico de tez morena, de cabello negro y revuelto y de ojos verdes

-Pero tu te miraste más a Thomas, Blaise – dijo Pansy mientras Draco aún conservaba la vista de esa pelirroja

* * *

Finalmente las tres chicas, arrastrando sus grandes baúles entraron en el compartimiento adecuado. 

Ginny sonrió al ver hablando a los dos últimos integrantes de su grupo, y la verdad era que su grupo era realmente extraño.

Por un lado estaba Jacqueline Summers, una Slyhterin de sexto curso de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que, a pesar de todo, se llevaba bien con cualquier persona de cualquier casa. Era una chica impulsiva y extrovertida, además que si te tenía que decir cualquier cosa te lo decía a saco, sin tener en cuenta la diplomacia. Provenía de una familia sangre limpia de Estados Unidos y era una de las chicas más deseadas de su curso aunque, eso si, era una despistada en los estudios.

Por otro lado estaba Alexandra Thomas, una Griffindor impulsiva y una seductora nata, y que a veces hacia competiciones con Jacqueline, tenía un cabello negro y lacio y ojos azules. Su popularidad, junto a la de Ginny, había crecido cuando cursaba quinto ya que había salido con Ron. Era jugadora en el equipo de Quidditch junto a Ginny en la posición de cazadora.

Luna Lovegood, una rubia de ojos azules un poco excéntrica que en su casa, Ravenclaw, era conocida como la lunática aunque por muy lunática que fuera también era muy filosófica.

Después estaba Dan Kirk, un chico venido de la escuela de Beauxbatons, era un año mayor que ellas pero por culpa de una enfermedad perdió un curso y sus padres se mudaron a Londres donde había los especialistas. Era de Hufflepuf, tenía el cabello castaño aunque con mechas rubias y ojos negros. La voz de la razón de su grupo, las cuatro chicas siempre hacían caso de lo que decía Dan, solo y únicamente de lo que él decía.

Y para finalizar estaba ella, Ginevra Weasley, una Weasley, Griffindor hasta las raíces, pelirroja y ojos cafés. Un intermedio entre Alex y Dan.

-Realmente nuestro grupo no puede ser más extraño ¿verdad? – dijo Alexandra atrayendo su atención

-Tienes razón Alex – sonrió Ginny al ver que su amiga había adivinado sus pensamientos. Luna levantó la vista del "Quisquilloso" y las miró.

-Es que tenemos a las especies más raras de cada casa – Jack y Dan sonrieron

-Si, si, pero las que desentonáis sois vosotras – dijo Jack indicando a Luna y a Ginny – Todos con nombres masculinos y vosotras con femeninos – Luna y Ginny se miraron mientras intentaba contener una carcajada, y es que Jack quería que sus nombres quedaran bien.

-Jack, ya hemos discutido los cambios de nombres y llegamos a la conclusión que no les quedaba bien – añadió Dan mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la Slytherin.

Después de conversaciones triviales, de cómo había ido el verano o si estaban preparados para volver a empezar su puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

Ahí estaban, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. Ginny, Dan y Luna suspiraron cansados

-Es que no habíamos tenido suficiente mala suerte esta mañana que también nos toca en el medio día

-No era de mi agrado tampoco – cortó tajante Malfoy – Encontrarme en un vagón a un sangre sucia, una lunática y una pobretona

-Ya Malfoy – Alex se levantó - ¿Querías algo?

-Buscaba a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw

-¿Tu club de fans? – preguntó Ginny con sorna

-¿Te gustaría entrar en él? – Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró interrogativo a Ginny

-Más quisieras

-Draco, ya sabes que eso del club de fans es una chorrada – Jack se levantó y saludó con un beso en la mejilla a los dos chicos - ¿Dónde está Pansy? – Ginny tenía la teoría de que el hecho de que Jack siempre se dirigiera a las personas con su nombre de pila hacia que cayera bien

-En su compartimiento. En serio Jack ¿prefieres estar con ellos que con los Slytherins? – Jack miró por primera vez a Zabini

-Blaise, mi pregunta sería la misma pero con Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Qué tipo de conversación inteligente puedes tener con ellos? – Blaise y Draco sonrieron – Sobretodo siendo chica, porqué miran más tus atributos que otra cosa

-Sobretodo los tuyos – añadió Dan des del fondo del vagón

-¡Dan! – le regañaron las cuatro chicas

-Eso de ser el único chico es malo, muy malo – se levantó y se dirigió fuera del compartimiento – Te acompaño Jack – Draco se apartó del camino de Dan con un signo de repugnancia

-Nos vemos Malfoy – dijo la voz de Ginny y acto seguido hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta en las narices del rubio

-¿Piensas que es tan fácil cerrarme la puerta Weasley? – Ginny miró a Alex buscando ayuda pero llegó otra mucho más efectiva

-¿Quieres algo Malfoy? – preguntó Harry des de detrás

-Cara rajada, pobretón y sabelotodo, cuanto tiempo – dijo con evidente burla

-Ya Malfoy – Hermione se adelantó - ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Solo decirte Weasley – sonrió Draco con arrogancia – Que tu hermana está muy buena este año – los dos Weasley enrojecieron

-¡Vete a la mierda! – y Ginny sin decir más cerró la puerta en las narices de Malfoy

* * *

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmade todos los alumnos salieron del tren, los de primero se dirigieron hacia donde Hagrid, el medio gigante que era profesor de Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas, les indicaba para cruzar el puente. 

Las chicas y el chico salieron del tren, en un carruaje subieron Dan, Ginny y Luna y en el otro Jack y Alex ya que sus baúles ocupaban los mismo que ocuparían los otros tres integrantes del grupo.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor y después de mirar que nada hubiera cambiado, el techo que reflejaba el cielo del exterior, las velas flotantes y las cuatro largas mesas, los cinco se miraron apenados y cada uno se dirigió hacia una mesa diferente mientras Ginny y Alex iban hacia la mesa de Griffindor.

Después de saludar a varios de su misma casa, se acercaron para sentarse junto Ron, Hermione y Harry.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó llamando la atención, todos los alumnos que estaban abrazándose y saludándose se callaron y se sentaron para escuchar al director.

-Queridos alumnos, profesores y fantasmas, bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts – mucho sonrieron – Supongo que todos tenemos presentes los últimos acontecimientos referentes a Lord Voldemort – muchos de los alumnos y parte del profesorado se horrorizó – Así que este año habrán pequeños cambios, pero primero quiero presentaros a ciertas personas – "Nuevos profesores" susurró Alex al oído de Ginny – El año pasado nuestro querido profesor de Runas Antiguas se jubiló, en su lugar estará Natalie Zabini – una mujer rubia, con el pelo largo y ondulado, el cual llevaba recogido en una elegante cola atada en la nuca, se levantó, tenía un porte elegante y sofisticado. Los ojos almendrados de color miel se pasearon por el Gran Comedor – Fue una de las mejores alumnas en esa asignatura – la profesora Zabini sonrió agradecida – Y año tras año, tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-El cual no ha llegado – dijo en voz baja Minerva MacGonnagall

-¡Lo siento! Siento el retraso – la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió mostrando una guapa rubia. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta las caderas y completamente liso, tenía los ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora, muchos alumnos se la miraron alucinados. Iba vestida con ropa muggle, con unos pantalones piratas bajos que se aguantaba peligrosamente en sus caderas. Iba con botas altas y de un tacón realmente peligroso, en la parte de arriba llevaba un top enseñando el ombligo y de tirantes finos, eso si, sin mucho escote, aunque sus atributos quedaban perfectamente definidos

-Señorita Thomas – la chica sonrió y pasó entre medio de las mesas

-Lamento llegar tarde, los del Ministerio que son unos pesados – dijo guiñando el ojo a los profesores, Snape la miró con el seño fruncido

-Quiero presentaros a Jane Thomas – la mujer levantó la mano y saludó – Es una aurora experimentada y este año será vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-Mucho gusto – sonrió ella

-Aunque creo que no va vestida para ir a clase – dijo la profesora MacGonagall

-Si, lo sé, voy bastante atrevida, pero es que estaba en una misión y no tuve tiempo para cambiarme. Lo siento Minerva – aunque estaba claro que no lo lamentaba en absoluto

-Presentados todos empecemos a comer – aunque la mayoría de chicos no prestaban atención a la comida que había aparecido por arte de magia, sino prestaban atención a la guapa profesora que hablaba con la otra rubia.

* * *

Mientras, en el otro lado del salón 

-No sabía que tu madre fuera a ser profesora – dijo Draco Malfoy

-Ni yo – contestó alucinado Blaise mirando a su madre y a Jane Thomas - ¿Esa no es…

-Me parece que si – contestó Draco a la no formulada pregunta de Blaise

* * *

-Potter – llamó la atención a Harry, Hermione, ya que el chico miraba a las dos nuevas profesoras 

-Ronald – dijeron Ginny y Alex a Ron, los dos solo asintieron pero sin apartar la vista de la mesa de los profesores, las tres chicas suspiraron y se alejaron de ellos.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué os pareció?**

**Bueno, malo, regular, una obra de arte o un verdadero crimen contra la escritura. ¡Decídmelo por favor!**

**Para los que sois nuevos en mis fics han aparecido muchos nuevos personajes, personajes que iremos conociendo poco a poco.**

**Para los que ya me conocéis y ya habéis seguido mis fics pues...¡Natalie y Jane han vuelto! Natalie con su porte natural y vemos que Jane se ha vuelto una réplica casi exacta en carácter a Cloe, aunque con pequeños matices, Jane será mucho más madura que la alocada hermana mayor de los Thomas. Y después muchos nuevos personajes que, poco a poco, iréis conociendo mejor.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más a deciros. Tema reviews, no voy a poner unnúmero el primer día pero me gustaría que dieráis vuestra opinión, para saber si hay o no hay buena recibida, para saber vuestra opinión tanto si os ha gustado como sinó, si queréis hacer alguna crítica constructiva, alguna suggerencia, algo, da igual. Pero un review me haría muy feliz**

**Solo eso, espero que este fic sea de vuestro agrado y que lo disfrutéis mucho**

**Si alguién quiere puede pasarse por mi página personal que está apuntado en mi profile (siiii, esto es publicidad, xD)**

**Nada más, muchos besos y que espero de corazón que os guste**

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

**

* * *

**

Fic empezado el 1 de julio del 2006


	2. Chapter I

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquó aunque con la calor me daba un poco de pereza actualizar.**

**Bueno, comentarios a bajo solo quiero aclarar que Harry Potter NO es mío sino de J.K.Rowling así que no me denunciéis ¿xip?**

**Nos vemos**

**

* * *

**

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, la que tocaba por rotación, estaban sentados los cinco. Jack y Dan en un lado y Ginny, Alex y Luna en el otro.

-Blaise me ha preguntado por ti – dijo Jack como si nada

-¿Blaise¿Qué Blaise? – preguntó Luna mirando intrigada a Alex

-Zabini – aclaró Ginny - ¿Se puede saber que diablos os pasa? Desde que has vuelto de esa fiesta clandestina en Slytherin, por cierto Jack, gracias por invitarme – el tono de la última frase de la pelirroja era evidentemente irónico

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó la Slytherin – Solo tenía una entrada extra, ya sabes, Draco está siendo muy rancio este año

-Eso será porqué Parkinson le ha dejado – dijo la pelirroja indicando a ex rubia de Slytherin con la barbilla que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con tres chicos a la vez – Y que vuelve a ser morena

-Eso es malo para el pelo – dijo Dan - Pero no nos cambies de tema, a mi también me gustaría saber porqué no me invitaste

-Vale – se quejó la castaña – Luna dice que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas

-Y no te reprochó nada

-Gracias – sonrió agradecida – Ginny…eres Weasley, no te ofendas, pero en Slytherin…

-Pensaba que este año Draco estaba muy entretenido con el culo de Ginny – la picó Alex recibiendo un golpe de la pelirroja y respondiendo con un quejido al gesto

-Y Dan eres…hijo de muggles

-Lo sé.

-¡Pero no te enfades! Sabes que eso no tiene importancia – dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle la pelota

-Me vais a hacer estar celosa – dijo Alex lo que provocó una carcajada general. Jack y Dan habían estado juntos durante el primer trimestre del chico en Hogwarts y después, justo cuando Alex había roto con Ron había salido con el Hufflepuff pero lo dejaron rápidamente y los tres conservaron una gran amistad que ayudó a formar ese grupo

-Bueno, volvamos a la fiesta a la que no fuimos invitados – Jack frunció el seño - ¿Qué pasó con Zabini?

-¿Qué representa que debería haber pasado?

-A parte de liarte con él

-¡Jack!

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron escandalizados los otros integrantes del grupo

-Y se acerca – anunció Luna

-Pues nos vamos – Alex se levantó despidiéndose de Dan y Luna con la mano y marchándose con Ginny y Jack de la mano.

* * *

Ginny y Alex estaban a la salida de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esperando a Dan para irse ha Estudios Muggle. 

Ginny quedó alucinada que debajo de esa capa de mujer seductora y atractiva también hubiera un profesora tan responsable.

-¿Cómo he estado? – la profesora Thomas se acercó a las chicas

-Bien – sonrió Ginny, Alex asintió con cansancio

-Deberías taparte un poco – aconsejó la morena, Ginny miró escandalizada a su amiga y después a la profesora. Iba con una falda por las rodillas y zapatos de tacón, llevaba una blusa de manga tres cuartos y con los primeros botones abiertos. Un equilibrio medio entre lo clásico y lo atrevido

-No voy tan exagerada – Ahora la pequeña Weasley alucinaba en colores al verse tratarse con tanta familiaridad y fue entonces cuando lo relacionó Alexandra Thomas y Jane Thomas

-¿Es su madre profesora Thomas? – la rubia miró a la pelirroja

-¿Tú debes de ser Ginevra? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte – sonrió la mujer – Si, soy su madre. ¿A qué parezco su hermana mayor?

-Mamá que ya no tienes edad – la profesora Thomas negó con la cabeza

-Eres muy mona Ginny ¿puedo llamarte Ginny? – la chica asintió – Y vuestra amiga Jacqueline también, la he visto en la clase

-Si, pero ahora tenía pociones con Ravenclaw y se fue a buscar a Luna – informó Alex

-¿Y vosotras no tenéis clase? – preguntó la mujer

-Dentro de media hora, esperamos a Dan Kirk. OH, por dios – susurró Alex al ver quien se acercaba

-Mi próxima clase – sonrió divertida Jane y Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Le gustaría tener a profesores tan amigables y familiares como la profesora Thomas. – Malfoy y Zabini ¿no es así?

-Así es profesora – ella sonrió, los dos sabían aguantar muy bien la compostura como buenos herederos de su familia

-Ya veo que os conocéis – sonrió Jane mirando la batalla de miradas entre los cuatro

-Desgraciadamente profesora Thomas, desgraciadamente – dijo Alex reprimiendo el impulso de Ginny de atacar verbalmente a los chicos

-Vamos, chicos entrad a clase, y vosotras id también

-Pero tenemos… - la mujer hizo un gesto y cerró la puerta detrás suyo ya que toda la clase ya había entrado – Que esperar a Dan aquí – terminó Alex a la puerta cerrada – Gracias por tu ignorancia mamá.

* * *

Mientras, la profesora Thomas había andado hacia su mesa mientras observaba a sus alumnos sentarse. Cogió la primera lista que había en la mesa. Mientras recobraba el aire, no le gustaba mucho eso de hablar en público y más si era un público adolescente pero esa era la mejor opción de tener a todas las personas que le importaban bajo vigilancia 

-¿Sois séptimo de Griffindor y Slytherin? – muchos asintieron – Bien, no me equivoqué de lista – dijo sonriendo, cogió impulso y se sentó en la mesa – Ya me presenté en el Gran Comedor pero volveré a hacerlo, soy Jane Thomas. Soy auror y a la vez cruce la carrera de profesora para DCAO, ya veis chicas, una mujer puede ser igual o más importante que un hombre – miró a su lista mientras de reojo veía que muchas habían sonreído y muchos chicos, especialmente Slytherin, había hecho cara de aburrimiento – Voy a pasar lista, si os nombro ¿podréis poneros en pie? Es que así os reconozco – todos asintieron con algunos murmuros – Bien. Brown, Lavender – la chica se levantó y Jane asintió - Bulstrode, Millicent – Jane miró a la chica incrédulamente, más que chica era… un armario - Crabbe, Vincent – otro Slytherin armario se levantó – Vaya, eres igualito a tu padre ¿alguna vez te lo dijeron? – Jane vio como varios alumnos de Griffindor aguantaba la risa y otro tantos de Slytherin - Finnigan, Seamus. Goyle, Gregory – Jane volvió a levantar la vista – También, igualito a tu padre – Goyle se sonrojó y se sentó bajo las risas contenidas de sus compañeros - Granger, Hermione – Hermione se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora Thomas - ¿Hija de muggles? – la chica asintió cohibida y Jane no pudo evitar recordar la vez que, organizando las cosas de su hermana había encontrado el primer día de clases de ellas, Hermione le había recordado mucho a Lily – Me alegro saber eso, la única hija de muggles que conocí a fondo fue una de las mejores brujas de todos los tiempos, espero que tu seas más buena que ella – Jane le guiñó el ojo, Hermione se sonrojó, pero por un motivo mucho diferente que el de Goyle - Longbottom, Neville – Jane miró el nombre - ¿Longbottom? – Neville asintió – Hijo de Frank y Alice ¿no? – Neville volvió a asentir – Conocí a tus padres Neville – el chico miró por primera vez a la profesora – Te pareces a tu madre aunque eres tímido como tu padre – al chico se le iluminó al rostro – Espero que seas igual de buenas personas que ellos – dijo con nostalgia - Malfoy, Draco – Draco se levantó con arrogancia – Vaya. Hijo de Lucius y Narcisa. Si, también tuve el placer de conocerlos, veo que te pareces a tu padre espero que de carácter te parezcas a tu madre – Draco la miró incrédulo ¿lo había insultado sin que se diese cuenta? - Nott, Theodore. OH si, también conozco a tu padre, te aseguro a que si le dices mi nombre se acordará perfectamente – sonrió Jane recordando tiempos muy lejanos - Parkinson, Pansy – miró a la chica - ¿Natasha? – ella la miró extrañada pero asintió - Potter, Harry – vio como Harry se levantaba de la silla – Vaya… has crecido mucho – sonrió la mujer – Asistí a tu nacimiento si eso te sirve, ya te lo deben haber dicho muchas veces así que solo espero que seas igual de nobles que ellos dos Harry – Harry la miró extrañada pero volvió a sentarse - Thomas, Dean – Jane levantó la cabeza y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco… era igual que… Joshua… - ¿Eres hijo de Kimberly?

-Si señora

-Espero que tu madre esté bien. Weasley, Ronald – el pelirrojo se levantó - ¿Hermano de Ginny? – él asintió – Acabo de tenerla en mi clase, muy mona – vio como varios Slytherins hacían un comentario apreciativo - aunque no creo que tus padres me recuerden – dijo al ver los ojos ilusionados de Ron que causó una risa sincera en la clase - y por último… Zabini, Blaise – vio como se levantaba un chico – Te digo lo mismo que al joven Potter, la última vez que te vi aún ibas con pañales

Jane dejó la lista en la mesa, demasiadas caras del pasado, respiró hondo y se dio un minuto de tiempo muerto, tiempo que los alumnos aprovecharon para analizar el porqué la guapa y misteriosa profesora conocía también a sus padres, especialmente Harry, Neville y Zabini.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora ya podemos comen… - pero la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre de pelo grasiento y una nariz proporcionalmente grande - ¿No sabe llamar profesor Snape?

-No pensaba que fuera apropiado profesora Thomas – Draco miró con atención a los dos profesores

-¿Quería algo?

-Si, el director Dumbledore la ha llamado a usted y a Natalie en su despacho

-¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada

-Un invitado – contestó de mala gana el profesor Snape, sentía la mirada burlona de Draco Malfoy

-Severus… ¿en serio es tan importante? – preguntó la mujer suavemente encarándolo cuando estuvo cerca de ella

-Si – ella suspiró.

-Bien, ya voy – el hombre se marchó – Tengo que atender un asunto, justamente nuestro primer día, lo lamento chicos. Durante el tiempo que queda de clase quiero que me hagáis una breve lista de las especies más importantes que habéis estudiado hasta este año y los hechizos ¿os parece? Así podré ver vuestro nivel y empezar des de donde sepáis – todos asintieron y a grandes zancadas salió de la habitación – Severus ¿dónde vamos? – preguntó cuando ya estaban fuera

-Al despacho de Albus

-¿Por qué?

-Un invitado que te alegrará la vida – dijo de mal humor, la chica adelantó dos pasos y se puso delante de él

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-A mi no puedes mentirme – Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos – Jane sonrió y siguió al profesor Snape. Llegaron a la estatua y esta se abrió después de que Snape pronunciara la contraseña.

-Ya están aquí – dijo la voz risueña de Albus Dumbledore

-¿Quería algo… - pero las palabras de Jane se quedaron a media boca - ¡Remus! – el hombre sonrió y más aún cuando Jane se tiró a su cuello - ¡Hace muchísimo que no te veía!

* * *

Ginny caminaba por un pasillo y, como siempre hacia tarde, ese día había quedado con Luna y con Dan en la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes Aritmacia. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos del primer mes en Hogwarts que no se dio cuenta que había hecho una gran vuelta. 

Se paró en medio del pasillo, y ahí, detrás de una columna, distinguió a Draco Malfoy besándose apasionadamente con una rubia.

Ginny hizo una cara de repulsión e intentó adivinar quien era ella porqué tendría que recomendarle un psicólogo, aunque tenía que admitir que el chico no estaba nada mal. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¡Jin! – Ginny sonrió y se giró.

-Dan¿no me digas que Jack te ha enganchado la moda de los nombres masculinos? – el chico sonrió.

-¡Joder¿Ese no es Malfoy?

-Si, no mires, es repugnante

-Pues vaya postura – sonrió el chico

-¡Dan!

-Si tu también te mueres de ganas de mirar, además que Malfoy no está nada mal

-¿Te volviste gay?

-Erais tu y Alex quienes criticaban que los chicos nunca podrían admirar a otro lo bueno que estaba

-Cierto – señaló Ginny - ¿Nos vamos? Porqué tu te estás comiendo a la chica

-Si, vamos – Dan le pasó un brazo por el hombro de Ginny y la atrajo a su cuerpo - ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

-Me perdí.

-¿Después de seis años en Hogwarts? – con evidente burla

-Así es – sonrió ella dándole un pequeño empujón por el tono burlón de él.

* * *

Draco se separó de la rubia con quien estaba y vio a la pelirroja Weasley haciendo un gesto de repulsión, después mirar a todos lados y hablando con el sangre sucia de Kirk y marcharse abrazada a él. 

Se separó de la rubia que había empezado a desabrochar la blusa

-Para Sally

-Susan – dijo la chica

-Susan – Draco terminó de vestirse y se fue hacia el piso inferior, la verdad era que la imagen de la pelirroja lo había desconcentrado y es que durante sexto ya había oído rumores de lo bien que estaba pero no fue hasta este año que se había fijado en ella.

* * *

Alex entró rápidamente en la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Griffindor. Ginny estaba estirada encima de su cama. 

-Hola Alex – sonrió la pelirroja pero Alex pasó completamente de ella y empezó a regirar la habitación

-¿Estamos solas?

-No lo sé, me lo dices tu que eres quien a registrando la habitación buscando pruebas de… - la pelirroja miró a Alex - ¿Dé qué buscabas pruebas?

-Pasó algo…

-Así que era verdad que te liaste con Zabini – dijo Ginny con burla mientras con un movimiento de varita ponía todo en su sitio - ¡Lo hiciste? – preguntó al ver que su amiga había guardado silencio

-¡Si! Iba borracha, ya sabes, Jack me da cosas para beber…

-Y tu no dices que no, deberías dejar la bebida – indicó la pelirroja cerrando el baúl una vez todo estaba en su sitio – Después pasa que haces buenas amistades en Slytherin, como Malfoy ¡Te liaste con Malfoy? – preguntó totalmente escandalizada

-No – la pelirroja dejó ir un suspiro de alivio – Peor

-¡Te acostaste con él¿En qué pensabas Alex! – gritó Ginny

-¡No me acosté con Malfoy!

-Pero si…

-¡Si me dejases terminar!

-Vale, vale, que temperamento los Thomas

-¿Los Thomas? Solo me has conocido a mi de Thomas

-¿A sí? – preguntó como si nada Ginny - ¡Y Dean!

-Pero Dean no es familiar mío además que te trataba como a una princesa y…

-¡Para! Alex… ¿qué pasó en la fiesta? – preguntó la pelirroja

-Me… Me acosté con Zabini

-Bueno eso se… arre…gla… - Ginny miró a Alex a los ojos - ¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

-¡Oye estaba más borracha que una cuba! – las dos amigas se miraron

-La verdad es que Zabini no está nada mal – admitió la pelirroja

-¿A qué no?

-Al menos no fue con Malfoy

-OH… es que Malfoy no estaba – Ginny miró a Alex

-¿Cómo es que Malfoy te trata con tanto respeto?

-¿Cómo?

-Malfoy, nunca, jamás en la vida te ha insultado ni te ha molestado

-Es que teme a mi padre

-¿Por qué tu madre es profesora? – preguntó Ginny extrañada, Malfoy no tenía miedo de nadie, y menos de una profesora como Jane Thomas

-No, a MI PADRE – recalcó la morena – Voy a ducharme

-¿Usasteis protección no? – Alex la miró.

-El día que tengas novio te aseguro que te lo haré pasar tan mal como tu a mi mamá – Ginny sonrió al ver cerrarse la puerta

* * *

Draco caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso, aún estaba alucinado con Blaise. Un mes en el colegio y ya se había liado con una Griffindor. Vaya que aprendían rápido. 

-Mierda – se oyó que decía una voz femenina, Draco agudizó el oído y vio que venía de detrás de él. Se acercó lentamente, la chica estaba de espaldas recogiendo algo en el suelo, posiblemente los libros. Su pelo pelirrojo iba recogido en una cola alta cayendo suavemente por sus hombros. Se levantó en un movimiento sensual dejando el trasero en pompa, Malfoy sonrió, no estaba nada mal. La chica se giró y se dio de bruces contra él - ¡Joder Malfoy! – gritó la pelirroja – Me has asustado – susurró volviéndose a agachar a recoger los libros que se le habían caído en el choque

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu manada Weasley?

-Eso no te importa – la pelirroja se levantó para encararlo - ¿Y tu?

-Eso a ti no te importa – Draco sonrió con arrogancia

-Me alegra saber que tu cerebro es capaz de repetir la misma frase

-Y cambiar la persona – Ginny sonrió.

-Te nos has levantado gracioso

-Diría lo mismo que tu

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo

-Pasar tiempo conmigo nunca es malgastar el tiempo – Ginny, que había salido andando se giró para mirarlo

-Eso lo será para la estúpida de Parkinson

-¿Celosa?

-Más quisieras – Draco se había acercado a ella aunque ella daba pasos hacia atrás

-¿Me temes?

-Yo diría que me temes tú a mi porqué…

-¡Jin! – Ginny notó como algo le había saltado en la espalda y empezó a hacer malabarismos para mantener el equilibrio hasta que se mantuvo quieta

-¡Jack! – gritaron a la vez Ginny y Draco

-Buenos reflejos Draco – sonrió la castaña aún en la espalda de Ginny

-¿Draco? Soy yo la que te tiene acuestas y por cierto, si no te sabe mal, decirte que me estás matando la espalda – dijo la pelirroja con cierto tono gruñón

-Jin cariño, es Draco quien nos ha sujetado, no te sepa mal – sonrió Jack y entonces Ginny se dio cuenta que aunque ella tenía a Jack en la espalda, Draco, bueno Malfoy, la estaba sujetando por la cintura muy cerca del cuerpo del rubio

-Un momento Malfoy – se disculpó la pelirroja - ¡Jack bájate!

-Vale – la castaña se bajo como quien le quita un caramelo a un niño y cuando Jack aún no había tocado el suelo Ginny se separó rápidamente de Malfoy

-No te voy a dar las gracias – la pelirroja recogió por tercera vez en media hora sus libros del suelo

-Pues es lo mínimo que podrías hacer – contestaron los dos Slytherin

-¡Jack! Ha sido tu culpa payasa – la regañó Ginny – No tengo ningún problema que se lo hagas a Dan, es más, yo también lo hago, pero yo… ¡no puedo sujetarte!

-Poca fuerza Weasley – dijeron los dos Slytherins a la vez, aunque el tono era muy diferente - ¿Estás diciendo que peso demasiado?

-No empieces con eso Jacqueline, que un poco más y se te lleva el viento – Draco miró a las dos amigas discutir sobre quien pesaba más o quien menos

-¡Draco! – Jack se colgó del brazo de Malfoy – Dile a Ginny que yo no estoy delgada

-Estás delgada

-Pero no tanto como para que se me lleve el viento – Draco miró a la pelirroja quien lo miraba con odio, estaba claro que ella no podía saltar a su brazo igual que Jack, aunque fuera para jugar y en broma

-Jack, mañana Luna y yo te esperamos en la biblioteca, no faltes – Ginny se colgó bien su bolsa y clavó sus ojos en Malfoy – Si me enteró que has tocado a Jack o alguna de mis amigas te cortó las manos y dile a Zabini que no se le acerqué a Alex

-Weasley – Draco la llamó cuando ya había descendido un par de escalones, Ginny se giró mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – Bonito trasero

-Gracias – dijo Ginny en tono arrogante

-Como Harry o Ron te vean mirándola así te matan – susurró Jack, se puso de puntillas y dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio, tras eso salió tras Ginny

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué tal¿Os a gustado¿No? **

**Yo personalmente estoy mucho más orgullosa que el primer capítulo. He de admitir que se me hace muy difícil intentar equilibrar las dos historias.**

**No sé porqué pero se me hace muy difícil escribir algun comentario sobre este fic, realmente sé que quizá no sea el mejor que he escrito o que no sea de vuestro agrado pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, además, puedo aseguraros que, aunque al principio sea un poco flojo poco a poco se irá animando (os lo digo yo)**

**El monólogo de Jane sé que queda un poco fuera de puesto pero...quería hacerlo, no sé porqué, pero quería ponerlo y para los que no os acordéis Jane estaba prometida con el padre de Nott hasta que Natalie decidió casarse con Albert Zabini (Solo Necesitaba Endenterte)**

**¡Ha aparecido Remus! Vaya, vaya con el que ha aparecido, jojojo.**

**A ver, muchos me preguntaron si Jack y Dan eran importantes en este fic porqué sino...bien podría haberlos presentado más adelante. Jack y Dan son MUY importantes en este fic y son parte escencial del grupo de amigos.**

**También he recibido mucho la pregunta ¿saben quién es el padre de Alex? Algunos si, algunos no pero los que no se llevaran un buen susto al descubrirlo.**

**Quiero decir que me sorprendió la buena recibida del fic y he tenido en cuenta todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, tranquilos y quiero dar las gracias a:** Flora, ani, Leodyn, SabrinaEvans, Gerulita Evans, SiRiBoY, Serenity, xaica, PaulyPRoNGs, Rosa-Evans, Cammiel, RoSiTa, Armelle Potter, Sumire-chan y drak-wizard

**De momento no pondré un tope de reviews para continuar actualizando ahora si veo que de repente para de recibir reviews pues...empezaré con los pedidos y entonces me pasaré un poquito, xD**

**Nada más que deciros, tengo poco tiempo y pocas ganas de escribir con la calor que hace.**

**Independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter II

**Wolas!**

**Tengo muuuuchascosas por deciros pero como no quiero esperar a qué leáis el capi pues os las diré a bajo y, si en un futuro no queréis matarme será mejor que las leáis.**

**Espero que os guste el capi**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Jane estaba mirando con interés sus primeras notas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando la puerta de su despacho sonó.

-Adelante – dijo medio ausente interesada por la nota de "Harry Potter" - ¿Qué desea? – preguntó la mujer sin levantar la vista

-Profesora… - dijo una voz masculina tímidamente, Jane levantó la vista

-Potter – susurró ella - ¿Le pasa algo? – miró directamente al chico a los ojos pero la destrozó por dentro al reconocer la ternura de Lily

-Yo… hace días que…

-Remus Lupin llegó hace un mes al castillo ¿ya lo vio señor Potter? – Harry miró a la profesora

-No, aún no he tenido oportunidad, es más no sabía nada ¿conoce a…

-Claro – Jane se levantó – Siéntate Harry – Harry se sentía entre cómodo e incómodo – El primer día de clase te dije que asistí a su nacimiento, no fue realmente así, cuando tu naciste no dejaban entrar a nadie, pero estuve fuera con Remus y vi la cara de felicidad de tu padre cuando salió contigo en brazos – Jane hizo una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Mi padre?

-Es algo confuso, no era del mismo año que los merodeadores ¿sabes que los llamaban así verdad? – Harry asintió – Pero… después de que ellos abandonaran el colegio… nos unimos mucho más

-¿Conoció a mis padres pues?

-Claro, espera, un momento… - Jane se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble detrás suyo con varios cajones, abrió el tercero sin vacilar y sacó un libro – Un álbum de fotos – sonrió la mujer al ver la cara de confusión del pequeño Potter – Esta foto… fue hecha el día de la boda de tu madre – alargó la pequeña fotografía hacia Harry – Quizá, a partir de ahora, sería mejor hablar con Remus y la profesora Zabini

-Pero usted…

-Harry James Potter – Jane volvió a sonreír melancólica – Tus padres decidieron tu nombre antes de que nacieras. Si hubieses sido una chica te hubiese dicho Evelyn Lilianne Potter – Harry se sonrojó – La madre de tu padre se llamaba así – Harry volvió a abrir la boca, quería preguntar más, saber más sobre sus padres. – Yo ya he dicho demasiado, ve a ver a Remus, cuarto piso tercera puerta a la izquierda

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti Harry, quise mucho a tus padres – Harry se dirigió hacia la salida, en ese momento Severus Snape abrió la puerta

-Potter ¿qué hace aquí? – dijo intentando controlar la voz

-Déjalo Severus, venía a saber sobre Lily y James – Harry vio como se le contraía la cara y se preguntaba porqué la profesora Thomas decía eso al enemigo de su padre. Y esperó que la puerta se cerrará detrás suyo para mirar la fotografía.

Ahí había cinco chicas. En el medio una despampanante morena, de ojos alargados y de color miel preciosos que miraba la cámara con una sonrisa tirando un beso. A su lado izquierdo había una pelirroja y una castaña. Pudo reconocer a su madre con una sonrisa de felicidad y con el precioso vestido de novia y a su lado, una mujer con la cara redondita y pelo corto de color grisáceo que le favorecía notoriamente, tenía la ligera impresión que esa era Alice Longbottom. Al lado derecho había dos rubias, una que tenía el pelo liso y recogido en un par de colas bajas que reconoció como Jane Thomas y al lado de esta, estaba otra chica rubia pero con el pelo rizado que, a parte del pelo, era idéntica a la morena del centro y pudo reconocer como… Natalie Zabini.

* * *

Natalie iba caminando por el pasillo sumida en sus pensamientos, en donde solo una persona tenía cabida. Remus… Remus Lupin. 

El otro día lo había visto en el despacho del director pero no se dijeron nada, tampoco no tenían nada que decirse pero le recorrió la misma ansiedad que la había recorrido el día que lo vio en la estación de King Cross, cuando habían terminado liándose en el baño, besándose apasionadamente, no llegando a más por la interrupción de Narcisa Malfoy.

Había visto a Harry Potter por los pasillos, le había roto el corazón, pero se le rompió aún más cuando vio a Neville Longbottom.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Natalie levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Remus Lupin, la persona que, ahora, en ese momento, no estaba preparada para ver

-Na…nada

-Natalie… - ella dio un paso hacia atrás

-No, no Remus, por favor – cerró los ojos intentando controlar su corazón

-Nat…

-¡Remus! – una voz masculina hizo bajar la mano de Remus que iba a acariciar el rostro de la rubia

-¡Harry! – Natalie abrió los ojos al oír ese nombre - ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Tuvo que decírmelo la profesora Thomas – contestó Harry en el más puro estilo ofendido. Remus sonrió al recordarle muchísimo a James y haciendo que a Natalie los ojos se le humedecieran

-Bueno, he tenido un poco de trabajo y casi no he tenido tiempo para hacer visitas sociales

-Me alegra que estés aquí, tengo que preguntarte varias cosas que… - pero Harry miró a la acompañante de Remus

-Quizá no os hayan presentado, supongo que no cursas Runas Antiguas – Harry negó con la cabeza – Es la profesora Natalie Zabini

-Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter – Natalie no pudo evitar que una lágrima le resbalará por su mejilla - ¿Está bien profesora? – preguntó Harry preocupado

-Nat… - Harry se sorprendió que la voz de Remus sonará tan cálida

-Estoy bien – susurró ella secándose la lágrima – Lo siento Harry yo…

-Conoció a mis padres – Natalie asintió a la vez que Harry alargaba la fotografía

-La boda de Lily. Hace muchísimos años de esto

-Vamos a tu despacho Natalie – la mujer asintió y lentamente se dirigieron hacia el espacioso despacho de la mujer – Supongo Harry – dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio que se había creado des de que Natalie y Harry se habían sentado en las butacas del despacho de la profesora – Que ya debes estar harto de saber las gamberradas que hicimos tu padre, Sirius y yo – Harry vio como Natalie se aguantaba una sonrisa – Y quieres saber como era tu madre

-Lily… - cortó Natalie – Odiaba a tu padre Harry, tanto que al final incluso yo los terminé odiando – Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento y Remus hizo un gesto para que callara – Pero… del amor al odio hay solo un paso. Y eso experimentó Lily – Harry miró a la profesora inquieto – Fue durante las vacaciones de navidad del séptimo año de esa pelirroja cabeza hueca cuando empezaron a salir

-Evelyn y Anthony Potter, los padres de James, murieron y James llevó a su casa a la persona que más quería – intervino Remus

-Tu madre. La verdad es que Lily fue por voluntad propia, si hubiera sido por James se hubiera quedado aquí protegida de los mortífagos pero tu madre era una cabezota como ella sola

-Igual que James

-Igual que James. La foto que ves es el resultado de ese viaje a la mansión Potter

-¿Las otras qué salen quienes… - intentó preguntar Harry

-Alice Longbottom, Cloe Black y Jane Thomas, tu profesora de DCAO

-¿Longbottom¿Black?

-La madre de Neville y la esposa de Sirius – dijo Remus, aunque Cloe y Sirius nunca habían llegado a dar el sí quiero era imposible imaginarse el uno sin el otro

-¿Sirius… ¿Sirius se casó? – preguntó el pequeño Potter sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto! – dijeron los dos adultos – Bueno, no llegaron a casarse delante de la ley pero si, estaban "casados" – sonrió la rubia – Nosotras éramos un grupo decuatro, Alice Longbottom era otra de mis mejores amigas

-¿La señora Black es igual que usted?

-Te aseguro que si estuviera aquí ya te hubiera recriminado por decirle señora – sonrió Remus

-Éramos gemelas

-¿Éramos?

-Murió Harry, a manos de Voldemort, delante de los ojos de Sirius, de mis ojos, de los de James, Lily, Frank… - la voz de Natalie se apagó.

-Natalie no pudimos evitarlo

-Remus nunca discutí esto contigo pero si Cloe reveló donde estabais fue porqué me amenazaron a mi y a mi hijo y…

-Bueno Harry creo que por ahora es suficiente – dijo Remus viendo como Natalie se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

-Esta bien – Harry se levantó y antes de marcharse se giró hacia la profesora Natalie - ¿Podré volver? – Natalie lo miró – Para hablar de mi madre

-Claro – la sonrisa de Natalie fue sincera – Incluso puedes traer a tus amigos si quieres

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti Harry, eres el hijo que tanto Lily como James hubieran deseado – el chico asintió y salió de la habitación. Respirando entrecortadamente. Sus padres.

* * *

Alex bajó por las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común de Griffindor. 

-¿Habéis visto a Ginny? – preguntó la morena acercándose al trío que había en la Sala Común

-¿Aún no ha vuelto? – preguntó Ron desviándose de la conversación que tenia con sus dos amigos

-No y ya empieza a ser tarde – dijo mirando la Sala Común donde solo quedaba un grupo de sexto y quinto – Aún debe estar con Jack

-¿Te acompaño a buscarla? – se ofreció Harry

-No, no hace falta – Alex negó con la cabeza y se fijo en la foto que había en una mesita del medio de las tres butacas - ¿Una foto?

-Si es… - pero antes de que el ojiverde pudiera esconderla Alex ya la había cogido

-¡La profesora Thomas! O, y esta es Natalie Zabini – Alex levantó la vista - ¿Tu madre? – Harry asintió – Después está Alice Longbottom y…

-Se llamaba Cloe Black – Alex miró extrañada la foto

-No sé si es la misma persona pero mamá guarda muchísimas fotografías de sus años en Hogwarts

-La profesora Zabini…

-¿Tu madre? – preguntó Hermione cortando a Harry

-Jane, Jane Thomas – informó ella – Si, es mi madre, ya lo sé, nunca la relacionaríais conmigo y esta Harry – dijo Alex indicando la foto – Es Cleopatra, pero se hacia llamar Cloe porqué odiaba su nombre

-Cloe Black, todo encaja – sonrió Ron

-Todo encaja a excepción de que Cloe nunca se casó con Sirius – sonrió Alex – Mi padre casi mata al pobre hombre, y que hombre, cuando vino a vernos

-¿Sirius fue a verte? – preguntó Harry alucinado

-¡Pues claro! Mi madre y él eran íntimos, al parecer Sirius estaba muy unido a los Thomas, excepto a la hermana mayor de mamá.

-¿Quién es tu padre? – preguntó Hermione volviendo a cortar a Harry que había abierto la boca para hablar

-¡Santo Cielo! – dijo mirando el reloj muggle que utilizaba Hermione -Voy avisar a Ginny. Nos vemos chicos – Alex se despidió con la mano y salió a toda prisa de la Sala Común

* * *

-Jack es tardísimo, tengo que irme – dijo Ginny recogiendo sus cosas de la Sala Común de Slytherin 

-Puedes quedarte a dormir

-¿Y yo? – preguntó Dan en sentido irónico

-En el suelo Dan, en el suelo – sonrieron las dos chicas

-Sangre sucia – una voz arrogante sonó en la Sala Común, a Ginny se le rizaron los pelos de la espalda

-Quieto Dan – dijo la pelirroja cogiendo al chico de la mano

-¿Pobretona y sangre sucia juntos? – preguntó Malfoy – Empiezas a parecerte a tu hermano

-No es de tu incumbencia si estamos juntos Malfoy

-¿Estáis juntos? – preguntó Jack - ¡Y no me lo dijisteis¿Pero cómo tenéis el morro de consideraros mis amigos? – preguntó indignadísima la joven Summers

-Jack, por favor, no estamos juntos – dijo Ginny en voz cansada encarando a la castaña

-Bien, porqué no estoy dispuesta a que el único chico del grupo vuelva a liarse con una de nosotras, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez – dijo Jack como una madre

-Que tu y Alex quisierais hacer un trío conmigo no es problema mío

-Claro, tu estabas encantado – sonrieron las dos chicas

-¡Os encontré! – la voz de Alex sonó en la Sala Común

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí? – preguntaron Ginny y Malfoy

-Viva la coordinación. Nada que estaba preocupada y como Ron y Harry estaban hablando pues… ¡Estáis juntos?

-¡Si¡No! – gritaron Jack y Ginny respectivamente

-A ver si os aclaráis, no pienso tolerar que Dan salga contigo Ginny. ¡Eres una de las únicas a la que no ha pervertido! – dijo dramáticamente la morena. Tanto Dan como Ginny dejaron ir un suspiró resignado. Y la verdad es que Dan había salido con dos de las cuatro chicas del grupo. La primera Jack y después Alex. Haciendo que en un cierto momento su amistad peligrara hasta que un día se les ocurrió la fantástica idea, "fantástica" para Dan, de hacer un trío. Total que el chico se había refugiado en Ginny y Luna para que el acoso de las dos chicas parara. Actualmente todos reían de la sugerencia de hacer un trío con el hermano mayor de las cuatro

-Ya Alex, ya – dijeron Ginny y Dan

-10 puntos menos para quienes se encuentren fuera de su Sala Común – a Ginny se le volvieron a rizar los pelos de la espalda al oír la voz de Malfoy

-¡Cállate ya Malfoy!

-Y 10 puntos más Weasley, por contradecir a un prefecto

-Yo también soy prefecta – se quejó la pelirroja – Y no puede bajarme puntos

-Weasley, no aprendes, los prefectos de séptimo tienen ese… derecho – Draco esbozó una sonrisa (n/a: Me acabó de inventar esa norma) Ginny abrió la boca - ¿Quieres que te saqué más puntos, pobretona?

-Malfoy, estoy de acuerdo que nos saques puntos pero ya vale con eso de insultar – dijo Alex

-Thomas ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – Blaise y Pansy entraron por la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin

-Una visita social Zabini

-¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

-He dicho social Zabini, no para pasar un mal rato – Alex miró desafiante al chico y clavó sus mirada azul en los ojos verdes del chico

-¡Nos vamos! – Ginny cogió a Alex del brazo y se la llevó de ahí, Dan ya las esperaba fuera – Nunca, Alex, óyeme bien, NUNCA, vuelvas a mirar a Zabini a los ojos

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la morena

-Porqué te sonrojaste

* * *

Draco miró a Blaise furiosamente mientras que Pansy lo hacia divertida. Mientras Jack miraba a los tres chicos que tenía en frente. 

-¿Alguien me lo explica? – preguntó la castaña

-Summers déjanos a solas – Jack miró a Draco recelosa

-Bueno, está bien Draco, pero si es por lo que ocurrió la otra noche con Blaise y Alex no es mi culpa, yo solo le di un par de copas a Alex y…

-Jack – sonrió Pansy a punto de estallar a carcajadas

-Gracias por vuestra confianza – susurró la castaña indignada y se fue a su habitación, justo cuando ella desapareció de su vista Pansy empezó a reír.

-Una Griffindor y además Thomas, vaya Zabini te las buscas bien – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras Blaise se sonrojará.

-¿Eres majará! – gritó Draco – Blaise¿cuántas veces te lo dije?

-Draco…

-¿CUÁNTAS! Thomas no se toca

-Es verdad Blaise, Thomas es sagrada por cualquier chico de la escuela – añadió Pansy

-Pues bien que cuando salió con Weasley no dijisteis nada

-No podíamos decirle nada – dijeron Draco y Pansy a la vez

-Bueno, la próxima vez me lío con la Weasley y punto – Draco miró con una mirada indescifrable a Blaise. El chico de piel negra sonrió con arrogancia

-Malfoy, por favor – Draco reaccionó y su mirada había vuelto a ser la arrogante de siempre

-Tranquilo Draco – Pansy se colgó del brazo del rubio – La Weasley tiene muchos pretendientes y… - pero calló inmediatamente al ver la cara de Draco

-Además Draco, Alex me gusta de verdad

-Eso espero porqué sino no seré yo quien te rompa las piernas – Draco se soltó del brazo de Pansy y se dirigió hacia su habitación

-¿Qué diablos le pasa con Weasley? – preguntó mientras los dos sonreían divertidos

* * *

Ginny se secó el pelo con una toalla y miró a Alex sentada sobre la cama. 

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la pelirroja

-Testos de embarazos

-Ah, vale – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el espejo, después volvió a mirar a Alex - ¡CÓMO?

-Testos para saber si estoy embarazada Ginny ¿se te tiene que explicar todo? – preguntó la joven Thomas con cansancio

-Alex… ¿estás…

-Ni idea

-Pero… ¡No me dijiste que ya lo habías hecho! – dijo exasperada

-Las pruebas mágicas, que no son el 100 por 100 fiables, así que me aseguro con las muggles, si sale que no es que no– Alex dejó ir un suspiro - Estaba tan borracha que ni me acuerdo de los que pasó y no voy a preguntarle a Zabini. "Oye Blaise, por casualidad, la noche de sexo que tuvimos… ¿usaste protección?"

-Pero Alex puedes…

-Ginny, me he hecho la prueba de infecciones y no tengo nada de malo, solo me falta la del embarazo

-¿Y si sale positivo?

-Me encanta que seas optimista – sonrió Alex mirando fijamente las pruebas – Ginny coge las instrucciones – la pelirroja obedeció – Si sale positivo me matas ¿vale?

-Primero a ti y después a Zabini

-Te he enseñado demasiado bien – las dos sonrieron – Rayita azul en el de la mano izquierda, rallita rosa en el de la derecha – Ginny leyó rápidamente – Al menos el niño que salga será guapo

-Eso seguro

-E inteligente

-Por supuesto

-Y…

-Y espero que sea dentro de muuuuuuucho tiempo porqué de momento no veo en tus planes ser madre – Alex sonrió.

-¿Tu crees que a Zabini…

-¿Si le hubiera importado? Ni idea, pero si es como Malfoy. Me apuesto a que ha dejado embarazada a más de una

-Draco no es tan malo Ginny

-Lo que tu digas – ella se encogió de hombros y otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar los ojos grises de él

* * *

Draco se removió incómodo entre las sábanas. Aún alucinaba de lo que había hecho en la Sala Común. Primero había defendido a Alex, bueno, eso tiene pase, pero… ¡a la Weasley! Pero lo que más le sacaba de cabeza era que hacia un par de días que el trasero de la Weasley le parecía atractivo, des de ese encuentro en las escaleras. 

Si, tenía razón, y no solo él lo decía, Ginny Weasley estaba cañón ese año pero aún así…

Y es que el solo hecho de imaginarse a la Weasley borracha y en brazos de Zabini hizo que le recorriera un pequeño escalofrío.

Pero lo que no entendía era porqué le había cogido el escalofrío. Es decir, era la Weasley, la pobretona, la amiga de los sangre sucias, la novia de Potter.

Draco volvió a revolverse entre las sábanas.

La novia de Potter, el estúpido cara rajada había sido su novio el año pasado y vaya, él no había seguido el idilio pero Pansy y Jack, que estaban día si y día también haciendo reunión de cotilleos si que lo habían hecho, aunque Jack guardaba muy bien la información al ser su amiga la involucrada y Pansy tenía que sacársela a contagotas.

Lo mismo pasó con Alex y el Weasley, aún recordaba la cara del padre de la Griffindor al enterarse y… la cara de Blaise. ¿Sería posible que Blaise estuviera realmente enamorado de Alex?

Enamorado.

Vaya palabra. Le resultaba casi imposible de pensar en ella, es decir, él no se enamoraría de nadie. Nunca se había enamorado y nunca lo haría.

Volvió a girarse dentro de la cama.

Bien, estaba dispuesto a marcarse unos objetivos por este curso.

Objetivo número uno: Joder al trío maravilla

Objetivo número dos: Averiguar si a Blaise realmente le interesa Thomas

Objetivo número tres: Joder a los sangre sucia (¿tendría que ponerse este objetivo como en el número dos?)

Objetivo número cuatro:…

-Liarte con la Weasley, así te sacarás esta pequeña "obsesión" – la voz de Blaise lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Hablabas en voz alta y he sentido parte de tus pensamientos – Malfoy agradeció saber controlar su sangre fría porqué sino ya se habría sonrojado

-Objetivo número cuatro – corrió las cortinas con mala gana - ¡Matarte a la mínima oportunidad! – su voz sonó en la habitación doble que compartía con el heredero Zabini y, para sus adentros y sin reconocerlo ante nadie pensó "Objetivo número cinco: liarme con Ginny Weasley"

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué tal¿Bien¿Mal?**

**Realmente me cuesta mucho jugar con Malfoy, con una persona tan fría pero bueno, poco a poco lo descongelaremos.**

**Este capi ha sido como una segunda introducción, hemos presentado la relación que mantienen nuestros viejos personajes y la que mantendran a partir de ahora, tranquilos, tendremos Natalie y Remus dentro de poco.**

**Harry poco a poco irá descubriendo quien eran los amigos de sus padres, que fue pasando, etc. No puedo ponerlo todo de golpe, al pobre chico le daría un infarto.**

**Mmm...que más, la última escena me gusto mucho, ya digo, es muy complicado trabajar con chicos tan poco expresivos como Draco Malfoy pero el echo que tenga amigos como Pansy Parkinson o Blaise Zabini ayudará mucho, como habéis podido descubrir (y no sé si lo habré dicho) en este fic Pansy no será una zorra que solo vive para hacer la vida imposible a Draco sino que será su hermana pequeña y su mejor amiga a lo largo de todo el fic, más que nada por dar un toque original al personaje de Pansy.**

**Y algo que me ha divertido mucho, la relación de Alex y Blaise se os hace...rara. Para empezar ellos dos no saben que son primos, ni tan solo lo imaginan (la cara que se les va a quedar cuando lo sepan) pero también debemos saber que las relaciones entre primos no estan prohibidas pero debemos tener siempre presente que ellos NO saben que son primos por lo tanto noestan cometiendo nada "indecente" y ser primos no es como ser hermanos, así que tranquilos.**

**Dos cosas IMPORTANTES.**

**La primera. Me voy tres semanas a Inglaterra para estudiar inglés, sipis. Me voy la semana que viene. Así que durante un mes, más o menos, no podré actualizar por lo que no os asustéis sino actualizo, no me ha pasado nada, simplemente no estoy. Para recompensaros tengo pensada una sorpresa para vosotros, tenedme bien a la vista el fin de semana que viene.**

**La segunda. Reviews. Me da mucha alegría el saber que os he confiado los reviews y me habéis respuesto muy bien, 14 reviews (yo me había puesto el objetivo de 15 reviews por capi) así que, teniendo en cuenta que ya no podré actualizar en un mes os digo que, por favor, después de este mes quiero 15 REVIEWS y así continuamos con la media ¿vale? Por fi, por fi.**

**Por lo que doy las gracias a todos los que me dejaron review el capi pasado que son: **ilaica-fary, ade black, Ruby P. Black, Nimphadorita Tonks, Armelle Potter, leodyn, ani, xaica, SiRiBoY, almu, Gerulita Evans, Bella Black 123, Flora, Serenity y rosita.

**Nada más que deciros, eso si, como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter III

**Wolas!**

**Pufff...se me hace raro volver a escribir después de tanto, tantísimo tiempo. Muchas cosas que contaros y poco tiempo pero deciros que mi estancia en el Reino Unido fue todo un éxito pese a todo lo que ha pasado durante estas tres semanas en ese país.**

**Tengo varias cosas importantes que deciros y si leeis esta nota de arriba debéis leer la de abajo.**

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**A ver, viendo las múltiples dudas que tenéis todos sobre la relación de las hermanas Thomas y de quien sabe y quien no sabe la identidad de cada uno voy a aclararos un poco las cosas, sino a medio fic ya estaréis perdidos (más adelante se complica todo más)**

**¿Cómo es que ni Blaise ni Alex saben que son primos?**

**A lo largo de estos tres capítulos no hemos visto que ni Blaise ni Alex digan que las dos profesoras nuevas son hermanas.**

**Por conversaciones nosotros sabemos que Natalie tiene hermanas pequeñas y que Jane tiene hermanas mayores pero…no que una fuera la hermana pequeña de la otra. Nosotros lo sabemos porqué ya hemos leído los dos anteriores fics y, por lo tanto, sabemos parte del árbol genealógico de las hermanas.**

**¿Quién sabe qué Severus Snape es el padre de Alex?**

**Pues lo saben, a parte de los amigos íntimos de los padres, Draco, Blaise y Pansy.**

**Draco lo sabe por algo que veremos más adelante.**

**Blaise lo sabe por la gran relación que tiene su madre con Severus y Pansy…exactamente no sé porqué lo sabe pero lo hace, nadie más sabe que Severus Snape es el padre de la Griffindor.**

**Aquí nos llega otra pregunta. Si conocen el padre ¿también a la madre?**

**Si, lo hacen, pero como ya he dicho, aunque conozcan a la madre no hay porqué saber que Natalie y Jane son hermanas.**

**Y otra cosa, la fotografía.**

**En la fotografía se ve clarísimo que Cloe y Natalie son hermanas pero, volvemos a lo de siempre, en ningún momento se ha dicho que Cloe sea hermana de Jane. Alex sabe que Cloe no se llamaba Black de apellido pero no ha dicho cual era su apellido, por lo tanto, es que no lo sabe. Por lo tanto no sabe que Natalie Zabini es su tía.**

**Repito, Alex y Zabini saben que tienen, o tenían, tías pero, al no saber nada de ellas, no pueden saber si están muertas o vivas y, en el caso de estar vivas, quienes son.**

**¿Mejor?**

**Si aún queda alguna duda por favor, por favor, por favor, un review y vuelvo a explicarlo, no pasa nada. Es un fic un poco culebrón, jeje.**

**Espero que haya servido de algo y ahora os dejó con el capi.**

* * *

Jack estaba en la biblioteca junto con todo su grupo excepto Dan. Miraba alternativamente a la pelirroja y a la morena. Y después su vista se posaba en Luna quien sonreía divertida ya que Ginny le había explicado lo sucedido anoche.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Jack? – preguntó Alex enfocando sus ojos azules a la Slytherin

-Nada

-Ya – ésta vez fue Ginny quien clavó sus ojos castaños en la castaña

-Que no, en serio, no pasa nada

-Bien chicas – la voz masculina de Dan hizo que a Alex y a Ginny se les rizaran los pelos de la espalda – Ahora me vais a explicar ¿qué diablos hacíais en la Sala Común de Slytherin?

-Un trabajo

-Fui a buscar a Ginny – contestaron las dos a la vez

-Y de paso conversaron con Draco y Blaise – sonrió Jack señalando primero a Ginny y después a Alex

-¿Estás insinuando que tengo algo con Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny divertida

-¿Quién ha dicho que tú hablarás con Malfoy? – preguntó inocentemente Luna

-Porqué es obvio que a Zabini lo nombrasteis con Alex, no conmigo con el cual nunca he hablado

-¿Y con Malfoy si? – preguntó Dan divertido por ese juego

-¡Cállate Dan! – la pelirroja recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue agitadamente de la biblioteca.

-Os habéis pasado

-Claro, por eso te aguantas las ganas de reír Alexandra – dijo irónicamente Jack y acto seguido los cuatro estallaron a carcajadas.

* * *

-Así que ya hablaste con Harry – Jane Thomas se hundió en el mullido sillón de su despacho. Natalie sonrió al verla

-Más o menos, me vino a ver en recomendación tuya – Jane dejó escapar una carcajada

-Tu sabes de primera mano todo lo que pasó con Lily

-Solo hasta salió de Hogwarts

-Bueno, me parece que a Harry no le interesa lo que Lily y James hicieron para concebirlo

-Aún no me acostumbro que mi hermana menor sea tan pervertida – Jane hizo un movimiento negativo con la mano

-Tanto tiempo con Cloe al final deja huella – Natalie sonrió melancólicamente – Nat… debes dejar de culparte por la muerte de Cloe

-Bueno, es muy difícil

-¿Y con Remus?

-¿Qué pasa con él? – Jane sonrió al ver como su hermana había pasado a la defensiva

-Supe de tu pequeño encuentro en King Cross hace unos… ¿tres años?

-Cuatro

-¡Cuatro! Llevas la cuenta mejor que yo – Natalie no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Eso no tiene nada que ver fue…

-Un arranque de pasión, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste pero… ¿por qué? Te aseguro que ni yo los tengo de esa manera

-Tu no te pasaste 13 años sin ver a… - Jane soltó una carcajada

-Sirius hubiera sido la mar de feliz

-El tampoco está.

-Los que viven sufren más que los que mueren – Jane se levantó y abrazó a la señora Zabini – Pero no por eso tienes que negarte tu propia felicidad. Tanto Cloe como Sirius lo hubieran querido – Natalie correspondió al abrazo con sentimiento

* * *

Ginny se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos como prefecta que era y la verdad eso la aburría muchísimo, solo se divertía cuando le tocaba guardia con Dan pero al parecer este año no habían tenido suerte. Suspiró y cansada se apoyó en un pared mientras miraba hacia fuera. Se veían unas estrellas y una luna preciosas.

-¿Qué haces Weasley?

-Nada – dijo con voz cansada - ¿Algo qué decirme Parkinson? – Pansy se acercó a ella y se puso en la misma posición que la pelirroja

-La luna está preciosa – Ginny la miró confusa

-¿Estás bien? – Pansy dirigió sus ojos hacia la pelirroja

-Si ¿por qué tendría que estar rara? – la pelirroja la miró confundida – Quizá porqué eres amiga de Jack te tengo respecto

-Gracias, supongo – Volvió a mirar a Pansy, realmente no era fea, siempre se la había imaginado diferente por los relatos de sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione. Ahora se había desteñido el pelo y volvía a ser morena, le favorecía ese color. Sus ojos eran esquivos, fríos e inexpresivos… como los de Malfoy. Aunque los de Malfoy eran más… atractivos, con ese color gris especial que Pansy no tenía pero que lo substituía por un negro puro. ¡Un momento¿Atractivo¡Malfoy? – Entonces… ¿por qué no le tienes respeto a Dan?

-¿Dan¿Te refieres a Kirk? – Ginny asintió – Supongo que simple costumbre

-También me insultabas a mi

-Déjame corregirte Weasley, nunca te he insultado y Draco tampoco – se adelantó al ver que la pelirroja abría la boca

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto¿Estáis obsesionados o qué? – Ginny ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. De diez palabras a su alrededor que se decían dos de ellas eran Draco o Malfoy.

-Nada. Cuídate Weasley – Pansy se giró agitando su corta melena morena

-¡Parkinson! – ella se giró para ver a Ginny – Si siempre estás tan amable como hoy puedes tomarte la libertad de llamarme Ginny – Pansy sonrió afectuosamente

-Pansy, si siempre eres tan respectuosa – Ginny asintió y vio desaparecer a la Slytherin

* * *

-¡Ves! Te lo dije. Pansy no es mala solo…

-Una arpía – cortó Hermione a Jack, la primera se había unido a ellas esperando que Harry y Ron volvieran de visitar a Hagrid y a ella le había resultado imposible ir. Jack frunció en entrecejo, no se llevaban muy bien ella y Hermione

-La salida a Hogsmade del próximo fin de semana podríamos… - empezó Jack pero fue cortada por Hermione que sugería que Ginny fuera con ellos

-No creo que a Ginny le interese verte a ti y a Potter muy juntitos y… - Hermione se sonrojó sonoramente

-¿Cómo…

-¡Las noticias vuelan!

-Pero si solo hace dos semanas

-¡Dos semanas! Santo cielo, pensaba que solo eran dos días y que… ¿quién fue el primero que se declaró? – Jack que era toda una cotilla dejó de ser borde con Hermione para concentrarse con la información recibida, Ginny suspiró hondamente mientras la Griffindor reprendía a la Slytherin por ser tan interesada y ella contestaba que eso era lo que identificaba a los de su casa. Tenia razón pero ella no lo era y podía ser que Malfoy no lo fuera y eso significaría que…

-¡Ya basta! – gritó Ginny, sus dos amigas se sorprendieron pero no vieron que Ginny se reprochaba por haber vuelto a pensar en Malfoy y no regañaba a las dos chicas – Me voy

-No, Ginny, cielo – intentó excusarse Hermione

-¡Jin! – la llamó Jack pero la pelirroja ya había desaparecido de la biblioteca

* * *

Pero Ginny no fue muy lejos, cuando salió de la biblioteca se apoyó en la fría piedra y levantó su vista, enfocándola en el alto techo mientras pensaba porqué Malfoy tenía que salir en casi todas sus conversaciones y en casi todos sus pensamientos.

"Weasley, bonito trasero". Sonrió tontamente al recordar su encuentro en las escaleras.

-¿Pensando en mi Weasley? – y su voz fue la que la sacó de sus pensamientos, se irguió rápidamente y lo encaró.

-Más quisieras Malfoy – Malfoy sonrió.

-Entonces en Potter – Ginny parpadeó confundida – Aunque claro, sabiendo que está con la sangre sucia

-¡No la llames así!

-Sabiendo que está con la sabelotodo… - rectificó él, aunque el adjetivo sabelotodo lo pronunció con más repulsión que el de sangre sucia

-Si que estás bien enterado de la vida personal de Harry ¿no Malfoy? – y eso pareció enfurecer al chico ya que con un impulso acorralo a Ginny contra la pared - ¿O es de la vida de Hermione?

-Weasley, lloró por Potter pero lloró aún más por la sangre sucia – dijo irónicamente

-Me lo imaginaba, pero tu tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – Draco hizo una carcajada y Ginny vio por primera vez a Draco Malfoy sonreír por un "chiste"

-Tengo que irme Weasley, llevan los caballeros sobre protectores – dijo indicando la puerta de entrada por donde venían Ron y Harry

-¿Miedo?

-Terror – el se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a descender hacia las mazmorras, Ginny lo observó descender por la escaleras y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¡Malfoy! – el se medio giró para poder ver a la pelirroja – Bonito trasero – y él volvió a hacer una carcajada y se despidió, caminando y sin dar la vuelta , con un movimiento de mano

* * *

Draco vio como Jack entraba rápidamente por la puerta de su Sala Común.

-Llegas tarde Summers

-Lo sé – la chica llevaba una sonrisa en la cara – Pero estaba con Ginny y ya sabes, cotilleos por aquí, ligues por allá… - la castaña sonrió aún más al ver como la cara de Malfoy se transformaba por un segundo pero rápidamente volvía a su estado habitual

-¿Sabes qué puedo bajarte puntos?

-Pero no lo harás… ¿verdad? – Jack se sentó al lado del chico y se tiró a sus brazos en tono dramático – Porqué puedo decirte con que chico ha quedado Jin

-¿Jin?

-¡Ginny!

-¿Ginny?

-¡Weasley! – se exasperó Jack y Draco sonrió, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero por lo visto todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba empeñado en recordarle a esa estúpida comadreja

-¿Qué pasa con la pobretona?

-No la llames así Draco, al fin y al cabo, sus padres tiene más dinero

-¿Más dinero?

-Que antes – Draco frunció el ceño, si, des de hacia poco tiempo los Weasley's habían empezado a tener más dinero, al menos, ya no veía ni a Ron ni a Ginny con ropas de segunda mano

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Que mañana tiene una cita

-¿En serio? Porqué pensaba que…

-No pienses Draco, se te da mal – esto fue pronunciado por Pansy que acaba de bajar de su habitación

-Gracias Pansy – agradeció Jack con una sonrisa y captó, por la cara de Pansy, que la morena había escuchado toda la conversación

-Me encanta la confianza que tenéis conmigo – respondió Draco frunciendo el seño

-Bueno es culpa tuya por querer trabar amistad con dos de tus ex novias – sonrió Pansy mientras se colocaba al otro lado de Draco

-Porqué sois Slytherins

-Porqué en el fondo nos quieres – respondió la morena - ¿Y con quién va a salir Ginny?

-¿Ginny¿Des de cuándo es Ginny? – preguntó Malfoy medio asustado por lo dicho por su amiga

-El otro día me la encontré por el pasillo, hablamos y tal y ahora es Ginny – Jack sonrió, al menos una de sus amigas de Slytherin empezaba a congeniar a con sus amigas y amigo de las otras casas – Vamos, dime

-Es un chico de Ravenclaw. Terry Boot

-¿En serio? Este año está como un tren – admiró Pansy

-¿El sangre sucia? – las dos chicas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido

-¿Queréis venir? – preguntó Jack

-¿Para hacer de velas? – preguntó Pansy negando con la cabeza

-Queda un día para el domingo, seguro que consigues una cita

-¿Y tú ya tienes? – Jack bufó.

-Alex ganó así que yo tengo que ir siendo la única sin pareja – los dos Slytherins la miraron extrañados – Ya sabéis, hacemos una competición, quien se liga antes a ese chico y quien pierda va sin pareja y perdí.

-Entonces Thomas tiene que ser realmente buena porqué no se te escapa ni uno – dijo Draco en voz alta - ¿Y ya lo sabe Blaise?

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

-Porqué tiene pensado pedirle por salir a Alex – contestó Draco

-¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes! – se quejó Jack – De haberlo sabido no hubiera dejado ganar a Alex

-¿La dejaste ganar?

-Pues claro, yo tengo la mente en otro sitio y con lo deprimida que ha estado durante el primer mes de clases…

-¿Deprimida?

-Draco, que un chico se acueste contigo y después te deje tirada, esperando estar o no embarazada no es muy bonito – contestó Pansy con el tono de "es taaaaaaan obvio"

-Bueno, voy a dormir y que Zabini no se acerqué a Alex – advirtió Jack mientras Pansy y Draco temblaban por haber oído a la más pequeña llamar por su apellido a un compañero de casa

* * *

Jack suspiró cuando vio a sus dos amigas Griffindors colgadas cada una de un brazo diferente de su cuerpo.

Aún no entiendo porqué no habéis ido con esos fantásticos chicos – se quejó la Slytherin, mientras Dan y Luna sonreían, para Jack eso había sido una muestra de cariño que le había llegado al corazón y sino lloraba era porqué justamente pertenecía a la casa de color verde

-No te quejes – respondió Alex cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Jack

-Hoy iremos de compras – sonrió Ginny

-¡Y Dan nos llevará las bolsas! – Luna se había subido a la espalda de la Slytherin haciendo que ésta trastabillara con los pies de las dos Griffindors

-Si no tengo que llevaros a vosotras – Dan se había adelantado y había cogido a Jack por la cintura salvando también a Luna pero dejando que tanto como Alex como Ginny se cayeran sobre la hierba

-¡Eres una bestia Luna! – se quejó Ginny mientras veía como la rubia, haciendo gala de su gran elasticidad se subía a la espalda del único chico

-¡Ya te vale Dan! Podías salvarnos también a nosotras – dijo Alex con un puchero

-¡Vamos arriba! – dijo una voz masculina mientras con gran habilidad levantaba la morena y la colocaba entre sus brazos - ¿Mejor?

-No, pero gracias por el intento Zabini – respondió Alex en plan borde soltándose del chico y tendiendo la mano a Ginny para que esta se levantará.

Jack vio como Alex empezaba una discusión con Zabini ayudada por Ginny hasta que esta tuvo que escoger entre discutirse con Zabini o con Malfoy y claro, escogió a Malfoy.

* * *

Finalmente el grupo llegó a Hogwarts sanos y salvos y sin ninguna pelea física con los Slytherins, claro que todo había sido gracias a Harry, Hermione y Ron que habían llegado en ese mismo momento y habían salvado lo que podría haber sido la tercera guerra mundial.

-Es que no sé porqué tenéis tantos enredos con los Slytherins – se quejó Ron cruzado de brazos mirando alternativamente a Ginny, Alex y Luna las únicas que aún los acompañaban

-¡No es nuestra culpa Ron! – se quejó Ginny - ¿Cuántas veces Malfoy os ha molestado sin que vosotros hicierais nada?

-Muchas – dijeron los dos chicos en tono pensativo haciendo que Hermione y Alex sonrieran - ¡Pero eso no es excusa¿Qué te traes con Zabini, Alexandra? – preguntó el pelirrojo acusativamente

-Nada que te importe – contestó la morena girando la cabeza

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? – preguntó la voz fría del profesor Snape

-Volvíamos a la Sala Común profesor – contestó educadamente Hermione sujetando a Ron y Harry para evitar que saltasen en contra del hombre. Los ojos negros del hombre repasaron todo el grupo parándose en Alex

-Señorita Thomas, necesito hablar con usted – Alex lo miró extrañada pero se encogió de hombros

-Vale – fue lo único que respondió – Nos vemos en la Sala Común – susurró.

-¡Ahora!

-Ya voy profesor – se despidió con la mano y siguió al profesor Snape

* * *

Mientras, a Hogwarts, una figura totalmente tapada por una capa negra se adentraba en los terrenos, silenciosamente y pasando desapercibida.

Parecía que fuera un elemento más de la naturaleza y de la oscuridad y sin que nadie lo viera entró en el castillo dirigiéndose hacia su interior.

* * *

**Ya está¿Qué tal? Pues bueno, no sé que contar de este capi.**

**Decir que me encanta ir introduciendo poco a poco los personajes y que empiecen a haber favoritos.**

**¿Cuáles son? Tengo curiosidad por saber que personaje cae mejor y que personaje cae peor así que si podéis decirmelo me lo decís.**

**Supongo que casi todo el mundo sabe quien es la figura que entraba en Hogwarts y sino, tranquilos, pronto lo sabréis.**

**Ahora, dejando de lado el buen rollo quiero deciros...¡ESTOY MUY ENFADADA!**

**Me voy un mes o mas de un mes, no lo sé, os dejó un one-shot precioso, que a mi me encantó, y no sois capaces de enviarme 15 reviews. Pensaba que era totalmente posible de hacer y viendo los hits que ha tenido este capi puedo decir que evidentemente era posible así que ahora, enfadada como estoy, voy a ponerme como una verdadera bruja. Necesito 20 REVIEWS antes de poder actualizar. NO ACTUALIZARÉ hasta que consiga los 20, si los consigo en dos días, actualizo en dos días, si los consigo en tres meses, actualizo en tres meses. Así que teniendo en cuenta que he recibido más de 250 visitas a mi capítulo, no creo que sea muy difícil que 20 personas dejen reviews ¿a qué no?**

**Hablando de reviews no puedo olvidarme de las personas que si dejaron review y que se merecen mi agradecimiento: **MMPOTTER, nanu18, leodyn, Ruby P. Black, Armelle Potter, rosita, xaica, Bella Black 123, Gerulita Evans, Serenity y silginny.

**Ahora, apartando mi enfado y** **independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter IV

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Tengo que ir a toda pastilla porqué mi ordenador no está muy bien y quedó actualizar antes de marcharme, otra vez, de vacaciones. (¡Las últimas del año!)**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

* * *

El invierno cayó encima del castillo antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada.

La navidad podía escucharse por cada uno de los rincones del castillo mientras que el andén de la estación de Hogsmade estaba a rebosar.

-¡No quiero irme! – dijo Jack con lágrimas en los ojos de manera poco creíble

-Vamos Jack, es solo dos semanas – sonrió Ginny

-¡Dos semanas en las que todos os quedáis aquí! – dijo señalando a los cuatro

-Jack… - intentó hacerla razonar Dan

-¡No! No quieras convencerme Dan, sabes que todas te hacemos caso pero ahora…

-¡Mira que eres payasa! Nos quedaremos aquí para hacer los deberes y salir solo una vez a Hogsmade, nada más – suspiró Alex cansada y añadió - ¡Y no habrá chicos!

-¿Te crees que yo quiero ir a una reunión de esas de súper sangres limpias?

-¿Vas? Ni Zabini, ni Parkinson ni Malfoy van – habló por primera vez Luna

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? – preguntaron las dos Griffindors

-Es que se apuntaron antes que yo en la lista de alumnos que se quedaban – se encogió de hombros la Ravenclaw

-¡Imaginaos¡Yo sola!

-Señorita Summers… ¿sube o no? – la voz cansada de la profesora MacGonagall los sacó de esa discusión y miraron como todo la estación los miraba en silencio

-¡Si! Claro que si – sonrió ella inocentemente, se abrazó con cada uno y subió al tren

-Nos libramos de ella – sonrió Ginny

-Solo por dos semanas – dijo Alex

-No os hagáis ilusiones – añadió Luna

-Mira que sois malas ¿eh? – los cuatro estallaron a carcajadas mientras el tren se alejaba junto con los gritos de Jack de querer quedarse

* * *

Los cuatro chicos se dirigían hacia Hogsmade para poder disfrutar su salida antes de Navidades para poder hacer las últimas compras. Alex iba delante empujando a Dan para que la siguiera y ella iba detrás con Luna hablando afablemente.

-¡Ginny, Luna! – las llamó la morena - ¡Entramos en Zonko's! – las dos saludaron con la mano en señal de "vale"

-Coge aire Luna – dijo Ginny al ver que tenían que entrar en la tienda posiblemente más llena de Hogsmade. Luna soltó una carcajada y empujó a la pelirroja hacia dentro.

Media hora después la misma pelirroja salía toda sofocada.

-Mierda – se quejó ella mirando hacia a dentro de la tienda, hacia medio segundo que había visto salir a Dan, Alex y Luna, los había perdido dentro de la tienda pero ahora tampoco estaban fuera por lo que veía. - ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Hablando sola Weasley? Sabías…

-¿Qué hablar sola es signo de una gran estabilidad mental? Si, lo sabia (n/a: Eso es verdad, los psicólogos han determinado que hablar solo sobre cosas cotidianas, como organizando tus ideas, es signo de gran estabilidad mental al contrario de la creencia popular) – ella se giró para poder ver a Malfoy – Solo y sin tus gorilas

-¿Te extraña?

-Bastante – le aguantó la vista durante unos segundos y después se relajó - ¿No habrás visto a Alex o a Luna¿O a Dan?

-¿Y qué me darías a cambio?

-¿A cambio de la información? – preguntó incrédula Ginny

-Aja

-Nada. ¿Qué te piensas Malfoy¿Qué te necesito?

-Efectivamente Weasley – Ginny sonrió, le encantaba ese carácter creído aunque nunca, bajo ningún concepto, lo admitiría.

-Bueno, me voy Malfoy

-¡Weasley! – ella se giró sobre si misma ya que ya había empezado a caminar – Ven conmigo

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quieres ir con tus amigos no? Pues ven – la pelirroja lo miró extrañada pero lo siguió. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Ginny lo rompió.

-¡Draco mira está nevando! – él se giró para mirarla y la vio mirando el cielo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, esos mismos ojos castaños se dirigieron a su mano, abierta y dejando que los copos cayeran suavemente. Llevaba un vestido que recordaba haber visto a Jack, más porqué era muy corto que por otra cosa, y encima de él y abierto un abrigo de color verde oscuro que le quedaba a la perfección. Y él como un tonto estaba parado en medio de la calle, viéndola mientras daba unas vueltas mirando como nevaba, como una niña pequeña - ¿Estás bien? – Ginny lo cogió de la mano y se despertó, más bien por el repentino tacto frío que por otra cosa porqué estaba impresionado con sus ojos castaños

-Si… - susurró él, alargó la mano y colocó un mechón del cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja, después cogió las manos de la chica y se las acercó a la boca, tirando su aliento para intentar calentarlas. Ginny se sonrojó más de lo que estaba

-Dra… Malfoy… - él pareció salir de su trance y soltó las manos de Ginny - Gracias – sonrió ella. Él la miró mientras ella le sonreía, iba a abrir la boca pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Ginny! – la rubia Ravenclaw se acercó a la pareja – Malfoy – dijo mirando a Malfoy de manera sospechosa - ¡Por fin te encuentro! Alex y Dan han ido hacia el castillo porqué llevaban muchos paquetes – ella miró a Luna confundida preguntándose que hacia la rubia aquí, justo en ese momento

-¡Abrígate más comadreja! – Se oyó la voz de Malfoy mientras se alejaba

-Mal…

-¿Me lo explicas ahora o más tarde? – preguntó Luna pero Ginny no reaccionó, al contrario, tenía las dos manos juntas intentando recordar los instantes anteriores.

* * *

-¿Hacia cuántos años que no veías nevar en Hogwarts? – preguntó Jane mirando por la ventana

-Des de que me fui

-Y son unos cuantos Nat

-¿Insinúas que soy vieja? – la rubia de pelo liso sonrió lo que hizo que la otra rubia pero con el pelo rizado la mirara con odio – Me conservo bastante bien

-Por supuesto. Deberías hablar con Remus

-¡Pero que manía! Que hablé con él no significa que terminemos liados, que es lo que tu quieres

-Sabes… un día me líe con él

-¿Con quién?

-¡Con Remus!

-¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? Porqué si es así…

-No fue nada, un momento de depresión de los dos, solos en medio de un perfecto jardín… Pero ya sabes lo que pasó después… - Natalie sonrió, si, si ella hubiera estado en la misma situación quien le niega que no hubiera terminado igual, bueno, pensándolo mejor, en tiempos pasados no le hacia falta un jardín iluminado románticamente para saltar en brazos de Lupin

-¡Chicas! – la puerta se abrió mostrando a la persona de la cual se estaba hablando, haciendo que Natalie no pudiera evitar sonrojarse – Ha llegado alguien

-¿Quién? – preguntó Jane curiosa, la última vez que la habían venido a buscar para decirle eso había llegado Remus pero lo tanto debería ser alguien muy bueno

-Ve al despacho del director, tiene muchas ganas de verte y de conocer a tu hija – a Jane se le iluminaron los ojos al adivinar de quien podía tratarse

-¡Quédate aquí Nat! Seguimos hablando – la puerta se cerró dejando a los dos dentro en un extraño silencio

-¿Hablando¿De qué? – preguntó Remus mientras miraba la figura de Natalie, no había cambiado mucho de sus años en Hogwarts, bueno, tenía las caderas un poco más anchas y se empezaban a ver arrugas de expresión en su rostro

-De cuando te liaste con Jane – la sonrisa de Remus desapareció.

-Ya… - contestó incómodo

-Tranqui lunático – susurró ella al pasar por su lado – Lo pasado, pasado está – cuando la mano de ella abandonó su hombro Remus, gracias a sus increíbles actos reflejos la cogió de la muñeca obligándola a no avanzar. De espaldas y sin moverse el hombre preguntó:

-¿Todo lo pasado?

-No es justo para ti seguir sufriendo así, Remus. Te abandoné una vez y no voy a hacerlo de nuevo porqué no habrá una nueva oportunidad

-Siempre fuiste demasiado racional señora Zabini – la soltó para que ella pudiera abandonar la habitación.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró los dos empezaron a maldecir y a insultarse por haber perdido algo tan increíble como el amor del su vida

* * *

Ginny y Luna, sin saber como ni cuando, empezaron una lucha con bolas de nieve. Hogsmade estaba vacío de alumnos y eso las dejaba a ellas con total libertad para hacer lo que quisieran.

Ginny esquivó una bola y preparó otra que la Ravenclaw consiguió esquivar, se tomaron dos segundos de tregua para poder reparar la artillería y Ginny vio su salvación.

El trío dorado. Empezó a correr hacia ellos con Luna siguiéndola de muy cerca.

-¡Eso es ser cobarde Weasley! – se oyó la voz de Luna muy cerca de ella, pero se paró. Weasley. Malfoy. Aún estaba alucinada de lo que había pasado no hacia ni diez minutos. Draco…su corazón había ido muy deprisa, casi le salía de su pecho al notar como el aliento de él le rozaba sus manos, cuando sus dedos rozaron su mejillas y su oreja para depositar el mechón, cuando había mirado esos preciosos ojos grises…

-¡Ginny cuidado! – sin darse cuenta de nada, Luna había llegado hacia ella, había resbalado con la nieve y se precipitaba a chocar contra Ginny. Con un rápido movimiento, Luna cambió de dirección cayendo sobre Ron que iba pensando en vete a saber qué. Por otro lado, Ginny había sido salvada por Harry y Hermione y fue ésta última la que la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Ginny esperaba una recriminación de parte su amiga, un "¿por qué te paras Ginny?" o "estás empanada cariño", pero nada de eso llegó. Así que decidió girarse para investigar.

Y es que Luna estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de ella. Había caído encima de Ron en una posición bastante…comprometedora.

Ron la miraba totalmente sonrojado con su mano en la cintura mientras que Luna, también sonrojada, intentaba levantarse pero la mano en la cintura se lo impedía.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron, podían dejarlos ahí todo el día pero para la pelirroja era mucho más interesante picar a su hermano.

-Ronald, si dejas de coger a Luna de la cintura quizá ella pueda levantarse – Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas

-Cierto – el chico la dejó ir y la rubia pudo, por fin, levantarse ayudada por Ginny - ¿Estás bien?

-Diría que está muy bien y además acalorada Ron ¿Y tu? – sonrió Ginny

-Él también está acalorado – sonrió Harry mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Por cierto – Luna aún roja se acercó a Ginny – Alex me ha dicho que te esperaba con Dan para ir a recoger no sé que.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo que enviar unas cartas – sonrió la rubia

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros Luna – se ofreció Hermione – Si Ginny tiene cosas que hacer y tu aún tienes tiempo… - la rubia miró a la pelirroja y está, entendiendo las miradas de la única pareja formal que había le dejó campo libre a la Ravenclaw.

* * *

Pansy vio como Draco estaba de pie junto a la ventana viendo nevar. Y estaba raro, muy raro. Desde que había vuelto de Hogsmade no había dicho nada de nada y ella sabía que había algo que decir.

Pero para Draco, que Pansy estaba ahí junto a él era lo menos importante. Se sentó en el sillón y empezó a pensar en lo que había sucedido hacia una hora. ¿Qué había hecho!

No, la pregunta no estaba bien formulada… ¡ESTABA LOCO? Primero, había sido amable con Gi… la Weasley. Segundo le había corrido un mechón de ese perfecto pelo… de ese pelo pelirrojo y después… ¡le había calentado las manos!

-Draco – la voz de Pansy lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Son Ginny, Kirk y Alex, dicen que han de coger una cosa de la habitación de Jack ¿los dejo entrar? – cansada de que llamar la atención del joven Malfoy de manera pacífica decidió hacerlo de una manera un poco más brusca, pellizcándole el brazo

-Haz lo que quieras – pero eso tampoco funcionó.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Si joder! – contestó harto de que le preguntará por enésima vez la misma pregunta y salió de la Sala Común hecho una furia topándose con Ginny quien se sonrojó al instante.

-Ha estado muy raro des de que volvió de Hogsmade – contestó Pansy ya en la habitación de Jack

-Yo sé de una que también

-¿Por qué no te callas Dan?

-¿Quién dijo que eras tú? Podría haber sido Alex

-¿Sabes que te odio?

-Pero si me amas – Pansy sonrió, al parecer el núcleo de muchos problemas tanto de Draco como de Ginny eran el uno y el otro.

* * *

Draco entró en la Sala de las Necesidades y se encontró que ahí dentro ya estaba Blaise.

El chico estaba tumbado encima de la cama mirando el techo con un cigarro, un invento muggle, entre los labios.

-El tabaco te matará – supo que Blaise le sorprendió que él estuviera ahí pero ni tan solo se movió.

-Alex me matará antes

-¿Si¿Por qué? – preguntó divertido aguantándose la risa

-Cuando tú estabas tan encariñado con la Weasley, si Draco te vi, yo me la encontré que iba cargada de paquetes mientras esperaba que ese amigo suyo, Kirk, rescatará a la lunática de la tienda de Honeydukes…

- Flash Back -

-Alex – la chica se giró malhumorada al reconocer la voz

-Thomas para ti – dijo en plan borde dejando todas las bolsas en el suelo

-¿Quieres qué te ayude?

-Oye Zabini… ¿no tienes vida personal?

-¿Te interesa?

-No, pero parece que vivas únicamente para estar al tanto de la mía y seguirme, a eso lo llamo poca vida social

-Me preocupas – la mirada azul de Alex se encontró con la verde de Blaise

-No te preocupé tanto cuando me dejaste plantada después de acostarte conmigo

-¡Alex! Te juró que…

-¡No quiero que me jures nada! Pensé que toda nuestra amistad en el año pasado había servido de algo pero no, resulta que te importó un pimiento

-Alexandra…

-Debí suponer que, en el fondo, eres un estúpido y completo Slytherin

-¡Y tú una testaruda Griffindor¡Déjame hablar!

-¡Que te vayas a la mierda! – le lanzó un hechizo que lo tiró al suelo y con todo el malhumor cogió todas las bolsas y se reunió con los recién salidos de Honeydukes

- Fin Flash Back -

-Está claro que Alex tendría que haber ido a Slytherin – sonrió Draco – Pero ya te lo dije, no te acerques a Thomas. No voy a apoyarte en nada en relación a ella pero espero que no se enteré quien tu ya sabes porqué va a matarte, torturarte y enterarte

-Y no necesariamente en ese orden

-Efectivamente

-¿Quieres confesarme algo de la Weasley? – Draco lo miró intrigado mientras él heredero Zabini apagaba el cigarrillo

-¿No?

-Tu mismo, a mi me da igual, pero cuando vuelva Jack, Pansy y ella van hacerte un interrogatorio completo

-No tengo nada que decir

-Solo que te gusta la Weasley.

-No me gusta, este año está buena y listos.

-Jack también es guapísima, y Pansy pero no te comportas con ellas como con Ginny

-Ellas son mis ex novias

-Y te gustaría que la pelirroja de Griffindor lo fuera, sin el ex claro

-¿Por qué te aguanto? – Blaise se encogió de hombros

* * *

-Volvamos porqué ya ha pasado la hora permitida

Una hora después las dos Griffindors y el Hufflepuff salían cargados con tres bolsas llenas de ropa de la habitación de Jack Summers.

-Me he dejado un par de piezas de ropa – dijo Ginny imitando la voz de su amiga – Ahora os llegará una lechuza con ellas

-Las bolsas las tenéis en el armario, solo un par de ellas – esta vez fue Alex

-¡Y no os dejéis nada! – para Dan fue imposible imitar la voz de Jack por lo que las dos chicas rieron

-Tres bolsas de nada, mi vestuario es mucho más amplio

-Debe ser cosa de las Slytherins pero te juro que Jack deberá devolverme el favor – añadieron Alex y Ginny a la vez.

-Vaya, vaya… dos Griffindors y un Hufflepuff en la Sala Común de Slytherin ¿cómo se come eso? – preguntó la voz de Snape. Dan y Ginny levantaron la cabeza con temor

-Profesor Snape… - intentó decir Alex que, aún ser Griffindor, se veía de una hora lejos que era la alumna preferida de ese profesor – Estábamos…

-Recogiendo… - pero Ginny no, y ese intento de frase le hizo recordar que había dos de sus alumnos más odiosos ahí.

-Castigados por estar en la Sala Común de otra casa. Y usted señorita Parkinson puede retirarse

-No, no Severus – en ese momento la profesora Thomas apareció en escena – No es justo que castigué a tres alumnos por estar en una Sala Común que no les corresponde y no castigar a quien los dejó entrar. O todos o ninguno

-Thomas, agradecería que no se metiera – Jane sonrió de forma inocente

-¿Y qué hará con ellos? Fuera de la Sala Común en altas horas de la noche – dijo señalando el pasillo por donde se acercaban ajenos a todo

-¡Malfoy, Zabini¿Se puede saber que hacen? – los dos chicos intentaron convencer al profesor Snape pero la profesora Thomas se adelantó.

-Para ser justos, mañana por la mañana los seis en el despacho del director ¿Le parece bien? – Snape maldijo por lo bajo pero aceptó. – Bien, ahora todo el mundo a su habitación antes de que quitemos puntos – Alex miró con recelo a los dos profesores mientras que los tres Slytherins intentaban buscar una excusa para justificar que el profesor Snape se dejará intimidar por la profesora Thomas

* * *

En plena noche de luna llena, en las mazmorras, se encontraban dos personas.

Un hombre y una mujer.

Ella sentada en la mesa de un escritorio y él de pie a pocos metros de ella.

-No me gusta que me desacredites – rugió él

-Lo siento pero sabes que no me gusta que seas injusto con los que van a otras casas – se picó ella – Además… - ladeó su cabeza haciendo que el largo pelo rubio cayera con elegancia - … yo fui Griffindor. No puedo olvidar mis raíces – sonrío al notar como su acompañante reseguía con la vista todos y cada uno de los movimientos

-Eres una gamberra Jane – la rubia soltó una carcajada y saltó del escritorio

-Bueno, eso te gusta de mi ¿no? – dijo parándose a medio pasó del hombre pero él no contestó – Y me parece que tu hija a sacado ese carácter de mi Severus

-Y tu belleza – la tomó de la cintura para acercarla y besarla – Y el ser Griffindor

-Bueno, también es muy inteligente en pociones

-Hace días que no te veo… ¿realmente quieres desaprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos hablando de Alex?

-Podemos hacer algo más… productivo – se puso de puntillas para besarlo con pasión mientras él la levantaba en brazos para llevársela hacia el cuarto

* * *

**Ya está¿Qué tal?**

**A mi personalmente este capítulo me gusta mucho, es exactamente lo que quería decir des de hacia muchos capis, jiji. Aunque me desagrada la escena de Natalie y Remus, pero es que si no los hago sufrir un poco más...al final no tendría gracia.**

**Como ya he dicho tengo poquísimo tiempo así que no me voy a alargar demasiado.**

**Si os habéis fijado veréis que no tengo los 20 reviews que pedía pero bueno, os lo perdoooono. Eso si, no puedo olvidarme de dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado uno:** blankis black, , Almu, camila, nanu18, ilaica-fary, demalfoy, Ruby P. Black, Gerulita Evans, Bella Black 123, Serenity, anabiaf, Silginny, leodyn, Armelle Potter, xaica, amatxo y Violet Malfoy.

**Sobre los reviews, bueno, será como siempre. ****15 REVIEWS**** y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 8 DE OCTUBRE (Dios mío!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	6. Chapter V

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, con un capítulo muy largo, después de dos semanitas de nada, xD**

**Cosas que deciros pero como siempre os las diré a bajo, así que no os entretengó más.**

**Espero que os gusté el capi**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Los ojos castaños de Minerva MacGonnagall miraron a los seis alumnos presentes en su despacho, mientras que estos maldecían que justamente ese día Dumbledore hubiese tenido que salir.

-Dos alumnos fuera de su Sala Común dando vueltas por el castillo, tres que estaban en otra Sala Común y por último, otro que los dejó entrar rompiendo las normas ¿Me dejo a alguien?

-No – negaron las dos Griffindors

-Bien. Señoritas Weasley y Thomas. ¿Podrían explicarme por qué estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin?

-Jack… - empezó Alex de manera lanzada pero fue callada por Ginny que a la profesora MacGonnagall caía mejor

-Jacqueline, nuestra amiga de Slytherin…

-Si, conozco a la señorita Summers

-Pues se fue de vacaciones pero olvido parte de su… vestuario y nos pidió – indicó a Alex, Dan y a ella misma - … que recogiéramos su ropa para enviarla y pedimos permiso a Pansy, prefecta de la casa, para que nos dejará pasar. Ella no vio inconveniente así que…

-Déjeme añadir profesora MacGonnagall – puesto a hacer la pelota Pansy no se quedaría atrás – Que en ningún momento supe nada de que había una norma en al que dijera que no podían entrar alumnos de otras casas en mi Sala Común – Draco murmuró algo como "Es de sentido común tonta" que Pansy calló de una manera delicada, una patada en la espinilla

-Pongamos que eso pase señorita Parkinson. Los cuatro estabais fuera de vuestras habitaciones en horas prohibidas

-¡Estar fuera de la habitación pero dentro de la Sala Común no es romper ninguna regla! – se exasperó Pansy, era la primera vez que la castigaban porqué el profesor Snape siempre la cubría, a ella, a Malfoy y a Zabini

-Señorita Parkinson a mi no me levanté la voz. Me da igual sus razones pero los seis quedan castigados y punto – Pansy volvió a abrir la boca para protestar pero la mano de Dan encima de la suya hizo que callará, acción que no pasó desapercibida por cierta pelirroja y cierto rubio. Pansy se sonrojó y apartó la mano con brusquedad.

-¿Cuál será nuestro castigo profesora? – preguntó Malfoy en tono arrogante

-Dumbledore ya ha dejado las instrucciones. Al parecer el director quiere hacer un evento especial para celebrar el milenio de la escuela – Todos pusieron cara de horror al imaginarse que a ellos les tocaba organizar el evento – Y a vosotros os tocará organizarlo

-¿Qué clase de evento? – preguntó Blaise con cierta cautela

-Un baile… de disfraces…

-Y ya que es de disfraces podría hacerse benéfico – pensó Ginny en voz alta todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella

-¿Alguna sugerencia señorita Weasley? – ella se sonrojó al ver los seis pares de ojos sobre de ella, aún más al notar cierto par de ojos grises sobre de ella

-Bueno, el otro día Alexandra y yo leíamos un artículo en el que decía que la medicina mágica iba muy retrasada en lo que refería a los muggles y que se estaba haciendo un fondo para poder aplicar ciertas… técnicas muggles a las técnicas de los medimagos

-Si pudiéramos recaudar dinero y mandarlo a este fondo podríamos salvar vidas – anunció Alex que ya se había emocionado – Usted sabe tan bien como yo que hay heridas causadas en guerra contra Voldemort – los tres Slytherins y el Hufflepuff temblaron al oír el nombre - ¿aún os espanta el estúpido nombre? – preguntó, negó con la cabeza y volvió a su conversación con la profesora MacGonnagall – Por ejemplo las hemorragias internas o los ataques al corazón causadas por varios crucios. ¡Mi madre me ha hablado mucho sobre ello! – todos sonrieron al ver a Alex tan entusiasmada y sobretodo cierto Slytherin que estaba que se le caía la baba con "su" niña

-Me parece buena idea – aceptó la profesora MacGonnagall mientras Ginny abrazaba a Alex contagiada por el entusiasmo y Dan revolvía el pelo negro de la muchacha – Entonces, déjeme que la consulte con el profesor Dumbledore y con directores de San Mungo – las Griffindors y Dan asintieron – Los haré llamar para que vuelvan. Ahora váyanse a desayunar si no lo han hecho ya – y sin más los despidió de su despacho

-¡Te quiero Alex¿Lo sabías? - dijo Ginny ya fuera del despacho

-No, sabía que Dan me quería pero de ti… - bromeó la pequeña Thomas - ¿Y por qué tanto entusiasmo?

-Porqué al menos nuestro castigo va a servir de algo morena – sonrió Dan que recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Blaise Zabini y otra de Pansy Parkinson recordando lo que pasó en el despacho de MacGonnagall

-Me voy al Gran Comedor a desayunar – anunció la morena de Slytherin

-¡Espera Pansy! Voy contigo – Ginny se despidió de sus amigos (nunca de los dos Slytherins) y se reunió con Pansy que la esperaba al final del pasillo

-Yo me voy a hablar con el profesor Snape, nos vemos – dijo Malfoy a Alex y Blaise ignorando a Dan

-Y yo a buscar a Luna que debe estar ansiosa esperando en su Sala Común

-¡Espera Dan voy… - demasiado tarde - … contigo

-Te has quedado sola conmigo – dijo la voz de Blaise, Alex se giró para encararlo. Al parecer tanto Draco como Dan lo había hecho a posta

-No, porqué me voy – pero no pudo porqué Blaise la cogió del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared poniendo un brazo a cada lado de la chica para que no pudiera escapar - ¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Hablar? No será que últimamente no te has tirado a nadie y necesitas a alguien que esté cerca – dijo sarcástica Alex

-¿Y si de vez en cuando me escucharas Alexandra? – la mirada azul fulminó a Blaise pero éste no se dio por aludido – Oye… sé lo que pasó en la fiesta de bienvenida no estuvo bien, quiero decir me hubiera gustado que…

-Blaise – el chico levantó sus ojos verdes furioso porqué ella lo hubiera cortado por enésima vez para mirar a la chica – No me dolió que te acostarás conmigo cuando los dos estábamos borrachos, en serio – la mano de Alex se posó en la mejilla del chico, acto seguido se separó y le cruzó la cara haciendo que el Slytherin se separará de la Griffindor - ¡Me dolió que ni tan siquiera te preocuparas por mi!

-¡Alex!

-No quiero seguir hablando contigo de esto hasta que hayas madurado, aunque solo sea un poco

-¡Alex! – el chico la volvió a acorralar y la besó con pasión pero la chica esta vez optó por algo más directo, un rodillazo en la entrepierna

-Cuando recuerdes todo lo que hiciste esa noche entonces vienes a verme – se despegó de la pared en la que estaba presa y se fue dirección a su Sala Común

* * *

Draco se dirigió hacia el despacho del profesor Snape rogando a los cielos que éste le librará de hacer el castigo con cualquier excusa. 

-Profesor Snape – abrió la puerta sin pensarlo pero acto seguido se arrepintió. Sentada en el escritorio se encontraba una rubia (de piernas perfectas, por cierto) de pelo largo y liso que pudo deducir que era Jane Thomas. Entre las piernas cubiertas por unos vaqueros de ésta se encontraba el profesor Snape mirando furioso hacia la puerta – Lo siento… vuelvo dentro de… dos horas – antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo Jane dejó ir una carcajada

-Un día juntos y nos descubre tu mejor alumno – susurró contra el cuello del profesor de pociones

-¿Te olvidas que Draco Malfoy es de los pocos que saben que Alex es nuestra hija?

-No, pero debe ser muy fuerte para un alumno ver a su profesor más frío entre los brazos de su… - Jane se paró para mirar a Severus - ¿amante¿mujer¿chica¿novia¿nena, como diría Sirius?

-¡No saques a Black! – se quejó el hombre – Cualquier cosa me sirve mientras seas mía – levantó la cabeza para poder besar a la mujer cosa que ella no negó.

* * *

Draco sacudió al cabeza al cerrar la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape, no, definitivamente no necesitaba ver esa imagen pero lo peor de todo es que en poco momentos esa imagen se había transformado en él abrazando a una pelirroja (de la cual sabía muy bien el nombre) 

Se estaba volviendo loco y empezaba a alucinar, ya estaba. Alguien le había lanzado una maldición y apostaba lo que quería que había sido Potter y compañía, lo que no encajaba es que la hermanita pequeña del trío de oro estuviera implicada.

-Lo siento – se giró para ver contra quien había chocada y se encontró que estaba en el vestíbulo frente a frente la Weasley

-¿Es qué el castillo no es lo suficientemente grande qué te tengo que encontrar a cada vuelta de la esquina?

-Para mi tampoco es un placer encontrarme contigo – matizó ella. Draco vio como sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojo – En tal caso me voy

-¡Weasley! – Malfoy la llamó y después se reprendió mentalmente el porqué lo había echo. Ginny giró sobre sus talones para poder verlo a los ojos, los dos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, quizá minutos hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio

-Gracias – se empinó y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Malfoy, muy cerca del extremo derecho de los labios, y es que la chica no podía elevarse más – Por intentar hacerme entrar en calor pero siempre tengo las manos frías – sin más se giró mientras Malfoy la veía alejarse

* * *

-Draco no es tan malo – dijo Alex mientras miraba a sus dos amigos buscando su aprobación 

-Bueno… - intentó decir Dan mientras Luna, sentada al lado de Ginny, evitaba la mirada de Alex

-¡Malfoy es un cabrón! – soltó Ginny poniéndose de pie – Tal como dijo a principio de curso encuentra que este año "estoy buena" – dijo imitando el tono arrogante y arrastrante de palabras de Draco Malfoy – Y ha pensado. "Es una Weasley, Griffindor, que no hace mal a los ojos. Es un reto para mi y voy a tocar las pelotas a el trío dorado y de paso a media comunidad mágica en contra de Voldemort" – Luna y Dan temblaron

-Yo apuesto más por esa opción – añadió Luna – No os olvidéis que el año pasado se lió con Parvati Patil y la dejó más tirada que una colilla

-Patil es una idiota – respondieron las dos Griffindors – Pero lo que me has dicho sobre Draco… ¡nunca lo había visto en él! – señaló Alex

-Eso es verdad, Malfoy nunca es tierno, es cabrón y arrogante pero nunca tierno – Ginny miró a Luna mientras la rubia pensaba si estaba alabando o criticando a Malfoy

-¿Dan? – preguntó la pelirroja a la voz de la razón de su grupo

-Creo… que no debes acercarte a él – los ojos cafés iluminados por lo dicho por Luna se apagaron de manera extraordinaria – y esperar que él se acerqué a ti. No dejarte llevar por unas palabras bonitas

-Y un cuerpo espectacular – añadieron las otras dos chicas

-Y un cuerpo espectacular – añadió Dan – Y si ese intenta propasarse se lo dices a Jack que lo castra en cuestión de segundos

-¿Y tú?

-Yo enterraré sus partes íntimas que es más asqueroso – los cuatro chicos rieron con ganas hasta que decidieron que era hora de bajar a comer

* * *

Cuando el rumor que dos Griffindors, un Hufflepuff y tres Slytherins estaban castigados corrió como la pólvora entre los pocos alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts, a Ron le faltó tiempo para regañar a su hermana y sus amigos. 

-¡A mí nunca me castigaron por vacaciones! – Ginny y Alex alzaron una ceja de incredulidad mientras Harry, que estaba acompañando al pelirrojo, se aguantó una carcajada

-Ron, no pasa nada. Un pequeño castigo y ya – se excusó Luna

-¡No te metas Luna que tú no estás castigada! – la rubia frunció el entrecejo y le dedicó una mirada de furia – Y tu Dan ¿no representa que eres el más responsable¿Cómo es posible que estés… - pero calló cuando vio que Luna salía indignada del Gran Comedor

-¡Bravo hermanito!

-Si querrías ligarte la mejor manera no era enviarla callar – dijo Alex como si no fuera nada importante

-¡No quería ligármela! – gritó él – No os mováis de aquí porqué todavía no he terminado – se giró furioso dispuesto a seguir a Luna, iba tan concentrado que Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para evitar chocar con él

-¿A dónde va? – preguntó la castaña parándose al lado de Harry

-A conquistar a Luna – respondió el ojiverde cogiendo a la recién llegada de la cintura

* * *

-¡Luna! – la llamó antes de llegar hacia ella al ver que Neville Longbottom estaba a su lado 

-¿Hablaremos después vale? – sonrió la rubia y Neville se marchó asustado por la mirada de enfadado de Ron Weasley - ¿Ya has acabado de dar la bronca o es qué quieres que yo también asista? – Ron miró sorprendido a Luna, la primera vez que veía a la lunática de Ravenclaw enfadada

-Es que verás… no me hace mucha gracia que mi hermana esté castigada con Malfoy

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Luna divertida, la verdad era que el ceño fruncido de Ron siempre conseguía que dejará de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo

-Porqué… ¡ese personaje la ronda mucho! Y más aún des de que Ginny se ha hecho "amiga" de la cara de buldog Parkinson

-No te pienses, Parkinson no es tan mala chica

-Con los sangres limpias porqué seguro que con tu amigo Kirk no es tan amable

-No – Luna negó con la cabeza – Bueno, voy a buscar a alguien que quiera pasar las vacaciones conmigo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Volverás a mandarme a la mierda?

-Eso… - se rascó nerviosamente la nuca – Lo siento es que… - pero no dijo nada más porqué sintió como el brazo de Luna rodeaba el suyo y lo empujaba hacia el castillo

-Entonces voy a acoplarme con vosotros mientras Ginny, Alex y Dan están castigados – Ron la miró confundido – A cambio de tu perdón

-Claro – besó tiernamente a Luna en la cabeza y empezaron a andar.

* * *

-¡Que monos! – dijo Ginny mirando a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca 

-Ginny, eso es espiar – la regañó Dan que era el único que estaba sentado en una silla y no mirando por la ventana, bueno, estaba con Harry pero este último estaba sentado porqué con Ginny, Alex y Hermione en la ventana otra cabeza no cabía.

-¡No es espiar Dan! – se quejó Alex

-Espiar es observar cautelosamente a alguien – informó Hermione sacando a luz su lado más sabelotodo – Nosotros estamos mirando la fauna del jardín…

-¡Y que casualidad! – añadió Alex con una sonrisa – Tenemos a una pareja encariñados, los cuales pasan a ser parte de la fauna del jardín porqué son seres vivos

-¿Lo qué acabas de decir no es una tontería? – preguntó Ginny con voz seria mirando a la morena

-Un poco, pero tengo que justificar el porqué estoy mirando a…

-¡Señoritas! – las tres chicas, que se aguantaban peligrosamente encima de una mesa se tambalearon y gracias a su gran equilibrio consiguieron aguantarse - ¿Quieren hacer el favor de bajarse? – la voz de la profesora MacGonnagall sonaba entre divertida y enfadada.

-Lo siento profesora – se disculpó Hermione al ser la primera que había bajado de la mesa

-Señor Kirk, señorita Weasley, señorita Thomas el director los llama al despacho – Ginny, la cual estaba bajando ayudada por Alex cayó de narices al suelo al apartarse la morena - ¡Y levantase del suelo señorita Weasley!

-En seguida profesora – contestó Ginny pero cuando la severa profesora se fue, Ginny se encaró a su amiga - ¡Por qué me dejas caer? – la ojos de la morena estaban mirando furiosamente a la puerta - ¡Alex¡Alex!

-Está en shock al recordar que tendría que compartir castigo con Zabini – Ginny entornó los ojos y cogió a Dan de la mano

-Cuando quieras, Alexandra, te vienes – Alex parpadeó, se despidió con la mano de los dos Griffindors y se fue, chocando de bruces en la salida con Ron y Luna

* * *

-Ya que estamos todos – el profesor Dumbledore dedicó una mirada a Alex que con la tontería había llegado tarde – Empezaré a explicaros el castigo 

-Como antes terminemos mejor – sonrió Ginny

-A lo mejor será peor Weasley, y entonces desearás no haber empezado – susurró Draco que estaba al lado de la pelirroja, eso si, a medio metro de distancia. Los ojos de Ginny destilaron rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser que un par de días antes fuera tan amable y ahora sentará como una patada en el estómago?

-Ojalá no tenga que ir contigo a ningún sitio – y giró la cabeza agitando su cabellera pelirroja, la cual dio en todo su esplendor en la cara de Draco que iba a protestar pero el profesor Dumbledore lo calló.

-Tal y como les informó la profesora MacGonnagall, organizaréis un baile para celebrar el milenio de la escuela. Teniendo en cuenta la idea de las señoritas Thomas y Weasley mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. – esperó ver reacción en su alumnos y solo vio una guerra de miradas de odio – Bien – sonrió el hombre – He pensado en hacer un baile benéfico, quitamos los disfraces, demasiado faena. Solo eso, un baile benéfico

-Bien. ¿Qué más? Como hacemos que sea benéfico, como… - pero Pansy fue cortada por una señal de silencio de Dumbledore

-He hecho tres grupos. Un chico y una chica para que así no me digáis que los chicos trabajan más o al revés. – Alex y Ginny se miraron con terror – Y los he hecho a suerte para que sean justos – Las dos Griffindors acompañada de la Slytherin se pusieron a rezar – Mm.… Ginny Weasley… - "Que me toque con Dan, que me toque con Dan, que me toque con Dan, que me toque con Dan" – con el señor Malfoy

-¡Que me toque con Dan! – susurró la pelirroja mientras era consolada por un divertido Dan. Mientras Alex estaba muy concentrada en su…oración "Me da igual con quien me toque pero que no sea Blaise, Zabini quiero decir. Que no sea Zabini. Zabini caca. No Zabini. Zabini caca." Y los pensamientos de Pansy eran un poco… diferentes "No quiero ir con el sangre sucia de Kirk, no sangre sucia, no sangre sucia, no sangre sucia. ¡Bien por Draco y Blaise!"

-Alexandra te ha tocado con el señor…

-Kirk, Kirk, Kirk – repetía ella una y otra vez mientras que Blaise pedía a los cielos que fuera él.

-Zabini. – Blaise ahogó un grito de triunfo mientras que Alex ahogaba un sollozo al igual que Pansy que ya había deducido con quien le tocaba

-Y señorita Parkinson con el señor Kirk. Bien. Ahora las tareas. El primer grupo, Draco y Ginevra – Malfoy miró interesado a la pelirroja, no sabía que se llamaba Ginevra, y ese nombre le gustaba mucho más que Ginny – se ocuparan de la organización dentro del baile, comida, banda, etc. Blaise y Alexandra se ocuparán de la recaudación de dinero para el hospital – los ojos de Alex lograron brillar al saber que le había tocado la tarea que prefería – Y Dan y Pansy de la publicidad. El baile se celebrará un mes y medio después de empezar el colegio después de las vacaciones de invierno

-Pensé que era antes profesor – cortó el discurso del director Blaise

-Es que de esa manera podrán asistir ciertos invitados especiales que antes no podrían venir. ¿Todo claro¿Alguna duda? – Ginny levantó la mano – Señorita Weasley

-Un cambio de parejas – Pansy rápidamente la apoyó – Estoy segura que Pansy estaría encantada de cambiarme el sitio

-¡Oye! Que buena amiga que eres ¿y yo qué? – protestó Alex

-Supongo, señorita Weasley, que ve claramente que no puedo hacer eso y lo mismo por usted señorita Parkinson – las tres chicas se hundieron en el sillón – Ahora, espero ver sus resultados el día 28 de febrero

* * *

-Bien, pues entonces… ¿a qué esperamos? – preguntó Natalie mientras seguía con la vista a Jane que iba moviéndose en círculos 

-A que Harry descubra más – susurró una mujer bañada en la oscuridad. La verdad es que, aún estando en una de las mejores habitaciones de todo Hogwarts y con más buena iluminación, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas sin dejar pasar un solo rayo de luz. Solo tenues velas iluminaban el lugar

-¿Más? Si Harry no viene a vernos nosotras no podemos hacer nada – dijo Natalie

-¡Jane estate quieta! – Jane se paró para dedicar una mirada de furia a Severus

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? – por primera vez y aunque hubiesen venido juntos Jane reparó en la presencia del profesor de pociones

-Yo lo ordené venir, al fin y al cabo, él también cuenta con recuerdos de James y Lily

-Yo creo que él cuenta más con puñetazos de James que otra cosa – sonrió Natalie haciendo que Jane soltará una carcajada

-¡Ya basta! – ordenó la mujer haciendo callar las risas de las dos hermanas

-Creo que Potter, vendrá pronto a veros y no vendrá solo. Irá con Granger y los dos Weasley's

-¡Que por cierto! – Jane se acercó a Severus que había abierto una ventana, puesto que ya era de noche – La Weasley la veo muy unida a cierto Slytherin – sin que él le diera permiso se escabullo entre sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente – Y nuestra hija ha hecho buenas migas con Zabini – los ojos oscuros de Severus que no se habían apartado de la luna casi llena se clavaron en los azules de Jane – No te enojes por lo dicho antes – susurró ella en su oído

-¿Has dicho algo de Alexandra con Blaise Zabini?

-Me encanta, solo oye algo cuando se trata de Alex o de mí – sonrió Jane a su hermana y amiga

-Nos esperaremos a mañana – la mujer entre las sombras se fue silenciosamente por la puerta, seguida muy de cerca por Natalie

-Severus…

-Jane Natalie Thomas ¿Deberás crees necesario recordarme todos los golpes que me dieron esos… animales por tal qué me alejará de ti?

-¡Claro! Porqué sin esos golpes yo no hubiera querido llevarles la contraria y nunca habría llegado tan lejos contigo – se puso de puntillas, aunque Severus Snape no era el hombre más alto del mundo resultaba que ella tampoco era la mujer más alta del mundo – Creo que Alex pronto estará saliendo con Zabini – y antes de que él pudiera protestar la mujer lo calló con un beso

* * *

Ahí estaban. Malfoy, Zabini, Pansy, Dan, Alex y Ginny. 

Los seis ahí reunidos. Por un lado veía a Alex y Zabini hacer una competición de quien podía lanzar más odio por los ojos, bueno, eso era relativo. Alex lanzaba odio, Zabini solo lo hacia para no quedar atrás.

Mientras Ginny hablaba con Dan, el cual, característico de la voz de la razón de un grupo, intentaba darle consejos de cómo no matar a Malfoy mientras ella, en una conversación de tres comunicaba los mismo consejos a Pansy para que no matará a Dan, añadiendo al final de cada frase una cualidad del chico.

Malfoy estaba divertido por la situación, se podía adivinar porqué lejos de la cara de asco que siempre tenia lucía una sonrisa burlona y divertida en el rostro.

-Creo… - Alex rompió el silencio – Que deberíamos empezar

-Estoy de acuerdo – añadió Ginny

-Vale. ¿Nos quedamos todos aquí? – preguntó Pansy

-Si – contestaron las dos Griffindors

-No – contestaron los dos Slytherins. Los cuatro se miraron con furia mientras Dan intentaba disimular su risa

-Creo que lo mejor será separarnos – argumentó el único chico que no tenía instintos asesinos – Dumbledore dio las parejas por algo.

-Vale – Ginny se levantó. Estaba claro que Malfoy, nunca, jamás, iba a dar la razón a Dan por ser sangre sucia

-¿A dónde vas Weasley?

-A pedirle a la profesora MacGonnagall una clase vacía Malfoy

-Weasley, siéntate. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

-No me da la gana de hacerte caso

-Bueno. Alex y yo si que nos vamos – se levantó Zabini alargando la mano para que Alex la cogiera pero Alex estaba muy lejos de estar agradecida

-No te temes tantas confianzas Zabini, para ti soy y continuaré siendo Thomas – los ojos azules de Alex centellearon con furia y Zabini sonrió con mucha ternura – Y no me vas a manipular con esa estúpida sonrisa – giró la cara pero todos los de la sala sabían que, aunque Blaise no lo había hecho con la intención de manipular a Alex, ya había ganado

-¿Prefieres la de encantamientos o la de DCAO? – preguntó Ginny

-La de encantamientos, no quiero tener a mi madre dando vueltas por ahí – argumentó Alex cuando ya estaba en la puerta - ¿Te vienes o te quedas Zabini?

-Mujeres – susurraron los tres hombres

-Piedra, papel o tijeras. ¿Vale? – preguntó Ginny a Dan – Ganas tu te quedas, ganó yo me quedó.

-Vale – Dan se encogió de hombros mientras los dos magos procedentes de familias de magos los miraban con curiosidad disimulada

-¡Y gané! – sonrió Ginny triunfal – La única que me puede hacer sombra en este juego es Jack

-Y tú lo sabías y eres una pequeña tramposa ¿a qué si? – preguntó el rubio ceniza, Ginny asintió contenta moviendo su pelirroja melena – Bueno Parkinson, nos vamos – Pansy frunció el entrecejo

-A mi no me des órdenes – los tres miraron alucinados como la morena de Slytherin se hubiera ahorrado el insulto de sangre sucia para Dan

-inny miró como Dan y Pansy se alejaban, había algo raro en el comportamiento de Pansy y estaba segura que iba a averiguarlo cuando Jack volviera.

-Weasley, empecemos – la voz de Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Lo que tu digas – al fin y al cabo no tenía ganas de discutir – Teniendo en cuenta que nos toca la organización del baile deberíamos hablar pronto con Alex y Zabini sobre como hacemos las entradas y si cobramos o no la comida – Draco la miró mientras iba hablando y organizando las diferentes tareas que tenían que hacer - ¿Malfoy me oyes? – Draco enfocó sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella, bien, si realmente ella era importante en su vida, tal y como Pansy, Blaise, Jack y Alex se empeñaban en demostrar haría algo por ella

-Voy enseñarte algo Weasley, algo que no debe salir de aquí.

* * *

Alex tamboloreaba su bolígrafo una y otra vez en la mesa. Si, habían acordado que las plumas eran un rollo y habían optado por la apuesta muggle, un boli. 

Miraba por la ventana mientras sentía la mirada de Zabini clavada en su persona. Cogió aire y enfrontó sus ojos azules con el chico.

-Haremos una tregua – Blaise se sobresaltó pero rápidamente se incorporó.

-¿Una tregua?

-Para cuando nos tengamos que reunir a cumplir el castigo. – Zabini sonrió.

-¿Sólo para cumplir el castigo?

-Solo para cumplir el castigo – Alex ladeó la cabeza sonriendo - ¿No te rindes nunca?

-No – Blaise la miró encantado. Realmente era muy guapa pero lo que más le encantaba era su pelo. Negro como la noche y completamente liso – Pero solo cuando se trata de ti

-Como mi padre se entere te va a matar

-Por ti, solo por ti – Alex se sonrojó. ¡Si tan solo no fuera tan idiota como para haber olvidado lo de principio de año! – Sal conmigo – la proposición la pilló por sorpresa

-Tenemos que comenzar con el trabajo

-Algún día tendrás que responderme Alex

-Cuando tu puedas decirme que pasó esa noche

* * *

-Nunca nos hemos presentado – cortó la voz de Dan el silencio 

-No creo que haga falta. Se perfectamente quien eres Kirk y tu sabes quien soy

-Pansy Parkinson

-¿Entonces?

-Me miras pensando que soy un sangre sucia. ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar qué a lo mejor puedo ser buena persona? – los ojos oscuros de Pansy lo miraron con odio

-¿Y tú? No ves que soy una Slytherin podría estar preparando una gran estrategia para matarte

-Y Jack también es una de mis mejores amigas – respondió tranquilo

-¡Otra cosa que no entiendo¿Cómo es que siempre estás tan tranquilo¡Y más en un grupo de locas!

-Creo que ha llegado un punto que las quiero demasiado

-¿Pero cuatro chicas? – la verdad es que la heredera Parkinson ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le levantaba la voz, le decía un par de gritos y terminaban en enemigos? No, él calladito y tranquilo, como si fuera su amigo comprensivo. El castaño con mechas rubio cenizo la miró extrañado

-¿Piensas que la amistad entre chicos y chicas no puede existir?

-No he dicho eso – Pansy negó con la cabeza – Pero…tu eres un chico y ellas cuatro chicas

-Tu eres una chica con Malfoy, Zabini y los dos gorilas

-No soy amiga de Crabbe y Goyle

-¿Y de Malfoy y Zabini?

-Claro – se irguió orgullosa la morena

-Y son Slytherin y confías en ellos

-¡Pero yo también soy Slytherin!

-Las casas es algo relativo, no todo es lo que parece

-¡Eres un estúpido Hufflepuff! – le gritó Pansy. Después de varios segundos en silencio decidieron empezar a hacer el castigo

* * *

En despacho de Dumbledore estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas tristes velas que permitían perfilar las figuras de todos los presentes. 

-Bien – la voz de una mujer que sonaba totalmente madura y seria - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Es una buena pregunta. Ya tenemos a todos los que queríamos, la profecía se ha cumplido. ¿Ahora? – preguntó Remus Lupin

-Esperar – sentenció Natalie Zabini

-¿A qué? – preguntó Severus Snape de manera ruda

-A que haya un paso en vano por parte de Voldemort – aclaró Albus Dumbledore

-No podemos dejar ir una bomba así a un grupo de adolescentes – aclaró Jane

-Harry ya lo sabe, sabe que él es quien debe vencer a Voldemort – aclaró la mujer misteriosa

-¡Pero no estoy dispuesta a exponer a mi hija porqué si Julia! – se enfureció Jane

-Además, aún debemos contactar con los padres de otros herederos – dijo Severus mientras cogía a Jane de los hombros para que se tranquilizara.

-Y hay que definir quien puede estar enterado de la situación – aclaró Natalie, muy poco dispuesta a envolver a cualquiera que no fuera estrictamente necesario

-Está claro – habló por Albus calmando la situación – Que los seis herederos tienen que estar presentes

-Además de Granger y los de Weasley – aclaró Snape

-Es verdad, Harry tarde o temprano se lo dirá – Jane se había refugiado en los brazos de su esposo y aunque este no quería hacer escenas amorosas delante la gente ya se había acostumbrado al carácter explosivo de Jane

-¿Y Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson? – preguntó Julia

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? – Snape salió en protección de sus alumnos

-Son amigos de Blaise y Blaise es importante por ser un Thomas – aclaró Natalie – Si Hermione, Ron y Ginny van a la reunión solo por ser amigos de Harry, ellos dos deberían ir por ser amigos de Blaise

-No sabemos si son mortífagos, pero está claro que Lucius Malfoy lo era y sospecho que Edmund Parkinson también – aclaró Remus – No podemos poner información tan importante en manos de posibles servidores de Voldemort – nadie reaccionó a su nombre, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a él, a sus crímenes, a sus acciones

-Natasha no permitiría que su hija fuera mortífaga – dijo Natalie

-Natasha es una Malfoy – replicó Remus

-Y tu un licántropo y estás aquí, reunido con nosotros, discutiendo que haremos con las personas que pueden vencer a Voldemort – atacó mordaz la rubia

-¡Natalie! – regañaron Albus y Jane

-Tenemos que esperar más – Julia rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado – Saber de que parte están todos. Según lo que sabemos, es probable que el destino de ciertos personajes cambie radicalmente

-Julia tienen razón – accedió Snape – Debemos ver como evolucionan los hechos

-Bien, dentro de un mes nos volveremos a encontrar

-Mes y medio o dos meses – sonrió Remus – Un licántropo tiene la luna llena encima y dentro de un mes estaré en plena transformación – se despidió de Dumbledore, Julia y la pareja

-Ya puedes ir a disculparte – antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Jane echó a Natalie del despacho del director - ¡Parecen adolescentes! – Jane se frotó las sienes

-Severus… ¿no tenías una reunión de mortífagos?

-Si – Snape se levantó despidiéndose de los dos magos y la vampiresa para salir de la habitación, cuando el profesor de pociones se fue Jane sonrió inocentemente

-Voy a mi habitación. ¿Vale? – sin más Jane marchó.

-Vaya, parecen reales adolescentes – sonrió Julia

-La vida les ha dado demasiadas complicaciones – suspiró Albus

-¿Hablas por experiencia propia? – Julia salió de las sombras, mostrando su esbelta figura. Sus perfectas caderas. Largas piernas. Estrecha cintura y voluminosos pechos. Su largo pelo lacio y negro, amarrado en una elegante cola alta y sus ojos dorados. Vestía con unos pantalones estrechos y de cuero, con unas botas de tacón fino y un jersey de mangas transparentes que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Sus habituales aros de color oro daban un poco de color, junto a sus ojos y sus labios (rojos carmesí como la sangre), de la combinación de blanco y negro

-July…

-¡Otra vez con ese nombre! – la vampiresa, con un toque femenino se sentó en el escritorio de Albus, dándole la espalda – Te echaba de menos en Francia – sintió como la mano de Albus le rodeaba la cintura, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro

-Y yo a ti – susurró el hombre - ¿Qué averiguaste?

-A veces pienso que solo te intereso por la información

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así – depositó un suave beso en la negra cabellera de la mujer

-Hijo de padres y abuelos muggles. Su bisabuelo era una squib mientras que su bisabuela consiguió premio anual en Beauxbatons, después hizo vida de muggle

-¿Estás segura qué es heredero y no heredera?

-Si, por extraño que parezca. Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Griffindor siguen unos patrones muy claros pero Hufflepuff no

-¿Cuándo piensas decirme que eres la heredera de Ravenclaw? – los ojos dorados de Julia se enfrontaron a los azules de Albus

-No lo soy

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Julia sonrió.

-Nunca o, en todo caso, cuando tenga que contar toda la historia además, sabes que yo no soy ahora la heredera, dejé de serlo cuando tuve una hija – antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo Julia se empinó y beso suavemente los labios de Albus – Esto es lo que había echado de menos – volvió a besarlo, esta vez él le correspondió – Me voy – puso una mano en sus labios – Te quiero Albus – sin más abandonó la habitación. El director del colegio esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

Natalie vio que Remus iba andando furioso hacia su despacho. Conocía muy bien los arranques del hombre y más si su licantropía estaba relacionada 

-Remus – oídos sordos - ¡Remus! – siguió andando como si nada – Remus – ahora lo dijo con más suavidad porqué había agarrado su mano

-Dime – y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza se soltó de la mano

-Aunque cueste de creer…confío en esa gente… - los ojos de Remus la miraron incrédulos y negó con la cabeza

-Esa…gente…son mortífagos

-Te sorprenderías de saber que en la gente en quienes vosotros confiáis hay muchos más mortífagos que en los que desconfiáis

-¿A sí? Los Weasleys, todos son honestos a la causa. ¿Los Malfoy? Todos…

-Narcisa no es mortífaga y Draco tampoco – negó ella con delicadeza - ¿Los Crouch? Vaya, resultó que su hijo era un mortífago. ¿Los Zabini? Ni Blaise ni yo nunca hemos sido mortífagos

-Tuviste tratos con Voldemort – Natalie lo miró y sonrió.

-Es verdad, Albert estaba enfermo y yo debía proteger a mi familia. Sabía que a mi Voldemort nunca me haría nada

-No tuvo tanta compasión con Cloe

-Cloe era un peligro como tu mismo sabes – los ojos de Natalie brillaron con culpa - ¿Quieres atacar por ese punto? Hazlo Remus

-Lo siento – susurró él.

-Yo lo siento más – suavemente acarició la mejilla – Nunca debí sacar tu condición pero… ¡formó parte de la banda oscura de los magos y puedo asegurarte que no todos son malos!

-Pero no todos son buenos

-Ningún mago es bueno al 100 por cien

-Ya – miró a Natalie y sintió lo mismo que sintió en la estación hacia cuatro años. La encontraba demasiado hermosa, demasiado mujer. Incluso su olor parecía provocarlo. Acarició la mejilla de la rubia, no estaba tan tersa como cuando tenia 17 pero…

-Ahora no – el dedo de Natalie en los labios de Remus lo paró. – Nos vemos – y con un gesto elegante se separó de él y se fue por el pasillo. Remus sonrió, al final Sirius debía tener razón y las Thomas eran las mujeres más difíciles de entender

* * *

-Cuídate ¿vale? – Severus miró a Jane que se encontraba con cara preocupada 

-Siempre que me has dicho eso he vuelto

-No, siempre que te he dicho que Alex y yo te necesitamos

-Vigila a Zabini – Jane sonrió y alargó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, como cada vez que Severus debía irse a ver a su señor el hombre se sacó una cadena que llevaba en su cuello con un colgante regalo de su "esposa" y su hija por su cumpleaños número treinta. Era un colgante que, al abrirlo, aparecía una escena, concretamente, cuando Jane enseñó a volar a Alex cuando ésta tenía 5 años – Cuídate tu – Severus se había acercado y colocó el colgante alrededor del cuello de la rubia

-Soy auror – dijo con seguridad pero se abrazó a él – Cada día veo que estas misiones son más peligrosas Severus

-No soy Griffindor y mi palabra vale menos pero… - cogió la cara de la mujer entre sus manos – Cuando a ti te prometo algo siempre lo cumplo y un día te prometí que te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo y para eso Voldemort debe desaparecer

-Pero no tu con él

-Yo no lo haré – besó suavemente los labios de la rubia y después, a través de la Red Flu, se marchó.

* * *

**Ya está¿Qué tal¿Bien o mal? **

**Como podéis ver este capi son dos capítulos en uno pero pensé que uno solo dejaría mal sabor de boca así que decidí poner dos, lo sé, he dado mucha información de golpe.**

**Para empezar...¿qué le estará enseñando Draco a Ginny¿Y qué esconden las Thomas que sea tan importante como para ariesgar la vida de Alex¿Qué pasará con Remus y Natalie¿Y Draco y Ginny?**

**Jiji, que mala que soy.**

**Quiero deciros algo, no os emocionéis mucho con el baile, realmente deberían pasar cosas increíbles, en realidad, cuando planteaba el fic en un principio, el baile debía ser el momento decisivo para todos pero justo en ese momento se me ocurrió algo mejor así que, servirá de algo, pero no será decisivo, ya lo veréis.**

**En el capi que viene no será el baile, será dentro de dos, pero queda poco.**

**Mmm...no sé que más decir. Si hay alguna pregunta que querías hacerme y que yo no respondo por favor, decidmelo y, si puedo, la responderé.**

**Dar, como siempre, las gracias a aquellos que han dejado reviews:** lunita lovegod, Vanessa HP, Ruby P. Black, MMPOTTER, ReyDemonio, Javi.Malfoy, nanu18, rosita, Bella Black 123, Armelle Potter, bebe malfoy, Serenity, Violet Malfoy, demalfoy, silginny, Gerulita Evans y leodyn.

**Sobre los reviews, bueno, será como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 21 DE OCTUBRE (Dios mío!El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	7. Chapter VI

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, seguro que más de uno se está quejando por un capi tan corto pero es un capi lleno de sorpresas, xD**

**Nada más, no os entretengó, comentarios a bajo**

**Espero que os gusté el capi**

**

* * *

**

Ginny se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba agotada. El castigo con Malfoy era más de lo que podía soportar y su pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto lo que hiciera el rubio platino¿Por qué no podía soportar esos ojos grises clavándose en los suyos?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, no, no era esa la pregunta adecuada ¿Por qué había empezado a ver cariño en la mirada de Malfoy y por qué empezaba a ver el mismo cariño en su mirada?

Suerte que Ron, junto a Hermione y Harry, estaba demasiado ocupado con eso de estar al lado de Harry en la lucha de Voldemort como para preocuparse de su castigo con Malfoy, aunque también debían influir sus últimas visitas al lago en compañía de Luna.

Y es que la rubia estaba contentísima. Ginny sonrió, en menos de medio mes estarían saliendo.

Aunque a ella, lo que le preocupaba, a parte de su extraña relación con Malfoy, eran las misteriosas entradas y salidas de una mujer extremadamente hermosa y que, además, le recordaba a Alex, con su largo y liso pelo negro. Esa mujer…le transmitía algo que no era ni bueno ni malo…extraño.

-Cielo – la puerta se abrió mostrando a Alex - ¿Qué te pasa? – se acercó a la cama de Ginny y la miró a los ojos

-Estoy cansada

-¿Qué te hace Draco para que termines tan cansada? – la mirada pícara de Alex consiguió arrancar una carcajada seguida por una mirada homicida

-Si te lo dijera me darías el palo aún más así que no te lo diré – se acurrucó entre las sábanas

-Vale, pero hoy duermo contigo – y sin más la morena se acurrucó junto a la pelirroja

-¿No serás tú la pervertida?

-Ja, ja, ja

-No sabes aguantar una broma

* * *

-¡Ya he vuelto! – ese gritó en medio de la biblioteca y la caída de Luna y Jack al suelo fue el regreso de la última después de las vacaciones de navidad 

-¡No he caído yo! – sonrió Ginny alegrada porqué Jack debía tener algo especial con su espalda pero siempre que debía saltar a la espalda de alguien era a la suya

-¡Jin! – la pelirroja habló demasiado pronto porqué cuando la castaña sintió hablar a ésta se levantó del suelo en un rapidez asombrante y se tiró al cuello de Ginny cayendo las dos

-¡Señorita Summers! – aunque Madame Pince no estaba muy de acuerdo con el tipo de regreso que había llevado a cabo Jack

-Lo siento – sonrió inocentemente después de levantarse y dejar aplacadas en el suelo la Ravenclaw y la Griffindor

-No te disculpes con nosotras no – se quejó Luna de pie mientras con una mano se frotaba el trasero y con la otra ayudaba a Ginny a levantarse

-¡Os he echado de menos! – Jack se abrazó al cuello de las dos chicas y éstas, ya más tranquilas, le devolvieron el abrazo - ¿Qué nuevas me tenéis?

-¡Ron y Luna están saliendo! – exclamó la pelirroja después de haber rodado los ojos en señal "solo te interesa eso"

-¿Cómo? – preguntó alucinada la castaña

-¡Señoritas! Os se están calladas o se van – ordenó la bibliotecaria

-Nos vamos – dijo Jack

-Nos quedamos – contradijo Luna que estaba roja, finalmente Jack consiguió que la rubia saliera de la biblioteca seguida por una divertida Ginny

* * *

Después de la llegada de todos los alumnos en Hogwarts, Dumbledore hizo la gran revelación del baile para finales de mes de febrero, muchos protestaron porqué podrían haber hecho un baile de San Valentín pero Dumbledore dijo que haciendo un baile de San Valentín no garantizaba que todo el mundo tuviera pareja y de esa manera el baile podría ser benéfico. 

Para que el baile fuera benéfico el grupo de cantantes "Witch'n'Wizard" vendrían a cantar gratuitamente gracias a los contactos de los organizadores (léase Pansy Parkinson), por otra parte la entrada se tendría que pagar, pese a las protestas, todos accedieron al saber que era por gente internada en San Mungo¿quién no había tenido nunca un familiar ahí?. Por otra parte, se pedía que se dijera las parejas que asistirían o si simplemente iban solos porqué un fotógrafo vendría a hacer unas fotos que también podrían comprarse. La comida sería gratis pero la bebida tendría que pagarse (exclamación por parte de los alumnos hasta que oyeron que habría bebidas alcohólicas a partir de media noche cuando los alumnos más pequeños de quinto año se habrían retirado) También hicieron que, al entrar, se entregarían unos ramilletes para las diferentes parejas y/o grupos (otra razón para saber cuantas parejas y/o grupos irían al baile) donde se sortearían varias cosas como, librarse de hacer deberes durante una semana o una entrevista con el grupo que vendría.

* * *

-Bien, tenemos el grupo – dijo Pansy una vez los seis castigado estaban reunidos para ultimar los detalles del baile 

-¿Por qué tenemos que quedar hoy? – preguntó Draco mientras se estiraba

-Porqué dentro de nada Harry empezará los entrenamientos de Quidditch y yo no podré venir – negó Ginny con la cabeza

-Además yo empiezo las clases particulares – añadió Dan

-Y yo debo comenzar con mis prácticas de Estudios Muggles – añadió Alex

-¿En serio¿De qué lo harás? – preguntó Pansy curiosa

-Medicina muggle – sonrió orgullosa – Por eso he quedo con los señores Granger

-¿Los padres de la sangre sucia? – preguntó con despreció Malfoy

-Cállate Malfoy – gruñó Ginny mientras daba una patada debajo la mesa al rubio

-Fallaste Weasley – sonrió orgulloso al haber esquivado la patada de Ginny

-Ya vale los dos – cortó Blaise que hasta el momento estuvo callado

-Perdone señor Zabini, olvidé que tiene una cita

-¿Cita? – preguntaron las dos Griffindors asombradas

-Cita – sonrió Blaise mirando particularmente a la morena – No estaré esperándote siempre Alexandra

-Mejor – sonrió ella – Pero prométeme que me invitarás a la boda – durante un segundo el silencio reinó en la sala, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico de piel oscura pero no llegó, después la risa se contagió excepto para Blaise

-Vamos, continuemos que yo también tengo que irme – aclaró Pansy intentando aguantarse la risa y sacar a su amigo de un apuro

-Vale – continuó Ginny – Hemos dicho que tenemos grupo, gracias Pansy – la morena negó con la cabeza – También tenemos las invitaciones que pondremos a la venda mañana – indicó un montón a su lado de tarjetas de cuatro colores diferentes, los colores de las residencias – ¿Los ramilletes?

-Está listo – informó Malfoy de mala gana – Fui a Hogsmeade y me costó muy poco convencer a la dependienta

-¿Qué lo ofreciste¿Dinero o sexo? – preguntó con sorna Ginny al ver la mirada de sex-symbol que llevaba el heredero Malfoy

-Algo que a ti Weasley te gustaría que te ofreciera pero nunca lo haré.

-Me alegra saber que sabes perfectamente que huiría por cualquiera de las dos proposiciones

-Dos a cero chicos – sonrió Dan

-Cállate Kirk – dijeron de mal humor los tres Slytherins

-Me voy, sino llegaré tarde al sermón sobre saltarse entrenamientos es malo – Ginny se levantó mientras veía que Pansy hacia lo mismo

-Yo también – Alex y Dan hablaron a la vez, en menos de un minuto la sala se había vaciado dejando a los dos Slytherins solos

-¿Qué te parece? – susurró enojado Blaise – Nos han ganado dos Griffindors

-A mi no me gana nadie y menos una Weasley – se levantó de mala gana y se fue

* * *

Jack estaba en la biblioteca junto a Luna pero la castaña no estaba muy para la tarea. Des de que había vuelto sentía un ambiente raro en Hogwarts, además, Luna salía con Ron (los cuales hacían muy buena pareja) y Alex y Ginny siempre estaba liadas con sus discusiones con los Slytherin. Pansy era la única con quien continuaba igual y con Dan pero… 

-No lo eches tanto de menos – susurró la voz de Luna en su oído mientras abrazaba a la Slytherin

-No lo hecho de menos

-Lo haces – Jack apoyó su cabeza en la rubia de Luna

-Y mucho

-¿Cuándo lo verás?

-Lo vi en las vacaciones – Luna se despegó de ella

-¿Y no nos lo dijiste?

-Estuvimos juntos un par de días y…se marchó, no fue gran cosa

-Señorita Summers – Jack se giró para mirar al profesor Snape que se acercaba a la dos – Debo informarle que debe ir al despacho del director

-¿Cómo? – Luna y ella se miraron, de momento no habían hecho nada

-Asuntos de familia

-Ya os lo contaré – se levantó Jack, se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla y siguió al profesor de pociones

* * *

Ginny se dejó caer en un sofá de dos plazas que ocupaba Alex, delante suyo estaba el trío. 

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – preguntó Hermione mientras los dos chicos apoyaban su cabeza cada uno en un hombro diferente

-Agotador – dijeron los dos Weasley's mirando con odio a Harry que sonrió nerviosamente

-Pues aún suerte que no entrasteis en el equipo cuando estaba Oliver – negó Harry enfadado provocando que las dos chicas que no habían asistido al entrenamiento rieran

-¿Con quién iréis al baile? – preguntó Hermione

-Con Luna

-Contigo – contestaron Ron y Harry a la vez respectivamente

-No os lo preguntaba a vosotros, tontos – contestó sonrojada Hermione por la respuesta de Harry (al parecer aún no se lo había pedido) – Sino a ellas, que aún no tienen pareja formal

-Con Dan – contestaron las dos a la vez – Yo voy a ir con Dan Alex, tu irás con Zabini

-¡Oye! – se quejó la morena – No pienso ir con Zabini, ya lo sabes

-¿No? Pues no podemos partirnos a Dan, alguna de las dos tendrá que ceder – añadió Ginny – Y teniendo en cuenta la idea que te está pasando por la cabeza seguramente irá con alguna supermodelo de séptimo – Alex cerró la boca

-¿Cómo me has adivinado el pensamiento¿Cómo sabías que iba a… - Alex volvió a cerrar la boca - ¡Era eso¡Por eso volvías tan cansada¡Te estaba enseñando legerimancia!

-¿Cómo? – se levantaron de repente los dos chicos y Hermione

-No es verdad

-¡Si lo es! – la acusó Alex – Si no tuvieras ni idea de leer la mente no hubieras podido entrar en la mía, soy bastante mala con eso de cerrar la mente (mamá ya lo era) pero tengo unas nociones básicas y tu… ¡no solo has entrado si no que me has leído todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento!

-¡Quién te ha estado enseñando a leer la mente Ginny? – preguntó Ron antes que la pelirroja pudiera contestar. Ginny dirigió una mirada suplicante a Alex

-Ron, son cosas de chicas – Alex, captando la indirecta de su amiga, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia la habitación. Oyeron de fondo la voz de Ron gritándolas y exigiendo una explicación pero ellas pasaron de él y se encerraron en su cuarto, donde Ginny pudo respirar por la tranquilidad

-¿Cómo es que te enseña legerimancia? – o eso creía la pelirroja

-Alex, relájate

-¡Como quieres que me relaje¡Draco te está enseñando a leer la mente y me has leído la mía!

-No fue mi intención – se disculpó la pelirroja – Es que el otro día me dijo que no había aprendido nada y que no sería capaz de entrar en cualquier mente, ni en la tuya, que al parecer eres una negada – la morena se sonrojó pero después corrió a abrazar a su amiga

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es nada del otro mundo – negó la chica. Alex se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos

-Draco Malfoy, si, el Malfoy arrogante, manipulador, desgraciado, ese que no hace ni dos días ponías verde fosforito, te ha estado enseñando legerimancia. ¡Qué no es para tanto? – se exasperó Alex

-Yo…

-¿Qué hay entre Malfoy y tú? – preguntó a bocajarro Alex

-Nada – respondió rápidamente la menor de los Weasley's

-Ya – Alex ladeó la cabeza, gesto que había heredado de su madre y que volvía locos a los chicos

-Con eso no vas a conquistarme – Alex soltó una carcajada

-¿Así que no vas a ir al baile con Draco?

-No

-¿Ni aunque te lo pida? – preguntó Alex viendo como la pelirroja empezaba a cambiarse

-No me lo pedirá.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-Tampoco voy a ir, ya tengo pareja – ahora Alex avanzó hacia ella

-¿Con quién vas a ir? Mala amiga, mira que no contarme eso ya verás como se enteré Jack

-Voy a ir con Dean

-¿Dean¡Dean? - exclamó la morena

-Si. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Que lo dejaste por Harry y creo que es lo mejor que has hecho por años

-Gracias, pensaba que lo mejor había sido mi excelente en Runas Antiguas y DCAO en los TIMOS – dijo sarcásticamente la chica - ¿Y tu?

-Voy a ir con Dan, si tu ya tienes pareja… pero quiero ser delante cuando se lo digas a Jack – Ginny rodó los ojos buscando ayuda para soportar lo que se le vendría encima

* * *

Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón de la vacía y fría Sala Común de Slytherin. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo Ginebra Weasley paseaba libremente por su cabeza y más aún sabiendo que iba al baile con ese Thomas. 

-Draco – sintió una voz femenina en su oreja y por un momento se imaginó que era ella, que le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un beso en ese mismo sitio. Acercó su brazo a los brazos que suavemente lo rodeaban y quiso acercar esos labios a los suyos hasta que… - Draco… ¿qué diablos haces? – preguntó una voz confundida que estaba claro que no era de la pelirroja

-¡Pansy! – reconoció al acto la voz. La morena asintió y se dejó caer en la falda del chico

-Ya nos acostamos una vez e intentamos ser novios, no funcionó – dijo categóricamente la chica mientras reía a carcajada limpia

-¿En quién pensabas Draco? – preguntó divertida la voz de Jack, quien se encontraba en el sofá de delante junto a Blaise

-En nadie – negó Draco, aunque los tres respondieron a la vez

-Ginny – en el caso de las chicas

-Weasley – en el caso de Blaise

-¿Os he dicho que calladitos soy mucho más guapos? – dijo irónicamente el rubio platino

-No, pero tampoco lo tendré en cuenta – negó Jack – Es una bordería por tu parte

-Gracias, pensaba que había perdido mi punto Malfoy – dijo con evidente arrogancia

-Con esos humos no conseguirás enamorar a Jin – dijo toda convencida Jack

-¿Jin? – Draco negó con la cabeza – Jack, sabes quién es un tal… ¿Dean Thomas?

-¿Dean? – Draco asintió – Es un chico del mismo año que el trío maravilla. Estuvo saliendo con Ginny durante seis meses, fue el que más ha durado con ella, Harry a parte claro

-¿Por qué?

-La pelirroja me dijo que iría con él al baile, así que esta claro que la cosa no ha terminado, debes poner tus cotilleos al día Summers – sonrió con superioridad

-¿Qué? – preguntó consternada - ¿Con Dean¡Por favor! Que mal gusto, mañana en la salida a Hogsmeade la voy a poner a tono a esa pelirroja – Draco aprobó en su interior la moción

-¿No vas a ir con ella? – preguntó Pansy que aún se encontraba encima del rubio

-No ves que va con Thomas – agregó con irritación – Además, yo ya tengo pareja

-¿A si¿Quién? – preguntó Jack como quien no quiere la cosa

-Cindy Watson – afirmó el rubio

-Susan Wright – rectificó Pansy

-Con esa. Rubia, ojos verdes, cuerpo de infarto y sangre limpia

-Vaya, para hacer un polvo y dejarla tirada ¿no?

-Efectivamente Jack, efectivamente – asintió Draco - ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Seamus me pidió por ir y le dije que si. ¿Y vosotros dos? – se dirigió hacia Pansy y Blaise

-Voy a pedírselo a Alex – se encogió de hombros Blaise – Sino voy a ir con la amiga de Susan, Candy

-Cathy – volvió a rectificar Pansy

-Efectivamente – añadió Blaise - ¿Y tu Parkinson?

-Un chico de séptimo, Ernie MacMillan

-¿Ernie? – sonrió Jack – Es un encanto, ya verás. Por cierto¿quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana?

-¿Para qué?

-Nos les hice regalo de Navidad a ninguno de los cuatro porqué pensé en comprarle un vestido para el baile como a ti tampoco lo hice pues…

-¿Va Kirk?

-Claro

-Pues no voy – se levantó y se fue a la habitación

-¡Y vuestra maldita manía Slytherin de no relacionaros con hijos de muggles! – Jack también se levantó sulfurada para irse a dormir. Los dos chicos estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, cada uno pensando en una Griffindor diferente

-¿Crees que tengo posibilidades con Alex? – Draco lo miró y después sonrió.

-Para nada – Blaise se hundió en el sillón maldiciendo en voz baja al afortunado que iría con la morena

**

* * *

Ya está! Si, es muy cortito pero bueno, me parece que el próximo es más largo, pero no estoy segura.**

**A ver, para empezar nuestra Jack a vuelto y me parece que volverá la marcha en Hogwarts. Pero...¿a quién a visto Jack durante estas vacaciones que echa tanto de menos? Tardaremos muchos capis en saberlo, os aviso.**

**Y por fin, sabemos que era lo que Draco le estaba enseñando a Ginny. ¡Legermiancia (o no sé como se escribe! Vaya, vaya, vaya con nuestro Malfoy.**

**Y me da mucha pena Blaise, pobrecito.**

**Una cosa, mucha gente me ha preguntado que, porqué si Jane, Natalie y Severus saben sobre la relación entre sus hijos (primos) no hacen nada. Pues, yo creo que, a parte de Snape, les hace mucha gracia que sus hijos esten juntos. No sé, nunca pensé que resultará tan raro que dos primos estuvieran juntos pero claro, nosotros nos lo miramos des de la prespectiva de hoy en día que conocemos a nuestro primos de des que nacen pero...cuando no conoces a una persona pues...puede pasar de todo. Además, vuelvo a repetir, las relaciones entre primos no estan penados. Os lo aseguró. Mis abuelos paternos son primos y no se conocieron hasta que tenia 20 y tanto años y justo cuando presentaron mutuamente sus padres se dieron cuenta de que eran primos, la cara que se les debía quedar, la verdad, pero yo estoy aquí así que...**

**Nada más. En el próximo capi ya tendremos el baile con uno que otra sorpresa, xDD**

**Dar las gracias como siempre a aquellos que me dejaron review:** Vanessa HP, ilaica-fary, Javi.Malfoy, silginny, Bella Black 123, MMPOTTER, Gerulita Evans, nanu18, JenickaMalfoy, Armelle Potter, nnk, leodyn, paula, Serenity y lunita lovegod.

**Sobre los reviews, bueno, será como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 4 DE NOVIEMBRE (Prácticamente seremos invierno!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	8. Chapter VII

**Wolas!**

**Vuelvo a estar aquí y no de muy buen humor y supongo que sabéis porqué es ¿verdad?**

**Pero bueno, vamos a dejar esto para luego y ahora os dejó con un capi que mucha gente ha esperado, por suerte.**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Ginny tubo que aguantar una bronca por parte de Jack por ir con Dean al baile y reconoció que no era la mejor opción pero que ahora no le diría que no al chico de piel oscura.

Después Jack fue a por Dan y Alex que iban juntos, principalmente por Alex, quien podía ir perfectamente con Zabini pero al parecer se negaba. Cuando Alex dio su última palabra de no ceder Jack fue a por su última amiga. Luna, quién había estado medio ausente durante las tres broncas.

Se paró delante de la rubia y empezó a gritarle por siempre estar en la luna aunque después se abrazó a ella para felicitarla por su reciente relación con Ron y que todo le estuviera saliendo bien, sobretodo la cita romántica que el pelirrojo había preparado esa noche para la chica.

Después de que Jack hablará tanto se dirigieron a la tienda exclusiva para sangres limpias multimillonarios de Hogsmeade. Los cuatro se negaron a entrar y menos para que Jack les comprará algo pero después de poner carita de cordero degollado y hacer chantaje a cada uno de sus amigos entraron.

* * *

Draco y Blaise se reunieron en el vestíbulo con Susan y Cathy, las dos podrían pasar perfectamente por supermodelos juveniles. Eran guapas, esbeltas, rubia teñidas, vaya, tal y como había descrito Jack, para pasar una noche perfecta. 

El problema para las chicas fue que en toda la noche no tuvieron a sus acompañantes de mente, porque físicamente no podían quejarse, pero no las prestaban atención.

-Draco, Blaise – los llamó Pansy. La chica iba muy guapa. Con un vestido de color negro que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de tirante haciendo la impresión que se iba a caer y provocando que miles de chicos vieran el precioso escote recto de la chica. La falda de la chica era desigual, cortada en diagonal, la parte izquierda se terminaba a la altura de medio muslo mientras que la parte derecha rozaba el suelo. Para terminar llevaba unas preciosas sandalias de color negro

-Pansy, vas guapísima – sonrió Blaise mientras que Draco hacia un asentimiento con la cabeza

-Pues no habéis visto a las chicas que ha vestido Jack – sonrió la morena de Slytherin, la cual llevaba extensiones negras y rizadas que le quedaban que ni pintadas

-¡Chicos! – Jack apareció del brazo de Seamus. La chica iba de lo más provocativa. Con una mini color verde oscuro con un jersey de corte diagonal, es decir, tenía una manga larga y en el otro brazo no contaba con manga. En el cuello llevaba un pañuelo color plateado mientras que utilizaba unas botas altas del mismo color. Su cabello iba recogido en una cola alta con mechones escapándose. - ¡Debéis ver como dejé a Alex y Ginny! – sonrió emocionada

-Lógicamente no has visto como te has dejado a ti – sonrió el Griffindor lanzando un piropo que los Slytherin encontraron demasiado…Griffindor

-¡Jack! – la chica se giró al observar a Alex

-¿Y Ginny? – dijo poniéndose de puntillas

-Ya ha entrado con Dean – Draco adivinó por la cara de Alex que tampoco le gustaba la pareja de su amiga, se giró para mirar a Blaise pero el chico estaba demasiado embelesado mirando a la morena. Ni iba con un vestido de gala, ni mucho menos, sencillamente iba con unos pantalones tejanos que se aguantaban peligrosamente en su cadera, mientras a partir de la rodilla se ensanchaban exageradamente, en su cadera había un pañuelo de color amarillo pálido en forma de cinturón. El jersey que llevaba, amarillo pastel, tenía más o menos el mismo acabado que la parte de arriba del jersey de Jack, una manga larga y otra sin nada, con la diferencia que Alex también tenía el mismo corte diagonal en su vientre, así que des de donde se terminaba la cintura se terminaba el jersey, cayendo en diagonal y alargándose hasta donde empezaba el pantalón, haciendo que su perfecto ombligo quedará destapado. En el brazo desnudo llevaba un adorno dorado con la forma de una serpiente. Su pelo iba liso y largo, Draco se asombró al comprobar que le llegaba al cintura, e iba acompañado de una boina color oscuro – Muy guapos todos – sonrió la Griffindor - ¿Sabes que Luna se ha escapado a Hogsmeade con Ron? Lo que deja a Ginny libre para hacer lo que quiera con Dean porqué Harry está muy ocupado con Hermione

-Vamos entremos – dijo fríamente Draco empujando a la supermodelo hacia dentro. Jack y Alex se miraron cómplices y después de Blaise entraron al Gran Comedor

* * *

Draco se quedó estático en su puesto cuando después de comer y mirar a la pista de baile, lo primero que vio fue a la pelirroja. La pequeña Weasley. 

Estaba bailando alegremente con su acompañante mientras éste la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura. Ella llevaba un vestido sencillo, muy sencillo.

"Como ella" pensó Draco.

Era de color rojo. De tirante finos dejando al descubierto sus delicados hombros y con un escote en v, ni muy provocativo ni muy poco revelador. Todo muy pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, dónde haciendo la forma de v provocando que su cintura se marcara mucho más y a partir de ahí todo se iba ensanchando y cambiaba el color a más oscuro pero no llegando al negro de su cintura hasta el suelo.

Llevaba su pelo rojo recogido en un elegante moño y con mechones pelirrojos rizados remarcando el rostro, además, su maquillaje era muy sencillo.

Después de que su supermodelo y él bailaran un par de canciones, Draco volvió a sentarse, viendo a la pareja que más le interesaba de todas.

-Ve con ella – Draco levantó la vista para encontrarse con Alex quien le sonreía

-¿Con quién?

-¡Con Ginny¿Con quién va ser sino?

-Continua soñando

-Ella también te está esperando – Draco ignoró completamente. Alex se encogió de hombros, miró a Blaise buscando ayuda pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado explorando la garganta de su acompañante así que miró hacia Pansy quien asintió y pusieron en marcha el plan B

* * *

-Señores, señoritas, profesores – dijo con voz fuerte la cantante del grupo – Haremos un cambio de parejas para celebrar la última canción, si lo sé, la última canción es para estar con vuestro o vuestra chico o chica – sonrió mientras veía la cara de varios alumnos – Pero…quizá un cambio de parejas os ayude a acercaros a él – guiñó el ojo a Pansy quien sonreía agradecida 

Después de eso sonó una canción y en medio de ésta la voz del cantante del grupo anunció un cambio de parejas.

Y ahí fue cuando Draco Malfoy supo que la Griffindor no se había rendido. Porqué a su lado se encontraban Ginny y Thomas y al parecer el chico estaba encantado de cambiar su pareja por una supermodelo.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo cuando su acompañante la dejó, prácticamente, en los brazos de Malfoy sin darse cuenta.

Draco tampoco vio como su pareja, la supermodelo, cansada de que la ignoraran, por muy guapo que fuera él, decidió irse con uno menos guapo pero que parecía encantado con ella.

Draco sintió como la cintura era más ancha y como las curvas más…curvas.

-Vaya Weasley, te han dejado tirada – sonrió Malfoy con arrogancia

-Vete a la mierda – dijo Ginny con mal humor girandose y dejando a Draco medio ensimismado por el perfume que la pelirroja había dejado atrás, y no era por que Dean estuviera con Candy, Susan o como se llamará, sino porqué al rubio no se lo ocurría decir nada más que eso al estar ella ahí…con él

-Ya puedes ir detrás de ella – rugió Alex a su lado al ver como la mancha roja del cabello de su amiga desaparecía por la puerta

-¿Qué…- intentó preguntar de mal humor Draco

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de hacer caso a Alex? – le cortó Blaise, al parecer, el chico había cambiado su pareja por Alex

-Y tu eres un listo – iba a negarse a seguir a la pelirroja pero vio como Pansy y Jack se acercaban en trupe – Malditas Griffindors – y sin más persiguió a Ginny

* * *

Ginny entró en el aula más pequeña que encontró. Y estalló en carcajadas. Vale, a quien quería engañar. 

Le había gustado cambiar de pareja. Le había gustado que le tocase con Malfoy. Le había gustado que Malfoy le enseñara Legerimancia. Y si, había querido matar a esa supermodelo por no valorar al chico.

Bien, una vez admitido que Malfoy le gustaba sería más fácil pasar a la fase de "que estás haciendo, olvídate de él"

-Weasley – claro, si él no la persiguiera – Alex me dijo que viniera

-Claro – sonrió la chica – Si Alex te dice que saltes, saltas

-No. Le digo hasta donde quiere que salte – respondió irónicamente lo que provocó que la pelirroja sonriera.

-Bueno. No te sientas ofendido pero no me gusta tu compañía, así que voy a buscar a alguien que este libre esta noche

-No te basta que Thomas te dejará plantada. ¿Quieres que alguien más lo haga?

-La supermodelo tampoco estuvo muy triste de abandonarte

-Pero estoy seguro que tendría una chica más rápido

-Siendo Malfoy, rico y arrogante – sabía que eso no era un elogio sino una crítica y bastante fuerte, relacionada a lo que su padre fuera mortífago

-Siendo Weasley, pobretona y amante de lo muggles es normal que no tengas una pareja decente – Ginny lo miró con odio, no era algo que nunca antes Draco le había dicho pero… ¡por dios! Durante los últimos meses se había hecho amiga de Pansy Parkinson, había descubierto una faceta totalmente escondida del frío Slytherin y si, porqué engañarse, había llegado a pensar que su relación con él era especial, pensaba que su relación había mejorado pero veía que no, así que, sin pensárselo, estrelló su palma en la mejilla pálida del chico

-Vete a la mierda – musitó, se miraron a los ojos un par de segundo, buscando expresiones.

Draco furioso por la bofetada, Ginny furiosa porqué quería entablar una discusión y él no habría la boca.

A Draco se le pasaron mucho pensamientos por la mente como reclamarle por la bofetada o simplemente irse pero esos ojos castaños…le pedía algo más, no, no era eso, simplemente quería que le pidiesen algo más.

En un gesto casi violento Draco la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo y antes de poder siquiera coger aire o disfrutar de la caricia se besaron con pasión, con odio, con furia.

Ginny entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca del rubio, con la misma violencia que él la había cogido de la cintura, sin ninguna elegancia ni delicadeza.

Y se besaron como si el mundo fuera a acabarse

* * *

Alex vio satisfactoriamente como Draco seguía a Ginny maldiciendo por lo bajo. 

-Ya te has salido con la tuya. ¿Ahora me prestas atención Thomas? – susurró Blaise en su oído

-Que haya accedido a bailar contigo no significa que tenga que hacerte caso – dijo con malicia.

-El otro día estaba pensando…

-¿Tú pensando¿En serio? – preguntó con sorna

-Si, es algo que hago de vez en cuando, como un hobby. Tu juegas al Quidditch, yo pienso – para su desgracia Alex sonrió con la broma del Slytherin

-¿Y qué pensabas? – preguntó la morena, dispuesta a dar una pequeña tregua

-En lo que pasó a principio de año, en la fiesta clandestina de Slytherin

-Ya – Alex evitó los ojos verdes del chico, no quería tocar ese tema

-Y me acordé de todo – susurró en su oído – Y de que supuestamente me acosté contigo

-¿Supuestamente?

-Supuestamente – la calló Blaise al ver como la chica volvía a abrir la boca para replicar – Nunca nos acostamos

-Perdona Blaise – sonrió ella – Cuando me levanté iba desnuda, tu ibas desnudo y… ¡estaba borracha! Lo último que recuerdo es…

-Que te dije que te quería – Alex se tensó. Si, se lo dijo, con cariño y ternura, por eso, por muy borracha que fuera decidió acostarse con el chico que le gustaba – No recuerdas nada más porqué no pasó nada – ella negó con la cabeza – Estábamos…bueno, ya sabes – se sonrojó él – Y entonces entró Draco con Pansy y nosotros…nos quedamos quietos, esperando que se marcharan pero…cuando se metieron en la cama de Malfoy – Alex frunció el ceño, la pareja de Draco y Pansy no le gustaba en lo más mínimo – Y me volví hacia ti para besarte…estabas dormida como un tronco – Ahora fue el turno de la chica de sonrojarse

-Blaise miente a otra, si piensas que voy a creerme eso de que me quedé dormida…

-Nunca llegamos a hacerlo, y no porqué yo no quisiera

-¡¿Y entonces por qué me hice todas las pruebas de embarazo y de infecciones venéreas?! – se escandalizó la chica

-¿Pensabas qué estabas embarazada? – la chica se sonrojó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¡Todo es culpa tuya¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme a medias y además no decírmelo? – preguntó mientras iba dando golpes en el pecho del chico que a cada golpe aumentaban de intensidad

-¡No me acordaba¡Eras tu la que me recriminabas por no acordarme! – se defendió el chico

-¡Eres un idiota! – le dio otro golpe deshaciéndose de los brazos del chico y se fue indignada

* * *

Pansy se reunió con Jack y Dan que estaban charlando alegremente. 

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó la Slytherin dejándose caer en la butaca que estaba al lado de la chica

-Bien – sonrió ella

-¿Habéis visto a Draco? – preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos

-Desde que se fue a buscar a Ginny no – las dos chicas sonrieron mientras Dan rodó los ojos

-¡Odio a Zabini! – Alex se sentó a la última butaca vacía

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? – Dan le rodeó los hombros

-¡Nada! – se quejó ella - ¡No ha hecho nada!

-Vamos cielo – Jack se levantó de su butaca y cogió a la morena de Griffindor por la mano

-¿A dónde? – preguntó recelosa Alex sabiendo de la jugarreta que le habían hecho a Draco

-A bailar. Vamos muy guapas y no nos hemos hecho ver nada – le guiñó el ojo. Alex se levantó contentísima hacia el centro de la pista

-Y van y me dejan sola – Dan se escrutó la gola

-¿Y yo qué soy parte del inmobiliario? – preguntó entre picado y divertido el Hufflepuff

-No pero casi – contestó ella. Estuvo dos segundo en silencio para mirarlo - ¿Nunca te alteras?

-¿Perdona?

-Siempre, aunque yo te insulte, estás pasivo, no mueves ni un músculo para contestar y que yo sepa nunca has tenido ninguna discusión con las cuatro locas de tus amigas – Dan soltó una carcajada

-La cuestión Parkinson, es que a la gente que poco me importa no les hago caso, ni que me insulten

-¿Es mi caso?

-¿Es una pregunta retórica? – Pansy se sonrojó violentamente al ver la indirecta tan directa que el chico le había lanzado – Respecto a mis amigas…como tu bien has dicho, están un poco…como decirlo suavemente, un poco locas, así que necesitan a alguien que tenga todos sus sentidos puestos en la realidad – Pansy se quedó en silencio, buscando un contestación digna de un Slytherin

-Al considerarme una persona muy poco importante – se levantó indignada la morena – Pienso dejarte solo aquí buscándote la vida, que Jack, Alex y Ginny me caigan bien no significa que tu lo hagas – y sin más se fue indignadísima consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa en el chico

* * *

Luna sonrió al ver como Ron la había llevado a la casa de los gritos decorada exclusivamente para la ocasión. 

Ron miraba con alegría los ojos ilusionados de la rubia que llevaba un bonito vestido azul que encajaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Jack la había vestido aunque no había podido evitar que la Ravenclaw se llevara sus pendientes hecho a partir de unos corchos.

-¿Y esto por qué es Ronald? – sonrió curiosa la chica

-Bueno, no tuvimos nada especial el día que empezamos a salir y pensé que esto… - contestó nervioso el pelirrojo

-Para mi fue suficiente especial empezar a salir contigo Ron – sonrió ella mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del chico

-Entonces…- dijo sonrojado el chico - …deja que te lleve a la mesa señorita Lovegood.

-Con mucho gusto – dijo posando elegantemente su brazo en el brazo que Ron le ofrecía.

* * *

Jane y Remus bailaban alegremente en la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada de Severus y Natalie. 

-A veces pienso que lo mejor hubiese sido dejarla ir – susurró el hombre. Natalie lo miró con sus ojos miel

-Yo os veo la mar de bien. Si que es verdad que no podéis estar juntos abiertamente pero…

-¿Y tú con Lupin?

-No hay nada

-Pero lo ha habido – Severus esbozó una sonrisa al ver como la mirada de la mujer se llenaba de furia – Me encanta picarte, con Jane es muy fácil, al ser tan explosiva, pero con una persona como tu…

-Gracias por parecerte un pasatiempo muy bueno

-Natalie… - ella lo miró sorprendida por el tono, como si fuera a disculparse – Gracias

-¿Qué¿Por qué? – se extrañó ella mientras intentaba recuperarse haberse atragantado con el contenido de la copa

-Por…habernos apoyado – susurró él

-¿Perdona?

-Bueno, ya sabes, eres la única que cuando empecé me hizo sentir bien, ser mi amiga

-¿Cómo? – preguntó divertida, Snape le envió una mirada cargada de odio

-¡Ya me has oído Zabini!

-Si, pero es muy divertido picarte – sonrió la mujer mientras se reclinaba en la silla y Severus le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

* * *

Jane sonrió al ver fruncir el ceño a Severus mientras Natalie sonreía divertida. 

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Remus divertido

-De ellos – inclinó la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores

-Que seguro que están hablando de nosotros – añadió el hombre

-El otro día le conté a Nat que nos enrollamos – Remus miró entre extrañado y furioso a la rubia

-¿A cuento de qué?

-De que me dijera algo más de…"lo pasado, pasado está"

-Bueno, si ella no quiere nada con nadie – sonrió Remus encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto

-Es que… ¡no puedo estar todo el tiempo como un tonto enamorado! Así que yo también voy a olvidar… ¿Qué? – cortó la frase al ver la cara de tonta que tenía Jane

-Has dicho….

-Yo no he dicho nada

-…tonto enamorado – Remus se sonrojó y eso hizo sonreír aún más a la mujer – Así que aún estás enamorado

-¡Jane! – se quejó él, la rubia solo se tiró a su cuello y lo abrazó con felicidad

-Al final vais a estar juntos

-¡Mamá! – Jane bajó de los brazos de su amigo mirando alrededor buscando la propietaria de la voz – Detrás de ti

-¡Alex! – Jane se giró y miró a su hija - ¿Por qué no te has puesto el vestido que te regalé?

-No tienes vergüenza. ¿Qué pasa con la gente? La profesora Thomas abrazado a Remus Lupin

-¡Era muy bonito! Pertenecía a tu tía

-¿Y papá? Tienes muy poca consideración

-Además tu padre te compró unos zapatos preciosos y no estas…

-Se llaman deportivas profesora – Jane sonrió agradecida a Blaise

-¡Y porqué vas tan escotada!

-¡Alex cada día estás más delgada! – Remus miró como madre e hija discutían, bueno, en realidad era la discusión más divertida que había presenciado, y la más rara, cada una hablaba de una cosa diferente sin importarle lo que la otra decía. Después miró al acompañante de Alex y se quedó helado en su sitio.

-Blaise Zabini – susurró el hombre pero el chico lo escuchó.

-Profesor Lupin – dijo no con mucha delicadeza - ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? Pensaba que lo había expulsado después de que se supiera de su…rareza – y esbozó una sonrisa en el más puro estilo Slytherin

-Creo que esa no es manera de hablar al señor Lupin – Natalie se acercaba hacia ellos con toda la elegancia posible

-Mamá… - intentó decir Blaise pero Natalie lo calló con un gesto

-No es este tipo de educación la que yo te he dado – Blaise se quedó callado, su madre siempre sabía que decir para hacerle callar – Ahora…concédeme este baile

-¡Mamá! – exclamó todo rojo Blaise y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Qué? Hace días que no nos vemos

-Porqué no hago Runas Antiguas – negó Blaise

-Yo tengo una idea mejor – Jane apareció de la nada, al parecer Alex ya se había cansado de discutir ella sola

-¿Y Alex?

-Se ha ido con un Harry – sonrió la rubia

-¿Con Potter?

-Si Blaise – antes de que Jane pudiera volver a abrir la boca Blaise ya había desaparecido – No le digáis a Severus que están tan enamorados

-Me parece que Alex pasa bastante de Zabini – sonrió Remus

-Bueno, ya sabes como terminaron James y Lily – Jane asintió a lo dicho por su hermana

-Bueno, os dejó. Voy a hablar con Severus que lo has abandonado – se despidió con la mano dejando a la pareja sola.

Remus vio como Natalie evitaba su mirada y no la culpaba en absoluto. Por eso, le sorprendió que sin previo aviso a la rubia le cogiera de la mano y lo llevará al centro de la pista. Ahí, ella misma se encargó de poner un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura y el otro entrelazaba su mano.

-¿Te importa bailar conmigo? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio

-Si, mucho – Natalie lo miró confusa – Porqué no te entiendo. Primero me dices que me amas, después dices que no puedes estar conmigo y ahora…

-Tengo que esperar, tenemos que esperar

-Nat… - Jane apareció a su lado de repente, con el temor pintado en su rostro

-Jane. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Natalie

-Han atacado Hogsmeade, varios dementores y mortífagos se acercan a Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

Ya está!

Final de infarto, lo sé, pero debía hacerlo. Y sé que es un capi corto pero seguro que a más de uno le ha picado la curiosidad saber que va a pasar con todos. ¿A qué si?

**Bueno, Draco y Ginny ya era hora, y no podía haber sido de otra manera que después de tener una buena discusión.**

**Alex y Blaise, tenía pensado eso des del principio así que ahora debemos saber cual será la reacción de la morena.**

**Pansy y Dan, a los que les gustaba esta pareja, pues parece que ha ninguno de los dos les gusta dar la razón al otro, xD**

**Remus, Natalie, Jane y Severus, en el próximo capi tendremos un poco más de ellos, ya veréis.**

**Mmm...no sé si me dejó a alguién.**

**Para continuar, los reviews, estoy muy, muy, muy enfadada con los que no me han dejado review porqué, de 15 me han llegado 11, técnicamente no debería actualizar pero es injusto para la gente que si ha dejado así que ahora si actualizo pero teniendo en cuenta esto la próxima vez ya no volveré a hacerlo.**

**Así que, como siempre.** **18 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar hasta que los consiga así que por mi puede ser el año que viene que ya no queda mucho. Así que, ya sabéis (lo repito, lo lamento por la gente que deja reviews, realmente los tomo muy encuenta porqué sinó no me molestaría en contestarlos) **

**Eso si, no puedo dejar de dar las gracias a los que me han dejado uno: paula, **Vanessa HP, Nathyta, Bella Black 123, leodyn, ilaica-fary, MMPOTTER, Armelle Potter, Gerulita Evans, nanu18 y Serenity.

**Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que hasta ahora me ha dejado reviews porque he conseguido, por primera vez, llegar a los 100 REVIEWS antes de mi capi número 8.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. No quiero entreteneros mucho tiempo con explicaciones largas así que lo diré todo a bajo, como siempre.**

**Espero que os guste el capi que lleváis esperando, jiji**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

Jane entró junto a Remus y Natalie en la sala adjunta al Gran Comedor, ahí estaban todos los profesores de Hogwarts menos un par que estaban vigilando el baile. Además, también se encontraban Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Alex y Blaise.

-Debemos ir de inmediato a Hogsmeade – dijo rápidamente el profesor Dumbledore cuando la puerta se cerró después de Jane Thomas

-Bien - Jane asintió – Pero no podemos dejar Hogwarts sin protección

-Todos los profesores excepto Jane y Remus se quedaran en Hogwarts

-¿Estás seguro Albus? – preguntó Minerva con cierta preocupación.

-Necesito que los jefes de las casa lleven a sus alumnos a la habitaciones – volvió a decir el director pasando por alto las quejas de Minerva

-¿Cómo lo haremos sin alentar a posibles espías? – preguntó Natalie

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso. Por favor – los jefes de las casas salieron de la habitación rápidamente – Jane, Nimfadora está de camino – la rubia asintió

-¿Y nosotros? – preguntó Harry, Dumbledore pareció percatarse en que ellos estaban ahí por primera vez

-Tu vendrás Harry – dijo con voz clara, después pasó la vista a quienes los acompañaban

-Y dos más – añadió Jane rápidamente – Solo dos más

-Estoy de acuerdo. Os espero a bajo dentro de…nueve minutos – después todos los profesores salieron del aula. Jane se quedó mirando a los seis chicos

-No puedo ser parcial así que…lo haréis a suerte – dijo al ver la mirada suplicante de su hija

* * *

Dumbledore salía hacia Hogsmeade seguido de Remus, Jane, Harry, Hermione y Blaise. Los dos primeros no miraban con mucho aprecio al Slytherin, exactamente no sabían lo que hacia ahí pero si Dumbledore, Remus y la profesora Thomas creían que era conveniente que él fuera pues… 

-Albus – entre las sombras salió una mujer hermosa de ojos dorados. Harry pudo ver que Hermione y Blaise también estaban maravillados por su belleza y eso que la oscuridad de la noche no les permitía definirla bien

-Julia – saludó cordialmente el director - ¿Cómo está la situación?

-Voldemort ha traído consigo a Greyback y un par de dementores. Además he contado cinco mortífagos

-¿Tan poca caballería? – preguntó Jane

-Un ataco rápido. Sembrar el pánico, matar a dos personas y poder decir que ni Hogsmeade, que está el lado de Hogwarts, es segura – añadió Remus

-Así es – Dumbledore dio un profundo suspiro – Blaise irás con Julia. Hermione con Jane y con Remus. Harry tu conmigo – y sin más se separaron.

* * *

Ginny sentía como Draco rompía el beso para ir hacia su cuello. Se sentía descolocada y no muy bien situada. 

Sabia que estaba con Draco Malfoy pero no podía decir cuanto tiempo llevaba besándose con pasión con él. Tampoco sabia porqué lo consentía, aunque debía ser sincera, si que lo sabia, no quería admitirlo.

Por otra parte el rubio se encontraba igual que la pequeña Weasley. Estaba recorriendo el fino cuello de ella porqué sus labios ya habían sido explorados. Tenía una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra…

Una explosión hizo que los dos se separasen.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Ginny, sonrojada, intentando recuperar el aire

-Un ataque – dijo Malfoy seriamente, cogiéndola inconscientemente de la mano y llevándola hacia la venta más próxima – Y parece que es grave – Ginny miró por la ventana y vio que en el patio de Hogwarts, junto al lago, había una batalla. Pudo distinguir a Hagrid, Minerva MacGonnagall y la profesora Zabini.

-Tengo que bajar – anunció al ver junto a ellos a Ron, Luna y Alex

-Es peligroso – no era una orden, simplemente era una frase. Los dos sabían que a la pelirroja no le importaba

-Lo sé – la mano de Draco dejó la suya – Busca a Jack, por favor – y sin decir más se empinó para darle un beso. Un gesto que ninguno de los dos se esperaba que hiciera. Después salió de la aula donde estaba dirección al patio de la escuela

* * *

Dos horas después las dos batallas que se realizaban paralelamente se habían terminado. No había habido ningún herido mortal por ninguna de las dos bandas, ni ninguna captura. Nadie se extrañó. 

Lord Voldemort había atacado para ver como se defendían, para ver su capacidad de reacción y demostrar que si quería era capaz de entrar en el mismísimo Hogwarts.

Harry tendió la mano de Blaise Zabini que estaba en el suelo. El Slytherin lo miró receloso.

-No voy hacerte nada Zabini – contestó cordialmente Harry

-No te tengo miedo – dijo mientras se ayudaba de la mano del Griffindor de levantarse – Pero me he roto el brazo izquierdo – Harry sonrió.

-No entiendo como siendo Slytherin no has ayudado a los mortífagos y me has salvado la vida – Blaise lo miró con una ceja alzada

-Mi madre no está de acuerdo con los ideales del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-Pero eres Slytherin

-No todos los Slytherins somos mortífagos, Potter – Harry iba a replicar cuando vio que Hermione corría hacia ellos

-¡Harry! – se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte – Me alegro que estés bien

-Yo también me alegro que tu lo estés – dijo suavemente besando su espesa cabellera. Blaise se alejó, dejando la parejita para que se diera mimos.

-Blaise – vio como Jane Thomas se acercaba a él - ¿Estás bien?

-Si profesora bueno…

-A ver, déjame el brazo – susurró suavemente – Lo tienes roto por dos puntos. Voy a hacerte una cura de emergencia pero después iremos rápidamente a ver a Poppy – Blaise asintió mientras veía como la profesora Thomas le envolvía el brazo con una venda y lo dejaba sujeto

* * *

Los del castillo esperaban pacientemente a que los que habían ido a la batalla de Hogsmeade regresaran. De los suyos, la que fue herida más gravemente fue la profesora MacGonnagall que recibió de lleno un crucio y sus huesos de mujer mayor no pudieron sostenerla y se desmayó. 

Natalie Zabini y Severus Snape estaban dando los primeros auxilios a los pocos alumnos que habían participado en la batalla. Los otros estaban encerrados a cal y canto en sus salas comunes.

-Ya están aquí – todos se giraron hacia la puerta.

Ginny, Ron, Luna y Alex miraron, esperanzados, hacia la puerta.

El primero en entrar fue el director de Hogwarts junto a Harry y Hermione, la última muy despeinada y bastante sucia, Ron y Luna tardaron dos segundos en ir hacia ellos después Ginny, al ver que Alex había abandonado su lado, también fue a preguntar como se encontraban.

Y es que la pequeña Thomas se había separado de el lado de Ginny al ver entrar a Blaise Zabini ayudado por Jane

-¡Blaise! – y fue rápidamente hacia el Slytherin

-Alex – el chico la miró para después poner una mano en su mejilla – Estás bien

-¡Idiota! – sin más se tiró a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Ouch. – Blaise se recriminó mentalmente por romper el único abrazo espontáneo que había tenido con Alex

-¡Santo Cielo¿Estás bien?

-Si, tranquila. Solo tengo un brazo roto

-¡Como se te ocurre meterte en una guerra que ni te va ni te viene!

-Si que me va Alex – los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes. Alex abrió la boca para rebatir pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida

-¡Mamá! – Alex se separó de Blaise un poco incómoda - ¿Estás bien?

-Si – sonrió la mujer viendo a su hija - ¿Y tú cielo? – ahora se encargó de examinar toda la cara de su hija buscando posibles magulladuras incluso le levantó el flequillo

-¡Ya mamá! – Jane sonrió medio culpable para después abrazarse a su hija – Mamá… - susurró ella. Blaise sonrió al ver como Severus Snape no perdía de vista el abrazo entre las dos

En el otro lado de la entrada estaban Dumbledore hablando con Snape sobre lo que había pasado aquí en el colegio. Nimfadora se había encargado de llevar a los heridos de lucha en el pueblo a la enfermería. Mientras Natalie se había acercado a Remus que estaba apoyado en la pared.

-Remus… - el hombre levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de color miel de la mujer

-Nat… - ella sonrió levemente – Estás bien – su voz era de alivio- Estás bien – volvió a decir mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya lo sabes – susurró con los ojos cerrados – Pasa que te quiero demasiado como para no preocuparme por ti

Natalie se quedó clavada en medio de la entrada mirando al hombre. Podía adivinar un par de heridas en los brazos que sangraban aunque no exageradamente.

De repente, como si un mecanismo se activará en su mente todos sus recuerdos, los de los dos, le vinieron a la mente.

Como se habían conocido, los años yendo juntos a clase, cuando él la había atacado convertido en lobo y…la reconoció y no la mordió, cuando empezaron a salir, el rostro de él cuando le informó que estaba casada, cuando…tuvieron su primer encuentro juntos…

Todo.

Y sin poder evitarlo acortó la distancia que los separaba. Iba a hacer una imprudencia. Se había esperado casi toda su vida para volver a estar con él solo por un mero motivo, para que nadie sospechará sobre la identidad de la heredera de los Thomas, para que todo el mundo creyera que era ella y ahora…

Sus labios se unieron con los de Remus.

Remus no respondió. Estaba aturdido. No sabía que pasaba. Solo sabía que sentía el olor de Natalie demasiado cerca suyo. Sentía sus caderas, su figura…sus labios.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, antes de que adivinara que eso era un sueño cogió a la rubia de la cintura, acercándola aún más, si eso era posible, a su cuerpo e introduciéndose en la boca de la mujer.

Natalie pasó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del hombre. Sintiéndolo como la primera vez.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno no por otra cosa, querían volver a su época de adolescentes cuando su relación no era "prohibida".

Natalie tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Remus, abrazados, siempre abrazados.

Remus hundió su cabeza en el pelo rubio y ondulado de la mujer.

Su mujer.

No iba a perderla otra vez. Sintió como Natalie reía y lloraba a la vez

-Ya está cariño. Vuelves a estar conmigo – Natalie asintió abrazándose más a él – No te dejaré ir otra vez

-¡Madre! – la voz de Blaise rompió el tierno silencio que se había hecho al observar el apasionado beso.

-Blaise – Natalie separó su cabeza del hombro de Remus – Creo que…te debo una explicación

-Si

-Y nosotros nos vamos – añadió Severus cogiendo a Alex por el hombro y a Jane del brazo, obligando a madre e hija a subir las escaleras (aunque la morena estuviera encantada de quedarse con el chico Slytherin). Dumbledore sonrió a la pareja y obligó al trío, Luna y Ginny a subir hacia la enfermería.

-¿Madre? – volvió a preguntar Blaise viendo con odio a Remus

-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames mamá – contestó enfadada la rubia

-Lo haré si dejas de estar abrazada a…él

-¡Blaise!

-Creo que quien debe explicarle algo a tu hijo soy yo – respondió Remus

-Remus…- Natalie lo miró.

-¿Qué debo saber Lupin? Ha besado a mi madre como si fuera una persona cualquiera

-Blaise

-Señor Zabini – aclaró el niño. Natalie sonrió, tan arrogante como un Slytherin – Y le recuerdo que mi madre no es Natalie, es señora Zabini

-Amo a tu madre si eso te sirve

-No me sirve

-¡Ya basta los dos! – los dos se giraron hacia Natalie. Natalie había interrumpido porqué había visto a su hijo capaz de sacar la varita en ese mismo momento – Blaise, eres mi hijo y quiero que lo sepas que a partir de ahora voy a estar con Remus pero lo que no pienso permitir es que te interpongas en mi relación, eres mi hijo y eso nada lo cambiará. – esbozó una sonrisa - Siempre serás la persona que más quiero pero debes entender…

-Mamá…

-Blaise… - Natalie se acercó a él y se sorprendió que fuera igual o más alto que ella – Tu padre y yo…

-Papá está muerto

-No quiero quedarme sola

-Me tienes a mi

-Pero tu tienes a la señorita Thomas ¿me equivocó? – su madre sonrió al ver la piel morena de su hijo enrojecer

-Alex y yo…

-Dale tiempo

-Pero es…Lupin

-Remus y yo siempre hemos estado juntos – Blaise la miró extrañado – Hoy no puedo contártelo pero…debes entenderme, por favor

-Mamá… - Natalie lo rodeó con sus brazos y abrazó a su hijo

-Y me has dicho mamá. – Blaise sonrió aún estando abrazando a esa mujer que, aunque no aprobará sus decisiones, era su madre

* * *

Alex estaba esperando a que Madame Pomfrey le curara un pequeño corte que tenía en la frente y que, por medio milagro, su madre no había descubierto. Se había quedado sola. A Ginny, Luna, Ron y Harry los había obligado a irse. Hermione estaba durmiendo en la última litera, no había tenido tanta suerte como los otros. Vio como Blaise entraba y se acercaba a la enfermera para que le curara el brazo y ella pareció olvidarse de ella. 

Tumbó al chico en una cama y le obligó a tomarse una poción mientras le prohibía terminalmente moverse de ahí.

Después de un cuarto de hora esperando que la enfermera viniera se dio por vencida. Se había olvidado completamente de ella.

Se levantó para ir a ver a Blaise, al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano tendría que ir para ver si se había dormido o no y entonces la vería.

Se esperaba de todo menos verlo cambiándose de ropa.

-¡Alex!

-Lo siento – se alarmó Alex girándose – No sabía que estabas en paños menores, oye, eres un pervertido. ¿Qué haces cambiándote aquí y no en el baño?

-Es que normalmente no espero ver a Griffindors cotillas y degeneradas espiándome

-¡Yo no te espío! – volvió a girarse quedándose cara a cara con él

-Claro – Blaise sonrió al verla sulfurada, prefería verla así que preocupada como antes

-¿Qué tal con tu madre? – preguntó ella sentándose en la cama en posición india mientras Blaise se sentaba delante de ella

-Mal o bien, depende como se miré. No me gusta Lupin

-Es muy buen hombre y un buen profesor – sonrió la morena ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Blaise

-Pero un licántropo

-Entonces alégrate, no tendrás un hermanito – sonrió inocentemente Alex

-No necesitaba esa imagen de mi madre y Lupin, gracias Alexandra

-No me llames así, pareces mi padre cuando me regaña – dijo mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola alta

-Pero es que así soy original, no hay nadie que te llame Alexandra

-Mi padre – dijo haciendo morritos

-¿Qué haces aquí Alexan…cielo? – sonrió Blaise al ver cambiado el apodo de la chica

-Un pequeño corte en la frente – dijo levantándose el flequillo – Pero tú tranquilo idiota – esta vez fue Alex quien sonrió.

-¿Y Madame Pomfrey?

-Se olvidó de mi, al parecer prefiere a los chicos idiotas a las chicas inteligentes

-Es lo que tiene cariño

-Ya vale, llámame Alexandra, lo prefiero a cariño, cielo y todo esto – dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada

-Sabía que acabarías cediendo – Alex se sonrojó al haber cedido a su juego.

-Te odio

-Alex…- la chica levantó sus ojos azules con indiferencia – Sobre lo que te dije en el baile…

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes y entonces no me habría hecho ninguna prueba de embarazo ni de enfermedades venéreas

-¿Creías que tenía una enfermedad venérea¿Por quién me tomas?

-¡Oye! No te enfades conmigo, no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber tu currículo de enfermedades

-Pero…pero…

-Además, nunca va demás que te hicieras las pruebas, vete a saber que tipo de enfermedad vuelta por la casa Slytherin – Alex levantó la vista y vio a Madame Pomfrey así que decidió levantarse de la cama

-¿Dónde vas?

-A cantarle las cuarenta a esa enfermera – dijo mientras iba a salir de la cortina pero antes de nada su mano fue atrapada por Blaise - ¿Qué quieres ahora Zabini?

-Decirte que continuo enamorado de ti

-No seas cur… - pero no pudo decir nada porqué Blaise la empujó hacia delante, sentándola en la cama y haciendo que sus labios se juntaran. Alex no reaccionó inmediatamente pero no puedo hacer nada al sentir la mano del chico deslizarse lenta y placenteramente hacia su cintura.

Sabía que lo que iba hacer era un suicidio. Cuando había estado enfadada con él por todo lo "supuestamente" ocurrido en la fiesta de inauguración de curso se había prometido no volver a hablar con él. Ni tan solo mirarle. Y ya se habían besado por lo menos tres veces, aunque claro, a ella no le disgustaba en absoluto. Así que, sabiendo lo que todo eso comportaría, abrazó el chico pasando sus brazos por la nuca y devolviéndole el beso.

Se separaron, buscando oxígeno y un poco de serenidad. Alex empezó a ver cosas en contra pero todo eso solo hacia que se decidiera más.

Griffindor y Slytherin, bueno, sería divertido domarle, además que tenía unos antecedentes familiares (por parte de los dos) muy parecidos.

Su padre, le encantaría ver la cara de él cuando se enterará.

-Dime que no te pareció fabuloso y te dejó en paz – sonrió Blaise apoyando su frente con la de la morena.

-No fue fabuloso – dijo la chica mientras intentaba coger el aire

-Eso me pensaba yo también – dijo el chico entre la risa. Alex se relajó completamente en los brazos de Blaise

-Pues entonces no sé porqué me estás abrazando – Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-Señorito Zabini, señorita Thomas – Alex se levantó de la cama y Blaise se estiró mejor intentando contener la risa

-Madame Pomfrey estaba esperándola – aclaró la chica

-¿A si? Pensaba que estaba haciendo un reconocimiento completo al enfermo

-Más le gustaría – la enfermera no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Qué quería entonces?

-Tengo una pequeña herida de la "batalla" y…

-Venga conmigo señorita Thomas y usted duérmase – ordenó mirando el chico

Blaise se tumbó en la cama mientras veía como Alex desaparecía de su vista. La había besado y estaba entero, bueno el brazo roto no contaba porqué no era culpa de la chica. Alex había sonreído, se había dejado abrazar e incluso habían bromeado.

Era buena señal ¿no?

* * *

Draco Malfoy sintió como alguien le sacudía el hombro en medio de la noche. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a gritarle a quien lo había despertado hasta que se encontró con los ojos marrones de Pansy. 

-¿Pansy¿Qué sucede? – la chica puso suavemente la mano encima de su boca

-Debes vestirte y bajar conmigo a la sala común

-¿Qué? – preguntó confuso. No entendiendo que diablos pasaba – Pansy…no estoy de humor para tus bromas y las de Blaise

-Draco…no es una broma – el tono frío y preocupado, sin nada de expresión de la segunda chica más explosiva y expresiva de Slytherin hizo que se tomará en serio lo que ésta le decía

-Vale. Dame dos minutos – dijo de mala manera, era una suerte que compartiera solamente cuarto con Blaise

-Bien – susurró ella mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico – Hazlo con túnicas

-Siempre lo hago – ese comentario hizo que la chica sonriera. Cruzó los dedos de sus manos y empezó a mover los pulgares nerviosamente

Lo que había pasado no era bueno y la gente que los estaban esperando tampoco lo era. No quería avisar a Draco, debía evitarlo.

-Draco… - el chico salió del baño

-Lo sé – el se puso de cuclillas delante de la chica, levantando su rostro y secando las pocas lágrimas que había derramado – Nuestros padres nos esperan ¿verdad?

-No bajes. Puedo decir que no te encontré.

-¿Y dejarte sola? Ni de broma

-No me importa

-Pero a mi si que me importas. Vamos, sécate las lágrimas – Pansy hizo una triste mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. Después y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Draco la había cogido de la mano y habían bajado hacia la sala común de Slytherin

En ella se encontraban Lucius Malfoy (escapado de la cárcel) y el señor Parkinson. Un hombre muy grande y ancho de espaldas aunque un poco relleno. Con un bigote y una escasa cabellera tan negra como la de su hija. Sus ojos eran pequeños pero en ese momento tenían una mirada amenazadora.

-Nos vamos – ordenó Lucius

-¿Y madre? – preguntó Draco mientras agarraba a Pansy más fuerte de la mano

-En casa – dijo fríamente Lucius

-Padre…

-El señor espera – sin ningún tipo de delicadeza el señor Parkinson intentó separar a su hija de Draco y la chica se soltó del brazo de su padre para volver junto al chico

-Todo saldrá bien – se susurraron mutuamente mientras entraban en la chimenea preparada exclusivamente esa noche para ir con el Lord.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Sips, sips, sips, otro final de infarto, lo sé, soy muy mala, xD Pero es que no me digáis que así no pica mucho más la curiosidad de saber que pasará en el próximo capi.**

**Espero que no haya decepcionado porqué no hay escenas de luchas pero no era una lucha propiamente dicho, era..."un ataque rápido", como ha dicho Remus, xD**

**Comentario del capi. Para mi es uno de mis favoritos, xD**

**Por un lado la batalla, ya os lo dije, no sería nada espectacular pero me ha servido para introducir a Blaise en el bando de los "buenos" y empezarse a relacionar con Harry, en un futuro será importante.**

**¡Ha aparecido Julia¿La echabamos de menos? Yo muchísimo. Próximamente vendrá un encuentro cara a cara con todos ellos y de una manera un poco...extraña.**

**Natalie y Remus, vale¿quién se quejaba? Os lo dije, muy pronto tendremos algo, y aquí está. El beso importante entre Natalie y Remus. A mi personalmente me encantó el beso entre esos dos, quizá porqué hacia muchísimo que lo esperaba o porqué deseaba escribirlo pero, no sé...La reacción de Blaise se me hace muy difícil de explicar y no me ha terminado de gustar pero bueno...no puede tenerse todo.**

**Ginny y Draco, txán, txán. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Se han besado y se han separado pero...¿qué hace Lucius Malfoy y el señor Parkinson en Hogwarts?**

**Pansy y Draco, sabremos que ha pasado en el próximo capi y os aseguro que a la poca gente que Pansy no caía bien os terminará de caer bien del todo.**

**Alex y Blaise, muchas emociones en un solo capi ¿verdad? Bueno, no sé que decir, a mi me encantó esa escena, realmente fue muy bonita. **

**Me parece que no me dejó nada más.**

**Comentario reviews (como siempre que no puede faltar). Pues estoy bastante orgullosa porqué tengo los 15 reviews que quería por este capi así que no puedo pedir más ¿verdad? Así que, como siempre, dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review:** Serenity, anabiaf, Violet Malfoy, Naett, leodyn, Almu, nanu18, ilaica-fary, Javiera Malfoy, silginny, Armelle Potter, Gerulita Evans, Nathyta, Vanessa HP, Bella Black 123 y MMPOTTER.

**Sobre los reviews, bueno, será como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 2 DE DICIEMBRE (Prácticamente Navidad!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	10. Chapter IX

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, hoy un poco antes que normalmente pero es que mañana me es casi imposible actualizar y no creo que a vosotros os importe mucho.**

**Bueno, nada más, solo que disfruéis del capi.**

**Nos vemos a bajo!**

* * *

Ginny se levantó de la cama con una mala sensación. Se dirigió hacia el baño para arreglarse antes de que sus compañeras de cuarto lo monopolizaran. 

Se miró al espejo, la cola que se había hecho antes de ir a dormir estaba medio desecha y sus ojos castaños estaban…vivos.

Se acercó la mano a sus labios y recordó el beso que se dio con Draco Malfoy. No sabía que se habían intentado decir con ese beso pero…

-Puedo deducir que con Draco fue bien anoche

-¡Alex! – la pelirroja se giró asustada

-Tranquila. Las admiradoras de Harry están durmiendo – Ginny sonrió al recordar como le habían hecho la vida imposible al descubrir que ella había estado saliendo con el "niño-que-vivió" - ¿A si qué¿Qué paso?

-Nada – Alex levantó una ceja escéptica – Vale. Nos besamos

-¡Vaya! – sonrió la morena - ¿Besa bien?

-¡Alex! – la chica sonrió de manera pícara – De maravilla pero…

-¿Qué?

-No sé que debo hacer a partir de ahora. Seguir como siempre o…

-Vaya, que le pusiste más sentimiento de lo que debías

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy – dijo preocupada mirando a los ojos azules de Alex a través del espejo. "Si no es que lo estoy ya" terminó la frase para ella misma mentalmente

* * *

Draco dio una vuelta en la cama preocupado y dolorido. Abrió los ojos intentando adivinar de donde provenía ese horrible dolor y lo sintió, venía de su brazo derecho. 

Hizo un intento de gemido y se reprochó mentalmente por pensar únicamente en que, lo más que debía estar pensando esa mañana, era de si había hecho bien en besar a la Weasley y si ya había aclarado todo, tal y como le había dicho Pansy.

Pansy.

Intentó levantarse como pudo dispuesto a ir a buscar a su amiga hasta que un débil sollozo se oyó a su lado.

Se quedó petrificado. Pansy estaba a su lado, con la ropa mal arreglada (por no decir rasgada a trozos) y varios moratones en el cuerpo. Su pelo siempre liso y listo ahora estaba revuelto y sucio. Pero lo que más le chocó era que su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en un charco de sangre.

-Pansy… - susurró Draco, girándose sobre si mismo y acercándose a la chica

-Draco… - la voz utilizada por la chica le rompió el corazón. Había tanto dolor – Draco…

-Pansy – rápidamente cogió su brazo derecho y lo examinó. La marca del mal. Se veía tan horrorosa. Había una quemadura negra e infectada pero lo peor de todo es que sangraba y parecía que no había dejado de sangrar – Debo avisar a Severus

-Draco…

-Tranquila – Draco cogió la sábana y envolvió el brazo de la chica en ella, la cual no pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor – Ahora vuelvo

-No…me dejes…

-Dame dos minutos, prometo que no te pasará nada – la chica cerró los ojos intentando dibujar una sonrisa

El rubio se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir de la habitación hasta que reparó en su aspecto. No se duchó, simplemente se puso una túnica e intentó peinar un poco el pelo. A él también le dolía el brazo pero se sentía cobarde. Pansy había estado despierta toda la noche, sollozando y sangrando, sin poder hacer nada, él, simplemente, se había desmayado.

Se sentía tan…mal. Era un Slytherin pero siempre había sentido que Pansy era su hermana (exceptuando en la época que se acostaba con ella) y ayer no pudo hacer nada.

Todos los Slytherins (sobretodo los de su curso y estaban enterados de las posibilidades de que ayer hubiera sido marcado) lo miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Él no hizo nada. De momento no.

Rápidamente salió al pasillo y, asegurándose de que nadie le seguía, fue en busca del profesor Snape.

* * *

Severus Snape entró en una habitación habilitada para la ocasión con Pansy Parkinson en brazos. Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente al profesor al igual que lo hizo Natalie Zabini. 

-Santo cielo – Natalie acercó las manos a su boca para ahogar un gemido de frustración y…no había sentimiento para describir lo que había sentido al ver entrar la chica

-Natalie – Albus Dumbledore la llamó suavemente. Los ojos de Natalie, aún shockeados lo miraron – Avisa a Arabella, Nick y Julia

-En…seguida – no podía hablar al ver el estado de la chica y menos cuando entró Draco Malfoy tan…abatido

* * *

Natalie veía como Nick Turner hacia un examen completo a Pansy quien, por fin, había podido dormir sin preocuparse por el dolor. 

Draco estaba sentado en una esquina observando el movimiento que había detrás de las cortinas. Sentía que la señora Zabini tenía una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo como la madre que nunca tuvo. Delante suyo estaba una mujer tapada con una túnica, podía deducir que era una vampiro porqué se mantenía siempre en la oscuridad.

Severus Snape había bajado para vigilar las salidas de los alumnos de la casa Slytherin hacia Hogsmeade. Por un segundo su mente viajó hasta cierta Griffindor. Estaba claro que el hecho de besarla no había mejorado las cosas, solo las había empeorado.

La presión aumentando en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Cómo está la señorita Parkinson? – preguntó Albus Dumbledore

-Solo espero que no recuerde nada de lo que le han hecho esta noche – contestó apesumabrado Nick Turner. Era un hombre de la misma edad que la señora Zabini, quizá unos cinco años mayor. Tenía el pelo negro con algunos mechones rubios, algo muy extraño, y los ojos oscuros. Se veía cansado

-¿Qué diablos le han hecho? – dijo Draco. Nick lo miró y después dirigió su vista hacia el director, pidiendo permiso para poder darle esa información

-A parte de la perdida de sangre – dijo Nick al haber recibido el consentimiento de Albus – Y la marca del mal, que la dejará durmiendo al menos durante un día, he reconocido un par de costillas rotas y golpes, al parecer se opuso a una violación que igualmente se llevo a cabo

-Desgraciados – susurró la mujer de la capa. Draco se quedó quieto en el sitio, apretando los puños

-Quiero la custodia de Pansy – dijo Natalie en medio del silencio sepulcral

-¿Y quién va a dártela? – dijo Severus Snape que acababa de entrar en la habitación

-Natasha… - Draco volvió a tensarse. Natasha era su tía.

-Ha muerto esta mañana, todo parece que fue por parte del señor oscuro por oponerse a que su hija ingresara en los mortífagos.

-Con más razón – Natalie parecía decidida – Está claro que esa niña no puede volver con su padre

-No tenemos pruebas – dijo Severus

-¿¡Qué no tenemos pruebas!? – gritó Natalie - ¡Pansy está tumbada en una cama¡Acaba de ser violada y le han dado una buena paliza!

-¿Y con qué argumentos quieres ir Natalie? – ahora era la mujer de la capa

-¿Vas a dejar… - susurró Natalie

-No – la mujer se levantó – Tú y yo vamos a hacer una visita al señor Parkinson

-Julia… - avisó Albus Dumbledore

-Si hay algo que odie más que al idiota de Voldemort es a los cobardes que se aprovechan de las mujeres más débiles.

-Natalie… - volvió advertir el profesor Dumbledore

-Bien. Vamos – aceptó la rubia

Los tres hombres de dentro la habitación las miraron con admiración y sin ninguna de duda que, en menos de 24 horas, la custodia de Pansy Parkinson estaría bajo la responsabilidad de Natalie.

-Señor Malfoy – Albus Dumbledore decidió hablar por primera vez con el rubio

-Albus…- intentó interceder Severus Snape

-Profesor Dumbledore – Draco levantó sus ojos grises, llenos de furia y frustración – Esta marca – dijo mientras se levantaba la manga dejando ver la horrible quemadura – No ha sido en vano. Quiero ayudar – pero no miraba a Albus Dumbledore, sino a Pansy que dormía plácidamente, de momento

* * *

Ginny se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, como tocaba esa semana, junto a Dan y Jack, que ya estaban ahí, y Alex que acababa de llegar con ella 

-¿Y Luna? – preguntó la pelirroja extrañada de no ver a la Ravenclaw leyendo del revés "El Quisquilloso"

-Gírate – sonrió Jack. Ginny obedeció y la vio muy acaramelada con su hermano

-Vaya… - dijeron las dos Griffindors

-Pues si – asintió Dan – Al parecer la lucha de ayer interrumpió la cena romántica de ella y de Ron

-Y algo más – sonrió la Slytherin

-Jack, gracias, pero no necesitaba tener esa imagen de mi hermano y mi amiga

-Yo tampoco te la he dado – Ginny levantó la ceja y la sonrisa de Dan hizo que se calmará.

-Así que hoy no tenemos Luna – suspiró Alex - ¿Y qué vamos hacer? No es divertido ir a Hogsmeade sin las típicas críticas de ella

-Yo puedo hacer el papel de Luna. No es muy difícil – sonrió Jack – Alexandra, por favor, pásame la mantequilla, eso si, que sea con extractos de flor de girasol, sino, me dará alergia – los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas

-Muy bonito, riéndoos de mi cuando no estoy presente – los cuatro callaron y se giraron hacia la recién llegada

-Lunii… - dijo Alex mientras dejaba espacio entre ella y Ginny

-Si, ahora hazme la pelota – se cruzó la rubia de brazos sin llegarse a sentar

-Siéntate cielo, yo te preparó las tostadas – sonrió Jack

-Pelotas – volvió a decir Luna

-¡Luna! – Ginny se levantó y abrazó a la rubia – Venga, vamos. ¿Has quedado con mi hermano? – le preguntó cuando estuvo sentada en el banco

-Si – asintió la chica – Pero más tarde. A Hogsmeade puedo ir con vosotros, si me queréis, porqué sino me voy con…

-¡Claro que te queremos! – dijeron los cuatro a la vez. Luna sonrió agradecida.

La verdad era que para Luna el haber conocido a Ginny fue lo mejor que le había pasado. Por un lado, ella fue quien le presentó a Ron y por otro fue gracias a ella que conoció a Alex, y después a Jack y más tarde a Dan. Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad por culpa de ser tan…"extraña" Pero de repente, se encontró que había alguien que reía con ella y no de ella, que había alguien que la ayudaba a aprobar esas asignaturas que no le iban tan bien, que había alguien que le contaba sus preocupaciones y a las que ella podia contarle las suyas sin tener miedo que medio Hogwarts se enterará, que alguien la besará en la mejilla y le dijera "te quiero", que esperará a que ella se vistiera para ir a Hogsmeade, que alguien la invitará a su Sala Común para dormir en la misma habitación y un sin fin de cosas más.

-¡Luna! No entres en tu mundo que Ginny va a contarnos que paso con Malfoy – llamó la atención Dan. La rubia sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alex y todos sonreían tiernamente sabiendo, perfectamente, en que había estado pensando la Ravenclaw

-Te queremos, ya lo sabes – sonrió Jack mientras Alex la abrazaba fraternalmente

-Así es, además, sino es así mi hermano es capaz de…

-¡No nos cambies de tema Ginevra! – Luna sonrió al ver la táctica de Ginny que al parecer no había funcionado

-Vale – Ginny se encogió de hombros y se puso a "relatar" lo que había pasado

* * *

Draco bajo a comer después de haber dormido lo más tranquilamente posible. Pansy aún no había despertado y dudaba que lo hiciera durante el día de hoy. 

Había visto como Ginny salía del castillo con sus amigos si hubiera querido hubiera podido ir con ella pero…no, ahora lo mejor era no tener distracciones. Iba a vengar a Pansy, iba a vengar a su madre (la cual estaba ingresada en San Mungo, había recibido un ataque demasiado fuerte en su ya de por si debilitado cuerpo y tenia cierta duda de la inocencia de su padre) e iba a vengar a su brazo que ahora mismo estaba destrozado.

-Draco – no saludó a Blaise pero se sentó a su lado - ¿Pasa algo?

-Te lo cuento cuando salgamos de aquí – Blaise lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada

-¿Y Pansy?

-Durmiendo, estaba muy cansada por la resaca del baile – y el baile que con tanto esmero habían organizado se había ido al traste con la incursión de los mortífagos, además, el director ordenó no salir de sus cuartos hasta mañana por la mañana

-Pues me parece que fue la única que se lo paso bien – Draco sonrió de lado

-La única no, te lo aseguro

-¡Claro¿Qué pasó con la Weasley? – preguntó el chico de piel oscura

-Después te contaré todo

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore estaba todos los profesores y no profesores que tenía algo que ver con el tema. 

-Voldemort ya no aguanta más – aclaró Julia Angels sin dejar caer la capa solo mostrando sus ojos dorados

-Así es – la expresión de Natalie parecía más calmada. No hacia ni media hora que había vuelto con la custodia de Pansy bajo el brazo aunque le dolía que hubiera tenido que recurrir a la tortura para conseguirlo, bueno, ella no, lo hizo Julia que no tenía tantos escrúpulos como ella – Debemos actuar, informar

-Los pasos en falsos ya han sido hechos. El ataque a Hogsmeade y al mismo tiempo el "ataque" contra Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson – dijo Jane. Albus Dumbledore inspiró con fuerza, como si doliera.

-Dentro de dos fines de semana sería el ideal para decir a cada cual las cosas que debe saber.

-¿Quiénes van a estar? – preguntó Remus

-Los acordados. Potter, Granger, los hermanos Weasley, Alex, Draco, Blaise, Pansy y…

-Ellos – dijo Jane para terminar la frase de su "amante"

-Bien. Debo preparar el sitio – Julia se levantó.

-Y yo iré con Nick a ver a Pansy – Natalie salió junto a la vampiresa

* * *

Blaise estaba sentado en un sofá de la Sala de las Necesidades intentando asimilar toda la información que Draco le había dado. Primero lo referente a Ginny Weasley estaba cantado pero…lo de la marca. Y Pansy. 

No podía creerlo. Pansy había sido violada por unos desgraciados mortífagos y su padre…no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Dirigió sus ojos verdes a los grises de Draco. Captó lo mismo que debía haber en los de él. Odio. Iba a vengarse. Nadie tocaba de esa manera a Pansy y salía con vida.

-Vamos a vengarnos

-Por supuesto – la voz de Draco sonó fría

-¿Vamos a verla?

-No sé si querrá vernos

-Somos sus amigos. Si no estamos ahora con ella… ¿cuándo lo estaremos? – Blaise sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar pero entonces pensó en como debía estarlo pasado la chica y sin decir nada más se levantó para ir con ella

* * *

Pansy se movió inquieta en la cama. Volvía a dolerle el brazo. Pero… ¿por qué? 

Abrió los ojos, confundida y medio perdida. No veía nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a abrirlos. Agradeció que solo hubiera un par de velas iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

Poco a poco fue enfocando. Notó una mano acariciar la suya y reconoció la cabellera de Draco sentado delante suyo. El que la agarraba fuertemente la mano debía ser Blaise.

Estaba bien. Estaba a salvo. ¿A salvo¿A salvo de qué?

Intentó recordar lo que había pasado. Había ido a la Sala Común después de que se anunciará el ataque. Había entrado con Draco y Jack. Después se había despertado por no poder dormir y bajo a la Sala Común. Estaba vacía…no…sus padres. El suyo y el de Draco.

El Lord.

La marca.

Había entrado en la chimenea con Draco de la mano. Una vez ahí el padre respectivo había desgarrado la manga y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza habían cogido un hierro hirviente y lo colocaron sobre la suave piel del antebrazo derecho. Draco había dejado ir un débil gemido, aguantándose las ganas de gritar como buen Slytherin. Ella había caído de rodillas gritando de dolor, era demasiado. Las lágrimas habían salido inevitablemente de sus ojos. Después había sentido otros gritos. Había más chicos como ellos.

El Lord se había acercado, había murmurado un hechizo y se rió al ver el estado patético en el que se encontraba ella. Sintió los brazos de Draco rodeándola, ayudándola.

-No, joven Malfoy – la voz del Lord era fría, escalofriante

Habían apartado bruscamente a Draco de su lado. No veía nada. El dolor nublaba su visión.

Después había sentido que alguien la cogía del brazo. Pensó en su padre, hasta que sintió otra vez la voz del Lord.

-Es una de las pocas mortífagos que hay. Y además es guapa. Debemos tener a nuestros chicos contentos

-Pero… - protestó su padre

-Parkinson. Ella es débil. Eso la hará fuerte

-Está bien

Y después solo había sentido manos sobre su cuerpo. Se había resistido y solo había recibido golpes. Sintió como su herida empezaba a sangrar. Solo sentía. No veía, no oía y eso era lo peor, sentir, solo sentir.

Horas después, aunque podían haber sido días, alguien la cogió de mala manera y la dejó en la cama de Draco, vio su pelo rubio, era lo único que reconoció.

Eso significaba…

-Pansy… - sintió una mano que la cogía de la barbilla, la obligaba a levantar la cara, como la otra noche para…

-¡NO ME TOQUES! – el gritó desgarrador resonó varias veces en la habitación. Blaise se quedó congelado en sus sitio mientras veía como Pansy se aplastaba contra la pared y quedaba haciendo un ovillo

-Pansy… - esta vez fue Draco quien lo intentó, acarició la rodilla más próxima

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES! – los dos chicos se quedaron ahí, parados, mirándose y mirándola

* * *

Blaise y Draco optaron por la segunda opción aunque fuera muy…radical. La tal Julia Angels había hablado con ella y había conseguido que dejara de temblar. Ahora otras chicas debían entrar en acción. 

-¡Alex! – la morena se giró. Acababa de volver de Hogsmeade con sus amigos.

-Blaise, Draco. ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al ver el estado del rubio

-Podría haber estado mejor. Necesito tu ayuda – Alex lo miró, no entendía nada de nada.

-Y la de Jack y Weasley

-Pero…

-Por favor, es Pansy – Draco miró suplicante, por primera vez en su vida, a los ojos de Alex

Alex convenció a duras penas de Ginny, Jack se apuntó enseguida. Después caminaron hacia un camino poco concurrido. No contaron nada de la marca del mal solo dijeron que…

-¿Violada? – preguntó Ginny asombrada. Jack empezó a despotricar todo tipo de insultos que no era dignos de una señorita, como diría la Slytherin, mientras Alex se recargaba en Blaise y éste la abrazaba dándole calor

-Pero… ¿cómo? – preguntó Alex – Quiero decir… ¿quién?

-Ahora eso no tiene importancia – Ginny no paso por alto que Draco cambiará tan radicalmente de tema

-¡Claro que tiene importancia¿A quién tengo que ir a cortar las partes medias sino? – exclamaron Ginny y Jack a la vez, eso hizo sonreír a todos los presentes. Draco apoyo una mano en la cabeza de cada una

-De eso pienso encargarme yo – las dos chicas parecían clamarse aunque más bien lo que le pasó a la pelirroja es que se había quedado tensa de la situación.

-Vamos a hablar con ella – susurró Jack cogiendo a Alex de la mano y arrastrándola hacia dentro de la habitación. Blaise se quedó ahí viendo como Draco alejaba la mano de la cabeza de la pelirroja y ella se quedaba quieta, esperando

-Voy a tomar el…aire – sonrió el chico de piel oscura aunque ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta

-¿Y a mi piensas decirme que ha pasado? – preguntó ella sin atreverse a girarse

-No

-Supongo que, lo que paso ayer de significó nada ¿verdad?

-No – la pelirroja se giro, encarándolo

-Bien. Me alegro que estés bien y que hayas aclarado tu mente…- Draco no la dejó continuar simplemente la cogió de la cintura y la unió a su cuerpo. Sin preguntar nada más la besó, pero no fue un beso como el de la última vez, violento, fue un beso suave, explorador. Se separaron suavemente, como si doliera

-No me dejó indiferente, si lo quieres saber – Ginny abrió los ojos, mirándolo

-¿Qué? – preguntó confusa

-Pero por ahora…no podemos estar juntos

-¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

-¿Eres sorda Weasley?

-¡Oye! – se quejó ella aunque sabía que en esa replica no habían las misma intenciones que en otra veces – No puedes darme un beso de esa envergadura y después decirme tanta información de golpe – esa reacción hizo que Draco esbozara una sonrisa - ¿Has dicho algo de indiferente y estar juntos? – preguntó ella - ¿Y me dirás que diablos ha pasado?

-No – Ginny vio que había cometido un error – Por eso mismo… - la pelirroja levantó una ceja

-No voy a pedirte que nos casemos ni nada por el estilo – la chica se cruzó de brazos – Pero te juro que tarde o temprano vas a decirme que te ha pasado.

-Weasley… - intentó decir ella

-Ginny, sino te importa. Es que hay muchos Weasley's – sonrió ella. Draco decidió que, por ahora, verla sonreír y que ella fuera capaz de hacerle sonreír era suficiente. Otro día le contaría que no podría ser feliz con él aunque fuera egoísta.

* * *

Ginny se giró y entró en la habitación donde estaba Pansy. 

La habitación era oscura iluminada por dos velas que no eran suficientes.

-Chicas – vio como alguien se movía nerviosamente – Soy yo. Ginny

-Ven cielo – se acercó a Jack quien la estaba llamando y se sentó al lado de Alex en la cama, Jack estaba junto a Pansy abrazándola

-Espero que estés bien con Draco – dijo suavemente Pansy

-No sé donde estamos, que es diferente – espero que Pansy sonriera pero ella no hizo nada, se quedó quieta, muda. Las dos Griffindors se miraron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó Alex

-Un par de días – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Pansy al recordar que había pasado hacia un par de días

-Pues ya es suficiente – Ginny se levantó dispuesta a abrir las cortinas

-¡Ginny! – la llamó Jack

-¡No habrás las cortinas! No quiero luz – susurró Pansy

-No estarás en las tinieblas toda la vida – contestó Alex

-No tengo otro lugar, estoy sucia

-¡Tú no estás sucia! – intervino Jack - ¡Los sucios y rastreros son ellos!

-¡Estoy sucia! Nadie va a quererme después de saber lo que me ha pasado, todos sentirán compasión, no quiero una mirada de compasión – Pansy quería llorar pero ya no le quedaban más lágrimas

-Quien no te quiera es porqué simplemente no te merece – concluyó Ginny mientras abría las cortinas

-¡Weasley déjalas quietas! – gritó Pansy

-No puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida - Ginny vio como la luz iluminaba de golpe todos los oscuros rincones de esas pequeña habitación en la que Pansy había decidido encerrarse.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo – susurró ella

-Sé que es muy fácil decirlo, yo no he pasado por esto pero….debes ser fuerte

-Tu los has dicho Ginny, no has pasado por esto

-Pero Tom Riddle se apoderó de mi cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, también me sentí sucia, había traicionado a todos y alguien…había estado dentro de mi, de mis pensamientos…era…

-Frustrante, asqueroso – susurró Pansy

-Pero debes ser valiente Pansy – dijo Jack mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

-Pero yo no soy Griffindor, no soy fuerte ni valiente

-Una vez…una persona me dijo – Alex se puso de cuclillas delante de Pansy – Que quién está en Griffindor no era porqué fuese valiente, quién está en Slytherin era retorcido y quién estaba en Hufflepuff era compasivo, sino lo que nos hacia escoger donde queríamos estar era…nuestras habilidades, nuestros deseos de ser mejores. Pansy…he conocido mucha gente de diferentes casas y pueden ser mucho más retorcidas que algún Slytherin

-O Hufflepuff nada compasivos o Griffindors nada valientes – sonrió Ginny

-No…quiero afrontarme a lo que hay fuera – dijo ella

-Pues entonces no eres la Parkinson que conocí – dijo Jack tiernamente

-Pero…no puedo hacerlo sola

-Claro, nosotras somos parte del mobiliario ¿no? – Pansy sonrió al recordar que Dan ya le había dicho eso una vez - ¿Y Draco y Blaise? – Pansy solo se acurrucó en el pecho de Jack

-Podría intentarlo pero…

-Lo harás, lo superarás, y un día te enfrontarás a todos esos con nosotros a tu lado – dijo Alex mientras abría la ventana para que entrará aire en la habitación.

* * *

Draco se sorprendió al ver al día siguiente a Pansy sentándose a su lado. No dijo nada y ella solo le dijo "Lo intentaré". Blaise se alegró cuando la vio. Después de que las chicas marcharan habían ido ellos y ella no los alejó sino que se puso a llorar abrazada a Draco mientras Blaise le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo. 

Junto a Draco habían tomado la decisión de vengar a Pansy. Los dos aún estaban chocados por todo lo referente a la marca de las fuerzas del mal y estaba claro que ahora, al menos Draco, no podría pasarse el día rodeado de Griffindors leales a Dumbledore. Era más, el señor oscuro había pedido a un par de chicos de un curso inferior que lo tuvieran informado de todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts.

Durante todo el día la mayoría de los chicos del colegio se extrañaron de no ver a la morena de Slytherin rodeada por un puñado de chicos, ni haciendo bromas, ni riendo, ni molestando a los de otras casas. Pansy Parkinson había cambiado, ya no era una luz radiante, se había apagado pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada al verla, como siempre, con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, los reyes de Slytherin.

Draco no pudo dejar de fijarse en como Ginny se sentaba junto a Alex en la mesa de Griffindor junto al trío dorado. Ahora otro problema estaba en su mente… ¿qué hacia con ella?

El hecho de haberse besado con la chica no le había solucionado nada, solo le había aportado más problemas de los que ya tenia. No podía decirle que estaba marcado por el señor de la fuerzas del mal, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba en el bando contrario…aunque, él también lo estaba pero…era diferente. Corría peligro. Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

La profesora Jane Thomas estaba hablando animadamente con Natalie Zabini, al lado de la rubia de pelo ondulado estaba el profesor Snape. Su mirada vago de Jane Thomas a Severus Snape. Ellos bien que lo habían conseguido ¿no?

-Nos vemos a pociones – le hizo reaccionar Blaise. Draco se levantó, ya pensaría en eso otro día

**

* * *

Ya está!**

**¿Qué tal? Quizá no os haya gustado mucho pero a mi si, sé que es oscuro y deprimente y que podía haberlo enfocado de otra manera pero...salió de manera espontánea y me gustó.**

**Necesitaba que Draco se hiciera mortífago por todo lo que tengo pensado y también necesitaba algún echo que uniera aún más así que Pansy fue la elegida (más que nada a la única a quien podía pasarle)**

**Sé que muchos esperabáis alguna escena de Natalie y Remus, alguna de Alex y Blaise (los cuales ni han hablado después del beso), Pansy y Dan y alguna menos trágica y más reveladora de Draco y Ginny pero...ahora la historia ha dado un giro importante. Sé que queda un poco descolgado pero a mi me gustó el resultado y eso para mi es una de las cosas más importantes, xD**

**Veremos próximas revelaciones a lo pasado en este capi.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que solamente diré un par de cosas.**

**Pregunta que me han echo miles de veces y que no puedo responder¿Cuántos capítulos tienes este fic? Calculo que entre 20 y 30, si, son muchos y aún quedan, pero no puedo deciros cantidad exacta, a lo mejor son 15, 19 o 35, no lo sé, así que...Pero, si queréis saber algo en el fic que yo tengo voy mucho más adelantada que por aquí y os digo que estoy a punto de empezar la batalla final, si os sirve, así que tenéis fic para rato.**

**Reviews, me he quedado sorprendida por la cantidad así que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han tenido la bondad de dejarme uno:** Flor89, Vanessa HP, Javiera Malfoy, carmen, Camiiii, silginny, ilaica-fary, nanu18, leodyn, Gerulita Evans, ImPoSsIbLeS, MMPOTTER, Armelle Potter, Serenity y Bella Black 123.

**Sobre los reviews, bueno, será como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 16 DE DICIEMBRE (Prácticamente Navidad!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	11. Chapter X

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Cosas a deciros pero, como siempre, me espero a bajo para que podáis leer el capi en paz.**

**Nos vemos**

**

* * *

**

Alex decidió que era hora de actuar. Sabía, o al menos se imaginaba, lo que había ocurrido realmente con Pansy y con Draco y no iba a permitirlo.

Su amiga estaba involucrada, bueno, dos de ellas.

Había hablado con Blaise y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se había cogido fuertemente al brazo derecho…nada, ninguna reacción. Sonaba frío y de muy mal gusto pero…quería asegurarse de todo antes de hacer nada.

Draco bajaba mirando algo, debía ser una carta enviada por una lechuza.

-Espero que no sea de tu padre – el rubio levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de los de la chica

-No pero no se aleja mucho de él

-¿Voldemort?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Draco, rogando por no haber escuchado bien

-Lo has oído bien y sé que si ahora intentas atacarme con un fuerte golpe en tu brazo derecho sería suficiente para dejarte fuera de combate

-Alex…

-¿Crees que no relacionaría ideas? Jack es demasiado alegre para darse cuenta de eso y Ginny demasiado inocente pero yo…he vivido toda la vida huyendo de algo imaginario, escondiéndome y escondiendo a gente, sé reconocer cuando hace daño – Draco se apoyó en la pared mientras Alex se sentaba en el escalón delante de él

-Demasiado lista Thomas – Draco cerró los ojos – Por eso le gustas a Blaise

-Blaise está interesado más en mis curvas – el chico sonrió, tanto él como ella sabían que no era verdad – Pero no hablamos de mi ni mucho menos de Blaise

-Hablamos de Ginny

-Es mi amiga – susurró ella

-Nunca le he dado esperanzas

-Ni se las has quitado, y es injusto – dijo Alex mientras enfrontaba los ojos grises de él

-Blaise no…

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo reaccionarías si…fuera cierto? – los ojos de Alex siguieron a una nube que se estaba deshaciendo

-No lo sé pero…no me enfadaría como piensas que lo hará Ginny, y ella tampoco, me enfadaría porqué no me lo dijera

-Griffindors

-Slytherins – los dos sonrieron – Draco…quiero demasiado a Ginny como para permitir que le hagas daño

-Yo también…

-¡Bien! – sonrió la morena al ver la no-declaración del chico – Cuídate y piensa en lo que te he dicho. Voy a buscar a Pansy que le he dejado con Dan y a lo mejor ya se están matando a mordiscos – la morena se puso de pie, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue escaleras a bajo.

¿Eso era una solución a su problema?

* * *

A Pansy no le hizo mucha gracia que la dejaran acompañada de ese insufrible Hufflepuff que además pasaba de ella. 

-Al menos podrías darme tema de conversación

-Estamos en la biblioteca

-Muchas veces os han regañado por hacer ruido en la biblioteca

-Las han regañado

-¿Tienes que replicarme a todo? – el chico levantó su mirada oscura del papel y sonrió.

-Si, es muy fácil hacerlo

-Te odio

-Consuélate que yo no lo hago – los ojos de Pansy brillaron de furia – Al menos ahora estás relajada

-¿Qué?

-Cuando Alex te dejó aquí estabas tensa – Dan movió los ojos en un movimiento de relajación de hombros – Ahora…eres la Parkinson de siempre – Pansy se dio cuenta que por unos momentos se había olvidado de todo y simplemente había estado pensando en como devolverle la pelota a ese insufrible Hufflepuff

-Gracias

-¿Por qué¿Por picarte o por tomarme el pelo?

-Por no mirarme con compasión

-Un chico como yo nunca podría mirar con compasión a una chica como tu – Pansy sonrió agradecida

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Hay segundas intenciones?

-No, simplemente un sangre sucia de la casa amarilla no podría mirar con compasión a una sangre limpia de la casa verde. Es antinatural, debería mirarte con odio o…no sé como

-Bien, que sea un sentimiento medio entre el odio y la amistad

-No me pones las cosas fáciles

-No soy una chica fácil

-Pero que consté que estás hablando demasiado tiempo con un sangre sucia – la mirada de Pansy se apagó.

-No soy tan superficial como crees. No me importa tanto que seas sangre sucia

-¿Y la pureza?

-Yo soy mucho más impura que tu – susurró ella, Dan abrió la boca para reclamarle

-Bien – Alex llegó en ese momento – Aún estáis vivos los dos y no hay heridos cerca. ¡Habéis hablado con normalidad! – dijo la chica mientras daba palmadas emocionada

-¡Señorita Thomas! – la regañó la bibliotecaria

-Lo siento. Vamos Pansy, te acompañó a la Sala Común

-¿Queréis qué… - intentó decir Dan

-Tranquilo Casanova, ya tendrás tiempo para conquistarla

-Tonta – le dijo el chico

-Ahora vendrá Luna con Jack – el chico asintió con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino

* * *

Ginny salió del entrenamiento con Harry replicándole en el oído por la falta de Alex en él. Miró a su hermano a ver si la ayudaba pero al parecer estaba tan interesado en despotricar contra la morena como el joven Potter. 

Finalmente Ginny pudo deshacerse de la bronca para su amiga que había ido a parar hacia ella y subió al cuarto.

Alex debía estar con Pansy y con Dan. Entró dispuesta a ducharse. Era una verdadera lástima que solo hubiera unos vestuarios y fueran mixtos y que en el equipo fueran, mayoría, chicos. Así que a ella y Alex les tocaba ducharse en la habitación.

Se entretuvo largo tiempo en la ducha y cuando salió envuelta en un albornoz Alex ya había llegado.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó la pelirroja interesada por el pergamino con el que su amiga estaba jugando

-Un carta

-¿Y por qué no la abres?

-Porqué es de Draco y para ti – la pelirroja se giró.

-Seria un detalle por tu parte que me lo dieras

-Lo sé pero… ¿estás segura de quererte poner en terreno arenoso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes que no soy de las típicas que no creen en una relación Griffindor-Slytherin pero…

-Continúa siendo Draco Malfoy ¿no? – preguntó sentándose a su lado

-Si. Y sabes que lo quiero muchísimo y confió en él pero…una relación amorosa es diferente de una de amistad además…

-Yo no lo estoy poniendo demasiado fácil con esto de aquí – dijo señalándose el pecho

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado

-Lo haré cotilla – sonrió la pelirroja arrancando el pergamino de los dedos de su amiga – Me cita mañana por la noche

-Vaya…los Slytherins a la carga

-¿Por? – Alex se encogió de hombros

-Blaise también me ha pedido por quedar esa noche y me ha dicho que vaya con tacones, como si ir con deportivas fuera algo malo – Ginny sonrió, si fuera por Alex los zapatos aceptados en todas partes serian las deportivas y los tacones dejarían de existir

-Bueno, a lo mejor vamos juntas y todo. A mi también me ha pedido que me ponga tacones

-A mi mientras me lleven a un sitio elegante y caro

-¡Superficial!

-Blaise está forrado, debo aprovecharme de él – las dos amigas estallaron en carcajadas y después decidieron visitar el armario de Jack mañana por la mañana

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Jack mientras miraba amenazantemente a Alex 

-¿Qué? – preguntó la morena sin moverse del sitio

-Es interesante

-¿El qué? – volvió a preguntar la Griffindor. Pansy, Ginny y Dan no se perdían ningún movimiento

-Que hayas quedado con Blaise

-Pues para mi no es nada interesante – la tos fingida de sus amigos hizo que en la cara de Jack apareciera una sonrisa de triunfo

-¿Y cómo es eso que has decidido salir con él?

-¡No salgo con él! – ahora los tres que fingían estar concentrados en sus deberes levantaron los ojos – Solo…lo acompaño a un sitio - Ginny esbozó una sonrisa pícara que solo Alex pudo ver y es que la pelirroja era la única que sabía del beso "robado" que Alex y Blaise habían compartido en la enfermería.

-Con tacones

-Con tacones. No sé de que te extrañas

-Que a ti te gustan los tacones tanto como a Pansy la vida de muggle

-¡Oye! – replicó la aludida

-Es verdad, tu no podrías vivir en el mundo muggle

-Cállate Kirk, no hablaba contigo – le espetó la Slytherin

-Pensaba que habíamos llegado al Pansy y Dan mutuamente

-Pensabas y habías, segunda persona del singular del pretérito imperfecto de indicativo

-¿Estás insinuando que era en pasado?

-No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando – Dan abrió la boca para reclamar pero la voz de Alex lo impidió.

-Era nuestra discusión pero seguid con la vuestra sino queréis saber como termina ésta

-Podríamos hacerlo por partes – sonrió la pelirroja – Primero terminaría la de Alex y Jack y después la de la parejita esta – dijo señalando a Dan y Pansy

-¡Pero que diablos dices! – gritaron los dos a la vez

-Vale – contestó la pelirroja sin poder ocultar una sonrisa – Alex, Jack, vuestro turno

-Gracias – sonrió la Slytherin, miró a Alex para que le indicará por donde iba

-Aunque no me guste tendré que aguantarlo tarde o temprano, así que prefiero que sea temprano, ibas cuando decías que a mi no me gustan los tacones

-¡OH! – Jack se giró completamente y la encaró – Que como no te ha invitado con deportivas significa que es algo serio y que tú no te hayas negado eso es una prueba aún menos irrefutable. – Jack asintió con la cabeza

-Jo, esto ha perdido emoción – dijo Ginny

-¡Pues discute tu guapa! Que tu tampoco tienes cabreadas monumentales con Draco – le espetó Jack

-No las tengo porqué no me da la gana y porqué él lleva esquivándome des de el último día que le vi – negó la pelirroja moviendo su cabellera. Jack y Pansy se acercaron como dos cotillas y empezaron a cotillear. Ginny pudo distinguir la palabra "crisis" entre medio de los susurros

-Pansy – y hablando del rey de roma Draco Malfoy apareció acompañado de sus dos gorilas

-Draco – sonrió la chica mirando primero a la Griffindor que rodó los ojos – Me voy chicas – remarcó el adjetivo chicas y miró a Dan – os espero mañana en la Sala Común

Después se colgó del brazo de Draco para volver a su Sala Común.

Todos se alegraban por ella. Estaba mejor, no bien, pero si mejor. Su recuperación había sido casi milagrosa.

Justo esa mañana se había entrevistado con Nick Turner, el misterioso medimago que salió de la nada, el hombre le dio un par de pociones (una para no contraer ningún tipo de infección y otra para no quedarse embarazada). Esa mañana había vuelto a estar triste. Después volvió a sonreír.

Una sonrisa falsa pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Y justo cuando Ginny, Alex y Dan se reunieron con las dos Slytherins pareció como la morena se relajaba.

Por cotilleo general se decía que Pansy Parkinson estaba saliendo formalmente con alguien al no tener cita para ese fin de semana o al no tener un chico diferente de la casa Slytherin para acompañarla a sus clases y llevarle sus libros.

Muchos empezaban a decir que el romance entre Draco Malfoy y ella volvía a surgir, otros opinaban que era con Blaise Zabini y otro simplemente decían que se había tomado un descanso para volver a ser la fresca que era antes.

Todos los que hasta ese año no habían conocido a Pansy opinaban lo mismo, Pansy podía ser muy buena chica aunque fuera de la casa Slytherin, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una fresca en mayúsculas y que fuera conocida por ser una de las chicas que se había acostado con más chicos y que, además, lo había hecho público.

Quizá esa era la razón por la que no se rodeaba de chicos y si de chicas, era igual de sociable, antes lo era con los chicos y ahora con las chicas.

Y no dejaba de ser cierto, Pansy Parkinson tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso y que esas personas que desprenden testosterona por todos los sitios por donde pasan se pensaran algo que no era.

* * *

Pansy estaba tumbada en el sofá apoyada en el pecho de Draco mientras leía un libro. Blaise la miraba sorprendido. 

-¿Des de cuándo lees Pansy?

-Des de que he visto que no pienso ser solo una cara bonita

-Ni tan solo eres eso – sonrió Blaise. La chica con un simple movimiento de varita hizo que todos las almohadas de la Sala Común lo golpearan a la vez

-Evidentemente eres más que una cara bonita – sonrió esta vez Draco mientras giraba la página del diario de ese día

-No sé porqué lees el periódico al terminar el día, ahora ya debes saber que ha pasado – dijo Pansy

-Pero es que por la mañana está demasiado ocupado viendo a Ginny – Blaise le lanzó una mirada de satisfacción a la chica cuando se hubo librado de los cojines asesinos

-¡OH! – Pansy se incorporó y se sentó en pose india mirando al chico – Así que… ¿no es solo un capricho?

-Es solo un capricho

-Eres un testarudo, como tardes mucho en admitirlo beberás de la ira de las Griffindors

-Pero con Alex te ha ido bastante bien – atacó Pansy mientras le arrancaba el diario de las manos del rubio para que prestará atención

-Después de varios golpes, hechizos, ataques, insultos y no sé que más

-Prefiero que me odie a que me quiera con…esto – susurró Draco mientras posaba, suavemente, su mano encima de su antebrazo

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes – dijo Pansy – No puedes quedarte estancado, intentando alejar a la gente de tu lado porqué si tu lo haces yo…

-Muy bien Malfoy, una cosa es picarla, otra es hacerla llorar – dijo Blaise mientras abrazaba a la morena

-¡Serás tonto! – susurró ella enterrada en el pecho de su amigo

-Draco – Blaise intentó decir algo. De repente se había encontrado con ese paquete para sus amigos y él no sabía como llevarlo, al fin y al cabo, no podía decir que se sentían – Si Ginny realmente siente lo mismo que tu por ella

-Yo no siento nada – gruñó él

-Si ella siente lo mismo que tú por ella – continuó el chico de piel oscura sin hacer caso al comentario – Lo entenderá.

-Es una Weasley, esta del lado de los buenos, no tiene una bonita cicatriz que arde cuando quiere adornando su brazo

-¡Te odio Draco Malfoy¿No era tu el que debías protegerme? – gritó Pansy levantándose de golpe – Ibas a vengarme y a vencer a quien nos hizo esto – Pansy levantó la manga de la túnica, a diferencia de la de Draco que había sanado enseguida la suya aún estaba vendada – Pues no te veo capacitado para ello sino eres capaz de enfrentarte con una Griffindor pelirroja con un carácter explosivo. Tranquilo, no tendrás ni que romper con ella porqué no salís – y sin más se dio la vuelta pero antes de marcharse por completo de la Sala Común dijo – Y soy yo la que no me merezco de teneros a todos como amigos aún sabiendo lo que me ha pasado

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba viendo como el fuego de la Sala Común consumía el diario que anteriormente había estado leyendo. Empezaba a hacer calor pero las mazmorras siempre era un lugar frío y tenebroso, perfecto para él. 

Siempre sonreía cuando Jack llegaba y decía que le encantaba la Sala Común de Griffindor con sus perfectas vistas, o la Sala Común de Ravenclaw con sus libros y su perfecta decoración o la de Hufflepuff con unas pinturas preciosas adornando las paredes.

Ellos estaba bajo tierra, tal y como se merecían los animales no dignos de la luz.

Se acomodó en el sofá, parecía cursi admitirlo pero…Ginevra Weasley era la luz y el no era digno de ella.

No había defendido a Pansy porqué estaba demasiado pendiente del dolor que le hacia el brazo, se había desmayado antes de llegar a su habitación y…no podia mirar a la cara a todos aquellos que luchaban contra "su lado"

Severus Snape había estado ayudándole, tal y como el Lord le había ordenado, en poner en práctica todos los hechizos, prácticas de duelo y miles de cosas más.

Sonrió al recordar que una vez Severus Snape le había dicho: "Solo una mujer es capaz de hacernos renunciar a todo lo que somos para aceptar lo que seremos"

En ese momento lo entendió, era muy pequeño, debía tener unos 10 años

_Era un día de verano, bastante caluroso y el ambiente de su casa era irrespirable._

_Decidió visitar a Severus Snape, en una dirección que solo tenía él, que su padre y su madre desconocían._

_Fue con la Red Flu. Llegó a una preciosa casa, en un valle. El Valle Godric. Su padre le había hablado de él, ahí fue donde el señor Oscuro fue vencido por un estúpido chiquillo._

_Antes de que se diese cuenta una niña un año menor que él y muy bonita lo cogió de la mano._

_-Mamá – se asustó, esa no era la casa a la que tenía que ir, a la casa de emergencia de Severus Snape_

_-Alex, no grites – una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, Jane Thomas 7 años más joven, apareció por las escaleras con la varita en alto - ¿Draco Malfoy?_

_-Lo siento, me equivoqué de casa. Iba a ver al señor Snape_

_-Papá está aquí. Vamos a buscarlo – dijo mientras volvía a cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo escaleras a bajo._

_La casa era muy grande, mucho más grande de lo que se había pensado que era. Además estaba muy bien decorada y con un precioso estilo neoclasisista (n/a: Lo siento, son muy mala con las épocas artísticas pero está muy bien decorada, xD). _

_Atravesaron un precioso salón decorado con elementos blancos que otorgaban gran elegancia y entraron en una biblioteca que seguía el mismo estilo aunque todo de madera marrón oscuro._

_Abrió la puerta que llevaba al exterior. La casa era blanca. De tres pisos. Tenía un porche con columnas en forma de espiral. _

_-¡PAPÁ! – el gritó de la niña lo dejó medio sordo_

_-Alexandra, te he dicho que no me grites de esa manera – la medio regañó Severus mientras cogía a la pequeña en brazos _

_-Es que te están buscando_

_-¿A mi? – la pequeña sonrisa y expresión de ternura se borró de sus labios y miró hacia donde la pequeña le señalaba – Draco_

_-Señor Snape yo…_

_-Severus, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Severus – el hombre dejó a la pequeña en el suelo mientras hacia unos morritos – Dile a tu madre que preparé un poco de té. – la niña se lo quedó mirando y después al niño _

_-Yo soy Alex Thomas_

_-Alexandra Thomas, no cambies tu nombre – dijo su padre _

_-Draco Malfoy – contestó el rubio. La niña sonrió complacida y fue a avisar su madre_

_-¿Pasa algo Draco? – dijo mientras le indicaba que le siguiera hacia dentro de la casa. Entraron por la misma biblioteca y fueron a sentarse en el Salón, había la ventana abierta que permitía que entrará un aire fresco aun siendo en pleno verano _

_-Madre y padre volvieron a discutir. No me sentía a gusto. Quería marcharme. Usted me dijo que…_

_-No pasa nada, avisaré a tu casa para que sepan que estás conmigo – el chico asintió un poco cohibido_

_-Señor Snape… ¿está…casado? _

_-Más o menos – sonrió él mientras observaba una foto detrás del rubio donde salían los tres _

_-No lo sabía_

_-Draco…_

_-Ni nadie lo sabrá – aún y teniendo 10 años sabía de sobras que sus padres no eran "legales" y el señor Snape tampoco y debía guardarle los secretos_

_-Gracias_

_-Pero pensé que…nunca lo había visto tan…_

_-Sé que ahora no lo entiendes Draco, eres muy pequeño pero… Solo una mujer es capaz de hacernos renunciar a todo lo que somos para aceptar lo que seremos_

_-¿Qué significa?_

_-Significa – la mujer rubia de antes entró en ese momento mientras la niña revoloteaba entre sus pies – Voy a pisarte cariño – la niña se alejó para sentarse en las piernas de su padre – Todas las personas pueden cambiar, ser otra persona, pero debes encontrar la motivación para ser diferente_

Se despertó inquieto. Había recordado el día en que había conocido a Jane Thomas y a Alex. Y vio la primera vez que el profesor Snape había sonreído sin su sonrisa macabra, sin temor a que alguien se burlará de él por ser feliz.

Y, aunque no quisiera, deseaba poder estar un día en la misma escena pero él como el marido sonriente y con una niña pelirroja enredada en sus pies y otra pelirroja besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla.

Y de repente volvió a sentirse culpable, mal, sucio, por desear arrastrar a esa persona hacia el infierno con él.

**

* * *

**

Ya está¿Qué os ha parecido?

**Un poco raro, es verdad, y sigue sin responder ciertas preguntas pero...no sé puede hacer nada.**

**Varias cosas que deciros.**

**Por un lado Pansy, sé que la actitud de Pansy en este capi ha sido muy melodrámatica, a mi tampoco me gustó, pero es que no debemos dejar de pensar que ha pasado por una violación y eso no se supera así como así. Pero pronto volverá a ser la Pansy que todos conociamos.**

**Otra cosa que he querido introducir en este capi. Muchas veces me han pedido que pusiera algo para ver como se llevan Severus y Alex, no sé si sirve mucho porqué es cuando Alex era pequeña pero realmente quería ponerlo. Mucho más adelante habrá otras escenas.**

**Me gustó la conversación entre Alex y Draco, como ya sabéis Draco es uno de los pocos que sabe que Severus es el padre de la Griffindor por eso Alex habla sobre esconder y esconderse.**

**Y otra cosa interesante: Cita doble entre Alex y Blaise y Ginny y Draco. Tchán, tchán¿qué pasará? Pues lo veremos en el próximi capi.**

**Tema reviews, como siempre mi preferido, xD (En realidad no porqué debo ponerme como mala). Esta vez no he llegado a mis 15 reviews pero como en el cap pasado recibí mucho reviews pude compensarlo pero...quede defraudada, en serio. Eso si no puedo dejar de dar las gracias a la gente que si que me ha dejado review:** Carmen, Almu, Aye!, Magia, leodyn, Carolina, Armelle Potter, MMPOTTER, Violet Malfoy, Serenity, nanu18, Bella Black 123 y Gerulita Evans.

**Sobre los reviews, bueno, será como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 30 DE DICIEMBRE (Prácticamente Año Nuevo!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter XI

**Wolas!**

**Ya estoy aquí y antes de empezarme a enrollar quiero dejaros leer el capi en paz y tranquilidad¿xi?**

**Así que, nos vemos a bajo**

**Espero que os guste el capi**

**

* * *

**

Antes de que Alex y Ginny pudieran ir a su habitación en Griffindor para ducharse y, al menos, arreglarse un poco. Jack y Pansy agarraron de un brazo a cada una y las arrastraron hacia Slytherin.

Y ahora estaban, sentadas en una silla delante de un espejo tamaño gigantesco mientras Jack peinaba a Alex y Pansy a Ginny.

-Al menos podríais haber dejado que me duchará en mi cuarto – refunfuñó, por quinta vez Alex

-Ni que tuviéramos alguna enfermedad – se quejó Jack mientras "accidentalmente" daba un estirón demasiado fuerte al pelo negro de la Griffindor

-No seas bestia – se quejó Alex

-Chicas. Vuestros gritos se deben oír des de la Sala Común – dijo Pansy en tono paciente

-Aviso que yo no me pongo ningún tipo de falda – dijo Alex llamando la atención a Jack

-No, eso ya lo teníamos previsto y hemos encontrado una alternativa que te irá muy, muy bien – Alex cogió la mano de Ginny con pavor y las otras no pudieron evitar dejar ir una carcajada

* * *

Pansy entró en la habitación de los chicos. Tenía la sensación de encontrarse exactamente lo que se encontró. 

Draco tirado en una cama y Blaise en la otra pasándose una pelota de tenis de la cual no se sabía la procedencia.

-Chicos

-Pansy – la saludó Blaise cogiendo la pelota de medio milagro – Mira que tienes malas intenciones

-Soy Malfoy – ahora fue Draco a quién le costó coger la pelota

-¿Qué día habíais quedado con las chicas? – los dos se pararon y miraron a la morena, era imposible que Pansy se hubiera olvidado de eso

-Hoy – contestaron seguros

-¿A qué hora?

-A las 9 y media de la tarde – a los dos les paso un escalofrío al verla sonreír de una manera tan…extraña

-Pues son las nueve

-Aún hay… - los dos se miraron.

-Draco se ducha primero mientras tu y yo escogemos la ropa – Pansy levantó la voz para que los chicos la oyeran ya que estaba completamente convencida que harían un carrera para llegar al baño. En un descuido de Blaise, Draco se adelantó y se escabullo a la ducha

-¿Y por qué él primero? – protestó como un niño pequeño

-Porqué de esa forma tu y yo podemos escoger la ropa que nos guste más, para él – y Blaise se levantó la mar de feliz decidió a escoger ropa muggle.

* * *

Cuando todo la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba en completo silencio Jack bajo a investigar la zona. Habían oído como, dos minutos antes, Blaise y Draco iban al sitio del encuentro. Alex y Ginny hubieran ido con ellos por no ser por Pansy y Jack que les dijeron que, como buenas chicas, debían hacerse rogar. 

-No hay moros en la costa

-¿Qué moros?

-¿Qué costa? – preguntaron Pansy y Alex, no acostumbradas al vocabulario muggle

-Es una expresión, significa que no hay peligro – dijo Ginny aguantándose la risa y bajando a la Sala Común – Aún no sé porqué yo debo ir así y ella tan…guapa

-Pero si estás guapísima, no te quejes – dijo Jack mientras salía de su Sala Común – Ponte la capa que hace frío.

Ginny aceptó a regañadientes. Ella iba con una falda dos dedos por encima de las rodillas de color negro, en la pierna izquierda llevaba una raja muy…provocativa, según palabras de las Slytherins, muy de buscona según las Griffindors. Iba con unos zapatos de tacón fino que se ataban en el tobillo, Jack y Pansy se habían lucido y habían hecho que el nudo fuera una rosa con los "pétalos" de diferentes colores. En la parte de arriba llevaba un jersey de tirantes que se ataba por detrás del cuello de color negro, liso. Como adorno llevaba un collar largo de perlas blancas, lo llevaba en dos vueltas, una de más pequeña que se arrapaba al cuello y la otra más largo que colgaba. Su cabello iba completamente liso, además llevaba los mechones más cercanos al rostro atados en un mini-coleta también en forma de flor.

Por otro lado Alex iba con unos pantalones piratas arrapados, iba con unas botas altas de color negro con unos adornos plateados en los lados, el final de éstas se confundía con el final del pantalón pirata. En la parte de arriba llevaba un jersey de un solo tirantes que caía en horizontal hasta la axila dejando los dos brazos descubiertos, era de un color violeta precioso. Llevaba el pelo en un recogido que le quedaba, según Blaise, demasiado bien y que llevaba varios mechones sueltos pero ondulados.

Pansy y Jack se pararon antes de doblar la esquina. Revisaron por enésima vez a las dos chicas, les abrieron la capa de manera que quedará bien, les dieron un pequeño retoque al maquillaje y se fueron corriendo.

Alex y Ginny tuvieron que aguantarse la risa cuando se dieron cuenta que los chicos ya sabían que ellas ya estaban ahí por culpa de los talones que llevaban las cuatro.

Ginny, aguantándose la risa a duras penas fue arrastrada hacia los chicos que ya las esperaban con una ceja levantada.

-Lo sentimos – dijo Alex, Ginny asintió aún con una sonrisa

-Sabéis que…- empezó Blaise

-Lo sabemos, los tacones – en ese momento se oyó un "Ves como te dije lo del hechizo silenciador" de parte de Pansy reclamándole a Jack

-Vamos, antes que nos sigan – Ginny se extrañó por el tono frío y distante de Malfoy. Miró a Alex pidiendo ayuda y ella respondió cogiéndole de la mano, transmitiéndole seguridad

Fueron por un pasillo secreto que iba Hogwarts, justamente al que iba a la tienda Honeydukes, al parecer el hijo mayor de la tienda era amigo de Draco y Blaise y le habían pedido ese favor.

Después utilizaron la misma chimenea para irse a, según los chicos, un sitio especial.

Entraron por orden, Blaise, Alex, Ginny y Draco.

Justo al salir de la chimenea Ginny se vio envuelta por varias manos que le limpiaban el poco hollín que podía haberle quedado, además, con toda la elegancia posible le quitaron la capa y se la guardaron.

-Draco…- susurró la chica indicando su capa cuando el chico la cogió por la cintura indicando que debía seguir andando como si nada hubiera pasado

-Tranquila. Te la darán cuando te vayas – ella no dijo nada y se dejó guiar hacia una sala. Donde solo había una mesa para ellos.

-Impresionante – susurró Alex

-El nombre Malfoy acompañado por el de Zabini abre muchas, muchas puertas

-Mira que eres creído Blaise – dijo Alex mientras le arrojaba la servilleta con delicadeza. Después esperaron a que Ginny y Draco se sentaran

-¿Me estáis diciendo que tendremos está sala para nosotros solos? – preguntó Ginny alucinada

-Pues si – sonrió Blaise

-Pues si lo sé no me arregló tanto

-Después iremos a un club privado para…relajarnos – sonrió Draco.

-¡Bien! – hizo Alex un gesto de victoria – Vamos, comamos rápido y podremos irnos

A partir de ese momento el lujo les rodeó. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada unos elegantes pergaminos aparecieron delante de ellos, flotando. Alex y Ginny cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y los dos chicos quedaron sorprendidos cuando les informaron que los míseros platos que se habían comido las chicas eran mucho más caros de lo que se pensaban.

Después de cenar un atractivo joven los vino a recoger y los condujo por un pasillo iluminado por una tenue luz violeta.

Llegaron a una sala bastante grande donde sonaba a toda pastilla música maga de moda. En el medio de la sala había una pista de baile donde, varios magos jóvenes bailaban sin control.

Alrededor de la pista había espacios separados por cortinas semitransparentes de color rojo, dentro de estos espacios se encontraba un sofá para seis personas y una pequeña mesa en medio.

El joven los condujo hacia uno de esos espacios, al entrar entre las cortinas el ruido desapareció.

-Vaya, espacios insonorizados, debe costar muchísimo de conseguir – susurró Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-Bueno, eso también se paga con el precio – sonrió Blaise mientras debía aguantar a Alex para que no se fuera a bailar pero fue en vano

-Voy a pedir una copa y a bailar – en ese momento el mismo joven se acercó hacia ellos con dos copas en la mano – Gracias – sonrió agradecida

-Esos chicos de ahí invitan a las señoritas – dijo indicando a tres chicos que había en la barra unos cinco años mayores que ellos

-Gracias

-No las aceptamos – dijeron a la vez Draco y Blaise

-Las aceptamos – sonrió Alex y el camarero se marchó.

-¡Alex! – dijo Blaise a modo de regañina

-Mm. – dijeron las chicas después de probar la bebida – Es la mejor combinación que he probado. Debo averiguar que es – y Alex, sin esperar nada salió a la pista seguida muy de cerca por Blaise

Ginny se quedó ahí, bebiendo su bebida, Alex tenía razón. La combinación era realmente buena.

Se sentía incómoda, durante todo la cena Draco había hecho comentarios pero comentarios secos y rápidos. Levantó la vista un par de veces para poder mirarlo pero las dos veces se encontró lo mismo. Esos ojos grises mirándola, inspeccionándola.

A la tercera vez se enfrentó a ellos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Estaba probando cuanto tiempo podías aguantar mi mirada

-Pues mucho, demasiado – se enfadó ella dando un último trago a su bebida. Al dejarla sobre la mesa Draco alargó la mano y olió el contenido

-Mañana tendrás una resaca…es uno de los licores más fuertes que existen

-¡Pues yo no me siento borracha! Pero si quiero saber que diablos te pasa

-Nada que te importe

-Entonces no sé porqué diablo me has invitado a venir – y sin más se levantó dispuesta a salir del pub

* * *

Blaise siguió a Alex hasta el medio de la pista donde ya había empezado a bailar y donde el chico ese que le había regalado la copa estaba bailando con ella 

-Cariño – susurró Blaise de forma que el chico viera que ella estaba acompañada

-No me llames de esa forma tan cursi – susurró Alex pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise

-Era para hacer huir tu admirador – Alex se carcajeó al ver como, efectivamente, el otro chico se iba

-Pues ya se ha ido, ya puedes soltarme

-Pero no quiero – Alex apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico – Y tu tampoco quieres irte

-Estoy bien aquí, así – las manos de Blaise pasaron alrededor de la cintura de la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo

-Desde el día en la enfermería no hemos podido estar juntos – Alex separó su cabeza del hombro del chico

-¿Juntos cómo?

-Así – y sin decir nada juntó sus labios con los de la chica. Primero suavemente, al ver que ninguna mano y ninguna pierna se dirigía hacia él con intenciones poco claras se relajó y la besó con más fuerza, más deseo, más amor. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría la espalda de la muchacha

-Blaise… - susurró ella mientras sentía que el chico plagaba el camino des de la boca hacia su oreja de besos. Cuando Blaise llegó a la oreja de la chica simplemente susurró.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella separándose de golpe

-¿No quieres?

-¿Me estás pidiendo salir contigo?

-Si – contestó inseguro

-¿Tú?

-¡Oye! Ni que tuviera la peste

-¿Un Slytherin? – Blaise al ver por donde iba la cosa sonrió y volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo

-¿Qué tiene de malo un Slytherin?

-Los Slytherins no piden las cosas simplemente…las toman

-Pero tu no eres una cosa – Alex se relajó y volvió a abrazarse al chico - ¿Entonces?

-Bueno…tendríamos que discutir ciertos términos en esta relación pero… - antes de que ella pudiera finalizar la frase Blaise la volvió a besar pillando totalmente desprevenida a la morena

-Me tomaré eso por un si y por la libertad de besarte cuando quiera – Alex sonrió pero dejó de hacerlo al ver marcharse a Ginny por un lado y a Draco por otro

-Mira que son complicados. Iré a buscar a Ginny

-Yo iré a buscar a Ginny. Tu habla con Draco – Blaise, antes de marcharse, la besó otra vez, contento de poder hacerlo sin correr un peligro potencial

* * *

Antes de que Ginny pudiera marcharse alguien la agarró por la cintura haciendo que diese media vuelta. 

Iba a sacar su varita cuando una mano y una voz divertida la detuvieron

-Pero que Griffindors más violentas

-Con Slytherins como vosotros debes ir preparada – sonrió la pelirroja mientras se dejaba guiar por Blaise al son de la música

-Eso me ha dolido – dijo teatralmente - ¿Te ibas?

-Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer

-¿Y Draco?

-De mal humor y listo a atacarme

-Deberías hablar con él

-Ya lo he intentado, mi trabajo no es hacer de niñera del Slytherin

-Una última vez, por favor – Ginny rodó los ojos

-Solo si él me lo pide – Blaise sonrió – ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?

-Pues…

-Vaya, debo decirte que el pintalabios de Alex te queda súper bien – el chico se sonrojó mientras Ginny le quitaba el color rosa pálido

-Gracias

-Voy a tomar el aire, cuando veas a Alex dile que se arregle un poco el maquillaje

-Pero no te vayas

-¡Que no pesado! – Blaise sonrió. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Él hablando con Ginny Weasley como si fuera amiga de toda la vida y saliendo con Alex Thomas pero, en cambio, ahora era cuando era más feliz

* * *

Alex alcanzó a Draco mucho antes de que pudiera alejarse dos pasos del sillón donde estaba sentado. 

-Vuelve a sentarte – Draco quiso hacer caso omiso pero ella lo obligó – Ahora vas a decirme que diablos te pasa con Ginny

-Nada. Entre ella y yo no pasa nada

-Vamos Draco, miéntele a otra, no a mi. Quieres a Ginny, eso es lo que pasa

-¡No te atrevas a decir que quiero a Weasley!

-Y esa cosa que tienes en el brazo te impide admitirlo

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Es demasiado cierto para tu gusto – Draco miró a la morena a los ojos – Bien. Entiendo que no quieras tener una relación con Ginny por todo lo que esto supondría para ella, lo entiendo pero entonces, la próxima vez que la veas, en vez de besarla le dices que no quieres nada con ella, que nunca lo has querido y nunca lo querrás

-Alex…

-Una sola lágrima, deja que lloré una sola lágrima y te aseguró que no seré la chica a quien has conocido – y sin más se marchó, enfadada, sulfurada y con ganas de estrangular a cierto Slytherin de pelo rubio

Draco se levantó, furioso. Vio la puerta de la terraza. Iría a tomar el aire. Quizá el frío aire de finales de invierno conseguirían hacerle bajar el mal humor que llevaba encima.

La terraza era preciosa. Tenía una barandilla color blanco con cadenas adornándolo además habían unas columnas al estilo griego sujetando unas enredaderas de rosas. Había un par de bancos para parejas que quisieran más intimidad que la pista pero eso sería dentro de un par de horas. Ahora solo había una persona.

Apoyada en la barandilla blanca mientras su pelo completamente liso para la ocasión y de un precioso color rojo ondeaba un poco a causa de la suave brisa.

Estaba la única persona a la que no quería enfrontarse nunca.

Ginny sintió como algo cálido tapaba sus hombros desnudos. Se giró para ver de quien era la americana muggle que ahora la arropaba.

Se arrepintió.

-Cógela. Te entrará frío – dijo Ginny

-No. Tu estás más helada

-¿Tienes algo que decirme o ha sido casualidad que no encontráramos aquí fuera?

-Casualidad – Draco se apoyó en la barandilla. El paisaje era precioso. Estaban en lo alto de un edificio muggle y se podía ver toda la ciudad iluminada por las luces – Aunque también tengo algo que decirte

-Cortas conmigo, si se puede decir cortar pero… ¿por qué? – Ginny odiaba el papel de chica fría y madura que hacia días que estaba llevando a cabo. Si hubiera sido la Ginny de siempre simplemente…habría sido…más Griffindor que Slytherin

-Te apreció demasiado por hacerte daño

-¡Te odio! Si, te odio – vale, ahora estaba siendo Griffindor – De repente este año te metes en mi vida, me tratas con cariño, con frialdad, me besas, cortas conmigo sin estar saliendo y todo… ¿por qué? Porqué me aprecias demasiado para hacerme daño. - la última frase utilizó un tono de niña pequeña

-Va en serio Ginevra – la chica se quedó quieta al haber sentido su nombre entero. Draco, aprovechando eso, se acercó a ella y besó tiernamente su frente – Encontrarás a alguien mucho, mucho mejor que yo que te haga mucho más feliz – se dio la vuelta, dispuesto, tal y como le había dicho Alex, a salir de la vida de la pelirroja

-¡Pues no lo acepto! – gritó la pequeña Weasley. Dio dos pasos hacia él – No puedes dejarme cuando me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, eso es ser egoísta y aún más sin haber salido conmigo – Draco se quedó quieto. ¿Enamorada¿Ella¿De él¿Cómo podía alguien tan puro enamorarse de alguien que estaba marcado de por vida? - ¡Al menos dime algo! – y la pelirroja lo agarró sin ningún tipo de delicadeza del brazo derecho

-¡Mierda! – gritó él mientras se dejaba ir del brazo de la chica. Pensaba que ya estaba curando pero estaba claro que no era así. Se lo frotó intentando aliviar su dolor hasta que levantó los ojos y miró a su acompañante.

Ginny estaba quieta, expectante a que pasará algo que le dijera que no era verdad. No hacia falta ser un Einstein para descubrir que pasaba.

Ataque por parte de mortífagos a Hogwarts, cambio de humor de muchos Slytherins, la violación de Pansy y el dolor en el antebrazo derecho de Draco Malfoy.

-Santo cielo

-Ginny, no es… - antes de que él pudiera decir algo volvió a cogerle el brazo, esta vez con más delicadeza, y subió la manga para dejar el descubierto la marca

-Dios mío – susurró mientras Draco, después de asegurarse que nadie lo había visto, volvió a cubrirse la manga – Por eso Pansy…

-Ginny…

-Eres…eres…

-Si pero…

-Por eso no querías estar conmigo.

-Ginny…escúchame… - agarró a la chica de los hombros, notó que estaba muy nerviosa. Durante unos segundos la abrazó – No pienses mal de mi por favor, eso me mataría

-Draco…

-Era mi vida o la de mi madre

-Y ahora… ¿qué debo hacer?

-Alejarte de mi antes de que te haga daño – susurró él mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica

* * *

Alex acompañó a Ginny hacia su dormitorio. Tanto ella como Blaise supusieron por la cara de shock de la Ginny y la cara de abatido de Draco que él le había revelado el secreto. 

Gracias al cielo las dos Griffindors llegaron a su Sala Común sin que nadie las detectara. Alex quería decir algo, algún tipo de consejo pero…no sabía como romper el incómodo silencio de su amiga.

Fue justo antes de acostarse cuando Ginny, tapada con las colchas preguntó suavemente

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Si

-¿Des de cuándo?

-Ate cabos, a mi no me lo dijo Gin – susurró ella

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé. Porqué tampoco sé si él quiere estar conmigo

-¿Le quieres? Y sé sincera, por favor

-Si, lo quiero – susurró – Pero…no sé si él…

-Entonces, independientemente de lo que él piense, déjale claro que no te importa si es mortífago o no

-¿Y si me importa?

-Pues entonces no eres la Ginny que conocía o me pensaba conocer

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! No sé si es o no es de vuestro agrado pero bueno, otro capítulo más, xD**

**Como habéis visto he tenido que centrarme en Draco y Ginny, la pareja que tiene más cosas que aclarar que la otra, xD**

**A mi realmente la parte que me ha gustado más ha sido el final, como Ginny descubre que nuestro Draco es mortífago. Me parece que muchos esperábamos este momento.**

**Si alguien se está preguntando ¿Y Natalie y Remus? El capi pasado los dejamos colgando y este también, pues bien, la primera escena del próximo capi es única y exclusivamente de ellos dos. Así que no nos olvidaremos de ellos durante mucho tiempo más.**

**Algo que querio aclarar Dan NO se ha enterado de la violación de Pansy, es algo que se ha mantenido en secreto, lógicamente, y él, al igual que Luna, no sabe nada, debemos esperar a la reacción.**

**Reviews, como siempre, mi tema preferido, quiero dar las gracias a toda aquella gente que me ha dejado un review:** Paula, Clara-Black, nanu18, Javiera Malfoy, SophiiePotter, Mery M. Potter, Flora, carmen, Gerulita Evans, silginny, Armelle Potter, demalfoy, Blushy Potter, Bella Black 123, Violet Malfoy y Serenity.

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 13 DE ENERO (Año Nuevo!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter XII

**Wolas!**

**¿A qué no os lo esperábais? Bueno, esta autora tiene mucho espíritu navideño, xD**

**No os entretengo más, nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

Natalie se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo. Durante un instante sintió lo que hacia muchos años que no sentía, algo que el tiempo había conseguido borrar.

La imagen de su hermana Cloe. Se preguntó ¿por qué¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo?

Y la respuesta vino sola. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos brillaban como los de su hermana gemela.

Ahora podía estar libremente con Remus, sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, quizá había hecho mal adelantando los hechos pero sabía que, si esperaba unos días más, terminaría perdiéndole y eso, por mucho que fuera parte o no de la misión, no podía permitirlo.

Se relajó cuando sintió que una mano rodeaba su cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás, encontrándose con el pecho de Remus.

-Empezamos a tener barriga cervecera – bromeó ella al notar que su pecho no era igual que el de hacia 20 años

-Y tú tienes signos del embarazo. Las caderas, la barriga que no se ido del todo… - murmuró el hombre en su oído.

-¡Oye! Que a las mujeres eso nos afecta más – dijo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo

-Has sido tu quien ha empezado y podría continuar – sonrió mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro desnudo de ella y la miraba a través del reflejo del cristal

-¿Así¿Cómo?

-Por ejemplo…podría decirte que el embarazo no tuvo ningún tipo de repercusión en Jane – la rubia lo miró indignada

-Si tanto te gusta Jane ¿por qué no saliste con ella cuando tuviste oportunidad?

-Porqué Snape me hubiera matado y porqué... – suavemente besó su mejilla –…te quiero – Natalie sintió enrojecer, hacia tanto que no sentía esas palabras con total libertad de oírlas - Además, tu no puedes recriminarme nada

-Lo sé pero… ¡es que me lo pusiste a huevo! – Remus estalló en carcajadas. Los dos sentían que habían rejuvenecido unos cuantos años

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose al espejo, observándose en silencio.

Natalie se sumió tranquilamente en sus pensamientos, pensando en como Blaise, un chico posesivo como todo Slytherin, iba a aceptar esa relación que tenía ahora con Remus.

Aunque fuera verdad que nunca hubiera dejado de querer a Remus también lo era que quería de una manera muy especial a Albert, al fin y al cabo, él siempre había estado a su lado, nunca le había recriminado el querer a otro hombre, ni tan siquiera el verse con él, también aguantó su llanto cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres y de la verdadera razón de esta.

Y su embarazo. Había aguantado diciéndole cada dos por tres lo guapa que era aunque hubiera aumentado de volumen.

También recordó su primera vez. La había tratado con tanto cariño y delicadeza que ni su primera vez con Remus era comparable. Aunque el sentimiento no era el mismo se sintió totalmente cómoda y no fuera de lugar. No hubo muchos encuentros más.

Albert se puso terriblemente enfermo, la gripe del dragón (enfermedad que para su suerte también acabó con la vida de Abraxas Malfoy). Albert estuvo agonizando durante cinco años. Los cinco primeros años de vida de Blaise.

Los médicos decían que esa enfermedad no era contagiosa de humano a humano pero si de humano animal, animal-humano. Por eso Blaise tenía buen recuerdo de él.

Pesé a estar débil, y haber aguantado el doble que la gente normal con la gripe, Albert siempre tenía una sonrisa o energías para jugar con él.

Fue un día antes del cumpleaños número cinco de Blaise que, de repente, Albert cayó al suelo. Blaise lo miró divertido, se trataba de una broma. Ella simplemente no tuvo fuerzas para acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Albert. Solo pudo llamar inmediatamente a Lucius para que la ayudara.

Después de eso estuvo luchando duramente contra todo y todos. Muchos creyeron que ella lo había matado, olvidándose de la enorme fortuna que ella tenía. Otros le mostraron compasión.

Remus se asustó cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo en su brazo. Miró a los ojos miel de su acompañante y la abrazó fuertemente. Se sintió culpable. Sabía en que pensaba la mujer que lo acompañaba y era culpa suya que lo pensara. La había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba, en la muerte de su marido y padre de su hijo.

La abrazó y se prometió que nunca más iba a abandonarla como esa vez.

* * *

Harry se encontraba delante la puerta del despacho de la profesora Zabini. Ella le había dicho que volviera cuando quisiera y con quien quisiera, por culpa de los deberes y los exámenes se le había hecho imposible. 

Sintió que una mano se entrelazaba con la suya y como otra se colocaba en su hombro. Giró hacia la mano en su hombro. Ron sonreía medio divertido y, al otro lado, estaba Hermione que iba con el seño fruncido. No hacia falta ser muy inteligente al saber que el pelirrojo iba a hacer una broma que haría enfadar a la castaña.

-Hermione, no hemos venido aquí a hacer manitas – sonrió el pelirrojo

-¡Serás tonto! Sabes perfectamente que no estamos aquí por eso. Primero soy amiga de Harry y después su novia – Harry suspiró al saber que ahora empezaría una discusión de nunca acabar.

Con él entre medio, Ron y Hermione no tenían ningún problema en empezar a discutir como hermanos consentidos. Harry sonrió de lado, agradeciendo que la relación entre los tres no hubiera cambiado tanto como se pensaba.

Durante la primera semana fue muy incómodo para el moreno intentar distribuir bien su tiempo con Ron y Hermione para que ninguno de los dos se sintiera menos, pero, de repente y sin él proponérselo sus dos mejores amigos empezaron a ir con él como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de tener una conversación con la castaña se dio cuenta que era un inmaduro y muy inocente. Hermione dijo que no pensaba cambiar la relación que tenía con Ron solo porqué estuviera saliendo con Harry, además, Ron tenía a Luna para hacer lo mismo que ellos dos hacían en ausencia del pelirrojo.

"Primero soy tu amiga Harry y, después, tu novia"

En un principio se había sentido ofendido. ¿Hermione no lo quería tanto como él a ella? Pero después lo entendió, por muchos malentendidos que tuvieran primero eran amigos, aún si dejaban de estar juntos su amistad perduraría.

Antes de que la discusión entre los dos se terminara la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Remus Lupin

-¡Harry! – se sorprendió el hombre

-Remus – saludó Harry un poco sorprendido de que su ex profesor se encontrara en ese despacho – Venimos a ver a la profesora Zabini

-Si, Natalie nos comentó algo – sonrió Remus, un poco cohibido y sin saber como actuar - ¡Natalie! – la llamó Remus para salir del paso, Hermione no pudo aguantar una sonrisa

-Dime – la rubia salió por detrás del licántropo - ¡Harry! Hacia tiempo que te esperaba

-Lo siento pero me fue imposible venir. Espero que no le haya importado que traiga a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger conmigo

-Por supuesto que no. Y no hables de usted, soy de la misma edad que Sirius o tus padres – sonrió mientras empujaba a Remus para que los dejará pasar

-¿Y qué haces aquí Remus? – preguntó el pequeño Potter

-Pues…verás…

-No hace falta que nos lo cuentes Remus. Viendo la sospechosa marca que la profesora Zabini tiene en el cuello podemos deducirlo – sonrió Ron divertido mientras Natalie, roja de vergüenza se tapaba el cuello con una mano, Remus se rascó la nuca

-La lista era Hermione, Ron – se quejó Remus

-Voy mejorando, además, Hermione es muy lenta para estas cosas. ¡Auch! – Ron se quejó por el golpe que había recibido de Hermione

-Vamos, sentaos – ofreció Natalie – Y tu Remus ¿te vas o te quedas?

-No, voy a ver a Jane para arreglarlo todo para mañana – se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla y de los demás con un señal de su mano. Harry sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía al profesor Lupin contento.

-Bien Harry. ¿Qué quieres saber? – Harry enfocó sus ojos verdes en los de color miel de la mujer que estaba delante de él.

-Todo. Como mis padres empezaron a salir, quien eran o quienes son las chicas de la foto…

-Todo. – suspiró Natalie – Va a ser una historia muy larga y tampoco podré contártela toda, Harry – después llamó un elfo doméstico pidiéndole que trajera té (bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione) y se dispuso a contar el gran relato

* * *

Alex y Ginny entraron al Gran Salón. Vieron como la mano de Jack se agitaba con demasiado entusiasmo, Ginny sonrió mientras que Alex suspiraba cansada. 

Con un gesto las dos Griffindors le indicaron que fuera ella quien se trasladara a la mesa de Griffindor.

-Ya os vale, un día que estoy antes en el Gran Comedor podríais venir a mi mesa

-No podemos – afirmaron las otras dos

-Ya…Pero por lo que sé, tu deberías estar muy contenta – dijo Jack mientras le quitaba una tostada a la morena

-¡Oye! – se quejó ella – Y estoy contenta¿no lo ves? – dijo mientras se apuntaba a la cara – Pero como tengo una muerma como compañera de cuarto me ha pasado su mal humor

-¡No soy una muerma y no tengo mal humor! – se quejó Ginny mientras le quitaba a Alex la tostada llena de mermelada – Gracias

-¿Por qué diablos os pasa a las dos? – se quejó ella – Me voy a Slytherin

-¡Si hombre! Ahora que yo estoy aquí. Ni de broma – Jack obligó a Alex a sentar mientras Ginny preparaba una tostada

-¿Y Luna y Dan? – preguntó la pelirroja al no verlos por ahí.

-Según lo que sé, Luna había decidido dormir hasta tarde por ser domingo y Dan tuvo que ir a hablar con el director

-¿Dan¿Con Dumbledore? – preguntaron las dos Griffindors asustadas - ¿Qué ha hecho Dan¡Pero si Dan nunca hace nada¡Vamos a hablar con el director! – las dos Griffindors se levantaron decididas a excusar a su amigo de toda culpa

-Sentaos. Es por algo de su enfermedad, unas pruebas médicas. Nada grave, pura rutina – informó la Slytherin – Estáis muy enérgicas esta mañana. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Estar saliendo con Blaise es un motivo de peso para estar contenta y enérgica – sonrió Alex

-¿Y tú? – Ginny enrojeció un poco

-Esta mañana se ha encontrado la habitación plagada de rosas rojas

-¡Alex! – la regañó.

-Vaya…cierto Slytherin se lo está currando más de lo que pensábamos

-Más bien se disculpó. – susurró Ginny

-¿Se disculpó¿Por qué?

-Nada – negó Ginny con su cabellera

-¿Seguro? – Ginny asintió – Draco, Blaise y Pansy nos han invitado a ir con ellos a la Sala de las Necesidades

-¿Y qué quieren hacer ahí? Unos billares y una coca cola – se rió Alex

-Así es, pero es que este domingo tampoco podemos hacer nada más. Vamos, venid…

-Yo no sé si…

-¡OH! Draco me ha dicho que te de esto, me parece que es una cita – sonrió la Slytherin – No sé que te habrá hecho pero…esta arrepentido

-Pues no debería estarlo, no fue su culpa – dijeron las dos Griffindors.

"Esperaré hasta que te vayas"

Ginny sonrió después de haber leído la nota que le había llegado por parte de Jack. Mientras Alex y Jack habían estirado los cuellos para leer la nota.

-¿Y esa simple frase te hace sonreír como una tonta? – preguntó Jack

-¡Es verdad! A mi Blaise me dice eso y le digo. Pues sigue esperando y me quedaría sentada todo el tiempo a ver cuando se le termina la paciencia

-Pero Draco Malfoy no es una persona que acostumbre a esperar a los demás ¿verdad? – las otras dos chicas volvieron a abrir la boca pero la cerraron al reconocer que la chica tenía verdad

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Pues, aunque la tentativa de quedarme aquí sentada haciéndole esperar durante mucho, mucho tiempo creo que…yo también le debo una disculpa – Jack no entendió el porqué Alex abrazó a la pelirroja

-Una lágrima y me llamas para que le rompa la cara ¿vale?

-¡Eso! – las dos Griffindors sonrieron y Ginny se despidió de ellas con la mano

* * *

Draco no perdió de vista ningún movimiento de Jack y estuvo atento a todas las expresiones de la pelirroja. Sintió un enorme alivió al ver como ella sonreía después de haber leído su nota. 

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella se levantará cinco minutos después de leerla, pensaba que se estaría esperando hasta que fuera la hora de comer o algo por el estilo.

Sin decir mucho se despidió de sus amigos y se fue dispuesto a seguirla. Según la información que le había dado el profesor Snape, el Lord lo dejaría en paz durante un mes, hasta que el dolor de su brazo hubiera disminuido considerablemente, así que tenía dos semanas y medias para dedicarlas a…¿a qué?

A transformarse en un cursi y romanticón listo para enamorar a una cursi y romántica chica Griffindor.

-Vaya, Draco Malfoy persiguiéndome. Que honor – la voz de la pelirroja sonó con burla. El rubio sonrió de lado mientras se adentraba al bosque prohibido

-No deberías entrar. El bosque prohibido está…prohibido

-Tu tampoco y bien lo haces – la chica estaba jugando con el pergamino entre sus manos mientras él se acercaba

-Debo proteger a la princesa en apuros

-Si me estás tomando el pelo… - lo amenazó levantando un dedo

-Nunca – dijo Draco levantando las manos. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas. – No sé si quieres hablar conmigo pero Ginny yo…

-Shh… - la pelirroja dejó de apoyarse en el árbol y anduvo hacia él – Tengo varias cosas que decirte, una es…que anoche reaccioné un poco…de manera descontrolada. Tampoco sabía que hacer. La verdad, no he conocido mucha gente que me viniera y me dijera "oye, no es por nada, pero soy mortífago"

-Tampoco es agradable decirlo

-Lo sé. Quizá no sabes algo, pese a nuestra falta de dinero – Ginny volvió a recargarse en el árbol mientras miraba hacia el cielo, podía ver pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las ramas y las hojas – Mis padres siempre me enseñaron que todo el mundo puede equivocarse, una y dos veces. No puedo juzgar a alguien porqué me haya decepcionado o no fuera lo que pensaba

-Gin…

-Cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti pensé que sería afortunada, me harías caso, iríamos a casa y le diría a mis padres que nos casábamos, formaríamos una familia feliz y…que conseguiría cambiarte

-Me has cambiado

-Ahora ya no me insultas – sonrió de lado ella

-No, ahora te halago

-Pero…me he dado cuenta que tampoco quería cambiarte. No quiero un Draco Malfoy que sea tierno, romántico y…bueno, al fin y al cabo – Ginny lo miró – De vez en cuando podrías serlo, así me harías feliz pero…no quiero una mala imitación de Draco Malfoy, quiero al verdadero, y el verdadero Draco Malfoy vendrá con tatuaje incluido

-Será duro Ginny, muy duro. He visto parejas romperse por culpa de eso

-Pero también las hay que lo han superado ¿verdad? Además, no todas las parejas funcionan, ya sea con tatuaje o sin tatuaje – la pelirroja dejó de apoyarse en el árbol y caminó hacia él, quedando a dos pasos – Así que la decisión es tuya

-Si digo que no…

-Alex y Jack están dispuesta a patearte el trasero, tu tranquilo – sonrió ella mientras notó que una de las manos del chico se posaba en su cintura

-Y si digo que si…

-Mis hermanos no se enteraran porqué estarán dispuestos a patearte el trasero – volvió a sonreír al sentir como él la acercaba a su cuerpo

-No tendría ningún problema para enfrentarme a pobretón y cara rajada

-Son mis hermanos – susurró Ginny contra los labios de él

-Y a mi me da igual – finalmente sus labios se unieron pero de manera muy diferente que las otras veces.

La primera había sido violenta, agresiva, para descargar todo lo que llevaban encima, la segunda había sido de inseguridad, sin saber como expresar al otro sus dudas. Esta era…de sinceridad y confianza. De amigos y amantes.

* * *

La Sala de Necesidades se había convertido en una sala de juegos, con un billar en el medio y varios sofás que parecían muy cómodos alrededor. 

La puerta sonó. Todos se miraron extraños y hasta que no sintieron la voz de Ginny preguntando si podía entrar.

Cuando la pelirroja entró vio como todos la miraba expectante a que contará algo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, cansada de tanta mirada

-¿Cómo que qué¿Qué ha pasado con Draco? – preguntó Jack ansiosa

-Eso no es algo que os interesa – la voz del rubio hizo que las miradas dejaran de enfocar a la pelirroja y se posaran en el rubio que acababa de entrar por la puerta que Ginny había dejado abierta

-¿Cómo que no nos lo quieres contar? – preguntó Blaise enfadadísimo. Estaba sentado en un sillón individual con Alex encima suyo, los dos recién llegados rodaron los ojos, durante una semana deberían aguantar a unos amigos súper empalagosos

-Pues eso – se negó el rubio

-¡Un billar! – se emocionó la pelirroja – Harry me enseñó a jugar aunque no sé si me acordaré – las tres chicas ahogaron una risa al ver como Draco rodaba los ojos al sentir el nombre de Harry - ¿Quién juega?

-Yo – se animaron Jack y Draco

Jack y Draco jugaron juntos. Ginny sonrió al sentir decir a Pansy "Slytherin contra Griffindor", más bien era el arte de Draco Malfoy contra el arte de enseñar de Harry Potter.

-¿Y Dan? – preguntó Alex en uno de esos segundos que sus labios no estaban ocupados por Blaise

-He visto a su madre – dijo Jack después de tirar su bola y fallar – No estará hasta mañana

-¿Pruebas muggles? – Ginny dirigió a Draco una sonrisa de superioridad al haber entrado una bola

-Así es.

-Pues vaya, yo quería saludar a la madre de Dan – se quejó Alex

-¿Por? A mi me pareció una mujer muy normal – dijo Pansy por primera vez en un rato

-Pero es que Adele es una de esas madres que todo el mundo desearía tener de madre – sonrió Ginny mientras se apoyaba en el palo sin apartar la mirada de Draco

-Te viene a buscar al Andén sin hacer un numerito de los de las madres, abrazos compulsivos, además, es capaz de llevarse bien con cualquier persona que encuentre por delante sin avergonzar a su hijo. – sonrió Alex

-Y no te olvides que fue modelo – apuntó Jack mientras sonreía con ternura. Alex y Blaise estaba jugando con la manos, entrelazando los dedos y separándolos, besando la palma de la mano y volviendo a juntar los dedos

-¿Modelo? – preguntó Pansy

-Así es. Su madre es francesa y fue la principal modelo durante muchos años de las marcas más importantes del momento – sonrió Jack

-¿Y su padre? – preguntó con arrogancia Draco mientras volvía a ver como Ginny se encargaba de entrar otra bola

-El padre de Dan es profesor ¿no? – preguntó Jack a sus amigas

-Profesor de la Universidad de Oxford, de derecho me parece – dijo Alex

-En otras palabras, los padres de Dan están forrados de dinero

-Pero es un sangre sucia, eso en nuestro mundo no le sirve – contestó Pansy sin ningún tipo de pudor

-Quizá no pero es gratificante saber que, aunque tengas dinero, te comportas de una manera tan humilde – añadió Ginny mirando por primera vez a Pansy – A veces no sé decir si le odias o lo quieres desesperadamente

-¡Ginny! – se quejó Pansy

-Lo siento – sonrió la pelirroja – Pero he ganado – se encogió de hombre la pelirroja – No como otros, tienen mucho dinero pero son muy arrogantes

-¿Hablas de alguien especial? – preguntó Draco mientras intentaba hacer callar a Jack que estaba reclamando el haber perdido

-Que va – sonrió la pelirroja mientras los otros integrantes del grupo reían a carcajadas

* * *

-Un…un momento – Harry estaba con los ojos como platos – Sirius… ¿tuvo novia? 

-Pues claro – sonrió Natalie

-Pero…quiero decir… ¿novia formal? – la sonrisa de Natalie se hizo más grande

-Durante tres años, no sé porqué te sorprende tanto

-Profesora Zabini… - empezó Hermione – Tengo una duda – la castaña omitió el comentario de Ron "Como no" – Usted dijo que, la señorita Cloe Thomas dijo el paradero de los padres de Harry porqué la…chantajearon…con usted

-Si – sonrió Natalie

-Entonces… ¿por qué a usted no le hicieron nada? Quiero decir, lo más lógico hubiera sido que la hubieran…no sé…torturado

-Hermione, no desees el mal ajeno – dijo la profesora Zabini sin un tono de enfado. La chica se sonrojó y añadió afligida

-No quería decir eso…pero…

-Te entiendo y tiene una respuesta muy fácil que no voy a darte ahora. Esta historia es más difícil de comprender de lo que parece a simple vista

-Un momento – dijo Ron – Acabo de caer en algo. Usted…es la madre de Blaise Zabini – Natalie asintió – Y es la hermana mayor de Cloe Thomas y la profesora Thomas

-Jane

-Así es. Entonces…Alex…es la hija de Jane Thomas

-Correcto

-Pero… ¿Alex no está saliendo con Zabini?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry. Hermione dejó ir una carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó medio molesto el moreno

-Es que Harry, eso lo sabe medio Hogwarts

-Pues, evidentemente, medio Hogwarts no, yo no lo sabia – dijo medio enfadado Harry. Hermione optó por cogerlo de la mano para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Sigue Ron – lo animó la profesora Zabini

-Todo eso quiere decir que… ¿Alex está saliendo con su primo?

-Pues…si

-¿Y a usted no le importa? Quiero decir…Zabini es su hijo

-Llámale Blaise, creo que ha demostrado merecer vuestra confianza ¿no? – la mirada de color miel de la mujer se dirigió a Harry

-Si… - susurró, recordando la batalla que había luchado junto al heredero Zabini

-Pero continua siendo Slytherin y el primo de Alex – negó Ron con la cabeza

-Bueno, creo que eso será algo de deberán decidir ellos cuando sepan que son primos, además, no debería preocuparte tanto mi reacción como la reacción del padre de Alex

-¿Le conocemos? – preguntó Harry curioso, quería saber todo lo referente a sus padres y Jane y su esposo estaban en esa historia

-¡Por supuesto! – sonrió Natalie intentando no reír – Pero no os le diré ahora. ¡OH! Me parece que ya os he dado mucha información así que, será hora de despedirnos pero, antes de nada, quiero que dentro de dos días, a las diez de la noche nos encontremos en la casa de los gritos

-No podemos salir del recinto escolar, profesora – dijo Hermione sacando su papel de prefecta perfecta

-¡Vamos Hermione¿Me dirás que no has roto nunca ninguna regla teniendo en tu poder el mapa Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry? – guiñó el ojo Natalie haciendo sonrojar a Hermione y sonreír de lado a Harry y Ron – Debo decirte señorita Granger, que, de carácter eres igual que Lily. Los gustos de los Potter no cambian

**

* * *

**

Ya está¿Qué os ha parecido?

**A mi personalmente este capi me he gustado mucho, xD**

**Tengo poco tiempo porqué no tenía planeado subir hoy un capi pero creo que como regalo de navidad está bien ¿no?**

**Bueno, la escena de Remus y Natalie quizá fue algo corta pero a mi me encantó y me gustó poder escribir algo de la historia de Natalie y Albert Zabini, creo que ese hombre trató más que bien a la rubia así que no tengo ninguna queja contra él.**

**Harry ha descubierto muchas cosas que le han dejado bocaabierto, el tema de que Alex y Blaise son primos se va descubriendo poco a poco pero el trío maravilla guardará el secreto un tiempo, espero que no os importe, xD**

**Draco y Ginny, creo que es la mejor manera de arreglarse, a mi me gustó, simple y sin muchos líos, no me gustan esos fics que parecen una teleserie, así que no lo haré en el mío, lamento si he decepcionado, xD**

**Algo que no tiene que ver con el capi pero si con el fic en general. Muchos me han preguntado, Jack y Alex se parecen, en carácter, muchísimo y es verdad, en escenas cortas como las que hago yo prácticamente es imposible ver la diferencia entre una y otra pero puedo decir que Alex es mucho menos ingenua y inocente que Jack. Jack es la típica niña de papá, rica y guapa que lo tiene todo, es simpática, cae bien casi podríamos decir demasiado perfecta (aunque no lo es, todo el mundo tiene defectos¿no?). Alex es más madura, ha vivido toda la vida con la presión de que su padre es mortífago y eso afecta en algo, si os habéis fijado, una reacción típica de Jack al descubrir que Draco es mortífago (que no lo sabe) hubiera sido tomárselo mucho más en broma (aunque suene fríbolo) de lo que lo tomó Jack. Por otro lado, Jack es incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca mientras que Alex sería una luchadora nata (padre mortífago y madre aurora, algo te queda ¿no?) Poco a poco se irá apreciando pequeñas diferencias entre una y la otra pero no os quiera negar, las dos son prácticamente iguales y quizás aquí está la gracia de este grupo, xD**

**No sé que más decir así que pasó directamente a los reviews. Muchas gracias a:** Mery M. Potter, Javiera Malfoy, SophiiePotter, verito felton, Elassel Granger (para que te pueda contestar el review debes dejarme tu mail¿si?), Violet Malfoy, Lils Potter 123, silginny, Laetitia black, anabiaf, Serenity, Clara-Black, Armelle Potter, nanu18, demalfoy, ImPoSsIbLeS y Gerulita Evans.

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 20 DE ENERO (Parece que quede muy lejos!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Antes de despedirme y en fechas tan especiales no puedo olvidarme de desear:**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE EL AÑO QUE EMPEZEMOS SEA MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL QUE DEJAMOS ATRÁS.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Wolas!**

**Ya estoy aquí, casi se me pasaba actualizar, con tantas fiestas se me pasaban los días, xD**

**Y como regalo de Reyes: Un nuevo capi.**

**Os dejó y nos vemos a bajo**

**Que disfrutéis.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny y Alex llegaron a la biblioteca después de haber pasado por su habitación y haberse ducharse tras el difícil entrenamiento de Harry.

-Vaya caras – saludó Dan

-Estoy agotada – fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja después de sentarse en la silla de la biblioteca y esconder la cabeza entre los brazos

-No aguantas nada – bromeó Alex

-Bueno, por tu cara puedo deducir que tu también estás muy cansada – dijo Luna mientras le tocaba un punto en la espalda y la morena se quejaba

-Deja de machacarla Luna – la defendió Jack – Que después no tendrá energías para estar con Blaise

-¡Jack! – protestó Alex mientras los otros de la mesa reían

-Por dios, os echaba de menos – dijo Ginny mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su cuatro amigos

-¿Qué? – preguntó Jack que aún estaba sacando la lengua a la Griffindor

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vamos los cinco solos?

-Es verdad – admitió Dan – Des de que ciertos Slytherins se han acoplado como lapas a ciertas Griffindors no hemos podido estar los cinco juntos

-Y que Jack pasa mucho más tiempo con ellos – señaló Luna

-Y tu con Ron – respondió la Slytherin

-Todos nos hemos echado de menos – dijo Alex mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Luna

-¿Alguna idea?

-Este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Vamos los cinco sin nadie más? – preguntó Dan

-Vale – afirmaron las cuatro chicas

-Sin novios

-Sin novios y sin Pansy – añadieron otra vez las cuatro chicas

-¿Novios¿Me estáis diciendo que todas las que estáis aquí tenéis novios? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-Potter, no se hace eso de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – sonrió Jack

-Perdóneme señorita Summers, pero no sabía que tenía novio

-Eso iba por ellas – señaló la Slytherin a Ginny, Alex y Luna

-¿Tienes novio?

-¿Yo? Si, es… - dijo Alex intentando salvar a su amiga de la situación

-No, tu no Alex, ya sé que estás saliendo con Zabini, hasta tu madre lo sabe

-¿Mamá¿Y papá? – preguntó Alex

-¡Y yo que sé, sino sé quien es tu padre! – se exasperó Harry - ¿Tienes novio? – ahora la pregunta iba a por la pelirroja pero antes que Luna abriera la boca Harry añadió – Ginny

-Bueno, no puedo considerarlo novio, bueno, quizá si o quizá no pero…no se lo digas a nadie, por favor – suspiró finalmente la Griffindor

-¿Puedo saber quien es?

-Obviamente no – sonrió Ginny – Pero si dura lo acabarás sabiendo

-Que durará, siendo como son – susurró Jack a Dan

-¿Qué te dijo mi madre? – Alex volvió a la carga

-No hace falta distraerme Alex – sonrió esta vez Harry

-No te estoy distrayendo, te estoy preguntando – dijo Alex mientras movía las manos nerviosa

-Pues me dijo que ya te felicitaría, que le gustaba mucho Zabini y nada de tu padre – añadió Harry al ver la cara de la chica – Por cierto ¿quién es?

-¡Que cotilla eres Harry! – se quejó la morena – Si mamá no te lo ha dicho es por algo, supongo que te enterarás pronto

-¿Querías algo Harry? Normalmente no vienes después de un DURO entrenamiento a la biblioteca – dijo Ginny mientras remarcaba el adjetivo duro

-No te quejes pelirroja. Y si, la profesora Thomas me dio esto, para los cinco – dijo mientras sacaba cinco pergaminos iguales – Ahora me voy que tengo tarea por hacer – besó a Alex en la mejilla, después a Ginny y finalmente a Luna, después se despidió con la mano de Jack y Dan

-Joooo…yo también quiero un beso de Harry ¿por qué no me lo da?

-Porqué te ve la cara de salida – sonrió Dan mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza - ¿El sábado a las 10 en la casa de los gritos? – preguntó intrigado el Hufflepuff - ¿Y cómo representa que llegaremos sin ser vistos?

* * *

En el despacho del director Natalie, Jane y Julia estaban reunidos hablando sin levantar mucho la voz. 

-Ya hemos reunido a todos – sonrió Natalie

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – preguntó Jane medio picada

-Es que quiero ver el momento en que digas que Alex es hija de Severus, pobre Harry, le va a dar algo cuando sepa que es amiga de una de las persona que más odia

-Y de Ronald, no lo olvides – sonrió Albus Dumbledore mientras Julia intentaba contener la risa

-Pero no lo odian – negó Jane – Quiero decir, son como James y Sirius, les podía caer muy mal pero al final terminaron apreciándolo

-James, a lo mejor – dijo Julia – Pero te aseguro que Sirius no, el día que fue a tu casa casi se lo carga

-Pero lo detuvimos y nadie sufrió las consecuencias, además, Sirius conoció a Alex – sonrió Jane recordando esos momentos

-Chicas – llamó la atención el único hombre - ¿Tenemos toda la información necesaria?

-Toda. Y todos los testigos posibles – Albus sonrió complacido

-¿Y vendrán todos?

-Supongo, si no hay alguna misión de Voldemort estarán todos – afirmó Jane

-Yo debo marcharme, debo comprobar que todo este en orden para mañana – los otros asintieron, cuando Julia se marchó Dumbledore volvió a hablar

-¿Has vuelto con Remus? – Natalie se sonrojó mientras asentía

-Sé que no estaba planeado así pero…

-No, por mi está bien – sonrió el director – Ya hacia mucho que esperaba a veros juntos

-Todos estarían muy contentos – sonrió Jane – Profesor, habíamos pensado que, después de decirle la verdad a Harry, o toda la verdad, podríamos llevarle a ver la tumba de sus padres

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que es algo que Harry necesita urgentemente – las dos rubias asintieron

-Bueno, me retiro profesor

-Yo también – Natalie se levantó junto a su hermana – Nos vemos mañana. ¿Ya ha avisado a Filch?

-Creo que serán lo suficientemente astutos como para arreglárselas solos, además, será más emocionante – respondió divertido el director

-Nos vemos, que pase buena noche – se despidió Jane pensando en si había doble sentido en lo dicho por Dumbledore

* * *

Después de asegurarse que Harry, Ron y Hermione marcharán a vete a saber donde con la capa que hace invisible y el mapa, Ginny y Alex se pusieron ropa cómoda para huir si era necesario y salieron de la Sala Común de Griffindor haciendo el mínimo ruido. 

Llegaron a la Sala de las Necesidades y con cuidado tocaron la puerta.

Dan y Luna ya estaban ahí, al tener la Sala Común tan cerca habían quedado para ir juntos.

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó Alex mientras se tapaba mejor con la capa, ya que siendo finales de marzo aún hacia frío

-Ninguno – contestó Luna mientras también recogía su túnica

-¿Habéis visto a Filch? – preguntó Dan

-No pero hemos visto a Peeves – señaló Ginny mientras ayudaba al chico a atarse la capa – Pero él no nos ha visto, por lo que sé se ha ido hacia el tercer piso a molestar al conserje y su gata

-Bien, vamos. Jack debe estar esperándonos – dijo Alex.

Después en el más absoluto silencio salieron de la Sala. Cuando se encontraban en medio de las escaleras, Alex oyó como Ginny se reía de algo que le había pasado a la rubia y que Dan tuvo que ir a ayudarlas.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? – susurró Alex

-Luna… - Ginny se tapó con la mano intentando contener la risa mientras la rubia iba regañándola

-No te rías, ayúdame – aún que hablaba en susurros se notaba que ella también estaba divertida

-Ha caído en un escalón

Después de reírse un rato, sacar a Luna del escalón y asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera oído, cosa realmente difícil, siguieron su camino hacia la última planta.

Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que, en muchas esquinas, podías encontrarte con parejitas muy entretenidas en la tarea.

Ginny sonrió de lado al acordarse de que más de una vez se había encontrado con Pansy Parkinson en esa situación, ahora tardarían mucho en que la morena de Slytherin volviera a tener una vida normal.

Al llegar delante de la puerta de salida del castillo Dan exclamó un signo de victoria al ver que estaba abierta, iban a utilizar el pasadizo debajo del sauce boxeador, a Ron un día se le escapó delante de su hermana y el Hufflepuff, y encontrarse la puerta cerrada iba a ser un inconveniente.

-Todos atentos por si viene Jack – dijo Ginny mientras pegaba su espalda a la pared dispuesta a evitar que la Slytherin la tirará al suelo por enésima vez

-Ya estoy aquí. – susurró Jack en el oído de la pelirroja

-¡AAAHHH!!! – gritó la pelirroja

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – contestó gritando la Slytherin

-Callaos las dos – dijo Luna mientras Alex tenía la boca de Jack tapada y Dan la de Ginny

-¿Quién anda ahí? – los cinco sintieron la voz cargada de Filch

-Vamos, vamos – susurró Dan estresado mientras empujaba a todas las chicas hacia el exterior del castillo.

Una vez hubieron llegado casi al borde del bosque prohibido y a escaso metros del sauce escucharon como Peeves era perseguido por Filch, lo que alejaba al conserje de su pista.

-Mierda – se quejó Jack mientras iba caminando de puntillas

-Te dijimos zapatos cómodos, los tacones de cuatro centímetros no están dentro de esa categoría – dijo Alex mientras ayudaba a Ginny a tocar el nervio tranquilizante del árbol

-Perdone la señora

-No soy señora – dijo Alex mientras Luna y Dan entraban en las raíces. - ¿Te quedas tu? – preguntó a Ginny

-Si – sonrió la pelirroja

-Vamos Jack – Alex cogió a la Slytherin de la mano y con la ayuda de sus dos amigos entraron en el pasadizo secreto. Después apretaron el nudo y Ginny se deslizó con ellos - ¿Alguien sabe si es muy largo?

-Diez minutos no te los quita nadie – aseguró Dan mientras ayudaba a Jack a caminar entre las rocas

-¿Puedo hacer algo? – preguntó Ginny a Luna y Alex

-¿Qué? – la pelirroja sonrió de la manera como solo podía hacerlo una niña caprichosa

-¿Puedo?

-Pero de manera impresionante – y las dos chicas se apartaron del camino.

-¡Auch! – se escuchó al cabo de diez segundos. Jack estaba en el suelo y Ginny estaba encima suyo - ¿¡Pero que haces¡Sal de encima!

-Nooooo…yo también tengo derecho de destrozarte la espalda de vez en cuando

-¡Ginny sal¡Jin! – todos, incluida la Slytherin acabaron riendo de la situación. Finalmente, Luna y Dan tuvieron que levantar a Ginny mientras Alex ayudaba a Jack

Después caminaron sintiendo la pequeña discusión entre Jack y Ginny hasta que finalmente se abrazaron como solo Jack puede hacerlo.

-Que raro – susurró Luna mientras veía la trampilla sin atreverse a salir – No veo luces

-Pues si – se extrañó Ginny

-Chicos… - todos se giraron hacia Jack que estaba muy seria – yo…quiero deciros que…

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa¿Te has torcido el tobillo? – preguntó Ginny cuando vio como su extrovertida amiga se atragantaba con las palabras

-Es que… - de repente Jack se tiró a los brazos de Ginny ante la sorprendida mirada de todos

-Jack…

-Os quiero mucho a todos – susurró. Ginny lanzó una mirada preocupada a su amiga cuando sintió que su pecho se estaba mojando

-Jacqueline… - Dan abrazó a las dos muchachas. Finalmente los sollozos pararon y Jack se separó de la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas

-¿Y eso ha venido a cuento de… - preguntó Luna

-Yo…prometedme que no os vais a enfadar por haberos ocultado ciertas…cosas

-Soy Griffindor, no puedo evitar enfadarme pero seguro que te perdono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – sonrió Alex mientras abría la salida del pasadizo.

Subieron despacio e incluso Luna y Ginny sacaron las varitas al notar el poco silencio que había.

-Hay voces en el piso superior – susurró Jack mientras, con Luna a la delantera subían las escaleras

-Voy a abrir la puerta – susurró Luna pero antes de que nada pasara alguien la abrió por ellos

-Hacia mucho tiempo que los esperábamos – dijo con voz lúgubre el profesor Snape

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! – gritó Luna al verse frente con frente con el temido profesor de pociones

-¡Expulsiarmus! – atacó sin pensar Ginny y el profesor Snape salía desprendido hacia atrás.

* * *

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento – repetía Ginny sin parar al profesor Dumbledore y al profesor Snape 

-No pasa nada señorita Weasley – sonrió Albus Dumbledore

-Casi me abre la cabeza, señorita – exclamó Snape.

Cuando todos vieron como el profesor Snape era atacado se pensaron que eran agentes de Voldemort y, Natalie Zabini, Remus, Jane Thomas, Julia Angels, Harry, Hermione, Ron y el mismo Dumbledore se pusieron en ataque hasta que oyeron el gritó de Jack y Alex.

Después todos rieron menos Severus Snape.

-Tranquila, ha sido un golpe leve – sonrió Jane que estaba aplicando hielo en la cabeza de su compañero

-Es que me pensaba que…

-Creo que ya te has disculpado bastante Ginny – sonrió la profesora Zabini

-Lo lamento – susurró por enésima vez.

-Pero… ¿qué hace él…el profesor Snape – se corrigió Harry antes de ganarse una mirada reprobadora por parte del director – aquí?

-El testimonio de Severus, o al menos los hechos por su parte, es importante para la historia y para que tú la entiendas, Harry

-Pero…profesor Dumbledore, no quiero sonar indiscreta pero… ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? – dijo indicando a Ginny y compañía

-Señorita Granger – sonrió el director – Ellos son la historia

-¿Perdón? – preguntaron todos los alumnos que se encontraban.

-Creo que sería hora de empezar – Julia, que había estado hablando con Remus se acercó a Albus Dumbledore

-¿Y usted es… - preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba en unas sillas que Remus había hecho aparecer

-Ella es Julia Angels – presentó el director del colegio mientras también se sentaba

-Soy una vampiro, ha adivinado bien señorita Granger – sonrió la mujer. Todos estaban examinándola, era la primera vez que la veían y les parecía extremadamente hermosa. En esa habitación, Jane Thomas, Natalie Zabini, Jack y Alex podían considerarse guapas, muy guapas (pese a la avanzada edad de unas y la corta de las otras) pero Julia Angels era…hermosa. Una de esas mujeres que cualquiera quisiera tener de novia para ir con ella de la mano. Era una mujer ni muy alta, ni muy baja. Tenía un cuerpo hecho para la perdición masculina, un pecho perfecto, cintura estrecha, caderas pequeñas, piernas largas y torneadas. Iba vestida de manera provocativa, un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla. Botas de tacón fino y unos preciosos guantes negros. Su cabellera era larga, lisa y negra, con ciertos reflejos de color violeta oscuro que llegaba hacia la curva de la cintura. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ese atuendo tan oscuro eran sus labios carmesí y sus pendientes y ojos dorados.

-Creo que eso, como siempre, sobra – le recordó Remus

-¿Es una vampiresa¿Y está aquí? – preguntó asombrado Ron

-Hay una poción, al igual que con los licántropos, que apacigua a los vampiros. No presta mucha atención a mis clases señor Weasley – Ron sonrió medio culpable

-Pero antes de contar algo Julia, creo que faltan…ah…ya están aquí – sonrió el profesor Dumbledore

-Lamentamos el retra…so – Blaise Zabini se quedó a media frase cuando vio a tanto Griffindor reunido y los ojos del profesor de pociones mirándolo fijamente

-Blaise, haz el favor de no quedarte para… - ahora la que se quedó sin habla fue Pansy Parkinson

-¿Qué diablos…

-Señorito Malfoy, Zabini y la señorita Parkinson. Ya estamos todos – sonrió contento el director del colegio mientras los otros alumnos, principalmente los Griffindors, se quedaban sin entender nada.

-Pero…pero… ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? – preguntó Harry sin poder aguantarlo

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi también cara rajada – dijo Malfoy mientras Jane Thomas le obligaba a sentar y a calmarse al lado de Ginny

-¿Y Parkinson? – esta vez fue Ron apoyado por Hermione, la verdad era que no sabían quien les caía peor si el rubio o la chica de mala reputación de Slytherin

-Oye Weasley, a mi me han citado al igual que a ti, así que cállate – y Pansy se sentó al lado de Draco aún con ganas de discutir

-Al menos ahora no se lanzan maldiciones – sonrió el director

-¿Podemos? – preguntaron el trío maravilla, Pansy y Draco a la vez

-No – negaron todos los profesores presentes

-Bien, supongo que todos queréis saber porqué os hemos llamado – empezó a hablar Julia Angels – Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albus Dumbledore no va a contar las cosas, voy a ser yo y, además, desvelaré el secreto que, durante miles de generaciones se ha mantenido en secreto. Hoy, aquí, tenemos reunido a cuatro de los cinco herederos.

-¿Cinco? – preguntaron todos a la vez

-Hay cosas que los libros de historia no cuentan y es donde reside realmente el poder – sonrió enigmáticamente la vampiresa.

**

* * *

**

**CHÁN!!!**

**Tenía muchísimas ganas de subir este capi, más que nada por lo que viene después, jeje.**

**No pienso adelantar nada a nadie pero debo decir que en el próximo capi se develará el secreto de las Thomas, el porqué son tan importantes, etc,etc, etc.**

**Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo así que tanto aquí como en los reviews voy a ser muy breve, espero que no os importe.**

**Eso si, como siempre, dar las gracias a:** nanu18, Ana, ilaica-fary, Violet Malfoy (solo he respuesto un review, sorry, sorry), Javiera Malfoy, carmen, Elassel Granger (gracias por tus reviews pero, hay un problema, debes dejar el mail junto al espacio que dice "mail" al dejar el review porque sino en el review no sale, sorry, prometo contestar cuando tenga el mail), Lils Potter 123, Gerulita Evans, Armelle Potter, verito felton, Mery M. Potter, Serenity y Clara-Black.

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 3 DE FEBRERO (Como pasa el tiempo, segundo mes del año 2007!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a ser aquí con un capi que esperábais.**

**Es algo largo y espeso así que os dejó en paz para leerlo tranquilamente.**

**Nos vemos a bajo para aclaraciones.**

**

* * *

**

"Hace más de 1000 años nacieron cuatro personas con un poder mágico increíble, un poder que nada ni nadie se había podido imaginar. Las leyendas de que el propio Merlín los entrenó no van muy desencaminadas, en realidad, él solo les dio la base para empezar. Merlín creó una Orden, la Orden de Merlín que servía para proteger a los muggles. Cosa que os sonará mucho a la Orden del Fénix.

Los cuatro magos habían sido abandonados, des del mayor, Salazar Slytherin, hasta la más pequeña, Helga Hufflepuff, por sus padres. El enorme poder que tenían había hecho que todos los temieran así que un discípulo directo de Merlín los ayudó a sobrevivir. Justo antes de morir, este discípulo les dio un libro, el libro de Merlín, donde había todo tipo de encantamientos y todo tipo de magia muy diversa.

Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff decidieron crear esta escuela, todo eso ya lo sabemos todos. Lo que decidió cada uno para su casa y etc. Se dice, más leyenda que realidad, que la primera piedra que se puso fue el famoso libro, para que la magia nunca dejara de gobernar el lugar.

Lo que nadie sabe o casi nadie, es lo que pasó con sus herederos porqué, evidentemente, todos los fundadores se casaron y tuvieron hijos.

Lo que fácilmente podemos deducir cualquiera que investigue un poco es que, Godric Griffindor tiene, como herederos a los primogénitos masculinos siguiendo la misma pauta que Slytherin. Rowena Ravenclaw elegía a la primogénita, una chica mientras que Helga no tenía ningún tipo de preferencias.

Empezaremos por Slytherin. Sabemos que, pese a todo, quien dio un heredero a Salazar Slytherin fue la única hija que tuvo alguna vez y, por eso, creemos que fue la indicada para dar a luz el hijo más poderoso de Salazar.

A lo largo de esta historia veréis que hay muy pocas cosas que estén totalmente aseguradas.

El hecho de que el padre de Tom Riddle, o más conocido como Lord Voldemort, fuera un muggle es lo que hace que Voldemort sea el más poderoso de los herederos y que la profecía se cumpla.

-Harry – la voz de Julia despertó a Harry de su concentración – La profecía que el año pasado el profesor Dumbledore te confesó…

-¿Si? – preguntó temeroso el heredero Potter, a partir de ese momento podía esperarse cualquier cosa

-Era falsa – como eso

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron el trío

-Voldemort no atacó al azar, podía escoger entre Frank y Alice o James y Lily.

-Pero me escogió a mi como a su igual y bla, bla… - Harry hizo un gesto con la mano como "y continua"

-Escogió a tu familia, la familia Potter porqué tu eres el heredero de Griffindor Harry

-Ya – dijo Harry con burla – Señora Angels esto…no tiene sentido – agregó al ver la mirada seria del profesor Dumbledore

_-El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes – _susurró con voz suave Julia Angels – La cambiamos un poco, después de investigar mucho, para no revelar todo en tu quinto año. Nos faltaban herederos y debíamos encontrarlos, no podíamos decirte que eras uno de los herederos sino tenías pruebas de ellos

-La verdadera profecía Harry, la que yo escuché – Albus Dumbledore habló por primera vez – No termina aquí. Destruimos una frase bastante importante y que indica que no puedes luchar solo

-Pero…

_-Los herederos estarán con él. Todos con sangre de los más poderosos. Todos nacidos de muggles. _– volvió a hablar el director del colegio. – Voldemort te escogió a ti por dos razones. Una porqué tu madre era hija de muggles, la segunda porqué tu padre era el heredero de Griffindor

-Entonces… ¿Voldemort sabe de la profecía?

-Queréis dejar de decir ese nombre. Me ponéis nerviosa – se quejó Pansy

-Creo que es a algo a lo que deberíais acostumbrarte Pansy – sonrió con confianza la profesora Zabini

-No, pero la imagina. El hecho de que tu padre, un sangre limpia con todas las de la ley no fuera el heredero le dio una pista muy importante

-¿Cómo se sabe quien es el heredero? – preguntó Hermione

-Un conjunto de teorías que se hacen presentes en una persona. La persona debe ser descendiente de uno de los cuatro grandes magos, debe tener algo de sangre muggle en la suya y debe seguir las características que os he dicho antes, hombre o mujer, primogénito o no, etc.

-Entonces, inmediatamente podemos excluir a gente. Pero no todo es lo que parece – sonrió Jane

-Continuemos. Griffindor y Slytherin han quedado claros – Harry quiso añadir algo pero el profesor Dumbledore lo impidió - Supongo que también ves Harry, la razón por la cual solo tú puedes acabar contra Voldemort. Griffindor siempre fue rival de Slytherin en todo. – Harry asintió aún mirando incrédulo a las palabras de Julia – Pero debemos continuar. Continuaré con Hufflepuff sino os importa, la historia de Ravenclaw es un poco más complicada.

Helga Hufflepuff se casó, una vez Salazar Slytherin había abandonado Hogwarts, con un muggle. A partir de entonces la historia de los herederos de Hufflepuff se complica. Helga no tuvo hijos magos sino los tuvo muggles, hay escritos que dicen que Salazar Slytherin fue a encontrarse con ella para recriminarle haberse casado con alguien "inferior" – dijo Julia haciendo una señal con los dedos – Cuando Helga estaba a punto de morir tuvo un bisnieto mago, el primero en tres generaciones. Y la pauta se fue repitiendo. Cada tres generaciones nacía un mago, la característica era que, a parte de ser el primogénito, iba cambiando de sexo, si el anterior había sido un heredero masculino ahora seria una heredera o al revés. La última de la que hemos tenido constancia fue una mujer.

-Y ahora os plantearé una pregunta. ¿Cómo debería ser el próximo heredero?

-Pues, debería ser un chico con descendencia muggle – aseguró Hermione a la pregunta formulada por la vampiresa

-¿Y alguien que cumpla estás características en esta habitación? – sonrió Julia

-Pues no hay… - Ginny calló a media palabra mientras cruzaba una mirada incrédula con Alex - ¡Dan!

-Efectivamente

-¿Qué? – preguntó Dan Kirk alucinando en colores

-¿Kirk es el heredero de Hufflepuff? – preguntó Pansy – No puede ser – dijo totalmente convencida negando con la mano

-Puede ser. Dan desciende de una familia muggle hasta que investigas un poco y descubres que su bisabuela fue Katie March

-¿Katie March? – preguntó Hermione

-¿La conoces? – preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez

-No, conocerla no, pero fue la bruja que inventó el giratiempos pero no tenía ni idea que había tenido descendencia – contestó Hermione

-Pero…pero… - intentó decir Dan

-Eres hijo de muggles, cumples las características referentes a Hufflepuff y vas a la misma casa – sonrió Jane, le estaba encantando eso de desvelar los secretos

-Pero por la misma razón podría ser cualquier otro chico de la casa – dijo Luna

-No, no puede. El árbol genealógico del señor Kirk es muy claro si averiguas que su bisabuela es Katie March, algo que quedó muy disimulado al casarse un par de veces y, por lógica, cambiar dos veces su apellido – sonrió Albus Dumbledore

-Vaya, Dan. Primero nos sales como un conquistador y ahora… ¡heredero de Helga Hufflepuff!

-Debe haber un error – repitió el joven

-Y ahora no me dirá que el heredero de Ravenclaw es…Blaise – medio se burló Alex

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero no te alejas de la verdad Alex – contestó Julia

-¿Qué? – exclamaron la recién pareja – Que yo lo decía en broma – sonrió la morena de Griffindor

-Por partes chicos, por partes – sonrió el director – Tenemos a tres de los cinco herederos – añadió al ver que Dan seguía negando con la cabeza y Ginny sonreía mientras lo consolaba

-Pero si solo hay dos – contestó de mala gana Malfoy que había estado callado todo el tiempo

-No exactamente – sonrió Julia – Bien. Continuemos. La descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw soy yo

-¿Usted? – Julia sonrió de lado

-Mi madre se llamaba Amanda Ravenclaw, siempre se había conservado el apellido hasta que vieron que eso era demasiado peligroso y mi madre tomó el apellido de mi padre

-Pero…pero entonces…

-Espera joven Potter. El hecho de que yo sea la descendiente no significa que sea la heredera

-Entonces… ¿ser descendiente no implica ser heredero? – preguntó Alex

-No, sino abría miles de herederos. No todos los herederos son hijos únicos. Justo después de que me convirtiera en vampiro, hace más de 300 años. Todos se pensaron que yo no podría seguir con la línea sucesoria de Ravenclaw, un inmortal no puede tener hijos, yo estoy muerta técnicamente. Así que, la magia, más sabia que los humanos, pasó el poder a mi hermana. Keira Angels.

Keira era una chica no muy diferente a mí pero era mucho más tierna e inocente. Yo estaba prometida con Robert Potter – todos se giraron hacia Harry – El hijo pequeño del matrimonio Potter. Todos pensaron que seria una genial idea unir en un solo niño el poder de Ravenclaw y Griffindor. Lamentablemente el hijo mayor, Paul Potter, ya estaba casado con una chica del pueblo. No era una gran maga pero era muy inteligente, me atrevo a decir que eso gusta a los Potter.

Yo no quería casarme con Robert, no lo quería, no era el amor de mi vida – sin que nadie lo notara sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Albus Dumbledore –Pero Keira si que estaba enamorada de él. Fueron novios des de siempre pero cuando nos prometieron a los tres nos cayó el mundo encima. Robert y yo nos casamos. Yo viajaba mucho. Era la heredera de una familia muy importante en el mundo de la magia e iba a todo tipo de reuniones. Cada mes, más o menos, viajaba a un sitio diferente durante unos tres o cuatro días. Una vez volví más temprano de lo que me esperaba y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Keira y Robert juntos. Aunque no amaba a Robert consideraba esa acción una traición en toda regla, algo que ni un Griffindor ni un Ravenclaw podía considerar.

Así que, en la próxima reunión, me acosté con el primer chico de buena familia mágica que encontré. Vaya ironía pero me quedé embarazada, de una niña por supuesto. Cuando volví a ver al padre de la niña, después de dar a luz a mi hija, resulta que se había convertido en un vampiro y el muy desgraciado me convirtió a mí también. Por suerte, antes de perder la cabeza dejé a la pequeña en manos de una familia en la que confiaba plenamente y la descendencia siguió hasta los días de hoy. La pequeña la llamé Jacqueline. A partir de ese momento, sin que nadie lo pidiera, en mi descendencia todas las niñas tenían un nombre empezado por J. Jacqueline, Jodie, Judith, Josephine, Jennifer y Jazmine. Cada una fue cambiando el apellido según iban casándose.

-Pero….aquí no hay ninguna Jazmine – sonrió Ginny, contenta de no tener un amigo con dotes de mago antiguo

-En realidad… - empezó Jack -…Jazmine era mi madre

-¡Joder! – exclamó Pansy haciendo que todos dejaran escapar una suave risa.

-Ya vale, es decir, no me gusta que todos tengan poderes de esos mágicos menos los cuatro pringados de aquí – se quejó Alex apoyada por Ginny, Luna, Ron y Hermione

-Un momento, por partes. – dijo Draco – Jack…es Slytherin, es de una familia muy reconocida en Estados Unidos. No cumple ninguna de las características, solo la de tener un nombre empezado por J y ser chica. Pero en Ravenclaw hay muchas

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Los Summers adoptaron un hijo muggle – empezó esta vez Jack – En una acción de caridad. No es un hecho muy importante por lo que poca gente lo sabe pero ese niño que nada tenía que ver con la magia fue mi padre. Después de eso, mamá y papá murieron y me quedé con mis tíos, con el hermano de mi madre y su esposa, los señores Summers que me adoptaron como su hija ya que ellos no podían tener niños

-Pero continuas siendo Slytherin – agregó Pansy

-En realidad tampoco es cierto. Justo dos días antes de entrar en Hogwarts, Julia vino a verme y me contó eso de que era la heredera. No me lo creí hasta que, el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que era Ravenclaw. Gracias a ciertos arreglos por parte del director Dumbledore terminé en Slytherin

-El rastro de Rowena Ravenclaw era muy fácil de seguir una vez tenías claro donde había ido a parar la hija de Julia – habló el profesor Dumbledore – Así que debimos intervenir y la cambiamos intencionadamente de casa para que nadie sospechará de ella

-Pero…los Ravenclaws destacan por su inteligencia y, no es por ofenderte Jack – añadió rápidamente Hermione – Pero las notas de Jack no destacan por eso

-Eso también es otra cosa que no es técnicamente correcta – sonrió la Slytherin o la heredera de Ravenclaw – Mis notas son las mejores que ha habido des de que Julia Angels pasó por Hogwarts pero también las cambiamos para no llamar la atención

-Es más lista que tu Hermione – sonrió el director. Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Alguien más listo que Hermione? Y ese alguien… ¿Jack? Todos estallaron en carcajadas

-¡Ya vale no! Sé que os gusta reíros a costa mía pero disimulad un poco – se quejó Jack

-¿Por eso debíamos enfadarnos? – preguntó Alex

-Si, bueno, nunca os dije nada y…

-Cielo, era por tu bien – sonrió Dan mientras removía el pelo a su amiga

-Eso, además, él ni se entera de que es heredero. Tu al menos lo sabías – lo picó Alex recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte del chico

-Bueno, chicos – llamó la atención Julia – Falta poco. Solo queda un heredero, el más complicado

-Pero ya… - con una mano Natalie Zabini cortó a su hijo que iba a hablar.

-Hablamos de mi descendencia pero Keira también la tuvo. Hubo una nueva línea sucesoria que nació de la unión de dos casas. Nació una niña preciosa de Keira y Robert

-¿Niña? – preguntaron todos – Pero si Robert era de Griffindor…

-Ahí está lo más complicado. Al unirse Griffindor y Ravenclaw tuvieron que mezclar genes. A partir de ese momento los descendientes de Keira y Robert seguirían una pauta. Tendrían dos niños. El primogénito un niño y después una niña pero el poder, el heredero, siempre sería una chica aunque la casa siempre sería Griffindor.

Así que a partir de ese momento, todos tuvieron hijos. Keira y Robert tuvieron dos niños. Cuando Angelique, la hija de Keira, acabada de dar a luz a la pequeña Charlotte yo aparecí como vampiro sanguinario y maté a toda la familia menos los dos niños pequeños. Charlotte y Alfred. Alfred se convirtió en caza vampiros, pero eso ya es otra historia (n/a: En "El Sabor de la Felicidad", el episodio que narra la historia de Julia con Albus, aparece Alfred)

Así que podemos seguir el árbol genealógico hasta los Thomas.

-¿Thomas? – preguntó Alex

-Creo que ahora es momento de hablar nosotras – sonrió Natalie apoyada por Jane – Elizabeth Thomas, nuestra madre, dio a luz a un hijo, algo muy normal si tenemos en cuenta lo dicho anteriormente, pero lo que no era normal fue que tuviera mellizas. En ese momento nuestra madre empezó a pensar que la heredera estaría muy cerca así que, contra todo pronóstico, dijo que yo – dijo Natalie señalándose a si misma – era la mayor y Cloe la pequeña, cuando, en realidad, Cloe era la grande. Incluso hicieron una cláusula en donde decía que en caso de muerte yo fuera prometida con Albert Zabini para asegurar la descendencia.

Mamá confiaba en que Cloe daría a luz a la pequeña. Así que yo me casé con Albert y tuve un hijo, Blaise, haciendo que el primogénito fuera un niño y Cloe se quedó embarazada poco después pero, había algo que no encajaba. Cloe se quedó embarazada de Sirius Black, todo el mundo sabe que la familia Black tiene un linaje impecable en cuanto a sangres sucias. La hija que esperaba Cloe no podía ser la heredera. No cumplía las características, pero como dije, la magia es más inteligente que nosotros. Cloe murió a manos de Voldemort antes de que su hija pudiera nacer.

Así que la responsabilidad de tener una niña que fuera heredera recayó en mi o en Jane

-¿Jane? – preguntaron todos los alumnos menos el trío

-Jane es mi hermana pequeña – Alex y Blaise se miraron, intentando recapitular lo que eso significaba

-Un momento…la J… - empezó Hermione

-Queriendo o no mi madre ya dio una pista sobre la próxima descendiente poniendo un nombre que empezara por la misma letra que el de Julia – continuó Natalie – La cuestión es que Cloe murió con la heredera aún sin nacer así que la responsabilidad recayó, como he dicho, en las dos únicas chicas que quedaban. Voldemort, gracias a sus investigaciones, sabía que la familia Thomas tenía algo que ver con la descendencia de los herederos, pero nunca supo en que sentido.

-Cuando fui comprometida con Albert Zabini para Voldemort fue como si le tocará la lotería. Tenía la hermana mayor controlada. Poco después se encargó de matar a mi hermano mayor, Josh, y a mi hermano pequeño, Mark. Ya no había descendencia masculina, no podía ser que pasará algún caso raro. Y después fue a por mis hermanas, pero era difícil. Jane estuvo durante sus dos años de máximo reinado bajo la protección de Dumbledore y Cloe no se separaba de Sirius, James y Lily Potter, si él atacaba quedaba clarísimo que el poder de mi hermana era mucho más grande del que todos, incluso Albus, se imaginaba. Pero fue una ocasión perfecta el hecho que Cloe fuera la primera guardián secreto de los Potter, cual fue la sorpresa de Voldemort al descubrir que Cloe estaba embarazada y la había matado. Después de la muerte de ella, Voldemort se olvidó de Jane, pensando en que era imposible que naciera una niña capaz de pasar el poder y se concentró en mí. Tuve que hacer un buen papel, ser amiga de todos los mortífagos e ir a todas las reuniones de esas tan tenebrosas, no fue muy difícil. Ellos confiaban en mí.

-Pero…la profesora Thomas tuvo una niña – interrumpió Ginny

-Una niña que va a Griffindor. – sonrió Julia

-Jeje… - sonrió Alex nerviosamente – Pero no puede ser, vaya, no tengo un hermano mayor

-Y la descendencia de Alex es completamente sangre limpia – sonrió de medio lado Draco Malfoy

-Dos cosas que no son políticamente correctas. Alex no tiene un hermano mayor pero, al haber nacido Blaise antes la magia considero que él era el hermano mayor, el primogénito. Es algo bastante complicado de explicar – sonrió Jane – Normalmente, las herederas siempre tenían una sola hija y varios niños pero mamá tuvo varias niñas. Dos de ellas mellizas. La grande debía tener la descendencia pero murió sin poder hacerlo. Natalie tuvo un niño, si querían que los niños lucharan junto a Harry era necesario que tuvieran una edad más o menos igual, así que el recurso de la magia fue considerar a Blaise el hermano mayor y a Alex la hermana pequeña que tendría un poder

-Espera, espera, espera – Blaise se estaba aguantando des de que habían dicho que Jane era la hermana pequeña de su madre – Usted… ¿es mi tía? – preguntó señalando a Jane – Y ella… - dijo mirando a Alex - ¿es mi prima? No puedo ser mi prima estamos sentimentalmente involucrados – dijo negando con la cabeza

-Los más importante de todo es que…técnicamente… ¿somos hermanos? – preguntaron con terror Alex y Blaise

-Si pero a la práctica no por lo que podéis ir juntos – sonrió Jane

-¡Mamá! – regañó Alex con un tono rojizo mientras Severus Snape estaba dispuesto a decir algo en contra

-Y Alex no es sangre limpia

-¿No? – preguntaron todos los que sabían el árbol familiar de Alex

-No – sonrió Jane dedicando una mirada a Severus – No por parte paterna

-¿Cómo? – saltaron los Slytherins menos Jack

-¿Y quién es el padre de Alex? Porqué habláis como si le conociéramos y yo no lo he visto nunca – se quejó Ron

-Soy yo Weasley – dijo de mal humor Severus Snape. Todos los ojos se fijaron en él y después pasaron otra vez a Jane Thomas

-Ya, ahora en serio – dijo Ron restándole importancia con la mano

-Ron…él es mi padre – sonrió Alex

-¿QUÉ? – exclamaron principalmente todos los Griffindors

-Un momento…un momento…entonces me está diciendo que Severus Snape… ¿no es sangre limpia? – preguntó Harry

-¡No¿Me está diciendo que salí con una Snape durante medio año? – preguntó Ron escandalizado

-¡Ron! – le gritó Alex

-Que Alex sea hija de Severus no cambia el hecho de que ella es vuestra amiga

-Hombre…un poco si que cambia porqué yo no iré nunca a su casa – sonrió Ginny

-Nunca has ido – le dijo Alex

-Por eso, nunca iré. Bueno, cuando sea tu boda a lo mejor como regalo

-Que graciosa

-Lo sé – dijo Ginny mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Bueno pero… ¿Snape no es sangre limpia? – Harry estaba atóntito, amigo de la hija de su segundo peor enemigo y lo más fuerte era que él había pedido ayuda a su padre para proteger a Jane, no le cabía en la cabeza la faceta de hombre responsable que quiere a su mujer de Snape

-No. La madre de Severus era una bruja pero no su padre. Por lo que Alex reúne las características. No es 100 por 100 sangre limpia

-Que fuerte – dijo Ron al más puro estilo "niña de papá" a lo muchos ahogaron una carcajada

-Pero…Snape es mortífago – continuó Harry. Aún no lo entendía – Y usted auror

-Si. Queda muy cursi decirlo de esa manera pero a veces el amor puede superar muchas cosas – Severus carraspeó incómodo y sin que nadie lo viera Ginny buscó la mano de Draco

-Pero…es mortífago

-El hecho de ser mortífago ha roto muchas parejas – sonrió Jane, recordando a Peter Pettigrew y Deborah Smith (n/a: Revisad "El Sabor de la Felicidad" sino os acordáis de ellos) – Pero también ha unido a muchas – Draco apretó con fuerza la pequeña mano de la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado – Sé que es mucha información de golpe pero no la compartáis con nadie

-Como si fueran a creernos – sonrió Luna apoyada por todos

-Y otra cosa importante. A partir de ahora…

-¡Mierda! – Pansy gritó mientras se sujetaba el antebrazo derecho

-Voldemort llama – susurró Severus

-¡Joder! – volvió a exclamar Pansy mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Pansy – Jack corrió hacia ella arrodillándose delante de la Slytherin – Cariño tranquila – susurró mientras cogía su cara entre las manos pero en vez de tranquilizarla Pansy empezó a mover la cabeza rápidamente y a arañar las manos de Jack, intentando escapar de la opresión

-¡NO! – ella se deshizo de las manos de su amiga – ¡No me toques!

-Pansy… - Jack dirigió una mirada preocupada a Draco, pidiendo ayuda pero el chico estaba intentando controlar el fuerte dolor que se apoderaba de su brazo

-¡No! – la mente de Pansy no se encontraba en ese lugar, estaba lejos, dos semanas antes. Cuando el mismo dolor la atormentó y después…alguien se había dirigido a ella con las mismas palabras - ¡No quiero¡Basta! – Pansy se agarraba fuertemente el cabello. Alex y Ginny también se habían levantado.

-No voy a hacerte daño – Jack intentaba que Pansy dejará ir su pelo - La herida sangra – llamó Jack. Finalmente pudo inmovilizarla con un hechizo

-Remus – llamó Natalie para que la ayudará a cargar a su hija política

-Vamos a la enfermería

-Nosotras también vamos – se levantaron Alex y Ginny

-Los herederos deben quedarse – ordenó Julia con cara de dolor

-Voy yo, tranquilas – sonrió Ginny acompañando a Remus y Natalie. Detrás de él salieron Draco y Snape. Tenían cosas a hacer con el Lord. Después de despedirse Luna, Hermione y Ron también salieron de la habitación

-Aún no he acabado – sonrió Jane

**

* * *

**

**Chán!!!**

**He acabado un capi que tenía muchas ganas de subir y supongo que vosotros tambien.**

**Es algo espeso y confuso así que, cualquier duda, por favor, decídmelo en el review y yo contestó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa, xD. Os doy permiso para volverlo a leer si no os ha quedado claro.**

**No voy a comentar nada, voy a dejar que lo hagáis vosotros. ¿Os ha sorprendido¿Si¿No¿Os lo esperábais?**

**Como siempre, y antes de despedirme, dar las gracias a toda esa gente que me ha dejado un review:** Mery M. Potter, ana, ninniel, leodyn, Flora, Serenity, Clara-Black, anabiaf, Armelle Potter, silginny, Violet Malfoy, Lils Potter 123, Gerulita Evans y Elassel Granger.

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 17 DE FEBRERO (Como pasa el tiempo, segundo mes del año 2007!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	16. Chapter XV

**Wolas!**

**Cada vez más apurada, sorry.**

**Os dejó con un doble capítulo (en realidad eran dos pero he pensado que mejor los ajuntaba, cosas que haré más seguido, xD, espero que no os importe)**

**

* * *

**

- Draco – el rubio se giró mirando alucinado a la pelirroja

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Blaise. Ginny estaba mirando todo lo que había, des de la disposición de los muebles hasta cosas tan insignificantes como la falta de fotos.

- Blaise me dejó entrar – dijo después de terminar de pasear la vista por la habitación

- ¿Blaise¿No es heredero?

- Técnicamente no por lo que no se quedó.

- Entonces es un irresponsable – Ginny ladeó la cabeza, Draco la odió por ello, era un movimiento de Alex que siempre pensó que hacia que las chicas lucieran extremadamente sexys.

- Solo quería ayudar – sonrió ella pero inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró – Yo…

- No pasa nada – dijo Draco con una media sonrisa – Algo rutinario

- Ya pero… es difícil

- Nada dijo que fuera fácil. Ya sentiste a la señora Thomas. Esto – dijo mientras se levantaba la manga de la túnica negra que se había puesto – Ha roto muchas parejas – la marca del mal que hasta ese momento había sido como un dibujo que se podía borrar ahora era negra y daba un aspecto mucho más tenebroso

- Pero también las ha unido – Ginny se acercó entrelazando su mano con la de Draco

- ¿Estás segura? Esto puede hacerte daño – con los dedos entrelazados acarició la parte superior de la mano de la chica

- Sé a lo que me enfrontaba cuando acepté. – después soltó una risita – Además no puedo negarme cuando me haces este tipo de caricias

- Ginevra… – preguntó al ver como la cara de Ginny había cambiado - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no, me ha sorprendido que me llamarás por mi nombre completo

- No me gusta Ginny

- Porqué lo usa Harry

-En parte – respondió de mala gana – Ni tampoco me gusta que le digas Harry

-Es mi amigo

-Y mi enemigo – Draco vio un asomo de ternura en los ojos la Griffindor – Y no estoy celoso

-Nunca he mencionado la palabra celoso – Ginny sonrió mientras él fruncía el entrecejo

-Hago tarde – dijo mientras cogía algo de su baúl – Toma. Mi capa de invisibilidad, sé que cara rajada tiene una así que ya sabes como va

-Si – susurró mientras la tomaba entre los brazos

-Igualmente Blaise va a ir contigo por si acaso – iba a salir cuando la mano que aún estaba entrelazada con la de Ginny lo detuvo

-Ten cuidado – susurró ella

-Claro – Los dos se miraron, aún no sabían como afrontar su relación de pareja ni como comportarse. Sin que ninguno dijera nada Draco acercó a la chica a su cuerpo con su mano libre y ella hizo lo mismo colocando una mano entre sus cabellos rubios platinos. Primero fue un suave beso, los dos sintieron un suave cosquilleo cuando sus labios se juntaron y sin poder evitarlo profundizaron el beso. Cuando Draco estaba totalmente convencido en perderse en las curvas de ella y Ginny dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que viniera una voz los interrumpió.

-Draco – Blaise interrumpió el beso. Los dos se separaron enseguida bajo la divertida mirada del Slytherin recién llegado – Te esperan – Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy tan cohibido como en ese momento

-Si – se giró para irse pero se volvió hacia la Griffindor – Volveré – le dio un suave beso y se dirigió hacia Blaise – Acompáñala con la capa – la sonrisa de Blaise se ensanchó, ya volvía a ser el Draco Malfoy de siempre

-Si – después desapareció en las escaleras – Veo que os va muy bien

-Al menos no descubriremos que técnicamente somos hermanos – Blaise frunció el entrecejo, realmente era un descubrimiento que debía analizar

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Ahora ya no sé que hacer, somos primos – dijo mientras tiraba la capa por encima de la pelirroja y entraba en ella

-¿Y dejarás a Alex?

-¿Estás loca? Con lo que me ha costado que aceptará ser mi novia – Porqué de lo que estaba seguro era que, aunque Alex fuera su prima, no la dejaría escapar, la quería y ella lo quería a él, ya encontraría alguna solución. Ginny rió hasta que salieron de la Sala Común de Slytherin

* * *

-¿Por qué debemos quedarnos? – preguntó Jack 

-Si y lo más importante… ¿por qué Blaise no se ha quedado? Él también es heredero – se quejó Alex

-Todos los que estáis en este grupo…aish… - Julia se quejó tocándose el antebrazo – Dios, nunca había dolido tanto – susurró.

-A ver, déjame – Jane se acercó a la vampiresa bajándole el guante de manga larga que utilizaba – Tiene mala pinta

-¿Es mortífaga? – preguntó Harry totalmente desorientado al ver la marca del mal en el antebrazo de Julia

-No todos los que llevan la marca del mal son mortífagos Harry – sonrió de forma cálida Jane

-No, pero Tom, cuando aún era Tom, debía probar con alguien si funcionaba bien esta…cosa – se quejó Julia

-Verás Harry, antes de que yo descubriera que Julia era descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw, Tom o Lord Voldemort lo descubrió así que fue a buscarla. En aquel entonces aún era Tom Riddle el estudiante pero ya había hecho planes de futuro y en estos planes había una marca y debía probarla con alguien. Cuando atacó a Julia para que ésta revelará todo lo de los descendientes, cosa que ella se negó, Tom decidió atacarla y, de paso, hacer pruebas. La marca de Julia es la primera que existió y, por eso, es más o menos igual que tu cicatriz, cuando Voldemort llama a ella le duele el doble según el estado de humor del Lord.

-Vaya…

-Y ahora está muy enfadado – sonrió Julia mientras se aplicaba un paño helado que Jane Thomas había hecho aparecer

-Lo que antes queríamos deciros es que vosotros cuatro empezaréis los entrenamientos especiales ahora

-¿Entrenamientos especiales? – preguntó Alex

-Si. Aumentaremos vuestra capacidad para luchar. Anteriormente los que tuvieron que enfrontarse a Voldemort ya lo siguieron –terminó de hablar Dumbledore

-El verano está a punto de llegar

-¿A punto? Queda mes y medio

-Y además a el ministerio ha prohibido que alarguemos las clases, como en algunos años extraordinarios, habíamos echo, es más, posiblemente nos pedirá que lo reduzcamos a un mes de clases.

-Pero eso es estúpido, los alumnos no estarán más seguros en sus casa que en Hogwarts – se quejó Harry

-No todo el mundo piensa igual Harry – aclaró Jane después de haber aplicado un vendaje a Julia – Y las familias se sienten más seguras teniendo a sus seres queridos cerca. Pero eso es también un punto a favor nuestro. Los entrenamientos intensivos empezaran antes

-Lo decís como si la batalla final fuera a empezar una vez terminase el verano

-En realidad Dan, la batalla final será después del decimoctavo cumpleaños de Harry

-¿Y eso como se sabe?

-La edad en la que Tom me hizo esta marca fue cuando acababa de cumplir los 18. Tom se ve reflejado en ti. Así que te atacará, para siempre, cuando hayas cumplido los 18 – contestó Julia a la pregunta de Harry

-Vaya…- susurró Jack – Pero yo y Alex somos más pequeñas. Yo ni siquiera llegaré a los 17

-Una vez destruyamos a Voldemort nadie tendrá en cuenta que seas grande o pequeña – sonrió Jane

-Quiero que digáis a todos los que han estado aquí hoy que no se irán a casa por vacaciones de verano – anunció Albus Dumbledore – Os quedaréis aquí haciendo los entrenamientos. Todos sois más importantes en la lucha de lo que os pensáis y por eso debemos entrenar.

-¡Santo Cielo! Ya es de día – anunció Julia mirando por la ventana que inmediatamente tapó con las cortinas – Tendré que quedarme aquí por el día de hoy

-Bueno, pues nosotros si nos vamos. Harry… ¿has llevado tu capa? – preguntó Jane

-Si… - contestó incómodo

-Fui muchas veces bajo la capa con tu padre, bueno, más bien con Sirius, así que no te preocupes. Necesito que nos cubras hasta que entremos en Hogwarts ¿Podrías?

-Claro

* * *

Después de haber dormido un poco todos los que habían asistido a la reunión, menos los Slytherins, se reunieron junto al lago. Habían decidido hacer un picnic. 

Era principios de abril y el sol empezaba a brillar como nunca.

-Bueno, herederos – bromeó Ron – Espero que eso no os haga olvidar que aquí aún estamos los no afortunados

-Eso Ron – aseguró Ginny – Pero también debemos brindar por tener de nuestro lado a cuatro de los cinco magos más poderosos – dijo mientras levantaba su cerveza de mantequilla

-Como nos vean con esto nos van a expulsar – susurró Hermione

-¡No digas tonterías! No podrían echarnos a nosotros – sonrió Jack y después con malicia agregó – Pero quizás a ti y a Ron si, al ser prefectos

-Jack, no seas mala – sonrió Dan – Que yo también soy prefecto

-Pero no premio anual – aseguró la Slytherin

-¿Van a cambiarte de casa? – preguntó Luna

-Nops, estoy bien en Slytherin y me divierto mucho más siendo mala y sin estudiar que siendo buena chica y estudiando

-Ese no es… - Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban mirando a una figura que se acercaba caminando des del castillo – Es Viktor – susurró Hermione mientras se levantaba para saludarle

-¿Viktor¿Viktor Krum? – preguntó Ginny haciendo visera con la mano pero después un tornado castaño paso por su lado a toda velocidad.

Hermione había llegado junto a búlgaro que sonreía de manera extraña, de una manera muy tonta.

-Viktor

-Hermione – saludó el chico

-¡Te has aprendido mi nombre!

-Zi – sonrió él – He tenido algo de ayuda

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-Puez la verrdad…

-¡Viktor! – el tornado castaño se tiró encima del recién llegado haciendo que se tambaleará un poco pero que consiguiese mantener el equilibrio

-Jacqueline – dijo mientras atrapaba entre sus brazos a una exaltada Jack – Deberríaz dejarr de hazerr ezo (n/a: Siempre que hablé Viktor Krum lo hará de esta manera pero me da mucho palo tener que hacerlo todo el rato así que lo pondré normal, si no os molesta)

-Eso le digo yo y no me hace ni caso – sonrió Ginny que se acababa de acercar junto a Luna, Dan y Alex - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mientras abrazaba a Viktor y éste le correspondía con la mano libre porqué el otro brazo estaba ocupado abrazando a Jack

-Bueno, yo te abrazaría pero como Jack es una egoísta – dejó ir Alex

-Un momento…un momento – Ron y Harry acababan de llegar alucinados - ¿Lo conocéis?

-Jack, deja de abrazar a Viktor – medio ordenó Hermione

-Oye guapa hace más de dos meses que no lo veo. Tengo todo el derecho de abrazarlo. ¿Te quedarás?

-Si

-¿Cuánto tiempo? Porqué dos días no me vale

-En realidad he venido para estudiar pociones con Severus Snape durante un par de semanas

-¡Bien! – Jack se colgó del cuello de él y lo besó con fuerza. Como hacia meses que no hacia – Pero podrías quedarte más tiempo – susurró en su oído cuando se hubieron separado

-¿Estáis…estáis juntos? – preguntó Hermione bajo la mirada recelosa de Harry

-Si. – Viktor sonrió nervioso mientras Jack entrelazaba su mano con la de él. La diferencia de altura era considerable y quedaba una imagen un poco desequilibrada pero a los dos se les veían feliz y sonrientes

-¿Y des de cuando? – preguntó Harry, la verdad era que la Slytherin nunca había estado tan sonriente como ahora, y era decir porqué ella siempre sonreía

-Des de que se terminará el torneo de los tres magos – sonrió Jack – Más o menos

-¿Pero no estabas con Hermione? – preguntó Ron dispuesto a hacer picadillo al jugador de Quidditch si había engañado a su amiga. Luna tuvo que sujetarlo por la mano

-Bueno. No solo conocí a Hermione en la biblioteca sino también a Jack – sonrió el búlgaro – Fue ella la que me animó en invitar a Hermione. Después de eso Jack se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Durante el verano invité a las dos a venir a casa pero solo vino Jack. A mamá le cayó de perlas

-Pero tu padre me odia, te lo recuerdo – sonrió ella

-Pero Hermione no vino. Después de eso empezamos a vernos y…

-Pero… ¿tu no estabas con Dan? – preguntó Ron que empezaba a perder la cabeza

-¡No! – negaron Jack y Dan

-¿Cómo?

-Jeje…fue en el tiempo en que nos dimos un tiempo, ya sabes.

-Y también estuviste con Malfoy

-¡No! Eso si que es puro leyenda urbana – se defendió Jack – Se lo inventaron porqué nos encontraron a mi y a Draco borrachos, pero yo nunca tuve algo con Malfoy – dijo Jack levantando una mano en plan juramento.

-¿Malfoy¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Viktor

-Además, tú estuviste con la tía esa súper rancia de Bulgaria, y mucho más tiempo que yo, así que no te quejes – todos rieron al ver a la pareja.

-Pero… ¿lo habéis arreglado verdad? Para nosotros vuestra pareja es como…el ideal a seguir – susurraron Alex y Ginny a la vez

-Si – afirmaron los dos – Aunque ella es más promiscua que yo – afirmó el búlgaro

-¡Que vocabulario! – se asombraron todos. Después de eso Jack y Viktor se fueron abrazados

-Pues vaya sorpresa – sonrió Hermione mientras se abrazaba a Harry intentando hacerle pasar los celos

* * *

Después de la reunión en el lago. Alex y Ginny fueron a visitar a Pansy en la enfermería. No la habían visto en toda la mañana y querían saber como se encontraba. 

Se sentían culpables, pensaban que Pansy lo había superado y que eso solo era parte de su pasado, pero un pasado demasiado presente. Solo había pasado un mes, era imposible que olvidara una cosa tan fuerte como una violación.

Una violación…Ginny recordó los ojos de Draco cuando comentaron lo que había pasado. Nunca había visto tanto odio en esos lagos grises.

Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que Parkinson era una zorra con todas las de la ley, no tenía respeto a nadie ni a nada. Si tenía que quitarte el novio lo hacia y si se tenía que acostar con él también.

No se había equivocado de mucho.

Pansy Parkinson era una chica que vivía el día a día y si para eso debía ser una zorra o más lo era. Pansy era una niña consentida que tenía cuanto quería y ese principio hacia que todos los otros no fueran válidos.

Recordaba con tristeza la temporada en que había salido con Draco, hacían buena pareja, él el niño indestructible de Slytherin, ella la niña mimada que muchas chicas quisieran ser.

Aunque le costará admitirlo Pansy ocupaba un lugar en el corazón de Draco que nada ni nadie podría reemplazar. Podría apostar que fue la primera novia en serio del rubio platino y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Cuando había conocido a Jack no era muy diferente a Pansy. Jack era consentida aunque muy madura. Cuando la conoció, que fue por casualidad en su tercer año, pensó que todas las Slytherins eran iguales, guapas y creyéndose superior. No fue hasta dos años más tarde su relación con Jack fue más profunda y entendió que eso era una simple fachada para una niña increíblemente inocente.

Sonrió de lado, siempre había visto a Jack más en Ravenclaw que en Slytherin, ahora sabía porqué.

Entraron la enfermería y localizaron a Pansy mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida. Su antebrazo derecho estaba envuelto en una venda de color blanco y los pequeños rasguños que ella misma se había hecho habían desaparecido gracias a las cremas de Madame Pomfrey.

-Pansy – susurró Alex

-Hola – los ojos oscuros de ellos las miraron e inmediatamente volvieron a mirar por la ventana – No sabía que Krum estuviera con Jack

-¿Nos viste? – preguntó Alex sentándose delante de ella

-Si – las dos Griffindors se miraron

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? – preguntó Ginny por primera vez

-Supongo que esta noche ya estaré fuera, debo ir a la fiesta – sonrió de medio lado – Tenéis las invitaciones encima de cama, hay para los cuatro

-Pansy… - susurró Alex - ¡Oye¿Cómo es que tienes la piel tan brillante? – preguntó la morena mientras pasaba los dedos por el brazo no herido del Slytherin. Tenía una textura aceitosa

-Es una crema nutriente, en dos horas habrá desaparecido

-¿Crema nutriente? – los ojos de Pansy las miraron

-Llevo duchándome tres o más veces por día durante esta última semana, mi piel ha perdido nutrientes – los ojos de Pansy se volvieron llorosos - ¡Me siento sucia! No paro de tener está sensación. El otro día me hice daño de tanto rascar.

-Pansy…

-¡No! – ella negó con la cabeza – No me digáis palabras estúpidas, ni que no estoy sucia ni que pagarán por eso. Ni mucho menos que lo entendéis. ¡No era mi primera vez! Es verdad pero no por eso tenían derecho de… - Pansy escondió su cara entre sus manos mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Creo que sería mejor que la dejarais sola – Madame Pomfrey se acercó por detrás con una sonrisa tierna – Voy a hacerla dormir – antes de marcharse las dos besaron en la cabeza a la morena de Slytherin y se fueron confiando en que se mejorará.

* * *

Des de hacia un par de años en Hogwarts había un grupo que organizaban ese tipo de fiestas. En teoría eran clandestinas y solo lo sabía la gente más popular, con el tiempo se acabaron enterando hasta los profesores pero estos no decían nada de nada. 

Actualmente esas fiestas iban con invitación y solo entraban los que contaban con una. Era difícil conseguir una si no estabas des del principio. A cada año el turno de montar la fiesta se turnaba. Este año era el turno de Slytherin y debían admitir que los de la casa verde sabían mucho de hacer fiestas.

Gracias a Jack y Pansy habían conseguido cinco pases, aunque Luna había rechazado ir, no le gustaban esas fiestas de sociedad en las que normalmente siempre iba Alex sola por su buena relación con los Slytherins.

Era una mazmorra adornada para la ocasión, había pista de baile, música bailable y alcohol para todos y para todo.

Al llegar a la entrada unas armaduras hechizadas recogían las entradas y te hacían una marca en el brazo permitiéndote entrar y salir cuando quisieras.

-¡Fiesta! Tenía unas ganas locas de desmadrarme – sonrió Alex dando una vuelta sobre si misma

-Espero que está vez no bebas demasiado y no tengas problemas con ciertas pruebas – añadió Dan

-¿Tú también lo sabías? – preguntó Ginny

-Soy la voz de la razón de este grupo, debo saberlo todo

-¡Chicas! Habéis venido – Pansy se acercó. Parecía totalmente recuperada aunque llevaba un guante alto en su brazo derecho tapando la marca y el vendaje

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginny

-Iré mejorando con el tiempo

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro¡OH! Ahí tenéis las bebidas, totalmente gratis. Después, por ahí se sale al jardín, uno que ha sido habilitado para que no se oiga nada des de fuera y más allá los baños – después bebió un trago del vaso que llevaba – Os recomiendo los licores muggles. – después se acercó a Ginny y le susurró – Draco está en el jardín, lo están vigilando así que sal ahora mientras yo los entretengo

-Pero…

-¡Vamos! – y mientras empujaba a la pelirroja desapareció entre la multitud

-Parkinson…está…diferente – susurró Dan

-Si – Alex se giró con una media sonrisa y después, con Dan de la mano fueron hacia el medio de la pista

* * *

Ginny salió a fuera. Pansy le había dicho que buscará a Draco entre medio de los arbusto, donde nadie pudiera verlo. 

Lo encontró después de cinco minutos de buscarlo. Estaba sentando en el suelo, con los brazos hacia atrás, apoyándose, y mirando el cielo. Una pose que realmente iba con su personalidad.

Draco había salido fuera y se había sentado entre los arbustos, con tan solo diez minutos sus espías se cansarían de seguirlo y entonces ya podría moverse con libertad pero ahora no podía ver a la pelirroja. No sabía porqué estaba preocupado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió como unos brazos suaves se deslizaban alrededor de su cuello. Intentó levantarse pero un susurro pidiendo silencio en su oído había hecho que se relajará.

-Debes irte – susurró Draco

-Pansy ha conseguido hacer dormir a tus vigilantes

-Igualmente es peligroso – pero ninguno de los dos se movió, al contrario, Draco se apoyo en Ginny mientras ésta apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de él

-¿Estás bien? – Draco pasó un brazo alrededor de los brazos e hizo que diera la vuelta para que quedará sentada entre sus piernas. Antes de ella se diese cuenta del cambio Draco la besó apasionadamente, sin tener en cuenta el haberla cogido por sorpresa

-Mejor – Ginny sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – Me gusta más tu pelo suelto

-Pensaba que odiabas el pelo pelirrojo y las pecas – susurró ella mientras sentía con agrado los dedos de Draco paseándose por su cuero cabelludo intentando deshacer el recogido que llevaba

-No si es tu pelo – finalmente el pelo cayó libremente por los hombros de ella con ondulaciones – Y últimamente he tenido bastantes fantasías en donde seguía el camino de tus pecas – Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de él – Ginevra

-¿Mm?

-Lamento no poder comportarme como un novio normal y corriente

-Yo tampoco soy una novia normal y corriente y nuestra relación tampoco es normal y corriente

-¿Y no te importa?

-Ya te dije que no

-Me gustas más de lo que piensas – esa declaración la pillo por sorpresa y por primera vez sintió que lo que hacía no era una traición a nadie

-Y tu también – besó suavemente su mejilla – Vamos – se levantó tendiéndole la mano

-¿A dónde?

-A bailar

-No pueden vernos juntos

-Y quien dijo que vamos dentro, podemos hacer nuestro baile aquí fuera

-¿Sin música? – preguntó mientras cogía la mano de la chica y se levantó.

-Sin música – Draco la cogió de la mano con suma delicadeza mientras que su otra mano se ponía en la cintura de ella.

-Eres una liante – ella soltó una risita para después poner su mano libre alrededor del cuello de él.

-Soy una santa, tu eres el lia… - pero no terminó la frase porqué Draco hizo que diera un giro brusco - ¡Lo ves!

-Tu querías bailar – después la volvió a su posición inicial

-¿Ahora vuelves mis propuestas contra mí?

-Más o menos – después alejó a Ginny de si mismo pero sin soltar una mano y después volvió a atraerla, únicamente que en vez de salir como él había previsto Ginny dio una vuelta enrollándose en su brazo y quedando de espaldas al chico

-Yo también lo puedo hacer

-Ya, pero yo tengo cosas para todo – y después besó el cuello de la pelirroja

-Eres un tramposo – susurró Ginny mientras sentía como Draco recorría su cuello. Justo cuando Ginny se relajó por completo Draco hizo que la pelirroja se alejará de su cuerpo haciendo que su brazo se desenrollará de alrededor de su cintura y después la atrajo con fuerza hacia si pero la pelirroja estaba tan desprevenida que se hizo un lío con los pies y no tardó mucho tiempo en ir al suelo seguida del rubio – Auch – se quejó.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos instantes hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa y estallaron en carcajadas inundando el jardín con ese sonido.

* * *

Justo cuando Pansy desapareció con Ginny a través de la multitud una chica muy mona fue a acosar a Dan. Alex tuvo que reprimir la risa, su tímido amigo estaba más que alucinado de que esa chica le estuviera tirando los trastos. 

-Pequeña – pero Alex no fue muy lejos porqué alguien la cogió por la cintura

-Dime primo – sonrió la chica. Blaise frunció el entrecejo

-A mi no me gusta que me llames así, me haces ver como un pervertido

-¡Eres un pervertido! – se defendió Alex

-Ya vale no, eso duele

-Ya – Blaise se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Debería estar mal?

-No lo sé, te has enterado de que eres heredera, que eres mi prima y… - los ojos verdes de Blaise se encontraron con los azules de Alex, suplicantes. La chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo abrazó.

-No voy a dejarte. – Blaise devolvió el abrazo, tenía miedo que eso pasará – Eres mi chico, mi único chico, no puedo dejarte

-Te me estás poniendo romántica Alex

-Tengo miedo – Blaise la abrazó más fuerte si se podía

-Alex…

-Resulta que en la lucha final, esa lucha en la que mamá y papá no querían que participará ahora debo hacerlo y…

-Yo estaré contigo

-Blaise, si Harry muere yo muero

-Pero Potter no morirá porqué tú no lo harás – besó la cabeza de Alex mientras está se dejaba abrazar

-Blaise…

-Nada de pesimismo ¿vale? – la chica sonrió y se puso de puntillas para llegar a la oreja de él y susurrarle

-Te quiero – después volvió a pie plano y le besó la mejilla para irse a buscar algo de beber. Blaise se quedó ahí, en medio de la pista, tocándose la mejilla y después saliendo corriendo en la misma dirección que la chica

* * *

Pansy había llevado a Ginny junto a Draco, después había echado un poco de somnífero en las bebidas de un par de chicos de sexto que vigilaban a Draco y finalmente había ido a atacar al buffet libre de bebidas. 

-Parkinson – se giró para ver a Dan Kirk. Primero resultó ser guapo, después buen chico, rico y ahora no solo no era un sangre sucia del todo sino que era heredero

-Vete – después se dirigió al elfo doméstico y pidió que le sirvieran tres vasos pequeños de tequila

-¿Vas a bebértelo todo? – preguntó con asombro

-Si – y de un solo trago se bebió cada uno de los vasos – Tres más

-Vas a emborracharte

-Quizá es eso lo que quiero

-Parkinson… - pero ella no contestó porqué se estaba bebiendo los tres vasos

-Que fuerte, dios – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano

-¡Pansy¡Dan! – Alex llegó hacia ellos - ¿Qué hacéis?

-Beber – dijo Dan indicando a la morena de Slytherin

-Vamos, os invitó. ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó Alex

-Lo más fuerte que tengan

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alex recordando la visita a la enfermería

-Si, porqué no debería de estarlo – en su voz se empezaban a ver los resultados del alcohol

-Por…

-¡Viva por los herederos! – dijo levantando la copa. Después se bebió una parte – Pasáoslo bien – y se fue medio tambaleándose

-¿Voy yo o vas tú? – preguntó Alex

-Voy yo, tu tienes alguien que te busca – sonrió mientras indicaba a Blaise que llegaba por detrás

-Cuídala, por favor

-Claro – y el chico de Hufflepuff se fue

-¿Y Pansy? – preguntó Blaise al llegar

-Borracha. Dan ha ido a buscarla – Alex sonrió cuando sintió a Blaise apoyando su barbilla en su hombro - ¿Quieres algo?

-De verdad… ¿me quieres?

-¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

-Porqué yo te amo demasiado como para que me estés mintiendo – Alex se giró quedando cara a cara con él

-Te quiero – susurró mientras lo besaba apasionadamente ahí en medio. Los que estaban a su alrededor dejaron ir un silbido haciendo sonreír a la pareja

* * *

Pansy había conseguido llegar hacia la torre de astronomía. La famosa torre de astronomía. Se había extrañado al no encontrar a alguna pareja de amantes ahí. 

Miró al cielo. Era lleno de estrellas. Después miró los jardines. Estaban preciosos.

Quería recordar al mundo así. Lleno de vida y limpio.

Quería olvidar los rincones donde los mortífagos se reunían. Sintió un escalofrío. No, eso no debía recordar, no ahora.

Con cuidado subió al marco de una de las ventanas. Sintió un viento helado que le acariciaba la cara y removía sus cabellos.

-Pansy – la chica se medio giró lo necesario para reconocer quien la había interrumpido

-Vete de aquí Kirk

-Cuando tú vengas conmigo – no le gustaba la situación en la que había encontrado a Pansy. De pie ante el vacío.

-Eso no podrá ser

-Pansy, bájate de ahí.

-¡No me llames con tanta confianza!

-Lo hago porqué creo que te la mereces – disimuladamente empezó a caminar hacia ella

-No te acerques – susurró.

-Si tuvieras ganas de hacerlo ya lo hubieras hecho

-Porqué me estás distrayendo

-No es cierto y lo sabes – otro paso, ya casi llegaba en donde se encontraba la chica

-Despídete de mi de todos, diles que les quiero mucho – se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Después miró al suelo y se dejó caer.

* * *

-Así que Voldemort va uniendo pistas – susurró Jane abrazada a Severus. Éste había contado que había llegado a oídos de Voldemort que Jane Thomas había hecho su aparición. La abrazó con fuerza, dentro de pocas horas tenía otra reunión, cada vez eran más frecuentes 

-¿Y Alex? – preguntó Severus

-Con Blaise, en un fiesta clandestina

-Me gustaría que a partir de ahora no se quedará nunca sola

-Se lo diré mañana, a ella y su grupo de amigos – de repente se sintió cansado. Cansado de no poder gritar a los cuatro gritos que Jane Thomas era su mujer, su amante, su amiga, lo era todo para él – Algún día podrás decirlo – susurró ella mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba los labios del hombre

-Llevamos tantos años…

-Pero aguantaremos. Tenemos que aguantar – los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los oscuros de él – Para demostrar a todo el mundo que no nos equivocamos

-Lástima que Black ya no esté aquí

-¡Severus! – Jane le golpeó el brazo. Snape esbozó una sonrisa, solo por verla sonreír feliz, verla rabiar, verla dormir, escucharla hablar, solo por eso él se mantendría con vida y junto a ella – Además…aún hay una promesa que debes cumplir

-Convertirte en la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Aunque ya lo soy

-Aún eres señorita – y después de eso se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo

* * *

Draco y Ginny se levantaron aún riendo del suelo. La pelirroja se abrazó a él por la cintura mientras el rubio rodeaba los hombros de ella. Entraron a la fiesta, nadie prestaba atención en ellos ni en que estuvieran abrazados. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud y reconocieron, a lo lejos, su grupo de amigos. 

-Chicos – llamó Draco cuando llegaron junto a ellos

-¡Draco¡Ginny! – se alegró Alex de verlos - ¿No habréis visto a Pansy?

-No – contestó ella - ¿Pasa algo?

-Estaba borracha y Dan salió tras ella pero de eso ya hace más de una hora – contestó nerviosa Alex. A su lado estaba Jack que acababa de volver de su cita con Viktor Krum

-¿No la habéis visto? – preguntó Jack

-No. Pero si está con Dan debe estar bien – susurró Ginny pero al igual que a sus amigas un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Draco la abrazó más fuerte al sentir la reacción de su chica

-Si fuerais Pansy medio borracha… ¿qué haríais? – preguntó Alex mientras recibía un masaje en los hombros por parte de Blaise

-Iría a la torre de astronomía – aseguraron Blaise y Draco

-Y para qué iríais a… - Jack calló a media palabra y junto a las dos Griffindors salieron corriendo hacia la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Los dos chicos suspiraron y salieron tras de ellas

* * *

-¡Suéltame! – gritó Pansy 

-Ni lo sueñes guapa

Cuando Pansy se dejó caer Dan había conseguido llegar a tiempo para agarrarla de la mano. Y ahí estaban. Ella colgada a más de diez metros de altura del suelo y él con medio cuerpo fuera cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de la chica, evitando que se estrellara contra el pasto.

-Suéltame – volvió a decir ella pero con un susurró.

-Pansy vamos…te necesitamos aquí arriba

-Nadie me necesita. Draco está con Ginny, Blaise con Alex y Jack por fin tiene unos amigos con los que es feliz. ¡Ya no tengo nada que hacer!

-¡¿Y qué pasa conmigo?! – gritó el Hufflepuff – No pienso dejar que te mates solo porqué no te creas más importante que antes – de los ojos de Pansy por primera vez empezaron a caer lágrimas

-No me necesitarás cuando sepas la verdad

-¡Eres mortífaga! Ya lo sé. ¡Y no me importa! – Dan la cogió con las dos manos, sentía como la chica estaba resbalando

-¡Me han violado Kirk! – Dan la soltó dos nanosegundos, sorprendido, pero no la soltó y volvió a cogerla con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que cada vez la chica estaba menos agarrada

-Y no me importa – sonrió él, sabiendo que si debía pensar en ello, esa Slytherin que cada día iba descubriendo se escurriría entre sus manos. Pansy estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas – Por eso tú debes vivir. ¿Vale? – ella asintió en silencio - ¡No te oigo Pansy!

-Voy a vivir – se miraron a los ojos y Dan esbozó una sonrisa

-Ahora, debes intentar cogerme con la otra mano

-Pero…

-Vamos Parkinson – el seño de la chica se frunció y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba consiguió cogerlo con las dos manos y, de paso, darle un manotazo

-¿No era Pansy?

-¿En serio? Vamos, ahora, con los pies, intenta escalar, yo te ayudaré a subir

-No creo que…

-Podrás. Podrás con todo lo que te pongan por delante.

-¿Estás conmigo? – susurró casi sin fuerzas

-Estoy contigo

* * *

Cuando los cinco llegaron a la torre de astronomía se encontraron a Dan apoyado en la pared, todo sudado, y con Pansy entre los brazos dormida después de haber llorado durante un largo tiempo. 

-¡Dan!

-Shh…escandalosa – le dijo a Ginny

-¿Y Pansy? – preguntó Draco

-Dormida pero bien

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Blaise mientras ayudaba a Draco a cargarla

-Algo que os deberá contar ella – mientras Dan era ayudado por Jack y Ginny a levantarse

-Como haya hecho cualquier tontería pienso matarla – dijo Draco

-Y regañarla – añadió Blaise

-Y torturarla

-Y tratarla bien

-Pero no necesariamente en ese orden – dijeron los dos Slytherins a la vez

-Ve Jack, nosotras acompañamos a Dan a su Sala Común, por hoy la fiesta ha terminado – sonrió Alex mientras relevaba el puesto de la Slytherin en aguantar a Dan

-¿Seguras? Podemos hacer reunión de chicas con un chico

-Vete Summers – sonrió Dan

-¡Oye! – Jack le dio un manotazo pero después lo abrazó – Gracias por ayudarla

-Soy un caballero

-Y un creído. ¡Os quiero! – dijo Jack haciendo un abrazo de oso a los tres

-Vale, haced cosas divertidas sin mi – imitó Ginny la voz de Luna

-¿Dónde está la rubia?

-No le gustan estas cosas de fiestas pero mañana a primera hora atacamos su cama en Ravenclaw – sonrió Alex guiñando un ojo

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos des de hacia horas en una oscura habitación, solo habían los mortífagos más importantes. El Lord estaba sentado en un elegante y confortable sillón en el medio de la habitación acariciando a su mascota la serpiente. 

-El día de la guerra final – susurró el Lord. Todos se sorprendieron de que hablará. – Será pronto

-¿Pronto? – preguntó Lucius Malfoy. Draco le dedicó una mirada de odio. Por su culpa él estaba ahí y Ginny en el castillo preocupada por él. Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser que en momentos tan críticos cuando cualquiera podía entrar en su mente él se pusiera a pensar en la pelirroja, por muy guapa e importante que fuera.

-Dumbledore se mueve – Lucius Malfoy puso cara de indignación, el Lord lo había ignorado completamente – Parkinson¿dónde está tu hija? – llamó él. De entre las sombras salió el señor Parkinson

-En Hogwarts señor

-¿Y qué hace allí? – preguntó irritado, todos los mortífagos dieron un paso hacia atrás, menos Draco y Severus que se mantuvieron imperturbables

-Natalie Zabini ha pedido su custodia señor – interrumpió Severus Snape

-¿Natalie? – la boca del Lord se curvó en algo que podría ser una sonrisa – Esa chica siempre poniendo las narices donde no debe – después volvió a girarse hacia Parkinson – Y… ¿una mujer consiguió quitarte la custodia de una mortífaga que podría haber sido de gran utilidad?

-Vino…señor…vino con otra mujer – tartamudeo el mortífago

-¿Otra mujer?

-Angels… me parece que dijo que se llamaba

-¡Julia Angels! – Voldemort se levantó airado. Draco tuvo que aguantarse una sonrisa, esa mujer cada vez le caía más bien - ¿¡Por qué Julia Angels siempre está en medio de todo!? – bramó. Después lanzó un crucio al señor Parkinson – Severus, Draco – los dos se acercaron – Necesito saber si Julia Angels se encuentra en el castillo

-Lo hace señor – aseguró Snape

-La quiero. ¡Ya!

-Será muy difícil sin que Dumbledore se enteré.

-Albus…claro, no la dejará sola. Ella es de él – soltó una risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Draco – O si, joven Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore es un mortal y daría lo que fuera por esa mujer… ¡POR ESO LA QUIERO! – volvió a sentarse indignado en el sofá. – Retiraros, pero estad alerta – dijo de mal humor el Lord – Snape, Malfoy, tu no Lucius, quedaos – dijo haciendo gestos con la mano

-Señor – los dos se arrodillaron delante de él

-Mis informantes me han dicho que Jane Thomas ha aparecido, por fin – Draco sintió como Severus se tensaba

-Si señor – afirmó Severus – Este año es profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras

-Vaya… - después una sonrisa sádica cruzó su rostro – También me han dicho que una chica, Alexandra Thomas es su hija

-No lo sabemos señor. Thomas es muy reservada en esos temas – afirmó Draco

-Pero…está saliendo con tu "amigo" ¿verdad Draco?

-Zabini ya no confía en mi, no des de que pasó eso con Parkinson

-Odio en Slytherin, así se empieza – susurró más para si mismo que para los otros – Quiero información, sobre Julia Angels y Jane Thomas. ¡OH! Y Severus, quiero que Natalie esté aquí próximamente

-Lo intentaré señor.

-Lo harás – y con un gesto de la mano los hecho fuera

* * *

**Ya está! Un capi con muchas cosas buenas. **

**Por fin!! Todo el mundo me preguntaba... ¿Jack con quién quedará? Pues es que Jack ya tenía novio, se puede leer entre línies en algunas conversaciones pero no estaba segura de a quien poner de novio y no sé como se me encendió la bombilla. A mi me gustan ellos dos juntos y es muy original. Ya veréis que Jack va hacer alguna que otra tontería para estar con Viktor.**

**Y la segunda pregunta del milión ¿Cuándo Dan se va a enterar que Pansy fue violada? Pues en el mismo instante en que ella decida suicidarse, sé que ha quedado muy trágico pero yo era la única salida que le veía a Pansy, prometo no volver a dar sustos de este tipo con Pansy. A la chica ya no le pasará nada más.**

**Todo lo demás, escenas muuuuy dulces, conversaciones asombrantes y encuentros entre mortífagos me parece que ya estamos acostumbrados, xD, aunque no os acostuméis a capítulos como el pasado porqué ya habrán pocos con tanta información de golpe.**

**Preguntas interesantes que me han hecho.**

**1.- ¿Por qué Blaise fue a Slytherin y no a Griffindor si es descendiente? No tengo una respuesta clara pero supongo que Blaise ha tenido, a lo largo de su vida, más influencia Slytherin que Griffindor (recordemos que des de su infancia ya era amigo de Draco Malfoy)**

**2.- ¿Estaba planeado todo des de la muerte de Cloe? Tenía muchísimas ganas de responder a eso. Sips, la muerte de Cloe era importante por dos razones, la primera porqué de esa manera no hubiera nacido un heredero de "pura sangre" y la segunda...no hubiera tenido excusa para que, al final, Sirius no aceptará ser el guardián secreto de los Potter.**

**3.- Si Alex es la heredera de una mezcla entre Griffindor y Ravenclaw...¿significa que es la más poderosa? No, Alex tiene un poder que equivale a cualquiera de los otros ya que, si que es verdad que recibió de dos lados pero recibió de descendientes, no herederos, pero la magia, confundida porqué Julia se había convertido en vampiro, decidió curarse en salud y dar un poco de poder a su hermana (Keira) que casualmente se casó con el hermano menor de Griffindor. ¿Os he liado más? Resumen, no porqué es heredera de dos descendientes no de dos herederos.**

**No sé si eso responde así que cualquier otra duda, si es interesante, la respondre en general y sino personalmente.**

**Reviews. Como siempre dar las gracias a:** Flor Evans, Lils Potter 123, Flora, luciia3, nanu18, meli, Ailyn, verito felton, Gerulita Evans, carmen, Clara-Black, ilaica-fairy, L. Dined, Armelle Potter, Blushy Potter, Serenity, Violet Malfoy y Mery M. Potter

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 3 DE MARZO (Nuevo mes!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Wolas!**

**Nuevo capi larguísimo, nadie puede quejarse!**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**Os dejó leer en paz.**

**

* * *

**

Dos semanas después de que se revelará todo lo referente a los herederos Viktor Krum se marchó de Hogwarts causando una fuerte conmoción en la parte estudiantil femenina pero sobretodo en Jack.

La chica se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía del chico que ahora se le hacia raro y sus amigos tuvieron que aplicar miles y miles de kilos de chocolate para que se le pasara.

-Bueno, parece que Jack vuelve a estar normal – susurró Alex tumbada en su cama

-Si, más o menos – contestó Ginny tumbada en la suya. Era sábado y no tenían ganas de hacer nada. Aunque esas dos semanas habían de ser la puesta en común de la amistad entre los cinco la presencia de Viktor, los entrenamientos especiales de los herederos y actividades extras hicieron que lo máximo que pudieran coincidir los cinco fuera diez minutos entre las clases. - ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

-No lo sé pero yo hecho mucho de menos a Luna

-Pues yo los que hecho de menos son a Dan y Jack.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca

-Podría decir lo mismo – sonrió Ginny mientras lanzaba una almohada a su compañera de cuarto

-Pero a ti te veo aquí pero a Luna…

-Ya, yo a Luna es a la que más he visto esta semana. ¿Sabes que ella y Ron ya han…

-¿Ya han qué? – preguntó Alex ganándose una sonrisa de la pelirroja - ¡No¡Que bueno¿Y te lo dijo así cómo así?

-No, en realidad estábamos Dan, ella y yo y no sé como salió el tema pero nos lo dijo. Al parecer eres la última virgen que queda en el grupo

-¡Eres una… - intentó insultarla Alex pero después se volvió a dejar caer encima de la cama soltando una carcajada – Pero creo que voy a serlo durante mucho tiempo

-¿Por¿Piensas cortar con Blaise?

-No, no. El otro día me dijo que…me quería

-¿Cómo? – Ginny se levantó emocionada y fue a tumbarse al lado de su amiga - ¿Y tú?

-También lo quiero

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-La mitad de la gente que estaba en la fiesta se enteró que nos queríamos – se sonrojó la morena

-¿Entonces? El hecho de hacer el amor con él es un símbolo de lo mucho que lo quieres, y más si es tu primera vez

-La primera vez o la última es lo de menos, el problema está en que… - Alex miró al techo buscando las palabras adecuadas – A principio de curso, cuando me enfadé tanto con él, él me había dicho que me quería pero…no se acordaba. Ni de eso ni que nos habíamos acostado juntos

-Pero no pasó.

-Ahí está el problema. Cuando me dijo que no se acordaba me sentí mal, como un objeto. Me había acostado mi primera vez con un chico y él ni tan solo se acordaba… ¡y yo tampoco! Así que…

-Tienes miedo de que pase lo mismo ¿no?

-Si – susurró suavemente – Todos os habéis acostado por primera vez con alguien al que queríais

-Jack con Viktor… - susurró Ginny y enseguida Alex cogió el relevo

-Luna con Ron y tú con Harry. Que por cierto, aún no se lo has dicho a Draco

-¿El qué¿Por qué debería decirle? Yo nunca le he reprochado que perdiera la virginidad con cualquier chica

-Diría que fue con Pansy, al igual que ella

-Bueno, por eso, no tiene el mínimo derecho de reprocharme nada, pero eso no es de lo que hablábamos pero…creo que si se lo cuentas él lo entenderá.

-No es algo que se pueda contar tan fácilmente a un chico, y que además lo entienda

-Y Slytherin – añadió Ginny mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alex – Nunca habíamos hablado de este tema antes ¿Te das cuenta?

-Nunca había tenido necesidad – las dos estallaron en carcajadas

* * *

-He pensado en pasar a la segunda fase – dijo Blaise de repente. Estaban en la Sala de las Necesidades, la única sala donde nadie los molestaba 

-¿Segunda fase? Te refieres a… - indicó Draco

-Si

-¿Y ella? Alex no es una chica cualquiera

-Ya lo sé pero…me dijo que me quería

-¿Qué? – preguntó alucinado

-Pues que…

-¡Ya sé lo que quieres decir! Pero no me cabe en la cabeza que ella lo haya dicho

-¿Por qué? – preguntó receloso Blaise después de haberse levantado del sofá donde estaba cómodamente estirado

-Alex es una chica fría, como su padre, aunque muy impulsiva

-Como su madre – añadió Blaise con una sonrisa

-Y deberías tener en cuenta lo que pasó a principio de curso

-No paso nada – Draco se encogió de hombros pero tenía un ligero presentimiento que a Blaise no le sería tan fácil acostarse con Alex – Además…no es como si fuera a dejarla después de hacerlo simplemente…

-Esas hormonas de adolescente – se burló Draco recibiendo una mirada asesina "made in Slytherin" departe de Blaise.

* * *

Ginny sonrió como una tonta en medio de la biblioteca haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos. Hacia ya un mes, más o menos, que las dos chicas salían con los Slytherins y siempre que recibían alguna nota para quedar se les ponía esa cara. 

-Era Draco – aclaró la pelirroja

-Si, lo sabemos – añadieron sus amigos menos Alex que estaba fuera con su madre y la profesora Zabini

-Bueno, vale – se quejó ella

-No te enfades. Jack está sensible porqué Viktor se ha ido – la Slytherin negó con la cabeza – Y Luna también porqué cuando quiere hablar con Ron éste se pone rojo como su pelo y se va corriendo

-¿Aún?

-Si – añadió la rubia – No sé porqué es

-Yo tengo una ligera idea – Hermione llegó con ellos y se sentó al lado de Jack para fastidió de la castaña

-¿Si? – preguntaron todos interesados menos Jack

-Si – afirmó la premio anual de Griffindor – Creo que tiene que ver con…vaya…con lo que pasó no hace mucho

-OH… - Jack sonrió maliciosamente – El estreno de nuestra Luna. ¿No estuvo bien? Siempre he pensado que Ron debe ser mucho más bueno que Harry – Luna se sonrojó violentamente – Pero, preguntémosle a una profesional. ¿Quién es mejor Granger? – Ginny y Dan rodaron los ojos. Era evidente su enemistad con Hermione. La habilidad de picarla siempre cuando tiene oportunidad y el hecho de llamarla siempre por su apellido

-Summers, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto – Jack abrió la boca pero Dan la cortó con mucha delicadeza

-¿Y qué le pasa a Ron?

-Está avergonzado por si hizo algo mal

-¡Eso no es verdad! Fui yo la que me puse nerviosa y…

-¿Al final no pasó nada? – preguntaron escandalizadas Jack y Ginny

-No – afirmaron Luna y Hermione – Y por eso está avergonzado, teme que vuelva a pasar – añadió la Griffindor

-Y eso requiera que vayas a buscarlo… ¡YA! – dijeron Jack, Dan y Ginny a la vez cosa que hizo que la rubia desapareciera en cinco segundos.

-Bueno, otra relación amorosa solucionada – suspiró Jack

-¿Cómo está Viktor? – preguntó Hermione

-Bien – contestó secamente Jack dispuesta a volverse a poner con sus deberes. Ginny negó con la cabeza haciendo que la castaña de Griffindor encogiera los hombros y se fuera

-Deberías disimular un poco – dijo Ginny una vez Hermione había desaparecido de su vista

-No la soporto

-Eso nos ha quedado claro Jacqueline – informó Dan

-No me llames con ese nombre tan…hortera – se quejó la Slytherin – Pero es que aún no lo entiendo

-¿El qué? – preguntaron sus dos amigos cansados

-Como pudo salir primero con ella que conmigo. Es decir, yo soy mucho más guapa que ella

-Mucho más guapa – admitieron sus dos amigos

-Más inteligente

-Antes eso no lo sabíamos

-Más joven. Más extrovertida. Con una sangre más limpia y más poderosa que la suya

-Pero eres Slytherin – dijo Dan – Y eso hacia que, des de un buen principio, tuvieras mala reputación, mientras que ella es Griffindor

-Ya pero…

-Deja de estar celosa Jack – sonrió Ginny – Ahora tú estás con él y ella con Harry

-Otra cosa que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puede Harry estar con ella? Harry es muy guapo y… - Ginny y Dan rodaron los ojos sabiendo que les esperaba un monólogo de al menos una hora despotricando contra Hermione sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, bueno, una persona que estaba bastante lejos.

* * *

Jane había sacado a su hija a regañadientes del castillo con Natalie Zabini. Descubrir que de repente tu suegra se ha convertido también en tu tía no es algo muy agradable y aún tenía varias cosas que preguntar, por ejemplo, porqué su madre no le había dicho antes que era prima de Blaise Zabini. 

Después de pasar algunas tiendas importantes de la calle principal se pararon delante una casa. Era una casa vieja y desarreglada, se veía que anteriormente había sido una tienda y que, encima de ésta había un piso.

-Es aquí – anunció Jane

-¿Aquí? – preguntó Alex – Es solo una casa desarreglada

-Por dentro no, vamos – la animó Natalie a seguir. Después de abrir la puerta trasera de la tienda entraron a oscuras

-Yo no estaba en la tienda así que no sé donde están las luces pero… - susurró un hechizo y la luz se prendió dejando ver una espaciosa tienda. Estaba llena de ropa, ropa que en su época debía haber sido completamente a la moda. Se podía ver por la gran cantidad de vestidores que tenía mucho éxito.

-Vaya – susurró admirada mientras abría la caja y descubría que aún quedaban monedas dentro

-Pensaba que habías venido a arreglarla – sonrió Natalie

-Lo hice, esto no estaba – dijo Jane acercándose a la caja alejando a Alex

-Auch, mamá hay una nota – dijo Alex

-Parece de… - abrió con cuidado el papel y al suelo cayeron unas llaves, miraron el papel pero estaba en blanco

-¿Qué diablos…? – intentó preguntar la estudiante

-La moto de Sirius – sonrió la rubia después de recoger las llaves – Al parecer Sirius también te dejó su moto – sonrió Jane con nostalgia después de pasarle las llaves a su hija

-¿Moto¿Qué moto? – preguntó Alex - ¿Y estás hablando de tío Sirius¿Des de cuándo él tenía algo como una moto?

-Vaya, tío Sirius, a Severus no le debe hacer mucha gracia – sonrió Natalie

-No pero es tan divertido – sonrieron madre e hija

-Supongo que Sirius dejó su moto a quién heredara la tienda, confió en nuestro buen juicio – dijo Natalie

-Dirás en tu buen juicio, en el mío no confió nunca

-Entonces… ¿esto es mío? – preguntó Alex, era mucho más interesante saber que tenía una tienda y un piso

-Si pero hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad ni sueñes que vendrás aquí – a Alex se le iluminaron los ojos

-Pero no sé que harás con la tienda, tengo entendido que quieres ser medimago – dijo Natalie mientras paseaba por la tienda mirando la ropa

-Pero Ginny…siempre había querido tener un restaurante, esta tienda es lo suficientemente grande como para habilitarlo para ser un restaurante

-¿Ginny Weasley? Pensaba que sería auror o algo por el estilo – Alex negó con la cabeza a lo dicho por Natalie

-Dice que como su hermano ya lo será no tendrá gracia que ella también, sería poco importante. ¿Puedo ver el piso?

-Puedes pero ya te digo que tiene tres habitaciones

-¡¿Tres habitaciones?! – las dos hermanas se miraron, no sabía si lo decía por admiración o por insuficiente

* * *

Ginny paseaba por los pasillos de noche con su sentido auditivo accionado al máximo, no tenía ganas que Filch la sorprendiera a la vuelta de la esquina. Justo cuando doblaba la esquina noto como una mano la cogía fuertemente de la cintura y otra le tapaba la boca 

-Silencio – susurró una voz fría. Ginny hubiera querido decir o hacer algo pero el aliento de Draco en oído la había aturdido aún más después del susto – Filch está cerca. Ven conmigo – y sin dejar su cintura condujo a la pelirroja por pasillos que hubiera jurado que nunca antes había ido. Después se pararon delante de un tapiz precioso, una representación de las cuatro estaciones. Un prado florecido, la primavera, hojas de color marrón volando indicaban el otoño, un árbol con nieve en sus ramas el invierno y un precioso sol indicando el verano – Vamos

-¡¿Quieres matarme del susto?! – se quejó la pelirroja cuando ya pudo hablar con libertad - ¡Vaya susto que me has dado! – dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo

-Oish…duele pelirroja – se quejó él – Encima que te salvo de un castigo seguro, que desagradecida – dijo con su pose más Slytherin posible, después se sentó en un amplio sofá

-¿Dónde estamos?

-La descubrimos por casualidad. Es una Sala Común un poco especial

-¿Si? – preguntó Ginny curiosa mientras lo examinaba todo. Parecía la habitación de Slytherin de Draco y Blaise

-Cada casa tiene una, o al menos la suponemos, esta solo se abre si lo hace un Slytherin pero funciona más o menos como la Sala de las Necesidades – anunció mientras veía como la vista de Ginny recorría la estancia

-Tendré que buscar la de Griffindor – sonrió ella mientras iba hacia donde estaba Draco y se sentaba a su lado - ¿No te ha vuelto a llamar? – preguntó de repente ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Esta noche, justo después de quedar contigo

-¿Quieres que quedemos otro día? – preguntó la chica preocupada mirándolo

-No

-¿Seguro? Debes cerrar la mente y eso requiere…

-No – sonrió Draco mientras acercaba a Ginny a su cuerpo como todo un seductor – Tengo una gran habilidad en cerrar la mente – sonrió mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios – No como otros

-¡Oye! – se quejó ella dando otro golpe en el brazo de él pero Draco calló la acusación con un beso más apasionado atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el sofá. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta la mano de Draco ya estaba viajando por la suave espalda de Ginny. Draco dirigió la mano hacia el ombligo de la chica lo que hizo que ella riera

-¿Qué? – preguntó preocupado, había estado sumido en las sensaciones que ella le hacia sentir, el sentir las dos lenguas mezcladas, el olor de ella embriagándole…todo

-Nada, tengo cosquillas en el ombligo – sonrió ella – Lo siento

-¿En el ombligo? – preguntó Draco divertido mientras sus dedos se encargaban de rodear el pequeño agujero del vientre de la chica y ella soltó una risita – Es divertido, ya sé tu punto débil pelirroja

-¿Y el tuyo? – preguntó ella curiosa mientras empezaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello – No, en el cuello no

-No – sonrió él divertido mientras sentía como la pelirroja empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de él, los ojos de ella se dirigieron a los grises de él

-¿Puedo?

-Bueno…si me lo pides hasta el cansancio… - dijo divertido él Ginny se levantó un poco para quedar sentada encima de él y lo besó apasionadamente – Podría servir… - Ginny consiguió deshacerse de la camisa muggle que usaba él y empezó a besar los hombros y bajar hasta las costillas. Draco se movió incómodo

-Aja – sonrió contenta ella

-No son cosquillas – se justificó él mientras Ginny empezaba a acariciar esa zona – Vale, si¿contenta?

-Mucho. Los chicos no podéis resistiros a eso – sonrió ella mientras le daba un beso a Draco

-¿Chicos? – Ginny se recriminó mentalmente

-Bueno, lo supongo. Siempre cuando quieres…

-Potter – la cortó el rubio platino

-Draco…

-O sea que lo hiciste con él

-Si – contestó sin saber como reaccionar

-Genial – susurró empezando a abrocharse

-Oye… ¿qué diablos te pasa? – la pelirroja se levantó colocándose bien la parte de arriba

-¿Qué me pasa? Resulta que mi enemigo se lo ha hecho con mi chica ¿aún me preguntas qué me pasa? – preguntó exaltado, Ginny parpadeó, primero por el posesivo y después por la manera en que él lo había dicho.

-¡Draco! No soy propiedad tuya ni de nadie y tengo un pasado, como tu. ¿O me dirás que tú también eres virgen? – el chico la miró indignado

-Eso no tiene nada que ver tu eres…

-Una chica y como tal tengo los mismo derechos que tu – dijo ella - ¿Pero que os creéis? Una chica no es más digna por ser virgen y si piensas así debes tener una mente muy pequeña de miras

-Pero… ¿acaso no te importa que la otra gente lo sepa?

-¡Nadie lo sabe Draco! Lo sabes tu y mis cuatro amigos

-Y el trío

-Y el trío pero… ¡ya está! En cambio medio Hogwarts, por no decir todo, sabe que tu te acostaste con Pansy y no sé cuantas chicas más – Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero se quedó sin habla – Además, si quieres estar a mi lado debes saber que Harry no es tu enemigo, es mi amigo – y sin más salió de la habitación sulfurada. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró Draco estrelló un jarrón contra la pared

* * *

Alex entró en su sala común después de haber pasado un día entero con su tía y su madre. Aún le costaba creer que todas las mujeres de su familia hubieran sido unas sex-symbol en su época, aunque con solo mirarlas ya se veía. 

Su madre, Jane Thomas se mantenía casi igual que a sus 18 años. Un logro para cualquiera y algo prácticamente imposible. Mientras que Natalie Zabini, antiguamente Natalie Thomas, se veía que había sido una mujer hermosa aunque ahora, a diferencia de su hermana, tuviera ciertas arrugas y ciertos cambios lógicos en su cuerpo.

Era muy tarde y solo se encontró con Harry y Hermione que estaban muy encariñados.

-Hola – saludó de lejos, dejándoles el tiempo suficiente para separarse y arreglarse lo que estaba fuera de sitio

-Hola – saludó Hermione cohibida. Desde que Harry había estado con Ginny la actitud de niño bueno y avergonzado había cambiado, ahora que estaba con Hermione, podías ver a un chico de 17 años completamente normal, eso si, con un grado de madurez muy por encima de la media

-Hola Alex – saludó Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo intentando ordenarlo

-No lo intentes, es imposible – dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

-Vale señoritas – dijo el chico

-Harry – dijo Alex después de haber reído – Puedo… ¿hablar contigo en privado?

-Claro, bueno… - dijo Harry mirando a Hermione

-No, tranquilo. Me voy a dormir – dijo Hermione levantándose

-Después te lo va a decir igualmente pero… - sonrió Alex

-Lo sé, pobre de él que no lo haga – bromeó la castaña después de despedirse de Harry con un beso – Buenas noches

-Buenas noches – contestaron los dos. Después de que Hermione desapareciera Harry miró expectante a la Griffindor

-Esto es tuyo – susurró ella alargando la mano y depositando en la mano del chico unas llaves

-¿Qué es?

-Son las llaves de la moto de Sirius

-¿Sirius? – los ojos verdes de Harry buscaron a los azules de Alex pero ella desvió la vista - ¿Conocías a Sirius lo suficiente para que te dejará su moto?

-Más o menos. Esto me lo dio mi madre, al parecer es como… ¿un video muggle? – Harry asintió – Contando más o menos lo que pasó durante los años en los que viviste con tus tíos. – Harry lo recibió y se lo quedó mirando, parecía un diario. – Espero que te sirva de algo – Alex se levantó dispuesta a marcharse

-Alex… - la chica se giró mientras veía a Harry sonreír – Gracias

-De nada

-Y esto… - dijo lanzándole las llaves – Es tuyo, yo ya tengo una escoba

* * *

Harry miró el pequeño libro delante suyo, no sabía que hacer. Alex le había dicho que era como un video muggle pero era evidente que no funcionaba como tal. 

Decidió sentarse delante del fuego y, encima de una mesita pequeña, abrió el libro e inmediatamente unas imágenes salieron proyectadas hacia arriba quedando al nivel de los ojos de Harry.

_"Si alguna vez me pasa algo, esto debe ser para Harry"_

Harry sintió un escalofrío, era la voz de Sirius. Y entonces, las imágenes desordenadas, empezaron a seguir un orden concreto.

* * *

(n/a: Para entender esta parte es necesario, por lo menos, haber leído el Sabor de la Necesidad ya que salen varios personajes que sino no tienen sentido, sorry) 

_Sirius _salió del cementerio donde se había encontrado a Natalie y donde reposaban sus amigos y…ella.

Capturar y matar a Peter no haría que ni James, ni Lily ni Cloe volvieran pero le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Se dirigió rápidamente a casa de Deborah Smith.

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta ésta se abrió solo.

-Perdón – se disculpó una chica. Tenía unos ojos negros profundos y un pelo largo recogido en una coleta. No era guapa pero tampoco era fea

-Disculpada – pero en vez de hacerse un lado para que la chica pudiera pasar se puso delante de ella

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eres Deborah ¿verdad? – la chica lo miró.

-Sirius Black

-Así es, estoy buscando a Peter. – la chica parecía mirarlo con cierto recelo, habían empezado a circular ciertos rumores por el mundo mágico

-Hace días que no lo he visto – dijo evitando la mirada gris de él e intentó pasar pero el brazo de Sirius se lo impidió.

-Nos ha traicionado a todos y a ti la primera – los ojos oscuros de ella se levantaron medio humedecidos

-No le hagas daño

-No puedo prometerte esto

-Le encontrarás en el barrio muggle que comunica con el Callejón Diagon.

-Gracias – Sirius la abrazó. Al parecer mucha más gente de la que pensaba había caído en la desgracia y la miseria por culpa de Voldemort.

* * *

Jane salió apurada de su clase como auror. Hacia solo dos meses que había empezado pero gracias a todas las clases extras que Julia le había dado había conseguido tener un nivel mucho más alto que la media de estudiantes de su edad. 

A los pocos meses de nacer Alexandra, una niña preciosa, había empezado a hacer un curso a distancia pero eso no la acababa de convencer, así que después de sobornar a Arabella para que cuidará de Alex empezó a hacer un curso como dios manda y ahora, gracias a la influencia de Albus Dumbledore, estaba en el último curso de la carrera y empezaban a hacer trabajos de campo.

Ella y una compañera suya habían sido elegidas para ir con unos aurores especializados a capturar a un mortífago loco que había acorralado a un brujo en pleno barrio muggle.

-Vaya locos que andan sueltos por el mundo – dijo su compañera.

El lugar estaba acordonado, habían aplicado un hechizo para que nadie no mágico pudiera salir o entrar en ese espacio.

-¡James y Lily¿¡Cómo has podido Sirius!? – Peter Pettigrew estaba contra la pared mientras que Black lo apuntaba con la varita. Jane se quedó petrificada al ver la cara de Sirius

-Me da igual lo que digas Peter. Voy a matarte – susurró Sirius. Su voz era de psicópata y su cara no desmentía eso

-¡Nos has traicionado!

-¡Sirius! – Alice Longbottom apareció en ese momento – Sirius, por favor

-Apártate Alice voy a… - pero antes de que Sirius pudiera terminar la frase Peter, aprovechando ese descuido, hizo volar la calle. Jane consiguió proteger a su amiga y su amigo con un escudo mágico

-¿Estáis bien? – preguntó la rubia que estaba al lado de la señora Longbottom

-Si – susurró Alice medio aturdida

-¡Pettigrew!! – gritó Sirius como un loco.

-Dios santo – dijo Jane con horror mirando la calle. Solo había cadáveres. – ¡Patty! – gritó viendo que su compañera había muerto al acto

-Se ha escapado – Sirius se acercó a ellas para asegurarse que estaban bien. Pensaba abrazarlas y después continuar con la búsqueda del traidor

-¡Crucio!! – otros aurores aparecieron en el momento. Sirius calló de rodillas dejando un rugido

-¡Sirius! – Jane iba a ayudarlo cuando Barty Crouch hijo, que también estaba de prácticas gracias a su padre, la detuvo

-Basta Jane

-¡Sirius! – Jane se removía entre los brazos de Barty intentando llegar hacia su amigo que ahora estaba inconsciente

-Bartemius – Alice se levantó dispuesta a hablar con el dirigente de esa operación. Barty Crouch padre – No era necesario torturarle

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice? – preguntó él sin tan siquiera mirarla – Pensaba que estabas en casa cuidando de tu hijo

-Hoy se ha quedado Frank pero ese no es el tema. ¡No hacia falta torturarle!

-Claro que hacia falta. El fue el asesino de James y Lily ¿no te acuerdas? – Alice se quedó ahí quieta, paralizada. Le costaba tanto creer eso. Que Sirius hubiese vendido a James y Lily, que fuera capaz de desear daño alguno a Harry

-¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Jane - ¡El culpable no es Sirius!

-Cállese señorita Thomas o será acusada de traición y la expulsaremos del país – Barty hijo se la llevó de ahí. Eran buenos amigos, o eso creía Jane hasta que se enteró que era mortífago

* * *

Natalie estaba indignada después de leer la noticia en el periódico. Sirius Black apresador por haber asesinado a James y Lily Potter. 

¡Por Dios! Se había enfadado con Alice por no entender que Sirius nunca haría eso y ahora…Alice estaba en el hospital. Loca.

Había leído la noticia en el Diario del Profeta. Ahora era diferente que durante los años de máximo esplendor de Voldemort. Durante esos años, las muertes eran tratadas como una excusa para hacer de cotillas de todas las familias mágicas. Aún recordaba el artículo donde se decía la muerte de su hermana, decían toda la lista de ex novios conocidos de Cloe, su relación con Sirius y una larga lista de sus antepasados más famosos. Ahora la acusaban de traidora, al igual que Sirius, la muerte de Cloe, antes considerada una víctima más, ahora era "el plan fallido de la pareja de mortífagos Sirius Black y Cloe Thomas"

Había intentado hablar con Barty Crouch padre pero no la había escuchado y la había amenazado, igual que a Jane, con la expulsión del país algo que ella, en ese momento, no podía permitirse.

Sirius estaba en Azkaban y ella no había podido hacer nada. El mundo entero pensaba que era un traidor, incluso Remus.

-Remus… - susurró pero el llanto de su hijo, de año y medio de edad la despertó de sus sueños

* * *

Solo veía el sol salir y esconderse. Nada más. No sabía que pasaba en el mundo. De vez en cuando, al entrar algún nuevo preso algunos preguntaban algo del mundo exterior. Ahora que Voldemort había desaparecido los muggles tenían una mejor aceptación. 

El mundo mágico da asco – había dicho el pobre loco que estaba en la celda de al lado. Le parecía que era Barty Crouch hijo pero no podía jurar nada, no ahora, no ahí.

Iba a rendirse, no podía vivir así. Se sentía desgraciado y solo hacia año y medio que estaba encerrado. Los malditos dementores eran crueles, le hacían revivir una y otra vez la muerte de Cloe. Y, cuando estaba demasiado cansado para llorar y se dormía en su cabeza aparecían los ojos verdes de Harry.

Deseaba de todo corazón que estuviera bien. Necesitaba que Harry estuviera bien. Algo de bueno debía haber sobrevivido a la masacre de Voldemort.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es resignarte – eso se lo había dicho el que estaba en el lado opuesto de Barty Crouch hijo. No tenía ni idea de quien era, ni tampoco quería saberlo. Un desgraciado más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar que muchos habían entrado ahí por torturar a Alice y Frank Longbottom. Desgraciados todos.

Sintió como una plata de comida desaparecía y otra aparecía. Por suerte o por desgracia la plata con la comida solo desaparecía por dos razones, una porqué el preso se hubiese terminado la comida y otra porqué la comida estuviera pasada, así que la comida podía permanecer por días en la celda. Era una manera de decir "seguirás viviendo y seguiremos torturándote".

Pero él ya hacía una semana que no comía y notaba que le faltaban las fuerzas. Pronto se iría y se reuniría con Cloe. Cloe. Cloe. Cloe.

Solo cuando pensaba en ella parecía que el mundo era mucho mejor.

Cloe.

-Sirius… - Sirius dejó ir una carcajada al aire. Muchos pensaron que ya estaba loco perdido. Él incluido. Sentía su voz en esa horrible noche de invierno. Tenía frío. Notaba la falta de calorías – Sirius… - y de repente sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban. Unos brazos cálidos. Con cuidado abrió los ojos. No quería que fuera un sueño. Y ahí estaban, los ojos color miel que lo volvían loco.

-¿Natalie? – la persona delante sonrió tímidamente. Él también lo hizo. Nunca podría confundir a esa persona que tenía delante. No a ella. Sería como decir que Remus confundiría a Natalie - ¿Eres…

-Sirius – con cuidado la preciosa morena se abrazó a él. Sirius no pudo responder. No podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. No de ella. La apartó de su cuerpo.

-Es un sueño – dijo atóntito

-No

-Tú no puedes…

-No lo estoy – susurró para arrodillarse en el suelo delante de la cama de Sirius

-¿Qué…

-No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo…

-He conocido a Merlín – sonrió ella – Y con un poco de magia, que también existe ahí arriba o donde quiera que este, he podido venir

-¿Venir¿Ahí arriba? No entiendo

-He venido a cambiar el destino

-¿Qué destino?

-El tuyo. No morirás aquí. No es tu hora. Debes salvar a Harry

-Harry…

-No sé como evolucionaran las cosas Sirius, no lo sé, pero te prometo que cuando sea el momento adecuado para acercarte a Harry…te lo diré. – pero Sirius no la estaba escuchando. Había alargado su mano con miedo y poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de ella. Cloe cerró los ojos al sentir como el dedo de Sirius acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, después con toda la palma. De los ojos de los dos cayeron lágrimas y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Sirius saltó de la cama y abordó los labios de ella. Besándola como nunca lo había hecho.

-Cloe… - Sirius estaba llorando otra vez por ella pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez estaba con ella.

-Sirius – se separó un poco para cogerlo de las mejillas y besarlo suavemente – Dios te hecho tanto de menos

-No te vayas – los ojos de ella volvieron a opacarse

-Sirius yo… - de repente vieron como los dementores se ponían nerviosos y miraban al interior de la celda de Sirius sin obtener ningún resultado

-Han debido sentir tu presencia – Cloe volvió a separarse de él

-No pueden sentir mi presencia. No tengo presencia Sirius

-Pero…

-Sienten la tuya, está feliz

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Continuó estando muerta por muy duro que suene

-¡Pero estás aquí!

-Solo temporalmente – se levantó un poco de sus rodillas para besarlo suavemente

-¡No puedes dejarme otra vez!

-Te quiero

-¡Dios! Yo también te quiero. Quiero volver contigo a Hogsmeade. Tener tu tienda. Tener a nuestro hijo – dijo colocando suavemente su mano en el vientre de ella

-Hija, hubiera sido una niña – sonrió con tristeza ella – Tengo veinte minutos más Sirius. Solo veinte minutos más y…no quiero marcharme sin haber hecho algo de nuevo contigo – y sin que él tuviera tiempo de contestar se levantó rápidamente besándolo con pasión

-Te castigarán en el cielo por esto – susurró Sirius cuando había sentido que la parte de arriba de su "uniforme de la cárcel" había caído al suelo

-Pues que lo hagan – sonrió ella mientras los dos volvían a tener el cariño que durante tantos años habían perdido.

* * *

Jane entró en El Callejón de la Hilandera cubierta por una capa. No quería que nadie la reconociera. No hacia ni media hora que había pasado por casa de Arabella a recoger a Alex. 

Cada día era lo mismo. Salía de su casa para ir a la casa de Severus y de ahí a casa de Arabella. De la casa de Arabella a la "universidad" y después el mismo recorrido al revés.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y después de susurrar un tipo de contraseña la puerta se abrió.

-Hola – sonrió la rubia después de cerrar la puerta y quitarse la capucha

-¿Cómo ha ido el día? – preguntó Severus mientras recibía un beso de la rubia y cogía a la pequeña de un año y medio en brazos

-Bien. Aunque deberíamos apuntar a Alex a una guardería muggle

-No pienso llevar a mi hija a un sitio con extraños

-Bella ya es mayor y además debe cuidar de Harry

-Me da igual que haya de cuidar al hijo de Potter – pero la expresión de enfadado se marchó cuando la pequeña empezó a hablar con palabras a medias

-Severus… - Jane se acercó a él con actitud sospechosa

-No hagas eso aquí que después vienen mortífagos, me acuerdo de algo que me dijiste y me desconcentró en cerrar la mente – contestó enfadado mientras se ponía la capa. La chimenea de casa de Severus era la única entrada posible a la casa donde, habitualmente, vivían Jane y Alex y Severus por algunas noches. Era algo duro pero que la pareja había sabido sobrellevar. Tiempo después habilitarían la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore y la de la habitación del pequeño Malfoy para que comunicaran con ellos en un caso extremo

-Vale – pero antes de nada lo besó tiernamente en los labios haciendo que su hija soltara una carcajada

-Sois las dos unas tramposas – susurró él de mal humor aún sin poder evitar estar encantado con las dos chicas que formaban su familia. Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo mientras no dejaba de tenerla cogida por una mano

-Ya sabe caminar, no se va a caer – sonrió Jane después de apagar la última vela de la casa

-Puedo sobreprotegerla lo que quiero, más aún porqué de grande saldrá igual que tu y tus alocadas hermanas – refunfuñó él mientras llevaba a su hija de la mano hacia la chimenea

-Natalie no es alocada – respondió ella mientras cogía de la mano a su marido dispuesta a ir a casa

* * *

Desde la visita de Cloe la cárcel había sido mucho más "agradable" si se podía decir así. Siempre que sentía que volvía a derrumbarse se convertía en perro para revivir una y otra vez la visita de su chica. Recordaba con una tonta sonrisa que antes de irse no había parado de repetir "te quiero, te quiero, te quiero". 

Además, había la foto de ella que no sabía como había llegado hacia su celda. Esa foto que tiempo atrás, tras su muerte, había mirado durante horas. Más o menos igual que ahora.

Aunque era verdad, no volvería a verla nunca más. Era un sentimiento agridulce. Le dolía muchísimo estar solo en ese sitio pero…al menos ella…estaba a salvo de la maldad de ese mundo y él prometía que un día se reuniría con ella.

Y por casualidad cayó en sus manos un ejemplar del Diario del Profeta.

Y ahí estaba, inconfundible. Peter Pettigrew.

"Cuando sea el momento adecuado para acercarte a Harry…te lo diré"

Ahora era el momento adecuado.

* * *

-Madre – dijo un Blaise de 12 años, más o menos en sus vacaciones de verano 

-Mamá, Blaise – dijo Natalie sin mirarlo mientras terminaba de hacer la comida

-Madre – recalcó él haciéndolos sonreír

-Dime – accedió finalmente Natalie girándose a su hijo para servirle el desayuno

-Hay un perro enorme en la puerta del jardín

-¿Un perro? – Natalie se giró y no pudo dejar de escapar un grito

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Blaise levantándose

-Nada, nada. Blaise vete a tu cuarto – dijo sin apartar la mirada del enorme perro negro que esperaba, paciente, a que le abrieran la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el patio interior.

-Pero si íbamos a…

-Lo dejaremos para mañana cielo – respondió Natalie de manera cordial pero imperativa

-Bueno, pero entonces tendré el doble de presupuesto

-No sabes como odio que hayas aprendido eso de los Malfoy – Blaise sacó la lengua y se fue para su cuarto. Justo cuando Natalie ya no oyó las pisadas de su hijo y ordenar a su elfa doméstica que vigilará a su hijo que no la interrumpiera fue a abrir la puerta al perro – Sirius – susurró ella mientras vio como el perro cobraba vida humana

-Natalie – Natalie se tapó la boca al ver el mal aspecto del hombre que estaba delante suyo

-Tienes un aspecto…

-…horrible. Lo sé – sonrió él.

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer y te dejaré duchar…OH y ropa nueva

-Natalie no hace falta

-Vas a ver a Harry ¿no?

-Esa era la idea pero…

-No puedes ir como un criminal – él la miró curioso – Sé que no fuiste tú como lo sabe Jane. Deberías ir a verla

-Para ver a nariz de mocos. No gracias – negó Sirius mientras se sentaba en la mesa - ¿Te importa que coma cómo un cerdo? – preguntó inocentemente aunque Natalie pudo ver que lo haría de todas formas

-Puedes mientras yo no esté delante. Ahora vengo.

Después de dejar a Sirius comer y ducharse envió al moreno, a regañadientes, a dormir en una cama como dios manda, cosa que el fugitivo interiormente agradeció porque la de años que no lo había hecho sin sentirse miserable.

* * *

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente – saludó Natalie cuando vio al ex merodeador entrar por la puerta del comedor donde estaba comiendo la señora Zabini – Has dormido dos días seguidos – Sirius se rascó la cabeza aún medio dormido 

-¿Y tú hijo?

-Está con Narcisa y Lucius

-¿Malfoy?

-Es amigo íntimo de Draco, el hijo de ambos – Sirius hizo una mueca

-Deberías controlar las amistades de tu hijo.

-Draco y Narcisa no son malas personas

-Pero Lucius si y ni hablar de Abraxas – Natalie bajó la mirada – No pienso perdonarles lo que te hicieron a ti, a Remus y a Cloe. Nunca

-Lo sé.

-Como tampoco pienso perdonar a Peter

-¿Has visto la foto del profeta? – preguntó Natalie mientras llamaba a su elfa para que atendiera a Sirius

-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?

-Si sabes que debes buscar si – sonrió ella una vez Sirius estuvo servido – Te llevaré a ver a Jane

-No quiero…

-Te mueres de ganas de verla, es tu hermana pequeña también

-Tengo debilidad por las Thomas – sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con sinceridad

* * *

Entraron en la casa de Severus con una llave mágica que tenía Natalie. Al parecer Snape no había dejado de protegerse por mucho que Voldemort hubiese desaparecido, o eso creían todos. 

Esta chimenea es la única que comunica con casa de Jane, bueno, hay dos más.

-En el despacho de Dumbledore – dijo Sirius después de transformarse en persona. El hecho que Dumbledore tuviera acceso a casa de Jane y Snape, con la confianza ciega que tenía el director en el ex Slytherin hacia el hecho totalmente obvio.

-Y la otra en la habitación de Draco Malfoy

-¿Cómo¿Y Snape está tan tranquilo?

-Es de un solo uso. Te dejaré ir solo, tengo que ir a ver a alguien – aclaró ella mientras se dirigía, sin vacilar, hasta la chimenea sin dejar de sentir a Sirius refunfuñar por tener que enfrontarse, de nuevo, con Snivellus

* * *

Jane estaba sentada en su cocina leyendo el Diario del Profeta mientras sentía la risa de Alex al jugar con una snich dorada para niños. Era una que no se elevaba más de cinco metros del suelo y que no iba a tanta velocidad. Después de que le regalaran la escoba había sido imposible que la pequeña Thomas se bajara de ella. Debía ser cosa de familia. Ella había sido cazadora, al igual que Cloe y Joshua. A Natalie siempre le dieron un poco de miedo las alturas sin suelo y a Mark…bueno, no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en ningún equipo. 

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz varonil de Severus después de apoyar su mano en su hombro

-Si – susurró ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero – Pensaba en mis hermanos

-Ya – Severus abrazó sus hombros para intentar confortarla

-Mamá… - de repente Alex entró en la cocina, la niña no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa tierna – No te muevas papá – dijo ella mientras invitaba a su padre a continuar abrazando a su madre. No era muy común ver esa escena

-¿Qué quieres cielo? – preguntó Jane divertida por la reacción de su hija y sacando del apuro a Severus

-Hay un hombre raro en el patio, como siempre me decís que os avise pues…

-¿Cómo? – Severus ya había sacado la varita y Jane tardó menos de cinco segundos en hacer lo mismo – Voy a ver

-Alex cielo, si sientes que alguien extraño entra en la casa…

-Voy a la dirección que me diste – Jane asintió y besó suavemente la cabeza de su hija para después salir al jardín trasero

Pero lo que se encontró ahí fue algo insólito. Vio como Sirius se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y se liaba a golpes muggles con Severus. Un momento… ¿Sirius?

¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

-¡Severus! – Jane avanzó hacia ellos - ¡Sirius! – pero ninguno le prestaba atención, estaban más entretenidos pegándose el uno al otro recordando tiempos pasados - ¡Basta! – y con un hechizo logró separarlos - ¿Se puede saber que hacéis? – preguntó indignada como una madre se lo pregunta a sus hijos – Y no os atreváis a decir que ha empezado él – los dos cerraron la boca y justo cuando el hechizo desapareció intentaron volverse a golpear pero Jane detuvo a Severus mientras intentaba apartar a Sirius con el brazo extendido – Cálmate Severus – susurró Jane después se volvió hacia Sirius - ¿No has pensado en avisar?

-Claro. Escribiré al Diario del Profeta "Voy a visitar a Jane Thomas, firmado Sirius Black" – dijo con evidente tono burlón

-Voy a enviarte a las autoridades

-¿Qué tanto resentimiento Snivellus? Cuidé de Jane todo el tiempo que tu no podías por tu trabajo extra oficial – dijo Sirius para picarlo, le jodía muchísimo que él hubiera estado en la cárcel por algo que no hizo y que él, Severus Snape, estuviera tan tranquilo con su familia

-¡Sirius! – lo regañó Jane mientras intentaba retener a Severus – Ve con Alex Severus

-No pienso dejarte con… - pero calló al ver una media sonrisa de ella – Solo quince minutos y porqué sé que a ti no te haría nada pero Black… - Sirius lo miró como quien mira a un inferior – No te acerques a Hogwarts este curso porqué yo estaré esperándote y, personalmente y por mucho que lo odie, el favor se lo debo a Potter no a ti

-Des… - pero Severus lo calló con una última frase

-Pero no debes olvidar Black que no puedo devolverle el favor a Potter porqué…los traicionaste y ahora…están muertos junto a tu querida prometida

-¡Cabrón! – Sirius se lanzó con todas su fuerzas pero el pequeño cuerpo de Jane volvía a estar en el medio - ¡Déjame Jane voy a… - pero Sirius no tenía fuerzas al fin y al cabo…

-Vete Severus – dijo Jane suavemente

* * *

Después de eso Sirius se quedó en casa de Jane hasta que empezará el curso escolar. Jane sonreía cada vez que sentía a Alex decir "Tío Sirius". Sirius estaba siendo como un verdadero tío. Le había enseñado a volar mejor, le había comprado un par de caprichos con el dinero que Jane había conseguido sacar de la cuenta del joven Black y un largo etcétera que alegraba a la pequeña Thomas. 

La pena era que Severus se había ido. Jane indignada por lo que había dicho su compañero y él porqué tuviera tan buenas migas con Black habían decidido que, por el momento, estarían un tiempo distanciados, aunque no duró mucho porqué después de casi un año sin verlo Jane no tardó ni dos minutos en fundirse en un abrazo cuando él llegó a casa después del segundo curso de su hija, tercero si hablamos del famoso de Harry Potter.

Después de que Sirius apareciera en Hogwarts volvió a venir para despedirse de Jane y Alex. Iba a las montañas y, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera reconocerlo, había decidido hacer una tregua, por el bien de Alex y Jane. Sirius le confesó a Severus, sin que supiera que Jane estaba escuchando, que él hubiera deseado tener a una familia como la que formaban ellos tres.

-Aunque no me guste también es tu familia – había dicho de mala gana Severus

Jane hubiera querido salir y abrazar a esos dos hombres, que por fin eran hombres, y asegurarles que todo sería, por fin, perfecto.

-No quiero que te vayas tío Sirius – protestó Alex cuando él debía marcharse

-Pronto volverás a verme

-Si por desgracia volverá Alexandra – dijo Severus recibiendo un suave codazo de Jane

-Por cierto Alex – la niña alzó sus ojos azules ilusionada – Hay un regalo debajo de tu almohada – la niña, después de abrazar y dar un suave beso en la mejilla a su tío favorito subió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia su habitación

-¿Qué es?

-La misma escoba que he comprado para Harry. Al fin y al cabo…

-Te quiero muchísimo Sirius – Jane lo abrazó – Y Harry también lo hace

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé – sonrió Sirius con orgullo

-Debo decirte Black que Potter es la mezcla perfecta de Potter y Evans

-La señora Potter – dijo Jane imitando a la perfección la voz de James

-Snape – él lo miró extrañado – Cuida de él, por favor, yo no voy a estar siempre

-¡Tío Sirius es fantástico! – se oyó el gritó de alegría de la pequeña Alex

-Debo marcharme antes de que baje – abrazó a Jane y después encajó la mano a Severus, los dos sabían que, aunque hubiera resentimiento entre los dos, si algún día necesitaban algo…estarían ahí.

* * *

Estaba incómodo, no podía dormir. Había hablado con Jane hacia poco, Severus había preguntado por él y Alex decía que su compañera de cuarto, Ginny Weasley, estaba extraña junto al trío maravilla y eso era malo. 

-Harry corre peligro – la voz de Cloe lo despertó totalmente. La buscó por la habitación pero no la encontró y antes de que pudiera alguien decir o hacer nada se había vestido y presentado en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. Todo. Hacia solo dos segundos, aunque quien decía dos segundo podía decir dos minutos, dos horas, dos días, dos meses…había perdido la noción del tiempo, que estaba luchando con su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange y ahora…la nada. 

-La nada – susurró él

-¿Y nosotros? – y de repente todo se iluminó mostrando a la grácil figura de Cloe. Estaban los dos flotando en un espacio…rojo. Algo raro pero en lo que no se paró a pensar cuando volvió a sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Cloe entre sus brazos

-Te he echado tanto de menos – susurró mientras la besaba con toda la pasión acumulada por esos años que no la había visto

-Y yo…te necesitaba tanto

-Muy bien Canuto, a ella si y a nosotros no, quizá debería ponerme pecho y una melena negra – Sirius levantó la vista al sentir esa voz…la voz de su mejor amigo

-¡James! – pero no solo él, al lado de James Potter estaba Lily, sonriente y con los ojos verdes brillantes y, al otro lado, estaban Frank y Alice - ¿Habéis… - a diferencia de James, Lily y Cloe, los Longbottom parecían muy mayores, igual que debía parecerlo él

-Si…aunque…ahora ya no…estamos locos – Cloe hizo una pequeña tos – Gracias a Cloe claro – agregó Alice. Sirius atrajo a más a su prometida a su cuerpo. Desearía poder haberlo hecho mucho más tiempo de lo que hizo. No sabía cuanto había deseado poder tener el cuerpo de Cloe junto al suyo pero eso significa que…

-¿Estoy… - preguntó Sirius

-No del todo – Cloe se separó de él – Escúchame Sirius. Tenemos una oportunidad, dije que cambaría el destino…podemos hacerlo

-¿Cómo?

-En la lucha final – siguió James – Junto a mi hijo, junto a _Harry_

* * *

**Ya está¿Qué tal? Seguro que estáis pensando en matarme después de este final, jiji. **

**Evidentemente, este capi volvían a ser dos capis diferentes, primero hasta que Harry recibe el "video" y después la historia de Sirius pero al final decidí ponerlos juntos (es que sino no terminaré el fic ni cuando tenga 50 años, xD)**

**Diferentes comentarios.**

**Primero sobre Draco y Ginny, me gustó escribir esa parte, en la mayoria de fics, tanto en los escritos por chicas como por chicas, las protagonistas siempre son vírgenes o casi, pues bien, yo lo he planteado diferente, a mi ya no me queda ni una virgen, xD, bueno, solo Alex. Y Draco se ha cabreado, bastante además, por saber que no sería el primero. Así que, como véis, en este fic las chicas no van a ser las débiles que tendrán que ser protegidas.**

**Segundo, la historia de Sirius. Lo que adoré más, espero que vosotros también, fue la escena de Sirius y Cloe, la hecho muchísimo de menos y no podía olvidarme simplemente de ella.**

**Otra cosa que me gustó mucho, todo el mundo me pregunta por la pareja de Dan y Pansy...pues no puedo avanzar mucho pero como entenderéis no podremos hacer mucho hasta que Pansy no haya superado lo de su violación y eso, por desgracia, lleva un tiempo.**

**Una pregunta que me han hecho muy interesante¿Por qué si Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Pansy no son herederos fueron a la reunión? Ron y Hermione son muy fáciles, Harry siempre les cuenta todo, incluso lo que no puede decir. Draco tarde o temprano se habría enterado si Severus está al tanto. Pansy también si Draco y Blaise lo saben y Ginny y Luna pueden saber tanto por los respectivos novios como por sus amigos que son herederos. Queda mejor si todos se enteran al mismo tiempo ¿no? Espero que se haya aclarado. **

**Sé que el capi ha quedado como...en intriga, lamentablemente tardaremos en saber que pasa, por otras cosas entre medio, ya veréis, xD.**

**Nada más, me parece que eso es todo lo que tenía que deciros. Oh! Otra cosa, relacionada con los reviews, es que me ha pasado más de una vez y lo lamento mucho, a veces, cuando debo poner la gente que me ha dejado un review a veces, como voy rápido pues, lamentablemente, me dejo a alguien. Si a veces me pasa...¡Perdón! No lo hago queriendo, simplemente se me pasa, errores de persona, sorry otra vez.**

**Ahora si, agradecer a toda la gente que me dejó un review en el capi pasado (intentando no dejarme a nadie, xD):** _Piluki, Almu, silginny, Gerulita Evans, ImPoSsIbLeS, luciia3, Serenity, Lils Potter 123, Elassel Granger, Javiera Malfoy, Flor Evans, Mery M. Potter, carmen, Violet Malfoy y Armelle Potter._

**Sobre los reviews, como siempre. 15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 17 DE MARZO (Casi vacaciones, casi vacaciones!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Wolas!**

**Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, casi se me pasa el día para actualizar, xD**

**Nada, que comentó después como siempre**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

* * *

Harry se levantó sobresaltado. Eso que había soñado…eso no estaba en el video que le había alegrado la noche al descubrir que había pasado con Sirius, como había conocido a Jane y que, en contra de su voluntad, hizo que Severus Snape, su odiado profesor de pociones, no le cayera tan mal. 

Pero ese último trozo, el trozo donde hablaban de la batalla final…

Se levantó del sofá notando un gran dolor en la espalda por quedarse dormido en la Sala Común de Griffindor y pasó rápidamente los recuerdos pero el final era el mismo. Cuando Sirius se levantaba para presentarse al despacho de Dumbledore…entonces… ¿qué había sido eso?

-Harry – la voz de Hermione lo trajo a la realidad

-Hermione – saludó él medio adormecido pero empezando a notar el dolor en el cuello y la espalda

-¿Te has quedado a dormir aquí? – preguntó la prefecta sentándose detrás de él para masajearle un poco el cuello – Debes de tener la espalda destrozada

-Bueno…por momentos va a mejor – sonrió él

-Idiota – sonrió ella dando un movimiento un poco más fuerte - ¿Qué te dijo Alex? Bueno, si puedo preguntar

-Te lo enseñaré pero cuando esté Ron, sino tengo que contarlo dos veces – dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña

-Vale – Hermione dio un beso en la mejilla de Harry – Harry

-Mm.

-No quiero estropear este momento pero…debes irte a arreglar

-No quiero ir a clase – refunfuñó él como un niño pequeño haciendo reír a la chica

* * *

Ginny se levantó sintiendo que algo le rozaba la nariz haciéndole cosquillas con un agradable olor. 

-¡Ginny! – la voz de Alex la sobresaltó haciendo que se levantará de un salto

-¿Qué¿Llegó tarde? – pero por los ojos ilusionados de la morena estaba claro que no era nada relacionado con las clases

-Mira – dijo su compañera de cuarto saltando en su cama mientras le enseñaba una rosa blanca. Preciosa

-¿Qué diablos…

-Hay una nota – Ginny alargó la mano para quitársela a su amiga pero ella, con mirada pícara, se lo negó – Déjame leerla

-Es personal

-Pero soy tu amiga – Ginny le sacó la lengua y Alex tomó ese geste como un "adelante" – Vaya…

-¿Qué dice? – Alex le alargó la nota, estaba escrito en un pergamino que se veía de una hora lejos que era caro y con una tinta negra que quedaba exageradamente elegante. Solo con ver eso ya podía saber de quien era. – Hoy a las 9. Ven elegante

-Parece una cita…

-No voy a ir – Ginny se levantó de mala gana, dejando la rosa y la nota encima de la cama

-Pero…pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó Alex atóntita. Ginny dio gracias al cielo que se encontraran solas en la habitación

-¿Dónde están Courtney y Britney? – preguntó la pelirroja

-¿El equipo –ney? – sonrió Alex recordando el apodo que les había puesto Jack – Pues ni idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿por qué no?

-Porqué no

-¿Discutisteis?

-Si – dijo Ginny con pesadez mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama y contaba, a grandes rasgos, lo que había pasado

-Celos, así de simple – dijo Alex que estaba sentada en la tapa del lavabo mientras Ginny se duchaba

-Pero no por eso tiene derecho a…a hacer el numerito que hizo – dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba la cabeza de la ducha - ¿Me pasas las toalla?

-Claro. Ya sabes que los Slytherins son muy posesivos

-Los chicos en general. Pero es que no lo entiendo – dijo Ginny mientras, una vez fuera de la ducha se peinaba el pelo – A mi no me importa que sea amigo de Pansy y es Pansy

-Cara de buldog Pansy

-Exacto – asintió Ginny – Con ella hizo de todo y ahora resulta que no puede aceptar que ya no sea virgen. Es algo que no puedo entender. – las dos suspiraron - ¿Es que los chicos no pueden ser como Dan?

-Entonces sería muy aburrido. – sonrió Alex mientras veía como su amiga salía del baño

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Alex la siguió para poder seguir con la conversación

-Dan es el amigo ideal, te dice lo que quieres oír o incluso lo que no quieres oír de manera…diplomática pero Dan…no tiene…morbo

-Pues tu saliste con él

-Pero no duró. La gracia de salir con Blaise es que, aunque sea tierno y dulce, no sé que esperarme de él. En cambio de Dan…

-Si – asintió Ginny mientras abría el armario - ¿¡Pero qué… - gritó. Alex se levantó quedando maravillada en lo que había dentro de él. Un vestido de color verde oscuro precioso

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir?

* * *

Draco había visto como Ginny entraba bastante molesta en el Gran Comedor para almorzar y no había hecho ningún gesto que indicará que lo perdonará. 

A ver, si que era verdad que quizá se había comportado como un estúpido pero, por otro lado, el haberlo puesto celoso el hecho que Ginny hubiera estado con otro hombre era símbolo de que le importaba.

Aunque claro, como muy bien le había dicho Blaise después de contar el pequeño incidente, la pelirroja…era Griffindor. Y los Griffindors no entendían a razones retorcidas, todo debía ser dicho alto y claro pero él, justamente él, no era un chico de decir las cosas claras.

Si él regalaba un vestido como el que le había regalada a ella y una rosa, blanca porqué sabía que odiaba las rojas, era un sinónimo de "lo siento, soy un idiota"

-Estúpidas Griffindors – susurró él, Blaise soltó una carcajada

-No hace falta que nos insultes Draco – el rubio levantó los ojos para ver que Alex, acompañada de Ginny, habían ido a su mesa

-Salúdale y vamos a clase que después llegamos tarde – dijo Ginny intentando evitar el contacto de miradas pero sin conseguirlo

-Claro, como si no te gustará estar aquí – Ginny rodó los ojos y se giró hacia Jack que también había acudido a saludar a los de su casa

-Entonces me voy, que te acompañen ellos a clase – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga de Griffindor y por la mano se llevo a la Slytherin

-¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Draco después de dejar que Alex y Blaise se besaran

-Opino que es muy testaruda pero que se le pasará y…que no encuentro justo que la juzgaras por si se había acostado con Harry o no

-Es verdad Draco – sonrió Blaise apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Alex – No deberías hacerlo, yo no lo haría nunca – Alex y Draco levantaron una ceja incrédulos

-No te lo crees ni tu – aseguró Alex para después marcharse sin darle ni un beso

* * *

Draco entró como una furia en la Sala Común de Slytherin haciendo que los pocos que aún quedaban se fueran inmediatamente a su habitación y los que no lo hicieron aceptaron después de unas cuantas amenazas del rubio. 

-¡Draco! – Jack bajaba de su habitación vestida con una bata color verde – Pobres niñas, has espantado a las de tu club de fans

-Me da igual – contestó de mala gana mientras se dedicaba a destrozar un pergamino

-Draco…es deben ser los deberes de alguien – por la cara que hizo el rubio estaba claro que no le venía nada de nuevo – Bueno, el profesor Snape lo castigará sin salir durante…dos años – sonrió inocentemente Jack mientras se sentaba al lado del chico - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada

-¿Cómo que… ¡No es posible! – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos – No puede ser

-Puede y ya puedes matar a tu amiga antes que yo

-Ginny no puede haberte…haberte… ¿te ha plantado?

-Puedes decirle que si esa es su forma de decir "hemos roto" lo he cogido perfectamente y puede quedarse el vestido, al fin de cuentas será el único de calidad que debe tener

-¡Draco!

-Buenas noches – Jack decidió no hacer nada de la mala leche que estaba el chico pero estaba segura que mañana por la mañana Ginny recibiría una buena reprimenda por parte de ella

* * *

-Buenos días Jack¿qué haces tan temprano? – preguntó Ron que salía acompañado de Harry y Hermione de su Sala Común para ir a desayunar 

-¿Tu hermana ya ha salido?

-No

-¿Puedo entrar?

-No creo que… ¡Jack! – pero lo dicho por Hermione era historia para la Slytherin

* * *

Jack había ido directa hacia la habitación de las chicas, aunque las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny fuera fans de Harry y quisieran matar a la pelirroja justo por eso, ella les caía bien. 

-Courtney, Britney – saludó a las dos rubias, evidentemente teñidas, que iban a salir de la habitación

-Hola Jack – saludaron a la vez – Alex está gritando por no sé que a Ginny

-Vale, nos vemos

-Chao – justo cuando perdió a las dos chicas de vista cerró la puerta y la silenció.

-¡Ginny Weasley!

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! – la pelirroja salió sulfurada del baño

-¡No vas a escaparte tan fácilmente! – pero detrás de una Griffindor venía la otra – Hola Jack

-¡¿Por qué dejaste plantado a Draco?! – gritaron las dos amigas juntas cuando Jack había devuelto el saludo

-¡No lo dejé plantado¿vale?! Y no me gritéis, por favor – susurró Ginny mientras se ponía la corbata del uniforme

-¿Ah no¿Y entonces que pasó? – preguntó Jack

-Veréis. Iba a salir, incluso cogí la túnica de mi hermano Charlie – dijo indicando una túnica el doble de grande que la que utilizaría ella – para que no se me viera el vestido, el cual es precioso y… - pero calló al ver los gestos de impaciencia de ellas – Pues, ya estaba vestida e iba a salir cuando, de repente, apareció mi hermano.

-Por Merlín – dijo Alex mientras ponía cara de sorpresa - ¿Te descubrió?

-Por suerte no pero como venía con Hermione no me dejaron salir, cuando por fin pude deshacerme de ellos ya era una hora y media tarde

-¿Y por qué no enviaste una lechuza? – preguntó Jack aún sin perdonarla del todo

-Porqué tengo pensado algo mejor

* * *

Jane había ido urgentemente al despacho de Dumbledore en el descanso de la comida. Había recibido una lechuza del director pidiéndole que fuera lo antes posible a verle. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que no era la única que había sido reunida y que, además, los otros ya hacia rato que estaba ahí. 

-No pienso permitirlo – dijo Remus en tono normal pero que se notaba que estaba nervioso y enfadado

-Debes hacerlo Lupin – contestó de mala gana

-Permíteme que te diga que, entre tu vida y la de Natalie escojo la de Natalie

-Yo también – aseguró el ex Slytherin dejando callado el licántropo – Pero debe hacerlo o eso o tengo que entregar a mi hija

-¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Jane viendo el momento ideal para preguntar lo que pasaba

-Lo que te conté el otro día – Jane asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Severus – Jane omitió el comentario de Remus "claro que lo está" – Es vital para nuestro plan, Nat siempre ha sido de la confianza de Voldemort si ahora no va…

-Seré una traidora. Debo saber que sabe Voldemort de los herederos

-No… - volvió a decir Remus

-Pero no eres tu quien debe decidirlo – le cortó Natalie – Mi hijo y mi sobrina están implicados – Remus solo se sentó enfadado en el sofá delante de Albus Dumbledore - ¿Cuándo?

-Está noche

* * *

Draco y Blaise caminaban despacio hacia la Sala especial de Slytherin que hacia pocos días el heredero Malfoy había enseñado a una Griffindor, con la cual estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado pero, lo que más le enfadaba era que habían pasado tres días y… 

-Vale, estaba enfadado porqué hacia tres días que ella no hablaba con él.

-Chicos – saludó Alex - ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-La pregunta es… ¿qué haces tú por aquí? – se extrañó Draco al verla tan alejada

-Paseaba – sonrió la chica después de saludar a Blaise – Pero ya que estáis aquí… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó al chico de piel oscura

-Claro ¿pasa algo?

-Nada primo – Draco hizo un gesto de voy pasando

-No me llames así, no me gusta – Alex sonrió de manera inocente

-He estado investigando

-Ya – dijo de forma irónica el Slytherin

-No te burles, lo que voy a decir te interesa

-Vale, vale – aceptó levantando las manos en son de paz

-Verás… - Alex cogió impulso y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana – Es sobre nuestra relación

-No entiendo que relación hay entre nuestra relación y la investigación aunque… ¿no me estás dejando no? – Alex lo miró seriamente – Alex… - pero la chica esbozó una sonrisa

-Vuelve hacer esa cara de terror

-Creo que deberías estar en Slytherin

-Papá hubiera estado contento

-¿Qué querías contarme?

-¡No me cambies de tema que sino me despisto! – lo regañó – A ver, en el mundo muggle las relaciones entre primos no están penadas de ningún modo y en el mágico…

-En el mágico seguro que si, con lo atrasado que va

-Más o menos, debes conseguir la autorización de los padres, yo de los tuyos y tu de los míos

-¿Por qué siempre me toca la parte más difícil? – Alex soltó una carcajada – A mi se me hace raro que seas mi prima…no sé…es como…

-Es amoral, lo sé – Alex apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise – Y queda…realmente mal pero…

-No pienso dejarte porqué seas mi prima, ya lo sabes

-Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero debemos actuar con normalidad, hay poca gente que sepa que somos primos

-Todos los de la reunión

-Bueno, pero son nuestros amigos

-Yo no considero a tu ex novio mi amigo

-Pensaba que te llevabas bien con Harry y los demás

-Con Potter sin, con Weasley y Granger no

* * *

Draco entró dentro de la segunda Sala Común de Slytherin admitiendo que, aunque fuera un poco…raro, Blaise y Alex hacían muy buena pareja. Y de repente lo sintió, una mezcla de vainilla y canela. 

Un olor concreto.

-Hola – saludó tímidamente Ginny. La habitación estaba preparada para una cena de lujo – He pedido a los elfos que me ayudaran – y ella iba vestida con el vestido verde oscuro que le había regalado y que le quedaba más bien de lo que esperaba

-¿Ahora te dignas a hablarme?

-Creo que los dos nos merecemos una disculpa – Draco quiso decir algo pero nada salió de su boca – Aunque lo mío será más una excusa porqué realmente quería venir ese día

-Claro por eso no apareciste – dijo en tono evidentemente irónico

-Tuve…

-No quiero excusas Ginny – la pelirroja lo miró indignada, no había sido una frase para disculparla, era una frase para no perdonarla

-Que no quieras excusas no significa que no quiera dártelas. Y si, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo pero…no sé ni porqué lo hago al fin y al cabo… - iba a decir algo pero se calló, no quería saber que venía después – Da igual. Espero que te vaya bien – cogió la túnica de Charlie y se la puso por encima. Draco la miró, vale, era verdad, era un machista y había ofendido a Ginny, quizá no con palabras pero si con su actitud de no querer acercarse a ella por haber estado con Harry

-Espera Ginevra – la pelirroja se quedó parada en la puerta sin girarse hasta que sintió la mano de Draco, totalmente abierta, posada en su cintura – No estoy…muy acostumbrado a esto…

-¿A qué? – preguntó ella, girándose para quedar cara a cara

-A que me dejen plantado – Ginny no pudo evitar, pese al momento tenso, esbozar una sonrisa. Draco se relajó, al menos había sonreído – Ni tampoco a…esto

-¿Esto¿A las citas románticas?

-Si, más o menos. Verás…con ninguna chica he tenido que hacer nada de esto. Siempre quedábamos en la Sala de las Necesidades, cenábamos, la divertía y…

-Os acostabais

-Si la chica se resistía un poco le dedicaba dos noches, si me gustaba nos acostábamos dos veces

-¿También con Pansy?

-Pansy era diferente. Era…una mezcla entre lo que te he descrito y algo de sentimiento pero…lo que quiero decirte…que es algo nuevo. Llevo este tira y afloja contigo durante todo el curso y hace tres meses que estoy… "saliendo" contigo y…aún no me he acostado contigo, Ginevra y…no veo la necesidad de hacerlo aunque este contigo porqué…no eres… - Ginny abrazó a Draco por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella. Draco correspondió al abrazo. Después separó a la pelirroja un poco, cogiéndola de las mejillas – Por eso, cuando me dijiste, o insinuaste, que habías estado con Harry…me lo tomé mal, quería que fuera…especial. Yo me siento muy inexperto en estos momentos

-¿Tú? – preguntó entre divertida y sorprendida

-Si, tú, aunque no disfrute diciéndolo, has estado con cara rajada Potter, la persona en la que, en esos momentos, querías pero yo…nunca he estado con alguien…de esa manera pero quería estarlo contigo – los ojos de Ginny se volvieron acuosos.

-Será especial para los dos. Al fin y al cabo, ni Harry ni yo teníamos experiencia así que…

-¿Disculpados los dos?

-Si. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo o vamos al Gran Comedor?

-Quiero cenar contigo – Ginny lo condujo suavemente hacia la mesa

* * *

Los dos estaban estirados en el sofá cama que había en la habitación. 

-Tú crees que ese tipo de pastel… ¿era comida de lujo? – preguntó Draco curioso

-¡Lo era! – Ginny se levantó de la cómoda posición que tenía estando apoyada en él – Era una pizza muggle y no sabes lo que cuesta de conseguirla. Seguro que nunca probaste una

-No, es verdad, nunca lo probé, pero según lo que yo sea esa… ¿pizza? – Ginny asintió – Es comida basura

-Desagradecido – dijo Ginny levantándose. Draco se recriminó mentalmente en haber comprado un vestido de seda, un vestido que se marcaba, perfectamente, las curvas de su pelirroja

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – preguntó viendo que ella no paraba de buscar algo detrás del sofá cama

-No se puede hasta que... ¡Ya está! – Ginny se dirigió hacia Draco escondiendo algo en las espaldas – Debemos esperar dos minutos

-Para que

-¡Para la media noche! – sonrió ella ladeando la cabeza

-No hagas eso – susurró Draco, reconociendo el indiscutible gesto de Alex

-¿El qué?

-Ladear la cabeza de esa manera tan…

-¿Sexy?

-Sexy – confirmó el chico. Ginny soltó una carcajada

-Gracias – susurró ella acercándose aún más y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Y ahora…toma – dijo mientras alargaba un pequeño paquete

-¿Qué es¿Me haces una cena y un regalo?

-Ábrelo – sonrió ella mientras abrazaba al rubio por detrás – No es gran cosa pero…

-¿Un libro? Quiero decir, está muy bien y…

-¡No seas hipócrita! – Draco esbozó una sonrisa – Abre el libro – pero dentro habían muchas fotos, fotos de cuando él era pequeño, fotos de sus padres, de sus amigos, de ella… - Hay fotos de todos, incluso hay una de nosotros cinco en la que sale Luna y eso que nunca ha hablado contigo

-Si lo ha hecho

-De forma civilizada

-No habías especificado – Draco se quedó viendo la foto en la que estaba ella con Alex, Jack y Pansy - ¿Cuándo os la sacasteis? – preguntó después de girar la página y encontrando una de ella y Pansy

-No hace mucho – Ginny sonrió al ver que le había gustado el regalo

-¿Y esto¿A qué ha venido?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? – Draco la miró por encima del hombro – Hoy es 5 de junio – Draco se giró quedando cara a cara con ella

-¿Ya?

-Aja

-¿Cómo…

-Jack – sonrió ella – Feliz aniversario Draco – Draco la abrazo

-Gracias

-Espero que te acuerdes del mío señor Malfoy

-Lo haré – sonrió mientras la besaba. Y aunque era un beso, Ginny sintió las ganas de Draco de trasmitirle algo, ese gracias de antes no había sido solo por el regalo y eso lo sabía. Justo cuando la pelirroja había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, él se separó violentamente

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada por si había hecho algo

-Nada…es solo que… - Ginny vio como Draco se tocaba el brazo izquierdo, más bien el antebrazo

-Mierda – susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba. Draco pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura – Mierda, mierda

-Lo siento

-¡No debes sentirlo! – dijo ella – No es tu culpa, es culpa de tu padre y del mal nacido de Voldemort

-Gin…

-Y encuentro injusto que eso haga tanto daño, es decir, todo el mundo sabe que estás con él al ver la marca no hace falta que además…duela – Draco esbozó una sonrisa mientras la atraía hacia él

-Y no estoy con él, estoy contigo – después la beso tiernamente

* * *

Natalie se reunió con Severus en su despacho pero al ver la cara de mal humor del profesor de pociones vio que Draco Malfoy aún no había llegado. 

Cuando Severus la vio llegar le tendió una túnica negra pero elegante, la túnica que ella siempre utilizaba para ir a ver al Lord. Una túnica que, a opinión de todos, le quedaba extremadamente bien.

-Lamento el retraso – dijo Draco entrando en el despacho

-Llegas tarde

-Lo sé.

-El Lord no se enfadará, no esta vez – después, antes de entrar en la chimenea se deshizo el moño elegante que llevaba – Debes saber Draco que todo hombre tiene tres puntos débiles

-¿Perdón?

-Tres mujeres, la madre, la hermana y el amor de su vida pero eso no funciona Natalie – refunfuñó Severus

-Funciona.

-Pero…no todos los hombres tienen hermanas o madres – se encogió de hombros Draco - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Voldemort?

-Mucho. En cada hombre la situación cambia pero siempre hay tres mujeres. Y Voldemort no es una excepción el problema es que, esas tres mujeres, están en el bando contrario

-¿Y quienes son? – preguntó curioso Draco haciendo que Severus rodará los ojos a tanta tontería

-Hoy lo averiguaras

Después Severus entró primero en la chimenea, cansado de esa teoría tan cursi, después Natalie y para finalizar Draco que aún estaba centrado en la teoría de la profesora Zabini.

Era un sitio diferente que la otra vez, en realidad, siempre era lo mismo. El Lord enviaba una dirección, tu ibas ahí y un mortífago escogido al azar te daba un translador, antiguamente solo con tocar la cicatriz podías saber donde se encontraba el mago oscuro pero los aurores, nada tontos, habían ideado un sistema para rastrear el señal de la cicatriz basándose en una idea muggle. Así que ahora debían hacerlo de una manera más…complicada.

-Natalie Zabini, cuanto tiempo – el mortífago escogido para la ocasión era Bellatrix Lestrange

-Bellatrix, me extraña que el Lord te haya puesto aquí y no a su lado – Severus tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa y Draco que quedó de lo más sorprendido, más tarde se enteraría que, aunque Bellatrix era una de las mortífagas más valiosas para él cuando iba Natalie Zabini a verle eso no tenía importancia pero a la antigua Black si que le molestaba y esa frase de Natalie había sido una provocación en toda regla

-Solo espero que no se entere que eres una traidora

-Ya lo sabe Bella, ya lo sabe – la mujer tuvo que morderse los labios para contestar una respuesta grosera. Después alargó una pluma vieja

-Vamos Draco

* * *

La reunión era un sitio totalmente diferente de las otras ocasiones. Normalmente era un sitio escalofriante que, todo y ser mortífagos, daba miedo entrar, hoy continuaba siendo escalofriante pero…mucho más…"agradable" 

-El Lord os espera – a Draco le pareció que el acento era extranjero y eso le dio medio. Antes ya sabía que había mortífagos en todo el mundo pero actuaban desde lejos, que estuvieran ahí significaba que el Lord se estaba preparando de lleno para la batalla. Siguieron por unos pasillos hechos para perderse y parecía que el mortífago que iba en el frente iba guiándose por un mapa que tenía en las manos – Es aquí – dijo parándose delante de una gran puerta

-Gracias – antes de que pudieran llegar dentro de la oscura sala la puerta volvió a cerrarse con un fuerte golpe

-Natalie, Natalie – dijo la voz de Voldemort como dándole la bienvenida – Si hay una palabra que puede describirte es la elegancia

-Voldemort

-Vosotros dos esperad en la puerta – ordenó el Lord mientras la rubia se acercaba a la chimenea que había en medio de la Sala, el única punto de luz

-¿Por qué me has llamado?

-No has cambiado durante estos años, Natalie. ¿Cómo te va con Remus Lupin?

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella parándose justo delante del fuego, notando el calor que hacia, por primera vez, esa noche de principios de junio

-Tengo informantes, muchos informantes.

-Vaya…no sé porqué me sorprendo – sin esperar ningún tipo de señal Natalie se sentó en una de las butacas - ¿Y para qué querías verme? No creo que sea solo para hablar de Remus Lupin

-No, tienes razón – Voldemort esbozó lo que podía ser una sonrisa y se sentó delante de ella – El otro día me enteré que tu hermana, Jane, había aparecido

-Si, después de mucho tiempo apareció en Hogwarts

-Y también ha aparecido su hija, Alexandra Thomas – Natalie lo miró mientras cogía una copa de vino que le ofrecía el elfo doméstico que acababa de aparecer

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que Alexandra es hija de Jane?

-Su apellido

-Hay muchos Thomas, es un apellido muy común

-Consulte los registros Natalie, está registrada a nombre de Alexandra Cleopatra Thomas. Por curiosidad¿cuántas Cleopatra's has conocido? – Natalie se removió incómoda – Teniendo en cuenta que el nombre Jane es mucho más común que el apellido Thomas, claro. Así que dime… ¿cuántas coincidencias quieres que te de?

-No es ella a la que estás buscando

-Lo es, claro que lo es – Voldemort se levantó y fue hacia el fuego – La heredera de Ravenclaw ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. Si fuera la heredera Dumbledore no dejaría que se involucrase con gente tan poco clara como Pansy Parkinson

-Tu hija política

-Solo por lo que tu le hiciste

-Háblame de Alexandra. ¿En qué materias es buena?

-No lo sé, no la tengo en ninguna clase.

-Pero supongo que lo sabrás

-Rompí mi relación con Jane hace mucho tiempo des de que te encargaste de matar a mis hermanos

-Eso duele Natalie pero…no me cambies de tema. ¿En qué materias es buena?

-No lo sé.

-Lo sabes. Harry Potter es bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, yo soy bueno en cerrar la mente. Julia Angels era muy buena en toda clase de hechizos para contraatacar a cualquier criatura mágica y la heredera de Hufflepuff…

-Aún no has tenido el privilegio de hablar con ninguna de sus herederas, de la misma manera que no has localizado la heredera de Julia - de repente Natalie se vio encastada contra una pared

-Me has hecho enfadar Natalie – dijo Voldemort como un niño pequeño andando hacia ella. – Quietos, sé que le tienes aprecio Severus pero no te muevas – Natalie notó como algo le cogía las muñecas y la sujetaba en el aire. Sus pies rozaban el suelo, a una distancia que no le permitía ponerse de rodillas pero tampoco de pie

-¿Vas a matarme?

-Podría hacerlo. ¿Es o no es Alexandra la heredera de Ravenclaw?

-No

-¿Por qué no te creo?

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-No, los Thomas nunca ceden tan rápido – Voldemort chasqueó los dedos y de la puerta totalmente opuesta por la que entraron dos mortífagos llevando entre si a una chico, de la misma edad que Draco, que se revolvía furioso

-¡Blaise¡Suéltale desgraciado!

-¡Mamá! – Blaise forcejeó más fuerte

-Sujetadle – ordenó el Lord. Severus tuvo que aguantar, disimuladamente, a Draco – Si no quieres que él sufra contéstame. ¿Alexandra Thomas es la heredera de Ravenclaw?

-¡No! – negó ella con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas

-¿Entonces quien es?

-¡Mamá no digas nada de Alex! – gritó Blaise

-Vaya…así que hay algo – el Lord lanzó un hechizo a Blaise que hizo que un corte apareciera en sentido vertical en la parte derecha del rostro del chico

-¡No!

-Otra como esta y perderá el ojo Natalie – Blaise se removía de dolor - ¿Qué pasa con Alexandra Thomas?

-Ella… - Natalie tragó - …es la heredera

-¿De Ravenclaw?

-Si – susurró mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro - ¡Ahora suéltale¡Deja ir a mi hijo!

-¿Quién es la heredera de Hufflepuff?

-¡No lo sé!

-Dímelo o Blaise Zabini sufrirá las consecuencias – Natalie abrió la boca otra vez, para gritar, para hacer algo

-¡Señor! – Bellatrix Lestrange entró rápidamente en la sala - ¡Los aurores están aquí!

-¿¡Qué!? – Voldemort se olvidó momentáneamente de la pareja de madre e hijo a los que estaba torturando

-Están aquí.

-¿¡Y me los has traído aquí!? Debías despistarles – la mirada que le lanzó a Bellatrix era una de "hablaremos luego" – Severus vete a la parte posterior, dile a todos que se marchen, ya. Malfoy acompáñale

-Si señor – contestaron a la vez. Draco y Severus desaparecieron de su vista

-Bellatrix encárgate de las chimeneas. Vosotros dos – ordenó a los dos mortífagos que estaba aguantando a Blaise – Dejad al chico y ayudad a Bellatrix. Y contigo Natalie – pasó la varita provocativamente por el cuello bajando delicadamente por entre medio de los pechos – Volveremos a vernos para una visita más…productiva – después desapareció tras la puerta

**

* * *

**

**Ya está!**

**¿Qué os pareció¿Bien¿Mal?**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy en semana de exámenes y casi no he podido actualizar así que no tengo tiempo de hacer un comentario del capi, espero que no os importe.**

**No puedo marchar, eso si, sin dar las gracias a toda la gente que me dejó un review:** Almu, Javiera Malfoy, Piluki, ilaica-fary, nanu18, Violet Malfoy, Flor Evans, Gerulita Evans, carmen, silginny, SolePotter, Lils Potter 123, Armelle Potter, Serenity y Mery M. Potter.

Nada más, como siempre. **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 31 DE MARZO (Vacaciones de Semana Santa! Por fin!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Wolas!  
Lamento el retraso pero todo tiene una explicación que daré a bajo sino es molestia.**

**Ahora os dejó con el capi**

**Nos vemos**

**

* * *

**

Natalie estaba furiosa. Después de la llegada de los aurores había sido rescatada y llevada a Hogwarts mientras que Blaise había sido enviado a San Mungo donde dentro de poco iría a verlo, primero debía hablar con Dumbledore.

Por el pasillo de ida al despacho se había encontrado con Severus Snape quien tenía alguna magulladura por la lucha con algún auror y/o mortífago. Había recibido una mirada indescifrable. Por un lado entendía que hubiera revelado eso de su hija por el otro era algo que él jamás hubiera hecho.

La puerta del despacho se abrió. Ahí estaban los de siempre. Jane, Julia, Remus y el director.

Antes de poder decir o hacer nada Natalie fue envuelta por los brazos de Remus jurándole que nunca volvería a dejarla ir a ningún sitio de esos.

Natalie se deshizo de los brazos de Remus y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore

-Voldemort ya sabe quien y que representa Alex. Debemos ponernos en marcha

-Pero tenemos algo que Voldemort no, Natalie – informó Severus, mientras miraba como Jane se tensaba de manera immediata – Piensa que Alex es la única heredera de Ravenclaw

* * *

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió como cuando, tres cursos antes, entraron los colegios de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons y no era para menos, entraba Pansy Parkinson. 

La misma Pansy Parkinson que había estado desaparecida por casi cuatro semanas. (N/a: Ahora es cuando los lectores más despistados se dan cuenta que Pansy no había salido durante un par o tres de capis, tranquilos, a mí también me pasa, xD)

Y no era para menos. Pansy venía con todas las ganas de ganar una batalla que hacia mucho que había empezado.

Iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio, eso si, iba con unas botas de verano altas con un tacón realmente vertiginoso. El pelo que, anteriormente era corto, ahora tenía extensiones de un color violeta oscuro que caían libremente por la espalda.

Ginny, Alex y Jack sonrieron y la invitaron a sentarse con ellas al ver que ni Blaise ni Draco habían aparecido.

-¡Pansy! – la primera en abrazar y no dejarla hasta que fuera físicamente necesario fue Jack - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, mucho mejor

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Alex

-En terapia. Una terapia que me recomendó tu madre – dijo señalando a la morena de Griffindor – Mezcla las técnicas muggles y mágicas. Me ha ayudado. No lo olvidaré nunca pero…puedo luchar contra ello de todos los puntos posibles

-Te echábamos de menos – sonrió Ginny

-Y yo. Quiero daros las gracias por todo

-Eres nuestra amiga, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer

-Por cierto – sonrió Pansy - ¿Dónde están mis chicos?

-En San Mungo. Blaise tuvo un incidente con los mortífagos – informó Alex pero añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de susto de Pansy – Están bien

-¿Y Dan?

-¿Dan¿Dan¿Des de cuándo es Dan? – preguntó Jack divertida

-Él también me ayudó y quería darle las gracias

-Debe estar por la torre de Ravenclaw. Ha ido a buscar a Luna

-Voy antes de que empiecen las clases – Pansy se levantó despidiéndose con un beso de las tres chicas. Cuando Pansy estaba muy cerca de la salida, las tres se miraron mutuamente con mirada cómplice y gritaron.

-¡Tía buena! – haciendo que todo el Gran Salón estallara en carcajadas

* * *

Pansy subió hasta el sitio donde más o menos se imaginaba que estaba la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Aún no sabia que iba a decirle, suponía que un típico… "He vuelto" 

-Has vuelto – susurró alguien en su oído. Pansy se giró asustada con varita en mano

-¡Kirk¿Eres idiota¡Me has asustado! – protestó Pansy como una niña pequeña. - ¿O es qué querías matarme del susto?

-No, sabes que no – sonrió él con las manos en alto pidiendo paz - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Tanto te molesta?

-Pero que manía tienes de girar mis palabras para que queden mal – se defendió el chico - ¡Luna! – llamó el chico por encima del hombro de Pansy. La rubia que acababa de salir de su Sala Común se acercó a ellos

-Parkinson – saludó la Ravenclaw

-Pansy, por favor, soy amiga de tus amigas

-Y de mis amigos por lo que veo – dijo indicando a Dan

-Es muy celosa – contestó el Hufflepuff cogiendo a la rubia por la cintura

-Ya lo sabes, es el precio que has de pagar por salir conmigo – Dan hizo un gesto teatral como si el comentario doliera – Bueno, os dejó que seguro que Pa…Pansy – rectificó antes de que la Slytherin interrumpiera – Quiere contarte muchas cosas Casanova – se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla y con un gesto de la mano de la Slytherin

-Luna Lovegood está muy cambiada – dijo Pansy viéndola marchar – Ya no es tan…

-¿extravagante?

-Iba a decir lunática pero extravagante es mejor – sonrió la Slytherin

-¿Y tú como estás? – preguntó Dan

-Bien, mejor

-No me volverás a dar ese susto ¿verdad? – preguntó con ojos preocupados

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi en ese momento

-No fue nada y no te lo tendré en cuenta si me prometes no volverlo hacer

-Me siento avergonzada pero… - Pansy negó con la cabeza y sonrió - ¿Y tú como estás?

-Buenísimo, no me ves – dijo en tono burlón. Pansy le dio un golpe en el brazo

-¿Y tú eres el amigo que siempre dice cosas sensatas?

-OH pero es que ahora no soy tu amigo sino que estoy intentando ligar contigo – Pansy frunció el seño – Aunque también podría dejarlo para más tarde

-A las siete me va bien – sonrió ella de broma

* * *

Harry entró en una sala que nunca había visto, era muy grande sin ningún tipo de mueble, algo realmente extraño y solo había una pizarra de color negro, lo que indicaba que, años atrás, había sido una clase. La profesora Jane Thomas lo había citado pero no vio nada. 

-Esta era la clase que utilizábamos para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hace muchos años claro – admitió Jane vestida con un chándal muy cómodo – Has venido vestido para la ocasión

-Usted me dijo que viniera cómodo

-Trátame de tu Harry, por favor – sonrió Jane – Tenemos que empezar ahora, Voldemort se está moviendo muy rápido y no creo que espere hasta el final del verano

-Pero…

-El pánico Harry, empezará dentro de pocas horas – Ahora quien había entrado en la habitación era Natalie Zabini – Voldemort ha enviado un mensaje a Hogwarts y al Diario del Profeta

-¿Cuál?

-Dos meses – las ventanas se cerraron herméticamente y una luz brotó de la única lámpara que había en la sala iluminándola tenuemente – Voldemort nos da dos meses, dentro de dos meses empezará la lucha

-¿Ahora avisa?

-Quiere que estemos todos. Durante estos dos meses nosotros no entrenaremos pero eso significa que Voldemort conseguirá muchos más refuerzos de los que esperábamos. Dos meses es muy poco comparados con los seis meses que habíamos pensado

-Así que debemos empezar cuanto antes – informó Julia – Somos las tres herederas más fuertes que ha tenido Ravenclaw, Jacqueline y Alexandra a parte

-No puedo… - pero antes de que Harry terminara la frase Julia ya lo había atacado

-¡Julia! – la regañó Natalie, sacando su lado más maternal

-Voldemort no dudará en atacar y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie

* * *

Alex ayudó a Blaise a salir de la chimenea. Después de un par de semanas en San Mungo por fin había podido salir. 

El corte provocado por Voldemort no había sido fácil de cerrar, al menos, no sin el peligro de perder el ojo. Después de muchos intentos sin resultados, un médico en prácticas (del que Alex se enamoró platónicamente) sugirió la idea de los muggles, coser la herida, quedaría una pequeña marca que después de seis meses desaparecería con un simple hechizo.

Y ahí estaba, Blaise Zabini con una fina línea cruzando su lado derecho. Blaise se apoyó en los hombros de Alex mientras volvía a estar en tierra firme

-No hagas el tonto, estás perfectamente – sonrió ella mientras acomodaba mejor la corbata del chico – Tu madre…

-Si, ya me lo dijo – Alex asintió contenta – Y no estoy perfectamente – dijo refiriéndose a la línea que cruzaba su cara

-¿Te duele? – preguntó mientras pasaba, delicadamente, su dedo por encima de la cicatriz

-No, no cuando lo haces tu

-¡Tonto! – sonrió ella mientras daba un beso en la zona herida – Además…a mi me pareces más sexy con esta herida de guerra

-¿Si? – preguntó levantando la ceja

-Como buen Slytherin te preocupa tu aspecto físico – sonrió ella

-También me preocupa el tuyo

-¿Me estás diciendo que si no estuviera "buena" no estarías conmigo? – preguntó medio enfadada

-¡Pero que manía tenéis las mujeres! No he dicho eso, digo que también me preocupo por tu aspecto físico, que dicho de esta manera no queda tan romántico como había pensado – Alex no pudo contentar más la sonrisa

-Bueno, vale, esta vez te perdono pero ni una más – Blaise sonrió satisfecho y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la cogió por la cintura y la besó.

* * *

Jack estaba, por ordenes directas de Draco, con Ginny para que esta se probara cualquier vestido de su armario. 

-¿Y por qué tantas prisas?

-Es que quería regalarte algo y no sabía que y pensé que una túnica de seda sería…perfecta – sonrió ella

-No sé porqué no te creo y el hecho de que Draco se vea muy sospechoso no ayuda mucho

-¿Y tú cuando has hablado con Draco? Que yo sepa no has quedado más con él

-No pero…

-¡Dios¡Os enrolláis entre clases!

-¡No es verdad! – dijo la Griffindor sonrojada – No siempre – añadió al ver la cara poco crédula de la Slytherin – Solo fueron un par de veces

-¿Y Draco viene a buscarte? – Ginny asintió cohibida - ¡Por Merlín! Es muy romántico

-Más bien muy hormonal – dijo Ginny al ver los ojos iluminados de su amiga – Preferiría poder decir abiertamente que es mi novio y no verlo cada día

-No te pienses, eso también es muy duro – aclaró Jack

-¿Cuándo vuelves a verlo? – ahora la cara de la Slytherin se iluminó y sacó un billete de debajo la almohada – Es un billete… ¿de avión?

-Voy a escaparme

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Cállate! – dijo Jack tapando la boca de su amiga – Te lo digo a ti porqué a ti puedo chantajearte – Ginny levantó una ceja como diciendo "Gracias por la confianza" – Voy a irme una semana. He falsificado una nota de mi madre para que pueda irme una semana y…

-¡¿Australia?!

-¡Ginny!

-Perdona – se disculpó la Griffindor

-Quiero que lo sepas, a los otros se lo voy a decir una vez vuelva. Necesito urgentemente estar con él sin que nadie nos moleste

-Y tu dices que liarse entre clases es romántico – Ginny abrazó a Jack

-Prometo regalarte un viaje de estos cuando lo eches tanto de menos como yo – Ginny se separó de la Slytherin

-OH pero… - la pelirroja secó un poco las lágrimas de la castaña – Yo no voy a echar de menos a Viktor por muy bien que me caiga

-¡Idiota! – y en ese momento empezaron una lucha de almohadas que terminó con una lluvia de plumas

* * *

-Bueno, no ha estado mal para ser el primer día – reconoció Natalie, Julia dejó ir un suspiro 

-Pero a partir de ahora debería ser más duro

-¿Más duro? – preguntó Harry medio asustado. Había recibido varias heridas y respiraba agitadamente

-Es broma – aclaró rápidamente Natalie mientras Jane intentaba reprimir una carcajada – Pero serán más duros cuando te hayas acostumbrado a este tipo – la cara de Harry se puso pálida

-Y a partir de ahora no estarás solo – aclaró Julia

-Julia podrías dejar que se lo cuente yo, despacio y sin prisas – sonrió Natalie

-Es que eres muy lenta – se quejó la vampiresa como una niña pequeña. Después dio un suspiro y dijo algo como "díselo de la manera que quieras"

-Vaya… - susurró Natalie mientras veía que Julia se iba de la habitación mientras Jane se encargaba de decirle a un elfo doméstico que trajera bebidas revitalizadoras

-¿Qué pasa profesora?

-Natalie, ya lo sabes – corrigió la rubia de pelo rizado al heredero de Griffindor – Verás…no sé si has oído nunca eso de que…las mujeres son los puntos débiles de los hombres

-Ni idea

-Existe una teoría, propuesta por un psicólogo muggle que dice que todos los hombres tienen tres mujeres en sus vidas, tres mujeres por las cuales darían su vida (n/a: Me la he inventado yo pero me venía muy bien en este momento, sorry, xD)

-Permítame decirle que eso es una tontería – aclaró Harry

-Tontería o no en más de un caso es la verdad. – Natalie hizo aparecer tres sillones bastante cómodos donde se sentaron

-No conozco a nadie…

-Por ejemplo tú. Por un lado tienes a la señorita Granger, tu novia, el amor de tu vida, por el otro tienes a Ginny Weasley, tu hermana pequeña y, aunque este muerta, no deja de ser importante, tu madre. ¿Me dirás que por el amor que sientes hacia estas tres mujeres no serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa?

-Es…no tiene sentido. ¿Y qué hay de Ron? Es mi mejor amigo y también haría cualquier cosa

-Pero no sientes la misma necesidad de protegerlo que sientes con Hermione o Ginny.

-Por…

-Porqué es un chico pero no entraremos en detalles en este momento. – aclaró Natalie, Harry sonrió sabiendo el instinto feminista que dominaba las chicas de origen Thomas – Lo que quiero decirte es que Voldemort también tiene esos tres puntos débiles – Harry alzó una ceja y después empezó a reír

-¡Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido!

-Escúchame – Natalie esperó a que Harry se serenara antes de empezar otra vez aunque él joven Potter no dejará de tener una sonrisa incrédula – Normalmente estas tres personas van ligadas a un sentimiento puro, a un sentimiento como el amor

-Pero Voldemort… - Harry se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de Jane Thomas, se había olvidado completamente que estaba ahí, sentada a su lado – Voldemort no tiene ningún sentimiento puro Harry – Jane se puso de pie – Levántate un momento Harry, hay algo, antes de seguir con esta historia, que debo…aclararte – el moreno se levantó cada vez más confuso aún procesando la información dada por la señora Zabini

-¿Más cosas?

-Harry – Jane decidió pasar por alto el tono sarcástico del estudiante – No puedes luchar de la manera que lo has hecho hoy en el entrenamiento

-No entiendo – preguntó ahora confundido el chico

-No puedes enfrentar a Voldemort con ganas de venganza, con odio y rencor

-La venganza es lo que nos mueve a todos profesora Thomas

-No Harry, eso debe cambiar – Jane se colocó delante de Harry y apoyó su mano izquierda en el pecho de él, justo encima de su corazón – Voldemort lucha con el rencor, el odio y la venganza, no puedes vencer a Voldemort luchando por esos objetivos, simplemente el es más fuerte.

-Él es el mal – aclaró Natalie

-Y tú eres el bien – Jane apretó más su mano – Piensa Harry, siente Harry. ¿Realmente luchas por la venganza de tus padres y Sirius¿O lo haces para proteger a los que quieres?

-Por… - el moreno que, hasta dos minutos antes parecía haber tenido todo claro se quedó callado mientras veía como Jane esbozaba una sonrisa de ternura

-Para proteger a los que quieres – Harry asintió en silencio – Luchas por un mundo mejor, por la felicidad, el amor y la amistad, sentimientos totalmente puros.

-Algo que Voldemort no tiene – volvió a interrumpir Natalie

-Algo con lo que tú ganarás y no con el poder de Griffindor – Jane dejó de apoyar su mano, dejando paso libre a la explicación de su hermana

-Pero…usted dijo que…Voldemort tiene…tres puntos… - Natalie se levantó en su vez

-Voldemort tiene a tres mujeres pero…no tres mujeres que quiera, tres mujeres que desea

-¿Cómo?

-Lujuria Harry – Natalie estaba al lado de Jane – Voldemort no ama, Voldemort desea "poseer" a tres mujeres

-Esta diciendo que…

-Voldemort desea tener sexo con tres mujeres, las únicas tres mujeres a las que, por esa misma razón, no puede matar – dijo Jane más directamente ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Natalie y los colores subidos de Harry

-Pero… ¡eso es repugnante! – dijo Harry ahora con la cara blanca al haberse imaginado una posible escena

-Ni que lo digas – Jane negó con la mano mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda

-No quiero sonar indiscreto pero… ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Harry

-Seguro que Hermione Granger lo debe saber, o al menos, imaginarlo – sonrió Natalie

-Pero Hermione no está aquí y yo no soy ni la mitad de inteligente que ella

-Lo eres, lo único que no te aplicas – aclaró Natalie al más puro estilo maternal - ¿Se lo digo?

-Mañana va a haber una chica nueva en el entrenamiento, creo que se dará cuenta Nat – dijo Jane al más puro estilo de 2 más 2 son 4

-Una de ellas es Julia Angels – Harry levantó las cejas

-Todo hombre siente deseo sexual por Julia Angels ¿usted la ha visto? – Jane estalló en carcajadas mientras Natalie intentaba aguantar la risa. Eso había sonado tanto a James

-En eso tienes razón – sonrió Natalie al haberse enterado, casi por casualidad, de la relación que mantenían Dumbledore y la vampiresa

-La segunda Harry es, ni nada más ni nada menos que la señora Zabini – Harry giró sus ojos hacia la rubia de pelo rizado – Y ahora es cuando debes decir…"claro, también entiendo el deseo sexual" – Natalie dejó ir una risita mientras Harry sonreía

-No es eso es que…ahora cuadra todo

-¿Todo?

-Su buena relación con los mortífagos, el echo de que hablara de Voldemort como si lo conociera en persona… - dijo Harry enumerando con los dedos

-Es una aventaja, hemos podido sacarle mucha información al saber esto

-Pero viendo el estado de Blaise Zabini creo que ya ha dejado de hacerlo

-Ahora atacará a los de mi alrededor – Natalie negó con la cabeza – Y la tercera es, ni nada más ni nada menos que tu hermana pequeña

-¿Perdón? – parpadeó Harry, dispuesto a no haber escuchado lo que le parecía que había escuchado

-Ginny Weasley

* * *

Draco estaba parado detrás de la puerta. En medio del pasillo. Alucinando. 

Había visto de casualidad que el cara rajada de Potter entraba acompañado de las hermanas Thomas y la guapa Julia Angels en esa sala y sabía que debía tener algo que ver con la lucha final pero de eso a enterarse que su novia despertaba el instinto sexual del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, había un trozo, y bastante grande además.

Ginny…su dulce Ginny…en brazos de…Voldemort.

Solo con imaginárselo le pasaba un escalofrío por la espalda.

Se alejó un par de pasos de la puerta, no querían que pensasen que estaba espiando, aunque a dos pasos tampoco disipaba las sospechas pero…

-Draco – susurró una voz femenina que conocía muy bien

-Ginevra – sonrió forzadamente

-¿Qué pasa? – la pelirroja, parada delante de él, lo miraba medio asustada - ¿Es… - dijo indicando el antebrazo del chico

-No, no es eso

-Entonces que… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco la había cogido de la cintura y atraído hacia él para darle un beso.

Un apasionado beso.

Ginny tuvo que cogerse fuertemente del cuello de él para que sus rodillas no le fallaran. Draco, notando eso, se giró y buscó el punto de apoyo en la pared. Ginny sintió la fría pared contra su espalda medio desnuda por culpa de la camiseta de tirantes que utilizaba para lidiar con ese calor.

Draco sintió contra sus labios el pequeño gemido de la pelirroja al notar su espalda contra la pared pero en vez de parar decidió profundizar mucho más el beso con la entrada de su lengua en la cavidad de ella.

El solo hecho de imaginársela en brazos de otro, y más del asqueroso de Voldemort, había hecho que perdiera la cabeza por completo.

Solo por ella.

-Draco – susurró Ginny en su oído cuando sintió que el rubio empezaba a besar su cuello. En ese momento no les importaba que estuvieran besándose en medio del pasillo

Cuando él volvió a los labios de ella, Ginny supo de inmediato que, aunque él no lo dijera con palabras, él la quería. Mucho más de lo que nunca nadie pudiera imaginarse

-¡Ginny! – la pareja se separó unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder girar la cabeza y encontrarse con una ceñuda Natalie Zabini, una entre divertida y preocupada Jane Thomas y un muy, muy enfadado Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Lamento el retraso pero todo tiene una explicación**

**El fin de semana que debía actualizar me sentí fatal, pero fatal, no podía levantarme de la cama así que mucho menos pasarme una horita actualizando y decidí dejarlo para el martes, pero el martes debía hacer todo lo que no pude el fin de semana y se me ha alargado hasta hoy. Pido una disculpa general, no fue culpa de los reviews y tampoco fue culpa mía intencionada, espero que lo entendáis**

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que voy a dejar el comentario del capi para otro día y a dar agradecimientos ya:** Almu, Piluki, meli, Elassel Granger, carmen, demalfoy, Armelle Potter, Janethmalfoy, Lils Potter 123, parvatilpatil y Serenity.

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 14 DE ABRIL (Abril, casi verano!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	20. Chapter XIX

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Antes de decir nada os dejó con el capi y, como siempre, hablamos a bajo.**

**Que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

Pansy salió de la biblioteca con muchos libros colgando de sus brazos, preparada para terminar un trabajo del profesor Snape, de quien sino, se preguntó ella mentalmente.

-¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Dan que iba hacia ella

-No, tranquilo, puedo sola – dijo haciéndose la autosuficiente hasta que cayó un libro al suelo – Quizá podrías… - sonrió inocentemente

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó el chico cuando, una vez recogido el libro y habiendo cogido un par de los que la chica llevaba entre los brazos, vio que ella se dirigía hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin

-A mi Sala Común, a terminar el trabajo

-¿Has visto la hora? – la chica lo miró confundida – Las siete

-¿Y qué pasa con las siete? – después los colores de Pansy empezaron a subir – No lo dirás en serio ¿verdad?

-Muy en serio

-Pero…

-No, no – el chico pasó su brazo por los hombros de Pansy – Es el momento de hacer algo divertido contigo.

-Pero no ligar conmigo

-Eso depende de lo que tu quieras – aclaró él mientras Pansy estallaba en carcajadas

* * *

Jack estaba haciendo la maleta a toda prisa, esa noche debía ser la noche de su fuga porqué necesitaba un día para llegar a Londres y aclararse con todo eso del avión, algo realmente duro para una chica venida de una familia completamente de magos, o al menos, en la gran parte. 

Miró el reloj. Ginny llegaría dentro de un par de horas con el famoso Mapa Merodeador para ayudarla a salir del castillo sin que nadie la viera y, según lo que tenía entendido, Dan había decidido quedarse con Pansy unas horas.

Parecía que nada podría ir mejor.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta.

"_Me gustaría que ya estuvieras aquí"_

Solo podía ser de una persona.

Dios, lo echaba tanto de menos. Todo el mundo pensaba que esa pareja no podía durar pero… ¿por qué no?

Ella era cabezota como nadie y si estaba convencida que quería a ese chico, que lo hacía, nada podría pararla.

¿Y él?

No era una experta en sentimientos masculinos pero estaba segura que el brillo que veía en los ojos de su actual pareja no era simple deseo de una noche.

De repente un escalofrío cruzó su espalda.

Algo no iba bien

* * *

Ginny se separó de un empujón de Draco mientras veía a Harry que pasaba su mirada del rubio platino a la pelirroja. 

Después se giró hacia las dos profesoras que parecía que se habían quedado sin habla pero por razones muy diferentes.

Natalie sabía que había algo nuevo con Malfoy, sabía que se trataba de una chica pero, aunque había tenido ciertas intuiciones acerca de la pequeña Weasley las había descartado justamente por eso, Malfoy y Weasley, era técnicamente imposible.

Jane se estaba viendo reflejada. Cuando sus amigos descubrieron su relación con Snape, aunque había sido todo menos…violento. Ellos, a parte del odio incondicional que se sentían mutuamente (prácticamente como el que había entre Harry y Draco) no había ningún mago tenebroso entre medio y un precioso tatuaje, eso fue luego.

-Aléjate de ella Malfoy – dijo Harry, no había subido el tono de voz pero había sonado completamente amenazador

-¡Harry! Escúchame… - Ginny había dado un paso hacia él

-Y tu no me hables Ginny

-¡Harry! – lo llamó la pelirroja.

-Creo que deberíamos… - dijo Natalie en un gesto de irse. Draco agradeció eso, no estaba dispuesto a hacer una escenita romántica con la esposa del profesor Snape delante. Jane se resistió al pequeño empujón que le dio su hermana. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa pareja lo superara todo, era la nueva esperanza, la esperanza de que ella y Severus también podrían

-Harry…

-¿Qué diablos te piensas que estás haciendo? – preguntó Harry

-Es difícil…de explicar…

-En realidad no mucho – la cortó el moreno - ¡Te estaba besando con…eso!

-Oye Potter, un poco de respeto que yo no te he insultado – dijo Draco poniéndose entre la pelirroja y el moreno

-Draco, por favor – susurró ella mientras lo cogía de la mano para que no saltará sobre Harry, pero esa acción no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al Griffindor

-Esto le encantará a tu hermano

-¡No se lo dirás! – gritó Ginny más en plan suplica que en amenaza - ¿Verdad?

-¡Es mi mejor amigo¿Piensas que no le diré que su hermana se está viendo con un aprendiz de mortífago?

-No es ningún mortífago, Harry

-Ja. ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que sé todo lo referente a los herederos y no he corrido a contárselo a Voldemort, pero sinceramente Potter, a ti es a la última persona que debo darle explicaciones – los ojos grises brillaron desafiantes – Vamos Ginevra, voy a hablar con tu hermano antes de que lo haga este… ¿traidor?

-¡He dicho que te apartes de ella! – y antes de que ninguna de las dos partes de la pareja se diera cuenta Harry estrelló su puño contra la mejilla del rubio

-¡Harry! – recriminó Ginny mientras ayudaba a Draco a mantener el equilibrio

-¡Desgraciado! – Draco se tiró sobre Harry dispuesto a devolverle el puñetazo

-¡Chicos! – pero ninguno de los dos la sentía

* * *

-¿Cómo diablos se han hecho esto? – preguntó preocupada la enfermera Pomfrey 

-Se cayeron por las escaleras. Iban gritándose, como siempre, y no vieron el escalón – explicó Ginny logrando que la enfermera soltara una carcajada por la estúpida situación

Harry y Draco estaban en la enfermería, después de pegarse durante media hora sin parar y haber quedado agotados habían dejado que Ginny los acompañara a la enfermería.

-¡Harry! – Hermione entró como alma que lleva al diablo a la enfermería seguida de cerca por Ron

-¡Draco! – esa era Pansy acompañada por Blaise

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron Ron y Blaise a la vez

-Eso Potter¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó irónico el Slytherin que se ganó una mirada reprochadora de Ginny

-No me digas que Harry sabe de… - le susurró Pansy al oído de la Griffindor pelirroja que estaba unos cinco metros de las camas, no queriendo responder a las preguntas de todos

-Si y Draco lo está retando a que se lo diga a mi hermano – susurró Ginny

-Es…

-¡Demasiado Slytherin! – la pelirroja se giró hacia Pansy, olvidando la pequeña discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los dos heridos

-Pero…así no tendrás que esconderte más, al menos, cuando estés con ellos

-¡Pero no puedo ir y decirle a mi hermano que estoy saliendo con Draco! – la voz de Ginny resonó en toda la enfermería que se había quedado en silencio después de un insulto bajo que Draco había lanzado refiriéndose entre la relación que había entre los integrantes del trío.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron

-¡Dios! – Ginny se golpeó la frente mientras Draco miraba desafiantes a los tres Griffindor aunque rezaba interiormente no tener que pelearse con nadie más porqué los golpes de Potter dolían más de lo que el Slytherin había pensado

* * *

Dan paseaba cansado por los pasillos del castillo. Había conseguido que la señorita Parkinson se riese antes de que Blaise apareciera diciendo algo de que Malfoy estaba en la enfermería. 

Bueno, si había reído era suficiente teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de pasar la Slytherin.

-¡Dan! – un peso en su brazo hizo que despertará de sus pensamientos

-La próxima vez harás que me coja un ataque de corazón Alex – la morena frunció el seño

-Bueno, no lo haré más, porqué no puedo luchar sola heredero

-Aún no me lo creo – Dan se removió el pelo algo largo de color castaño aunque empezaba a ser más rubio gracias al sol – Es…

-¿Imposible¿Extraño¿Surrealista?

-Las tres cosas. ¿Tú te notas poderosa o algo así? – la chica negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba al chico

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-¿De qué?

-De que te sientes mal, no estás contento, ni feliz y estás más confundido que yo, y ya es decir – el chico esbozó una sonrisa

-Porqué tu estabas demasiado preocupada en pensar que Blaise podría ser algo imposible al haber descubierto vuestro parentesco, Jack…está en las nubes des de que ha vuelto Viktor, Luna…

-Luna siempre está en las nubes

-Y Ginny…Ginny ya tiene bastante con su lío con el Slytherin. No podía llegar yo con mis problemas de… "no puedo aceptar la responsabilidad de terminar con el que no debe ser nombrado"

-Voldemort

-Ese mismo – señaló Dan

-¡Pero somos tus amigas! – Dan pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica

-Justamente por eso. No debo preocuparos por tonterías

-¿Tú no entiendes el concepto amistad? – Alex deshizo el abrazo y se puso delante de él – Amistad significa estar para los buenos y malos momentos. Para escuchar a esa persona aunque sean tonterías, paranoias… ¡da igual¿No me has escuchado tú? – los ojos oscuros de él se encontraron con los azules puros de Alex – Parece que no confías en nosotras o algo así.

-Alex…

-Dan… - ahora la morena se refugió en sus brazos – Te quiero muchísimo

-Yo también cielo

* * *

Jack estaba harta. 

Había esperado a Ginny más de hora y media y ya no podía esperar más.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó una sofocada rubia – Espero que sea importante porqué no he bajado de mi Sala Común de Ravenclaw solo para ayudarte a elegir modelito

-¡Es muy importante Luna! – se quejó Jack – Debo pedirte un favor

-No me digas que es escaparte de Hogwarts – dijo irónicamente la rubia al ver las maletas de su amiga de Ravenclaw. Después levantó los ojos y se encontró con una cara nada divertida de su amiga – Que Merlín nos ayude

* * *

-A ver, señor Malfoy, señor Potter vengan conmigo a la sala de curas – Madame Pomfrey rompió, sin saberlo, el incómodo silencio que se había creado 

-Pero… - intentó protestar Harry

-Después podrán hablar con sus amigos, no creo que se vayan – y con aire autoritario trasladó a los dos heridos

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor – bromeó Pansy

-Pansy, no es momento para bromear – terció Ginny

-¿Ella lo sabía? – preguntó incrédulo Ron

-En realidad lo sabe todo el mundo Weasley, excepto vosotros tres, claro – aclaró Pansy

-¡Pansy!

-Es verdad, Ginny. Que tú y Draco tengáis más confianza en nosotros dos que en ellos no significa que…

-Pansy, ya está, suficiente – la cortó Blaise sabiendo que en ese momento era la Parkinson Slytherin dispuesta a crear una guerra

-Lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa al chico de piel oscura – Pero es muy divertido – Blaise esbozó el mismo tipo de sonrisa que tenía la chica

-¿Qué…qué quiere decir con todos? – preguntó Ron

-Pues…

-¿Luna también?

-Luna es la única que no – mintió Ginny descaradamente. Sabía que si decía que si su hermano trasladaría la rabia hacia su novia – Y Dan – agregó, para hacerlo más creíble – Pero Jack es Slytherin, Alex es mi mejor amiga y Blaise y Pansy…

-¡Basta! – cortó Ron – Te estás desviando del tema así que ahora vas a decirme que era una broma y que con Malfoy no pasa absolutamente nada

-¡Claro que no pasa nada! – dijo Hermione – Ron, Malfoy es un chico normal y corriente. ¿Te piensas que tiene la lepra o algo así?

-Pues si – Ginny se lo agradecería a Hermione más tarde - ¡No ves que es mortífago!

-¡No lo es! – contrarrestó Pansy – De la misma manera que no lo soy no

-Perdona Parkinson pero creo que llevas un dibujo la mar de mono en tu antebrazo

-No por haberlo querido

-No me dirás que os obligaron a ir – Ron la miró.

-Ronald basta, te estás comportando como un maldito Slytherin

-¡Pero a ti te gusta hermanita!

-¡Ron!

-No pienso permitir que estés con Malfoy es…

-Es Draco Malfoy, si, es verdad – Ginny, por primera vez, habló serenamente – Pero no es como te lo imaginas es…

-Solo quiere llevarte a la cama Gin, una vez lo consiga no te querrá para nada

-A lo mejor Ron, ya lo hemos hecho y seguimos juntos – volvió a mentir Ginny aunque, para su propia desgracia, esa frase había calado profundo. Mientras, Ron estaba cogiendo el color de su pelo al imaginar a su hermana en brazos del rubio Slytherin

-Weasley – Pansy, dándose cuenta del afecto de lo dicho por el pelirrojo en su amiga decidió interceder – Draco puede tener cualquier, óyeme, cualquier chica. ¿Por qué debería perder el tiempo en trabajarse a Ginny durante tanto tiempo?

-Por un reto, una apuesta

-Entonces Weasley piensas que yo, actual amiga de tu hermana¿dejaría que eso pasase?

-Eres Slytherin

-Das pena Ron – cortó Ginny – Siempre quejándote de los prejuicios que tienen ciertos magos hacia los hijos de muggle, hacia nosotros por ser amigos de muggles y ahora…juzgando a los Slytherins – Ron abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla – No creo que te sirva Ron pero me da igual. Confió en ellos tres – dijo refiriéndose a Blaise, Pansy y Draco – Mucho más de lo que ahora confió en ti – después cogió su túnica de encima de una de las camas donde anteriormente habían estado tumbados Harry y Draco – Y por cierto Ron, quiero a Draco, aunque para ti sea imposible de creer – y después de eso salió airada de la enfermería

-Voy con ella – cortó Pansy para salir después de la pelirroja

-¿Algo más que decir? – dijo Ron después de haber recuperado la voz

-No – Blaise esbozó una sonrisa, simple sin connotaciones negativas – Creo que por primera vez han sabido colocar a un Griffindor en su sitio

* * *

Luna despedía de Jack que, por fin, había podido llevar todo su equipaje hasta la estación de Hogsmeade, de donde salía, dentro de diez minutos, un tren hacia Londres. 

-Escribe ¿vale?

-Por supuesto, y pienso llevarte el regalo más grande

-No importa – Jack abrazó a la rubia – Cuídate mucho

-Lo haré. Cuida de esos cabezas de chorlitos que tenemos como amigos mientras yo estoy fuera ¿vale?

-Descuida – volvieron a abrazarse fuerte y después Jack desapareció por uno de los pasillos secretos que llevaban a Hogsmeade.

-¡Luna! – justo cuando el pasillo se cerró Ginny apareció por el otro lado del pasillos - ¿Has…has…

-Respira – aconsejó la Ravenclaw al ver como su amiga, después de la carrera, debía coger aire.

-¿Has visto a Jack?

-Ya se ha ido

-¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó asustada la chica – Merlín – Ginny se sentó en el suelo – Todo sale mal hoy

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? – Luna se sentó a su lado, estaba claro que no era por lo de Jack

-Soy un desastre – susurró ella para empezar a llorar en el hombro de la rubia de Ravenclaw

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba revuelto. El profesor Dumbledore había pedido expresamente que todos los alumnos estuvieran ahí, debían dar una gran noticia y todo el mundo debía enterarse. 

Mientras, algunos profesores se estaban encargando de retener a las lechuzas para que el director pudiera hablar sin ningún tipo de prisa.

-Alumnos – el comedor se quedó en silencio, en esos días de miedo y terror, el sentir hablar a Albus Dumbledore era como tener un momento de tranquilidad, de que nada podría pasar o que podría pasar de todo – Lamento deciros esto pero nuestra tranquilidad se termina – unos cuantos susurros empezaron a circular por el Gran Comedor – Esta mañana ha llegado al Ministerio de Magia una información que ha puesto la piel de gallina a más de uno – Dumbledore se apuntó mentalmente que esa frase era muy graciosa porqué varios de sus alumnos había sonreído – Lord Voldemort, y creo que deberíais acostumbraros a ese nombre, ha vuelto, como todos sabéis, pero ha declarado que la batalla final, la batalla donde nosotros y él nos enfrentaremos será dentro de dos meses. El primer día de setiembre

-Silencio por favor – intentó decir la profesora MacGonnagall que estaba tan asombrada como el resto de profesores, dejando de lado las hermanas Thomas.

-Así que Lord Voldemort se encarga de reorganizar y recaudar más personas para su ejército, los entrenará y los hará más fuertes. Nosotros haremos lo mismo – Severus Snape se giró incrédulo hasta el director. Estaba revelando planes delante de posibles mortífagos – Así que, durante un par de semanas quienes quieran ir a casa pueden hacerlo. El anuncio que estoy haciendo hoy aquí se hará mañana en el diario del Profeta así que muchos de vuestros padres querrán que os vayáis. Cada día habrá un tren que saldrá de Hogsmeade por la mañana y llegará a Londres por la tarde. La lechuzería restará cerrada durante el día de hoy hasta mañana a la hora de comer para no hacer correr el pánico por la comunidad mágica, eso lo hará el diario. Quiero que quede claro, quien se quede, no se quedará para hacer el tonto – parecía que los alumnos querían marcharse cuanto antes pero el director no había acabado – Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos al mundo de los adultos

**

* * *

**

Ya està!

**Si, lo sé, es un capi muy corto, pero no podía ajuntar dos en uno porqué quería que este capi terminará con la frase de Dumbledore que me ha encantado.**

**Quizá no pasé muchas cosas en este capi (acostumbrados a los anteriores) pero ya iba bien que fuera uno de más tranquilo, sino un poco más y os mató con un ataque al corazón.**

**Ginny y Draco...bueno...al parecer ya se han enterado, debemos ver como será la relación de ahora en adelante entre Ginny y Ron, y con Harry también.**

**Sobre las múltiples desgracias que pasan es algo que tenía que pasar, no todo debían ser flores y rosas, al fin y al cabo, estan en medio de una guerra y en las guerras siempre hay alguien que sufre.**

**Reviews¡Estoy enfadada!! No he dejado de actualizar porqué el otro ya me retrasé pero...no he recibido mis 15 reviews. No, no, no. Va mal, yo que estaba orgullosa porqué en cada capi había recibido mis 15 sin ningún retraso...**

**Eso si, no puedo dejar de dar las gracias a:** Javiera Malfoy, Dayah, Mery M. Potter, Ailyn, Armelle Potter, ilaica-fary, Elassel Granger, Clara-Black, Serenity, Janeth malfoy, xhiiniitha weasley, Lils Potter 123 y Violet Malfoy.

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 28 DE ABRIL (Abril, casi verano!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	21. Chapter XX

**Wolas!**

**Lamento el retraso pero, por una vez, no fue mi culpa, os lo explicó a bajo.**

**Os dejó con el nuevo capi**

**

* * *

**

El día de después el castillo estaba en plena tensión. Los diarios del Profeta que estaban abonados entraron con mucha más fuerza y fueron recibidos con mucha más impaciencia que los otros días.

Hermione abrió el Diario para que media tabla de Griffindor pudiera verlo.

Era verdad. El 1 de Setiembre la guerra estallaría. No se sabía donde ni en que condiciones pero lo haría. Después había una larga lista de precauciones que tomar y de prohibiciones. Habían prohibido al mundo mágico abandonar sus ciudades y continuar trabajando como siempre. También habían prohibido contar algo al mundo muggle, al fin y al cabo, ellos no lo sabían. Y una larga lista que, asombrosamente, la comunidad mágica acotó e hizo que la vida continuará, dentro de lo que cabe, normal.

El primer día fueron pocos los que se fueron. La mayoría de Slytherins se fueron, unos por ser de padres mortífagos y tener que pasar a servir al Lord Oscuro, otros porqué, simplemente, sus padres tenían miedo que descubrieran que no eran mortífagos y los pusieran en la lista de "buscados".

Porqué ya había una lista. Una lista que años atrás habían incluido nombres como Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter o Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Pero al parecer Voldemort había sido "generoso", durante ese mes él no haría nada, no atacaría a nadie, simplemente prepararía el ataque, eso si, no aseguraba que sus mortífagos no hicieran nada, "no tenía control sobre ellos".

Ginny rió irónica al leer la frase en el artículo, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de su hermano. La discusión de ayer no había terminado muy bien. Harry y Ron le hacían el vacío, Hermione parecía que lo aceptaba aunque no lo entendía.

Dan, Luna y Alex (que se encontraban con ellos) habían sido puestos al día esa misma mañana por la pelirroja

-¿Lo habéis leído? – Pansy se acercó al grupo de Griffindors, Ginny dejó un espacio al lado de ella

-Es de locos – añadió Blaise que estaba apoyando un brazo en el hombro de Alex, todos se preguntaban cuando tardaría la morena en recriminarle su brazo

-Lo sabemos – y de un elegante gesto quitó su hombro de debajo el brazo de Blaise – Era muy tentador – se disculpó ella

-¿Vais a quedaros? – preguntó Dan a los dos Slytherins. Pansy asintió en silencio

-Y no seremos los únicos. Supongo que Voldemort enviará espías – dijo Blaise. Ginny se giró para mirar la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle

-Que esté con esos dos no es buen señal – se atrevió a decir la Slytherin que estaba ahí al ver que, prácticamente, los Griffindors ya habían terminado de desayunar y que a parte de ellos solo quedaban algunos de primero en el lado opuesto de la mesa

-¿Qué… - preguntó Ginny mientras seguía a los tres Slytherins con la vista que parecía que estaban a punto de levantarse

-Crabbe y Goyle son mortífagos y no de los buenos precisamente – indicó Pansy con la barbilla – Mierda – susurró ella mientras se cogía el brazo

-¿Aún sangra? – preguntó Blaise preocupado

-Julia Angels me dijo que hasta que no aceptará lo que pasó no pararía de sangrar – dijo ella mientras, disimuladamente se tapaba la herida con una servilleta - Pelirroja coge el papel que tengo en el bolsillo

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos… ¿quieres que me muera por falta de sangre? – Ginny metió la mano en los pantalones tejanos de la morena de Slytherin. Tinta verde y letra alargada – Nos vemos – y sin más se fue a reunir con Draco que la esperaba en la salida del Gran Comedor, sabiendo que debía acompañarla a la enfermería por la marca del mal y después ir a ver al señor

* * *

-Oye… ¿y Jack? – preguntó Alex perezosa. Habían huido de una posible discusión entre los hermanos Weasley 

-No lo sé – contestó Dan. Los cuatro estaban fuera del castillo, en los jardines, tirados sobre la hierba haciendo un cuadro. Luna tenía la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Alex, mientras que Alex lo tenía en Dan, Dan en Ginny y Ginny finalmente en Luna. Alex levantó la cabeza mirando a las dos que no habían hablado

-¿Ginny?

-Mm. – dijo haciéndose la dormida

-¡No te hagas la dormida pelirroja¿Dónde está Jack?

-¿Y por qué la pagas conmigo? – preguntó sin levantarse – Luna tampoco ha contestado

-Pero no me des a mi problemas – se quejó la rubia

-¿Problemas por qué? – preguntó Alex

-¡Alex! – recriminó Luna que se había visto privada de su puesto de descanso

-¿Dónde está Jack? – preguntó como una niña pequeña - ¡Vosotras lo sabéis!

-¡Se ha ido a ver a Viktor pesada! – contestó Ginny levantándose también

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Dan ahora. El chico se había mantenido ajeno a la locura de sus amigas hasta que sintió la respuesta de Ginny

-Pues eso, que se ha fugado durante una semana para ir a ver a Viktor

-¿Qué se ha fugado? – preguntó Alex. Dan sonrió, una cabeza responsable, por fin - ¿Y por qué yo no ayudé en la fuga? – preguntó indignada

-¡Alex por dios! – se quejó Dan viendo que, evidentemente, debería continuar siendo la razón del grupo durante mucho, mucho tiempo – No os dais cuenta. Jack es una heredera, no puede pasearse así como así por el mundo sin tener en cuenta…

-Voldemort no sabe nada, no corre peligro – dijo Ginny restándole importancia

-Además, Jack volverá dentro de nada, nadie se enterará de nada. A vosotros no os han llamado hasta dentro de semana y media, cuando el castillo este completamente vacío ¿verdad? – Dan asintió resignado – Pues ya está

* * *

Poco a poco el castillo se fue vaciando. 

Poco a poco, casi indescriptiblemente pero, durante esas dos semanas de tiempo que habían dado los profesores Hogwarts estaba viendo que sus risas, las corredizas por los pasillos, los hechizos entre dientes…todo, estaba desapareciendo.

Ginny se alegró en parte. Según lo que Draco le había dicho los espías que se quedaban en Hogwarts eran él y el profesor Snape, al parecer, el Lord creyó que era mucho más fácil hacer creer que ni Severus ni Draco (aún llevando la marca) querían ir con su Lord. Y eso les sentó más que bien, parecía que por una vez la suerte los sonreía. Así que Hogwarts quedaba limpio de espías, al menos cuando solo quedaran los que quisieran combatir contra Voldemort.

Y Jack llegó, pese a las protestas continuas de Dan y Alex, cada una por razones muy diferente. Y no llegó sola, llegó con Viktor Krum y con una sorpresa muy especial para ellos.

-¡Jack! – Alex corrió a abrazarse a su amiga

-No sabía que me echarías tanto de menos – bromeó la castaña mientras devolvía el abrazo

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-No podía, fue todo tan repentino que… - se disculpó la Slytherin

-¡Jacqueline! – Dan iba a grande zancadas hacia ella - ¿Qué representa que hacías fuera sabiendo que eres la heredera¿No sabes que…

-¡Daniel! – Jack se abrazó al cuello del chico bajo la tierna mirada de Viktor que estaba saludando a las dos únicas que estaban al tanto de la fuga - ¡Luna! – la Slytherin consiguió unir en un mismo abrazo al Hufflepuff y la Ravenclaw pero tuvo que separarse para abrazar a la que quedaba

-A mi no me abraces de manera tan pegajosa – bromeó la pelirroja

-Vaaale – accedió Jack con una sonrisa, así que se cogieron las manos como si fueran niñas pequeñas y a moverlas de lado a lado – Pero por tu culpa tuve que esperarme mucho y casi pierdo el tren que debía llevarme a Londres

-¡Es que no sabes que ha pasado! – dijo Ginny dejando de mover las manos pero moviendo los dedos en señal de "lo siento". Ginny abrió la boca para empezar a relatar como su hermano sabía lo de ella y Draco cuando miró ceñuda las manos de su amiga - ¿Qué… - La mirada de Ginny se posó en las manos de Viktor que estaba bromeando con Dan – Evidentemente – dijo cogiendo la mano izquierda de la chica – Yo tampoco sé lo que ha pasado – dijo indicando el dedo anular de la mano que tenía cogida

-¿Qué? – preguntó Luna mirando a Dan esperando la respuesta que ella no quería que diese

-No puede ser – alucinó Alex mientras a grandes zancadas se ponía al lado de Viktor – Disculpa – dijo inocentemente la chica cogiendo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza la mano izquierda del chico – Por Merlín – dejó ir la morena al comprobar que llevaba el mismo tipo de anillo. Un simple anillo de oro

-¡¿Te has casado?! – exclamó Dan

-No – sonrió inocentemente la Slytherin ganándose unas cuantas miradas incrédulas – Vale, lo he hecho. – sonrió la chica

-¿Y tus padres?

-Nuestros padres estaban ahí – sonrió Viktor al sentir otra vez que Jack se abrazaba a él

-¿Estáis seguros de esto? – preguntó Luna

-¿Tu madre estaba ahí? – preguntó Ginny confundida

-Solo papá, pero solo necesitaba la firma de uno de los dos – Jack abajó la vista cohibida mientras era abrazada por Viktor.

Des de que sus padres habían muertos estaba viviendo con sus tíos, bajo su tutela, casi todo el mundo creía que era su hija, pero, justamente por esa razón, su madre política no la quería. Ellos no podían tener hijos y para la señora Summers, Jack era solo…una distracción, una chica guapa e inteligente que hacia ganar puntos delante la sociedad de los sangre puras. Solo su padre político la tenía en consideración, era como su verdadero padre. Le compraba todos los caprichos, la llevaba donde quería y no paraba de abrazarla cuando debía ir o marcharse de casa.

Jack entrelazó sus dedos con los de Viktor. Ahora ya no necesitaba a esa persona que tenía como madre, era independiente, tenía una gran fortuna, gracias a su padre, bajo su poder, amigos que la querían y un joven esposo que era la envidia de muchas.

-Bueno, seguro que tu "madre" está muriéndose de los celos – sonrió Alex logrando arrancar una sonrisa de la Slytherin

* * *

Si Jack era poco conocida, léase el sentido irónico de la frase, ahora ya la conocían hasta los cuadros y las armaduras. 

Durante todos los años en Hogwarts se habían hecho muchas locuras, incluyendo los merodeadores y sus chicas y Fred y George Weasley, pero nunca casarse bajo la escuela dirigida por Albus Dumbledore.

-Jacqueline

-Profesor Dumbledore – contestó ella cohibida mientras, a su lado, Viktor estrechaba fuertemente su mano

-Viktor

-Albus

-Profesor Dumbledore – le rectificó Jack

-No puedo decirle profesor si no es mi profesor

-Eso da igual no…

-Chicos

-Lo lamento – se disculpó la chica. Albus esbozó una sonrisa

-Bueno, muchos profesores, los más estrictos, me han pedido que os exija el porqué pero…creo que está bastante claro

-Profesor Dumbledore realmente no quería hacerlo a sus espaldas, me hubiera encantado que estuviera pero… - Albus volvió a esbozar una sonrisa mientras con una mano cortaba a la Slytherin

-Lo que si que encuentro una responsabilidad por su parte y sobre todo por la tuya – dijo mirando a Viktor – es que Jack haya salido del colegio sabiendo su…destino

-Justamente por eso Albus – sonrió Viktor – No sabemos que pasará pero…sabemos que queremos estar juntos y…

* * *

Cuando se sintió el pitido del último tren que se marchaba hacía Londres las puertas de Hogwarts se cerraron. Tampoco quedaban profesores, o al menos, no todos los profesores. 

Filch, Sinistra, Hooch, Pince, Pomfrey, Sprout, Trelawney y otros más se habían ido.

Parecía que prácticamente los mismos que habían asistido a la reunión de ese día donde se revelaron los herederos eran los pocos que se quedaron.

Y ahí estaban los 11.

Albus Dumbledore y la profesora MacGonnagall, de los pocos que se quedaron, se estaban mirando como decirlo.

-Chicos, hay algo que debo deciros – los alumnos que habían estado hablando en voz baja, otros como Ron intentando llegar hasta Malfoy para aclarar ciertas cosas, se quedaron en silencio

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry

-Para vuestra tranquilidad hemos decidido proteger a vuestros padres, el problema es que solo hay 7 puestos, debe ser un número reducido y…

-Bueno, no creo que haya problema – contestó fríamente Draco – La mitad de los padres están muertos, la otra mitad son mortífagos y la otra de la Orden – Dan levantó la mano junto con Hermione

-Contábamos con los vuestros – sonrió el profesor – Ron, Ginny – preguntó directamente a los hermanos Weasley, los dos se miraron, olvidando, momentáneamente, el romance de la menor

-No creo que mamá quiera irse dejando a toda la familia – sonrió Ron mientras que Harry y Hermione asentían con la cabeza

-¿Jacqueline?

-Papá está en Estados Unidos y es rico, no creo que Voldemort lo quiera en contra

-¿Segura?

-No pero es lo que me dijo él – sonrió forzadamente mientras recibía un abrazo de la única rubia

-¿Luna?

-Mi padre aunque creo que será difícil convencerlo de que deje el periódico con todas las noticias que podría publicar – la Ravenclaw recibió una mirada escéptica después de las palabras "noticias"

-¿Pansy¿Blaise? – por primera vez los dos Slytherins entendieron que eran hermanos, al menos delante el papel, y estallaron en carcajadas

-Debe decidir mi hermano – sonrió Pansy mientras intentaba para de reír – Es que muy raro

-No creo que mamá quiera marcharse pero mi hermana podría irse

-Estás soñando – sonrió Pansy mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo

-¿Hermanos¿Cuándo? – preguntó Ron a Harry mientras el moreno se encogía de hombros

-Draco tu madre ya está aquí.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó él

-Tu padre no le ha hecho nada – el chico asintió. Todos iban a irse cuando Dumbledore los detuvo

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

-Tus tíos… - Harry se quedó parado en el sitio. ¿Consideraban a sus tíos sus padres?

-Estarán…bien en esa casa – consiguió decir

* * *

Estaban en los jardines. Ellos cinco. Mirando como los peces, ajenos a todos, salían a la superficie para comer algo. 

Según les habían dicho, dentro de poco los llamarían para saber que deberían de hacer. También les habían dicho que a ellos se les sumarían diez personas más que estuvieran a su mismo nivel, al parecer, todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts irían destinados a la retaguardia y no a atacar de frente como ellos y los aurores.

Todos salieron de sus ensoñaciones cuando sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

-Hola – saludó pesadamente Alex a los tres Slytherins

-Como Ron te vea aquí te castra¿lo sabes no? – preguntó Ginny al rubio platino

-En realidad quería que vinieses conmigo

-¿Yo? – el rubio asintió. – Vale – le tendió la mano para que la ayudará a levantarse mientras él levantaba una ceja – No hay nadie que pueda vernos, vale, vale, me levantó sola – dijo Ginny al ver la mirada de "piensas que voy a levantarte" de Draco – Nos vemos

-Vale – sonrieron todos mientras no se perdían ningún movimiento. Justo cuando estaban a medio camino el rubio rodeó con su brazo el cuello de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Que monos – sonrió Pansy sentándose entre Jack y Dan

-¡Daniel! – todos se giraron pensándose que era Ginny pero vieron a una niña, de no más de siete años, con el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas y unos ojos verdes impresionantes

-¿Joey? – preguntó Dan incrédulo

-¡Daniel! – la pequeña cruzó el círculo y se tiró en brazos del Hufflepuff

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el chico mientras los dos Slytherins preguntaban quien era

-Daddy y mammy me llevaron

-¿Mamá y papá están aquí?

-Sips – sonrió la pequeña mientras se daba cuenta que no estaba sola - ¡Alex, Jack, Luna! – la pequeña miró a las tres pensando con cual ir y finalmente se decanto por Alex

-Siempre ha tenido predilección – suspiró Jack

-¡Josephine! – la pequeña arrugó la nariz – Daniel – sonrió una mujer de 45-50 años que se veía que en su juventud había sido guapa

-Mamá – se levantó él mientras la pequeña hacia lo mismo – No sabía que veníais

-Ha sido una sorpresa para todos, tu padre está enfadadísimo.

-¿Por qué?

-El curso universitario aún no ha terminado y ha debido dejar las clases de repente

-Lo siento – la mujer negó con la cabeza

-Es algo que debía pasar

-¿Sabíais que…

-Julia Angels nos lo contó. Pero hijo que maleducado, no me presentas a tus amigos

-Ya los conoces – suspiró el chico mientras que a Alex, Jack y Luna miraba a Dan esperanzado que volviera a presentarlas – Las tres que babean son Alex, Jack y Luna

-Chicas, un día debéis pasar por casa. Tenía ganas de veros. A Ginny la he visto muy bien acompañada por un rubio. ¡Jack¿Qué es eso que te has casado? – la Slytherin asintió – Me hubiera gustado ponerte en contacto con algún diseñador para tu vestido. Vosotras no os escapáis – sonrió la mujer señalando a Luna y Alex – Y…

-Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, el novio de Alex

-¡Pero que guapo te lo has buscado Alex!

-Es solo belleza superficial – bromeó la chica

-¿Parkinson¿Pariente del que descubrió la enfermedad?

-Son magos. Pansy no sabe ni que existe el Parkinson

-Si lo sé – se defendió la chica – Pero no señora, no soy familiar de él

-Las mujeres no somos tan ignorantes Daniel – dijo la señora mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¡OH! Luna, he visto a tu padre te está buscando

-¿Sabe donde está?

-¡Háblame de tu! Te lo he dicho muchas veces – la rubia asintió – Vamos, te acompañamos ¿verdad Josephine?

-Es Joey mammy

-Ese es el nombre que te has puesto tu – Dan rodó los ojos para seguir a su madre, su hermana y su amiga

-La adoro – sonrió Alex mientras are apoyada por Jack – Me gustaría que mi madre fuera…

-¡Alex! – se oyó un grito des del colegio - ¡Alexandra! – todos levantaron la vista hacia la ventana de DCAO

-Dios, tierra trágame

-¡Alex ven y trae a Blaise contigo!

-Dios – dijo la morena mientras caminaba con la cara tapada con las manos y Blaise intentaba animarla

* * *

Ginny notó que Draco, después de perder a la madre de Dan de vista, se había vuelto serio. 

-Para mi es muy importante – susurró ante una puerta

-Draco… - no entendía que pasaba solo notó que Draco cogía su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

Draco abrió con cuidado la puerta. En ese momento las voces de dos mujeres empezaron a sonar, eran voces que hablaban con familiaridad pero sin dejar un tono de respeto.

-Profesora Zabini – dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Draco, date prisa. Están a punto de salir – el chico asintió. Ginny sacó su cabeza de detrás de Draco que estaba en posición protectora – Hola Ginny

-Profesora y…señora Malfoy – Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas muggle. Su especto estaba muy desmejorado. Ojeras, pelo nada cuidado y vestida sin su habitual túnica de alta calidad, ahora iba vestida con ropa muggle

-Os dejó solos – sonrió la rubia de pelo rizado cerrando la puerta al salir. Durante unos segundos un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación

-Draco

-Madre – la voz suave de Narcisa lo rompió, por primera vez Ginny la veía como una mujer. Solo eso.

-¿No me la presentas? – Ginny sintió como la mano de Draco hacia presión en la suya

-Madre, es Ginevra Weasley

-Si, ya veo que es una Weasley pero…

-Es mi novia, madre – los ojos azules miraron incrédula a la chica, ella abrió la boca para decir algo

-¿Ginevra?

-En realidad todo el mundo me llama Ginny

-Todo el mundo excepto Draco, supongo

-Solo la mayoría de las veces – sonrió Ginny, dios, se sentía tan extremadamente nerviosa. No se había podido preparar, Draco no le había dicho nada. Quería caer bien a esa persona que era tan importante para el chico que la agarraba fuertemente de la mano y de momento sentía un muro infranqueable entre ellas

-Lo sé, yo intento que me diga mamá y no hay manera – sonrió la mujer. Ginny sintió que la presión en su mano disminuía y se relajó un poco

-Señora yo…

-No digas nada – la cortó la mujer – Por el hecho de ser una Weasley y por toda la gente que te debes de estar tirando en contra sé que no vas con Draco por su dinero

-Madre, confío en Ginny

-¿Lo sabes Ginny¿Lo qué llevamos todos los Malfoy's? – dijo la mujer

-Sé lo que lleva Draco y para mi es suficiente – Ahora fue ella la que apretó fuertemente la mano del rubio. La mujer se removió en su silla.

-Madre – la mujer apartó los ojos de la pelirroja para centrarlos en su hijo – La quiero – Ginny se quedó parada, alucinada con esas palabras que nunca habían sido pronunciadas delante de ella. ¿La quería¿Draco…la quería? Los ojos de Ginny se volvieron húmedos y apoyó parte de su cuerpo en el hombro de Draco. No vio como Narcisa sonreía. Esa era lo que la mujer necesitaba para saber que su hijo necesitaba a esa chica

* * *

Cuando Draco entró empujando la silla de ruedas de su madre todas las cabezas se giraron. Ahí estaban, los señores Granger hablando con Hermione y Harry. Draco reconoció el sonrojó de cara rajada Potter como el que debía de haber sentido Ginny hacia unos momentos. 

Muy cerca se encontraba Lovegood hablando animadamente con su padre. No había visto a Weasley, se encogió de hombros, no todas las parejas deben hacer una presentación oficial el mismo día.

Dan Kirk también estaba, con una niña en brazos que se abrazaba a él y a un hombre y una mujer que intentaban abrazarlo.

-Señores, señoras…señoritas – sonrió Nymphadora, que hoy iba con un original tono rosa fucsia, al ver los morritos de la pequeña Kirk

-Es hora de irnos – a su lado estaba Ojo-loco Moody

-Él será el encargado de vuestra misión – sonrió la joven con más buen humor que el hombre. Draco entendió muy bien. Era viejo comparado con la nueva época de mortífagos y quien sabía más de protección, sobretodo en una casa, era él, aunque fuera una pena no tenerlo en el campo de batalla

-Pero es muy feo – dijo la pequeña

-¡Josephine! – regañó la mujer que estaba a su lado pero todo el salón estalló en risas.

-Al menos no me aburriré – sonrió de medio lado Narcisa

-Vas a estar bien madre

* * *

Habían sido reunidos, otra vez, ahora por la tarde noche. Habían ordenado que todos hicieran sus maletas como si se fueran a casa y les dieron diferentes destinos para reunirse. 

Ginny se sorprendió al encontrarse con tantos alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Casi todos los de Griffindor y Ravenclaw, más algunos de Hufflepuff.

-Aquí solo estamos nosotros – dijo Jack aburrida cuando vio que, una vez más, su reunión era de los "11 iniciales" como Luna los había nombrado

-Pues si – Ginny miró alrededor, Pansy estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise mientras los dos Slytherins hablaban con normalidad.

-Esperad un momento – dijo Ginny, fue hacia el grupo de Slytherins

-¿Qué va hacer? – preguntó Alex al ver a su amiga tan decidida. Ron que también estaba ahí, la siguió con los ojos

Ginny estaba convencida de que haría. Debía hacerlo, no había podido hablar con él después.

Pansy abrió la boca para saludarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ginny cogió el rubio por la muñeca, acercándolo a ella.

-¿Qué… - y antes que él pudiera contestar la chica se colgó, literalmente, del cuello de Draco y lo besó de la manera más apasionada que sabía. Draco tambaleó un poco intentando recuperar el equilibrio al sentir, de golpe, el peso de la pelirroja en su cuello.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio, observando el beso apasionado de la pareja. Ron se había puesto rojo de rabia pero al parecer Luna sabía controlarlo muy bien porqué solo con su cuerpo estaba evitando que el chico avanzará.

Draco sintió en ese momento que sus rodillas temblarán. Se había besado con la pelirroja, pero ahora…la sentía tan cercana.

Ginny sentía que la pequeña caricia que Draco le había hecho sin saberlo cuando había pasado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura que habían causado que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

Sus labios se separaron pero no por quererlo.

-Yo también te quiero – susurró la chica mientras Draco apoyaba su frente con la de ella. Un calor se posó en el estómago del chico

-Merlín – susurró él mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica – Te haría el amor aquí mismo

-¡Eh! – dijo Pansy - ¡Que estamos en horario infantil! – todos rieron aún sin saber que había dicho Draco, podían imaginárselo.

Ginny dejó de rodear el cuello de él recordando, después de unos segundos magníficos donde estaba.

-Ron debe estar furioso – susurró mirando a Pansy

-Lo está pero para mi es muy divertido – sonrió la Slytherin mientras recibía un suave golpe de la chica.

-Voy con ellos¿vale? – preguntó mirando al rubio

-Vale – se inclinó un poco – nos besamos luego – le dijo en la oreja

-¡Draco! – se volvió a quejar Pansy

La pelirroja sacó la lengua y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos que ya estaban por abordarla. Ginny miró a su hermano, debía hablar con él.

La puerta se abrió entrando Dumbledore acompañado por Jane Thomas.

-Hola chicos – saludó el director

-Vamos a ir rápido, debo repetir esto muchas veces – dijo Jane de manera rápida – Hay cuatro grupos, bueno, en teoría cinco, pero el quinto es de aurores y ellos van a parte. Cada grupo vivirá en una Sala Común diferente, para que así pueda ver cuales son sus habilidades y sus manías, para conocer mejor a vuestros compañeros. Los alumnos del colegio que se han quedado estarán en Ravenclaw, los aurores que puedan venir se quedaran en la de Griffindor mientras que la gente totalmente externa se quedará en la de Hufflepuff

-¿Nosotros en la de Slytherin? – preguntó Jack alucinada

-Si, si me preguntáis es porqué es la más segura. Si hay un ataque al castillo la primera que caerá será la de Griffindor, por estar en una torre mientras que la de Slytherin es la más difícil de atacar así que, os guste o no, los herederos no pueden estar en el punto de mira des del primer momento

-¿Y eso no levantará sospechas? – preguntó Hermione

-No. Alex es amiga de Harry al igual que Jack y Dan así que si hay algún espía aquí dentro, que seguro que lo hará, Voldemort no sería tan estúpido para dejar a Draco y Severus solos. – todos se quedaron sorprendidos porqué la profesora hablará muy rápido – Estoy muy estresada ¿vale? – dijo al más puro estilo de una niña de papá.

-Vale cariño – respondió Alex de la misma forma

-Alexandra piensa que aún puedo castigarte, no dejo de ser tu madre

-Pero daddy no lo va a permitir ¿verdad?

-Que no te oiga llamarlo por ese nombre – le respondió ella haciendo que todos rieran – A lo que vamos. Entonces, debemos hacer equipos de ataque, parejas exactamente – aclaró ella al ver como inmediatamente se dividían en tres, tres y cinco

-Somos impares – recalcó Pansy sin apartarse de Draco y Blaise

-Primero. Los cuatro herederos deben ir entre si

-Yo voy con Dan – anunció Jack. Todos sabían como estaba dividido, en preferencias ese grupo. Alex y Ginny eran las dos inseparables y Jack, Dan y Luna otro.

-En realidad yo voy con Dan – anunció la Griffindor

-¿Por qué? – protestó.

-Unos acuerdos de amistad que hicimos el otro día

-Vale – dijo después dio dos zancadas y se colocó al lado de Harry – Pero piensa – después lo abrazó por la cintura – Que yo iré con uno que está mucho más bueno

-Si, si Jack, mira el menú que quieras pero a partir de ahora tú comes en casa – contestó Pansy haciendo reír en carcajadas a todos, incluso al muy sonrojado Harry

-Bien. Entonces. Dan y Alex estaréis en la habitación de los chicos de primero y Jack y Harry en la habitación de las chicas de primero. Menos Dan todos tenéis parejas así que no creo que pase alguna cosa…indecente.

-Tranquila Hermione, Jack es muy come hombres de boca pero está con enamorada de Viktor hasta la médula

-¡Cállate Luna!

-Bien, ahora, vosotros debéis dividiros.

-Al final deberé ir contigo – medio protestó Blaise mientras chocaba su mano con la de Draco

-Te estoy haciendo un favor

-Entonces yo iré con la señorita Parkinson ¿vale? – dijo Ginny colgada de la espalda de la Slytherin

-Y yo con Luna, ahora que la habéis abandonado – dijo Hermione mirando a los amigos de la rubia

-Perfecto

-Pero…Hermione…

-Ron eres mi hombre – dijo Jane – Esperaba que tu quedarás justo ahí. Serás el que irá con Blaise y Draco

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron Draco y Ron a la vez mientras Ginny miraba incrédula a la profesora

-Draco, tu no estarás en el campo de batalla a nuestro lado siempre, y si lo estás no será para cubrir completamente las espaldas a Blaise. Necesitaba a alguien que fuera rápido en lanzar ataques y ese es Ron. No podia haber quedado mejor

-Pero…

-Ronald – lo llamó el director que había permanecido en silencio – Ahora debemos mirar por la seguridad de todos. Si Jane cree que tus habilidades encajan bien con las de Blaise y Draco, es lo único que vale – Ron aceptó a regañadientes

-Bien. Ginny te necesito atacando¿estás preparada para eso Pansy?

-Claro – sonrió la Slytherin

-Hermione, Luna os necesito para que ayudéis con vuestros conjuros de defensa – las dos chicas asintieron – Harry ¿tu ya sabes dónde te toca, verdad?

-Delante de Voldemort. ¿Estás preparada Jack? – preguntó a la Slytherin

-Depende. ¿Continúa siendo tan feo como la última vez? Porqué debo recomendarle unas cuantas cremas de…

-Lo está – afirmó Harry.

-Alex, Dan vosotros seréis el equipo que cubrirá las espaldas a Harry y Jack ¿vale?

-Yo debería estar delante

-Tu no sabes cerrar la mente, por eso no puedes ir delante – concluyó su madre

-Jack tampoco – refunfuñó ella

-En realidad, la única que no sabe eres tu – afirmó Severus Snape entrando – Y Potter claro

-¿Y por qué él va delante?

-Porqué él no es mi hijo – respondió el profesor de pociones. A Harry le pasó un gran, gran escalofrió al imaginárselo.

* * *

-Vaya, nunca había entrado en la Sala Común de Slytherin – dijo Hermione admirando la Sala Común de sillones y sofás de color verde esmeralda 

-Debes ser la única – dijo Draco de mala gana

-Que no haya mal ambiente, por favor – intentó interceder Ginny

-Que a ti no te importe compartir techo con dos mortífagos no significa que a nosotros no nos importe – atacó mordaz Ron

-Entonces será mejor que te cuides Weasley – atacó Draco que ayudaba a Ginny a subir su equipaje por las escaleras – Porqué tu compartes habitación conmigo

-Que no hayan heridos – susurró Ginny a Blaise

-¡Eh! Blaise ven a ayudar a tu novia – se oyó el gritó de Alex des de la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin

-¡Estoy ayudando a Lovegood!

-¡Luna no es tu novia!

-¡Pero su novio está muy ocupado insultando al novio de su hermana!

-¡Cállate y ven a ayudarme!

-Todos se quedaron mirando la discusión. Ni tan solo se veían porqué Blaise estaba subiendo las escaleras con parte del equipaje de Luna y Alex en la entrada misma de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Ginny y Dan se miraron divertidos, si eso no era una discusión de recién casados no lo sería ninguna.

-¡La que estoy recién casada soy yo y yo no discuto de esa manera! – y ahí estaba Jack dispuesta a recalcar ese echo

* * *

Ginny vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su hermano cuando al bajar se encontró con el trío de Griffindor hablando en susurros en la solitaria Sala Común de Slytherin 

-Chicos

-Ginny – saludó únicamente Hermione y Harry lo hizo con un movimiento de cabeza

-Ron…

-¿Estás sintiendo como una voz en off?

-Ron

-Y además es molesta

-¡Ronald! – Ginny se sentó delante de él cogiéndolo por las mejillas obligándole a clavar sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella

-No quiero hablar contigo

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Ron entiendo que…es Malfoy y sé que está en contra de todo lo que nos han enseñado des de pequeños

-Ginny, fue Lucius Malfoy quien te dio el diario de Tom Riddle

-Lo sé, es algo que tengo muy presente – Ginny dejó ir la cara de su hermano ahora que ya sabía que la escuchaba – Pero es Draco, no Lucius. No sé como…explicarlo…de verdad Ron, y eso también va por vosotros dos – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione que se habían mantenido al margen – Tengo esa sensación de…de poder confiarle mi vida y saber que la protegerá con su vida

-¿Sabes qué es mortífago?

-Claro que lo sé Harry – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa – Él intentó dejarme por esa razón

-No confió en él Ginny – aclaró su hermano

-Lo sé pero…por favor Ron, dale una oportunidad

-¿Oportunidad para hacerte daño?

-Ese es mí…

-¡No digas que es tu problema Ginny! – Ron se levantó - ¡Eres mi única hermana¡Mi única hermana pequeña¿Cómo no voy a estar preocupado? – Ginny se paró delante de él

-Eres un grandísimo idiota Ron, si estabas preocupado cuando salía con Harry – sonrió de lado, Harry tuvo que asentir en silencio ante todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Ron de que su hermana no se tocaba sexualmente hasta el matrimonio, cosas que él se había pasado por un sitio – Además, Draco no me ha tocado

-Solo faltaría que lo hiciera

-Ron…

-No voy a parar de tenerle en mi lista negra – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa. En la lista negra de su hermano habían todos sus ex novios, excepto Harry claro. Ginny abrazó a su hermano

-Yo también te quiero Ron

-Yo nunca he dicho que te quisiera – contestó de mala gana el Griffindor pero devolviendo el abrazo

* * *

Ginny entró en el Gran Comedor acompañada por el trío maravilla. Muchas cabezas se giraron, otras simplemente no hicieron caso. 

-Cuanta…gente – admiró Hermione

-Hay mucha gente que ni tan solo es estudiante del colegio – dijo Ron

-Mira, esa que está hablando con Neville ¿no es Gabrielle? – preguntó a su hermano

-¿La hermana de Fleur?

-La misma – afirmó la pequeña al ver como movía su espesa cabellera rubia

-¡Chicos! – hablando de la reina de Roma, la esposa de su hermano se acercó hacia ellos

-Fleur. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ginny asombrada

-Yo también participaré en la guerra

-¿Y Bill te deja? – dijo con sorna Ginny

-Si, ya sabes como es, es muy posesivo pero yo quiero ayudar

-Weasley's – susurraron por lo bajo Hermione y Ginny al haberlo comprobado por parte de Ron que carraspeó nervioso

-Hay mucha más gente que no había visto durante años – sonrió Fleur. Los cuatro se sorprendieron por su avanzado acento inglés. – Vi a Viktor Krum, que se ha casado por cierto

-Se ha casado con Jack, una amiga mía – Fleur sonrió, se despidió rápidamente y fue a saludar a otros que había conocido en su estadía en Hogwarts.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar, por primera vez en sus años en Hogwarts, hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Quien iba a decirle, el gran Harry Potter sentado en la mesa de Slytherin

-Cállate Malfoy – dijo de mala gana, Ginny recibió una mirada de "¿ha este debo aceptar?"

-Hombre, un poco irónico si que es – asintió Dan

-Esto cada vez va a peor. Potter sentado en nuestra mesa, Dan dando la razón a Draco… ¿qué más? – preguntó Pansy al aire

-¡Daniel! – una voz femenina y muy cantarina hizo reaccionar a Pansy y Ginny, las dos únicas que no estaban inmersas en conversaciones privadas, léase Draco y Blaise por un lado y Harry, Ron y Hermione por el otro

-¿Chantal? – preguntó Dan alucinado al ver a una chica parada delante de él

-¡Dan¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó enfadada. Era una chica de Beauxbatons con unos impresionantes ojos castaños y un pelo rubio totalmente rizado. Tenia una bonita figura y una expresión corporal muy elegante

-¿Chantal¿Esa es Chantal? – preguntó Ginny a Pansy pero la Slytherin se encogió de hombros sin saber de quien hablaba

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Dan mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba

-Hay una guerra ¿recuerdas?

-Ni que lo digas pero…podrías haberme avisado

-Era una sorpresa – los ojos de la chica se pasearon por toda la mesa

-Te presento – Dan se giró cogiendo a la chica de la mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Pansy ni por Ginny – Ella es Ginny. Pansy – la morena movió la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo – Los dos chicos que están ahí, uno es Blaise Zabini, está saliendo con una amiga mía, y el otro Draco Malfoy que…

-Está aquí para hacer bonito – cortó Ginny con desagrado

-Y esos tres de ahí son Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y…

-Harry Potter – el moreno levantó la vista

-Así es – respondió Dan

-Oye…Mm.… - empezó Pansy

-Nouveau, Chantal Nouveau

-Nouveau – sonrió Pansy de manera exageradamente falsa – Me alegro mucho de conocerte pero quizá necesitamos de hablar de cosas privadas con Dan

-OH claro, por supuesto – sonrió la chica evidentemente molesta por la interrupción sufrida por la Slytherin – Después hablamos

-Claro, yo te busco – la chica se curvó y besó al chico muy cerca de la esquina de los labios

-¡Merlín¿Quién era esa? – preguntó Alex entrando como una bala y sentándose al lado de la Slytherin

-Chantal – contestó Ginny

-¿¡Chantal!? – preguntó Alex alucinada - ¡Dan baja de la luna! – el chico dejó de mirar embobado la figura de la castaña que se iba para sentarse al lado de Ginny

-¿Qué? – preguntó al ver las malas cara de Pansy y Ginny

-¿Quién se supone que es Chantal? – preguntó la morena de Slytherin

-Su novia de antes de venir

-Y la de ahora por lo que parece – contestó mordaz Pansy

-¡Dan! – reclamó Alex

-¿Qué? Estoy sorprendido que este aquí y…

-Tan buena – añadió Blaise que había estado pendiente de quien era la chica

-Tu tienes novia te lo recuerdo, que esta sentada a dos asientos de ti – dijo Alex señalándose a si misma

-Nunca podría olvidarme de ti cielo

-No me llames cielo

-¿Aún estás enfadada?

-Tengo la espalda destrozada. ¿Te parece poco?

-Pero…

-¡No quiero oírte! Dan, estamos esperando

-Ya te lo he dicho es que…estoy sorprendido

-¿Aún te gusta? – preguntó Ginny a bocajarro

-No me gusta es solo que, joder, le tengo mucho aprecio y…

-Pues parece que ella te tiene más que apreció – cortó Pansy de mal humor

* * *

Luna se sentó rápidamente en la mesa, era la última que faltaba, una vez Jack se hubo sentado después de besarse de una manera muy gráfica con Viktor a modo de despedida, se disculpo por el retraso con un leve gesto de la mano para después girarse hacia Harry y Ginny, que estaban conversando en ese momento. 

-¿A qué no adivináis a quien he visto?

-Jack – Ginny se giró para hablar con la Slytherin - ¿Cómo se llama esa actor muggle que tiene la misma edad que tu padre y que está demasiado bien?

-Brad Pitt

-¿A Brad Pitt? – preguntó Ginny después de hacer sonreír a media mesa

-¡Claro que no¿Cómo quieres que vea a Brad Pitt en Hogwarts? Dejando a parte las revistas de cotilleos que tenéis tu y Jack

-Oish, como si a ti no te cayera la baba – se defendió la pelirroja

-Luna, por favor – cortó Harry que ya estaba a punto de verse inmerso en una de esas discusiones tan entretenidas cuando no hay una información más importante

-Pues a…

-Me ha visto a mi – los ojos de Harry y Ginny (girando el cuerpo en el proceso), y de paso de Ron y Hermione que habían estado pendientes de toda la conversación se enfocaron hacia la espalda del moreno

-¡Cho! – Harry se levantó de golpe.

Ahí estaba, tan guapa o más de cómo la recordaba.

Tenía una esbelta figura aunque con el cuerpo un poco más desarrollado, y quizá no tan delgado, que el que poseía cuando dejó el colegio. Su largo pelo negro, un pelo muy liso que daban ganas de acariciar, iba recogido en una cola alta.

Y los ojos rasgados lo miraban sonriente sin parecer húmedos y a punto de llorar como mucha gente los recordaba.

* * *

**Ya está!!**

**Debo pedir perdón por la tardanza pero el sábado, cuando me disponia a actualizar, no podía subir el capi, lo volví a intentar el domingo pero tampoco funcionaba, así que hoy he vuelto a probarlo y mira, ya está. Espero que agradescáis este gesto porqué casi no tengo tiempo libre y mira, aquí estoy, subiendo el capi, además que en un principio eran dos y los he juntado todo en uno.**

**Cosas a comentar del capi. Jack, la impredecible Jack, ahí la tenemos, casándose con Viktor a la mínima que puede salir del colegio ¿os lo esperábais?**

**Draco y su declaración, aún no habíamos sentido eso de sus labios, y en que momento más culimante. Para mi no podía ser en otro momento más que ese, y me encantó la demostración de Ginny después.**

**Se ha aclarado la relación entre Ginny y Ron, quizá suene increible pero...¿cuántas veces nos hemos peleado con nuestro hermanos por cosas en las qué no coincidimos y los hemos perdonado? Así que ahí está.**

**Y Cho, tengo una opinión muy personal sobre Cho y quería que la mayor cantidad de gente la leyerá así que...la hice aparecer en mi fic.**

**Y Chantal, no será muy importante pero desencadenará algo muuuuy grande, xD (Supongo que nos imaginamos que ¿verdad?**

**Ahora los reviews:** T.M. Dined, ), silginny, ilaica-fary, Mery M. Potter, Almudena, Janethmalfoy, Blushy Potter, meli, natisluna, Lils Potter 123, Serenity, Armelle Potter, Violet Malfoy y ninniel.

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 12 DE MAYO (Estaré en plenos exámenes finales!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	22. Chapter XXI

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, esta vez sin retrasos**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Hermione que había quedado mirando a la oriental con mala gana mientras que ella esbozaba una sonrisa y pedía a Harry si podían hablar en privado.

El heredero de Griffindor, accedió aturdido e impresionado por ver a la chica ahí.

Draco había intentado hacer un par de comentarios hirientes hacia Hermione pero Ginny los había evitado con mucha facilidad. Draco no sabía si estar encantado o enfadado de que la pelirroja lo conociera tan bien. Y se enfadó del todo cuando con una simple sonrisa había hecho que se olvidase de todo.

Se estaba ablandando demasiado, tanto que hasta la sangre sucia de Granger lo había visto.

Justo cuando Hermione abría la boca para volver alguno de los insultos a Draco apareció Dean Thomas.

-Alex – la chica levantó los ojos azules hacia el chico de piel oscura

-Dime Dean – sonrió con cordialidad

-Mi madre me ha dicho que te de esto – dijo el chico alargando como un tipo de álbum de fotos

-OH! Yo también tengo algo para ti – Alex carraspeó llamando la atención de Blaise dos asientos a su lado

-Tenemos – corrigió el Slytherin – Al parecer fotos también

-Gracias – sonrió el chico después de intercambiar los paquetes el chico se marchó despidiéndose con la mano.

Alex recordó la reunión que había tenido con su madre mientras los padres de los otros "11 iniciales" se encontraban en el castillo

_Entró en el despacho con Blaise hablando de no sé que cosa cuando se quedó parada al ver en la habitación a la profesora Zabini, su madre y Dean Thomas acompañado de una mujer más o menos de la misma edad que Natalie Zabini._

_-Cariño, siéntate – sonrió Natalie al ver a la confundida de Alex_

_-No la trates con tanta confianza mamá – sonrió Blaise – Que aún se acostumbrará y querrá que me casé con ella – después de eso Blaise recibió un golpe de la morena_

_-Más quisieras – dijo enfadada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de Dean_

_-¿Están… - preguntó la mujer de piel oscura _

_-Si – sonrió Jane _

_-Pero son…_

_-Primos – volvió a sonreír la rubia de pelo liso – Parece muy raro pero…a mi me divierte la idea _

_-OH a Severus no lo hace mucho – sonrió Natalie – Ya me conoces Kim, todo lo que este en mis manos para hacer feliz a mi hijo si él quiere a su prima, aunque quede muy antimoral, no seré yo la que se oponga_

_-¡Eh! – dijo Alex moviendo las manos – Estoy aquí mamá. Y no es por ofenderla señora – dijo Alex a la mujer – Pero no quiero que mi madre hable de cosas privadas delante de una mujer desconocida y el ex de mi mejor amiga _

_-¿Qué amiga? – preguntó la mujer. Alex dedujo que era la madre de Dean _

_-Veréis – sonrió Jane_

_-No, otra vez no – dijo Alex mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Algo iba a revelarse otra vez. La última vez habían sido los herederos _

_-No sois solo dos primos – sonrió Natalie _

_-No me digas que… - dijo Blaise señalando a Dean que estaba tan asombrado de que Blaise y Alex eran primos que no se enteró de nada_

_-Exactamente_

_-¿Perdón? – preguntó Dean_

_-Dean, ellas dos – sonrió la mujer – Son Jane Thomas y Natalie Zabini, ahora. Eran las hermanas de tu padre _

_-Chicos – sonrió Natalie – Ella es Kimberly Thomas, vuestra tía, y él Dean Thomas, vuestro nuevo primo_

_Después de eso Jane tuvo que pedir a Dean que no desvelase que Severus Snape era el padre de Alex a lo que el chico respondió que nadie le creería._

_Alex vio como Blaise y Dean se daban la mano y empezaban a hablar cada uno con sus tías. _

_Pero ella se había visto abordada, se sentía que estaba viviendo una vida que no era suya. Ella era una de las chicas guapas que guardaba un gran secreto, era hija de Severus Snape. Ya estaba, no había nada más y ahora…_

_Heredera de la unión de Griffindor y Ravenclaw, novia de su primo y…con familiares que no sabía que existían, tuvo que salir rápidamente de la sala donde estaban y cuando llegó al baño empezó a llorar, intentado sacar la tensión que había guardado bajo la sonrisa de "todo va bien"_

* * *

Harry siguió a Cho en silencio hasta que se encontró en la Sala de las Necesidades convertida en una sala de reuniones, con un par de sillones bastante cómodos. 

Se sentía cohibido, no sabía que hacer, las cosas entre Cho y él habían terminado tan…bueno, en realidad no habían terminado, simplemente dejaron de hablarse.

-Relájate Harry, no voy a comerte

-Bueno…

-Ni tampoco a empezar a llorar – sonrió la chica, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa – Así que estás con Hermione Granger ¿no?

-Si, no me preguntes des de cuando, no soy bueno recordando fechas

-Es verdad – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones – Pero ves, mis celos de sexto año no iban mal encaminados

-En ese momento si – puntuó Harry

-Vale, lo siento – se defendió la chica levantando las manos

-¿Qué querías Cho?

-Hablar, arreglar las cosas. Vamos a formar parte del mismo ejército como años atrás y no quería que pasará esto

-¿El qué?

-Que te sintieras incómodo en mi presencia – Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio

-Prometida

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado Harry, Cho levantó la mano mostrando un precioso anillo en el dedo anular - ¿Con…con quién?

-Después de salir de Hogwarts aprendí que no podía estar como había estado, deprimida

-Lo siento – dijo refiriéndose a no haber podido hacer nada por Cedric

-No fue tu culpa, nunca te culpe Harry, lo sabes pero…también debes entenderme. Había muerto la persona que más quería en este mundo, sonará de cuento de hadas pero incluso me había propuesto matrimonio de manera informal, sin anillo ni nada de eso – dijo refiriéndose a una cena pequeña y sencilla que el joven Diggory había hecho después del baile – Una hora antes me decía que me quería y después tu volvías con su cuerpo, fue…muy duro

-Lo sé.

-Y te encontré a ti, Harry, diría una mentida si dijera que nunca me habías gustado, siempre te había encontrado atractivo, aún te encuentro – Cho sonrió al ver a Harry enrojecer – Así que pensé que quizás, saliendo con una persona que me atraía…olvidaría a Cedric y el dolor que sentía apretando mi corazón marcharía pero…

-No lo hizo – Harry sabía de que hablaba, la muerte de sus padres, de Sirius, aún estando con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los Weasley's, nada conseguía que eso desapareciera

-Nunca llegué a quererte, no me mal interpretes, te tengo un cariño infinito y te quiero muchísimo pero…

-No de la misma manera que querías a Cedric

-¡Oye! Quizá deberíamos intentarlo ahora – bromeó Cho haciendo sonreír sinceramente por primera vez al heredero de Griffindor – Cuando salí me apunté a una universidad muggle para estudiar psicología, supongo que sabes que es – Harry asintió – Y empecé a salir con mi profesor

-Pero eso…

-Lo sé – sonrió Cho medio sonrojada – Hasta que no terminé la carrera no podremos ni casarnos ni tener una relación normal pero…

-Le quieres

-Mucho – afirmó totalmente sonrojada la oriental

-Me alegro por ti

-Y yo que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien como Granger – los dos se relajaron - ¿Amigos?

-Por supuesto – dijo Harry mientras estrechaba la mano de Cho

-Bueno, ya está, tenía que contártelo, al fin y al cabo eras la única persona que quiero recordar del mundo mágico

-¿Vives totalmente en el muggle?

-Si, estoy aquí por Cedric. Se lo debo, debo vengar su muerte – Harry asintió, él también. – Una vez todo termine seré una chica normal y corriente. Ahora voy a hablar con Fleur y Viktor, hacia tanto que no los veía

-Cho – la oriental se giró antes de llegar a la puerta - ¿Cómo supiste que pasaba esto en Hogwarts?

-Hermione Granger me aviso – antes de salir miró a Harry directamente – Siento mucho el daño que te hice en el pasado Harry, de verdad

-El pasado, pasado está – Cho esbozó una sonrisa sabiendo que eso no era verdad y se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer de la vista de Harry

* * *

Pansy miró de mala gana a Dan mientras él la miraba con la ceja levantada. La Slytherin negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrar su vista en la lectura de un libro que había encontrado tirado por ahí. 

Ginny se encontraba divertidísima viendo ese espectáculo, lástima que Jack no estuviera ahí con sus comentarios ácidos.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en ir a buscarla vio como Dan baja la vista y como Pansy volvía a levantarla para después volver a su lectura remugando algo. Y fue entonces cuando Dan volvió a mirarla y el momento en Pansy decidió devolverle la mirada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana la Slytherin

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Por qué me miras?

-Eres tu la que me miras

-¡No seas estúpido¿Cómo quieres que te mire?

-Claro – dijo mirándola fijamente

-¡Que no me mires! – contestó cerrando el libro con fuerza - ¡Y si quieres mirar a alguien ve a mirar a esa francesa!

-¡Aja¿Así qué estás celosa?

-¿Celosa? – preguntó Pansy parpadeando un par de veces como si no supiera que quería decir esa palabra – ¡Más quisieras que estuviera celosa! – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa, eso se ponía interesante sin la presencia de Jack

-Te molesta Chantal

-Chantal, Chantal, tiene nombre de cantante facilona – se burló ella haciendo sonrojar a Dan, pero otro grito de guerra se interpuso en esa pelea que para Ginny valía millones la entrada

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Hermione entró como un rayo, ya algo picada porqué Harry aún no había vuelto de hablar de Cho y solo le faltaba ver a Pansy Parkinson con su libro favorito

-¡Oye! – se quejó la Slytherin

-Este libro es mío Parkinson ¿no te han enseñado eso en tu casa? – Pansy miró indignada a la Griffindor y se levantó de mala gana tirando, queriendo, el libro al suelo

-¿El qué Granger¿El no tocar cosas de los sangres sucias o la afirmación que los sangres sucias no tiene ninguna propiedad decente? – dijo señalando el libro que el pobre estaba hecho polvo – Aunque claro ahora que sales con Potter ya tendrás propiedades decentes – Hermione empezó a ponerse rojo fuego

-Al menos con uno me basta, yo no tengo que cepillarme a medio castillo y empezar con los mortífagos

-¡Hermione! – Ginny se levantó al ver que ese había sido un golpe muy bajo para la chica. Dan estaba esperando el momento para coger a Pansy de los hombros pero en vez de empezar a llorar, Pansy estrelló su mano en la mejilla de Hermione

-¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! – pero Hermione no se quedó ahí.

-¡Dan! – Ginny llamó al chico gritando por ayuda al ver que las dos chicas se estaban peleando como dos leonas - ¡Draco, Blaise¡Ron!!!!! – Ginny esquivó unas uñas, que parecían las de Pansy y consiguió rodear una cintura

-¿Qué diablos… - Ron apareció con Luna de los dormitorios

-¡Ayúdame Ron! – exigió Ginny y el pelirrojo no tardó ni dos segundos en ir a su ayuda

-¡Suéltame Ron! – Hermione estaba aguantada por Ron y Ginny, uno de cada brazo mientras Luna estaba en medio de ella y Pansy, Ginny consideró que eso era muy arriesgado

-¡Déjame¡Dan! – Dan tenía a Pansy cogida por la cintura y levantada del suelo mientras la Slytherin iba dando patadas al aire e intentaba liberarse

-Estate quieta fiera – dijo Dan mientras iba dando pasitos pequeños hasta la salida sin que Pansy dejará de luchar

-¡Voy a enseñarle a esa estúpida un par de cosas! – lo último que vieron los de dentro la sala común de Slytherin fueron las piernas de Pansy agitándose en el aire

-Vaya fiera – dijo Ron – Aunque debería estar con Griffindor, parecía una leona. ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó curioso

-La ha llamado fulana – dijo Ginny medio furiosa

-¿Qué? – preguntó Luna que había sido puesto al día de lo que había pasado esa noche tantos días atrás

-Es la…

-Hermione – cortó Ginny – Ella no quiera que te lo diga pero… - Ginny cruzó su mirada con Luna¿debía?

-Eso fue un golpe muy bajo Hermione

-Verás, Pansy…fue violada la noche que pasó el ataque a Hogwarts

* * *

Ginny entró en la habitación de Alex, y de Dan, y se tumbó al lado de su amiga la cual estaba mirando a través de la ventana. 

-¿Sabes que tengo nuevo primo? – preguntó al aire

-¿También te has liado con él?

-No, pero tu si – dijo ella en voz de queda – Es Dean Thomas

-Pues al final si que teníais lazos familiares – Ginny suspiró.

-¿Y tú?

-Pelea en la Sala Común, Hermione ha llamado a Pansy chica pública y ella casi la mata a arañazos

-¿Chica pública? Que vocabulario – sonrió, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja - ¿Le has dicho…

-Si, Pansy se enfadará pero…

-Ya – Alex sintió a Ginny suspirar – Sabes…siento que tu eres la única cosa estable que tengo, des de mi primer año me ayudaste

-Tienes muchas cosas estables Alex – dijo Ginny - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó viendo los ojos rojos de Alex

-No pero no quiero hablar, solo abrázame – Ginny asintió mientras sentía como Alex se apoyaba en su hombro – Lamento esto

-Soy tu amiga, no te voy a presionar pero…solo dime abrázame para que yo te ofrezca mi hombro, ya lo sabes, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así – Alex asintió en silencio

-Oye… ¿te vendrías conmigo a dar la vuelta al mundo? – sonrió Alex, al cabo de cinco minutos sintiendo el abrazo de Ginny

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que la pague?! – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-Deja el dinero de lado. ¿Vendrías?

-Ya sabes que si

-Bien, ahora solo me falta convencer a Luna

-¡Alex! – las dos estallaron en carcajadas

* * *

-¡Déjame salir! – amenazó Pansy con la varita alzada 

-No – sonrió Dan conjurando una silla y sentándose en ella justo delante de la puerta

-Tengo una varita

-Y yo también – sonrió el chico más que divertido. Después de sacar a rastras a Pansy de la Sala Común la había encerrado en la primera clase vacía que se había encontrado. Y ahí estaban

-Deja que le aclare cuatro puntos a esa…

-¿Asquerosa sangre sucia? – preguntó Dan medio enfadado

-Sabes que no lo digo por ti – Pansy se relajó como siempre pasaba. Empezaba furiosa pero cuando se encontraba delante de él siempre…terminaba sin defensas y totalmente pacífica

-Aunque no lo digas por mi a mi me afecta

-No tienes por qué

-Soy igual que Hermione

-No eres igual que Granger, ya le gustaría ser igual que tu a esa… - Dan levantó una ceja - …Griffindor sabelotodo

-Provenimos del mismo sitio, padre muggle

-Tu eres heredero

-¿Y eso qué cambia? – Pansy se acercó a Dan pero se quedó a un par de pasos de él

-No lo sé – la Slytherin se encogió de hombros – Realmente no lo sé, ya no sé que es bueno y que es malo, no sé donde está lo correcto y lo incorrecto y por supuesto no sé si es mejor ser mago puro o ser sangre sucia – Dan sonrió y alargó su brazo mientras Pansy se acercaba aún más. El chico envolvió la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Pansy se sentó sobre una rodilla del chico mientras escondía su cabeza en el hueco del cuello

-No llores

-Solo sé – susurró Pansy omitiendo lo dicho por Dan – Que cuando estoy contigo todo es mucho más fácil – Dan suspiró profundamente mientras intentaba evitar un "contigo también"

* * *

-Hermione – la castaña levantó la vista, estaba esperando a que entrará Pansy para ofrecerle una disculpa, se había equivocado y pese a su orgullo personal lo que había dicho, aún sin saberlo, había sido un golpe bajo 

-Harry. ¿Qué… - pero antes de que pudiera formular toda la frase el moreno la cortó con un beso en los labios

-Avisaste a Cho

-Si, avise a todos los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore – preguntó la chica con los ojos

-Lo sabías

-Me lo imaginaba, a mi me hizo mucho bien volver a hablar con Viktor – sonrió ella – Además, casi por mi culpa tu y Cho…

-Te quiero – la cortó Harry con otro beso

* * *

Blaise y Draco se dirigían hacia la habitación de Alex por preguntar si sabía donde Dan se había llevado a Pansy, a una Pansy enfurecida por cierto. 

Pero ahí estaba, los dos parados en la puerta. Draco miraba con los ojos medio cerrados mientras que Blaise ya no ocultaba la sonrisa.

Ginny y Alex dormidas una al lado de la otra agarradas de la mano.

-Vale, yo quiero el puesto de Ginny – bromeó Blaise

-Te lo puedes quedar porqué me llevaré a la pelirroja a su cama

-¿Con lo monas están?

-No quiero que te hagas fantasías extrañas

-¿Celoso?

-Más quisieras – sonrió de forma arrogante Malfoy mientras llegaba al lado de las chicas, por suerte Ginny era la que estaba más a la orilla. La giró con cuidado y la cogió en brazos

-Mm.…

-Tranquila pelirroja, te llevo a tu cama

-¿Draco? – preguntó medio dormida intentando moverse

-Si, pero no te muevas que nos harás caer – Draco vio como esbozaba una sonrisa de diversión

-Vale – después volvía la cabeza hacia el pecho del chico lo que le permitió cogerla mejor

-Y tu encantado – se burló Blaise

-Cállate y reza porqué Alex no te vea aquí sino te acusará de pervertido o aún peor, te pedirá el divorcio – le dijo al Slytherin antes de salir con la pelirroja en brazos

-Que gracioso – susurró Blaise para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Alex sin acordarse para que habían ido

* * *

Jack estaba sentada en pose india. Había conseguido reunir todos los 11 integrantes de "su Sala Común" dos días después de los incidentes entre Pansy y Hermione. 

-¿Qué quieres Jack? – protestó la pelirroja entre bostezos

-Veréis, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a ser parte del mismo ejercito, y no de una parte cualquiera, sino de la parte que se enfrontará cara a cara a Voldemort – Jack abrió un ojo para ver si alguien se había estremecido y decidió morderse la lengua para hacer una broma – No pienso tolerar estas tensiones

-¿Tensiones? – preguntó Draco burlón.

-Tensiones Draco – afirmó la castaña de Slytherin – Tu y Ron

-No habría tensión si dejará de meter la lengua hasta la garganta de MI hermana – contestó el pelirrojo remarcando el posesivo

-¡Ron! – regañaron Ginny (roja de vergüenza) y Jack – Pansy y Hermione – continuó la Slytherin

-Cuando ella deje de insultarme yo…

-Pansy, silencio – la cortó Jack – Y finalmente la enemistad interminable entre Harry y Draco

-Eso no tiene solución – acordaron los dos aludidos

-Vale, esa la pasamos – dejó ir Jack permitiendo que todos hicieran una risita

-¿Y por qué lo has dicho tú? A mi también me hubiera gustado hacer ese papel – se quejó Alex

-Porqué soy la más madura de todos vosotros

-Dirás que eres la única casada – bromeó Luna – Y eso no te convierte en la más madura

-¡Bien dicho rubia! – señaló Alex

-Lo que si la hace madura es que sea sangre limpia y se haya casado por amor – señaló Blaise

-¿Por? – Jack frunció el seño al ver la pregunta de Dan

-Pero deja que me tiré halagos – se quejó la castaña lanzando una almohada a su amigo mientras Dan le sacaba la lengua

-Porqué ningún sangre limpia, o casi ninguno, se casa por amor – contestó Draco

-Ni los de Draco, ni los míos, ni los de Blaise y ni los de Jack

-Pero si los de Ginny y Ron – acotó Hermione

-¿Por qué piensas que no están dentro del esquema de sangres limpias? – preguntó con sorna Pansy – La diferencia no está, únicamente, en ser amante de los muggles o no, sino en rechazar matrimonios de conveniencia

-Mi padre no rechazó ningún matrimonio – contestó Ron

-Eso te lo crees tú. A tu abuelo le habían propuesto que Arthur Weasley se casará con Bellatrix Black – Ginny hizo una mueca de asco – Pero Weasley lo rechazó, se le giraron todas las familias bien aposentadas y se le retiraron todos los fondos ajenos a sus ingresos pero él se casó con quien quería, por eso Weasley, sois pobres – dijo Pansy

-Y no te olvides de Potter – sonrió Blaise

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Es verdad – señaló Pansy – Harry, tu hubieras sido mi hermano

-¿Cómo? – Harry ya estaba alucinando en colores

-Esto es muy divertido¿puedo hacerlo yo? – preguntó Jack

-No

-Parkinson, por favor…

-Pansy, todos me llaman Pansy excepto la…sabelotodo de tu lado que no se lo permito – Hermione hizo morritos – Verás Harry. James Potter fue prometido con Natasha Malfoy, mi madre, pero al parecer el bueno de Potter lo negó para casarse con… - se giró buscando ayuda a Draco

-Evans, me parece que se llamaba

-Lily Evans – aclaró Harry

-Pues con Evans, la suerte es que la familia Potter era rica ya des de tiempos inmemoriales.

-Primo de Draco – sonrió Luna

-Un momento…pero si vosotros habéis estado… - Ron hizo una cara de asco

-OH Weasley, no confundas amor con placer – sonrió de medio lado Draco – Pansy y yo siempre hemos estado prometidos, al menos hasta que la custodia de ella pasó en manos de la señora Zabini, y que hay de mal en aprovecharte de tu prometida, en su caso prometido, si está buena – Ginny se hundió en su sillón, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Pansy ni Alex

-Pero sois primos

-La imagen de primos como si fueran hermanos es muggle y muy moderna. Casi todos los matrimonios por conveniencia se han hecho entre primos e incluso alguno con hermanos bastardos

-Además, aquí hay un ejemplo muy claro – sonrió Pansy

-¡Eh! No lo digas así, parece que sea una pervertida – se quejó Alex – Además yo no me he acostado con Blaise

-¿No¿Y Blaise ha aguantado? – preguntó Jack sorprendida

-Ni que fuera un pervertido

-Eres un pervertido – sonrió Alex para después darle un suave beso en los labios

-¡No coméis delante de los hambrientos! – se quejó Jack

-¿Des de cuando eres hambrienta? – preguntó Alex con sorna aún colgada del cuello de Blaise

-Des de que duermo con Harry – se quejó la Slytherin haciendo que toda la Sala Común estallará en carcajadas

-Vale, eso ha sido muy bueno – dijo Pansy entre carcajadas

-¡Oye! – se quejó Jack – ¡Ya no hay tensiones! – pero inmediatamente todos callaron sus carcajadas

-Me voy a dormir – dijo Draco mientras que a Ron se le pasaba un escalofrío por la espalda al pensar que debía compartir habitación con el rubio platino

-No te hará nada, perro ladrador nunca mordedor ¿o algo así no? – preguntó Alex

-No lo sé, no me acuerdo cielo – se disculpó Ginny – Yo también me voy a dormir ¿vienes Pansy? – preguntó solo por educación después de lo dicho por ella misma, no estaba de humor de hablar y bromear

-No, espera un momento. Weasley… - Ginny no se dio cuenta que Pansy había detenido a Ron queriendo y había dejado espacio a Draco y Ginny

-Ginevra – Draco la llamó mientras ésta subía las escaleras

-Draco, estoy cansada – fue lo único que contestó al entrar en su habitación

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-Y yo no tengo nada de que hablar, me ha quedado muy claro lo de "buscar placer" – Ginny sabía que él la seguía

-Gin…oye…ya te lo dije una vez, solo buscaba diversión

-¿Esto también es diversión? Es que, no quiero enfadarme, sé que es una tontería pero a veces no puedo evitar cuestionarme lo nuestro, es decir¿por qué no estás con Pansy? Es tu amiga, tu prima y todo el mundo estaría contento con eso

-Porqué Pansy no me da lo que tu me das – Draco estaba delante de ella mientras la cogía de la cintura

-¿Y qué te doy? No nos hemos acostado, no…

-¿Quieres callarte? No es algo físico lo que me das, lo sabes¿cuántas veces necesitas que te lo diga? No hay mucha gente que hubiera aguantado lo que tu has aguantado, ni me habrían besado de esa manera delante de un hermano furioso – Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente – No necesito sexo para estar contigo porque, de ser así, te hubiera dejado a la primera de cambio

-Lo intentaste

-Y tu eres una testaruda – Ginny se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente

-Lo siento

-Yo también me puse celoso por cara rajada – Ginny sonrió mientras volvía a besarlo

-Vete ahora, no he podido retener más a Ron sin que lo sospechara – dijo Pansy entrando rápidamente en la habitación – Yo cuido para que no piense cosas raras – sonrió ella mientras se despedía de Draco con la mano – Nada de celos Griffindor – Ginny sonrió mientras abrazaba a la Slytherin

* * *

La mesa de Slytherin estaba había sido recortada, al igual que las otras mesas de las casas. No eran tantos como se pensaron que serían. Aunque llegaban a los 100 seguro. 

-Horarios – informó Hermione pasando unas hojas a los otros

-¿Horarios¿Cómo clases? – dijo Jack con cara de "yo no haré clases"

-Más o menos. DCAO, Duelos, Transfiguración, Enfermería y ¿DCAOJ y DCAOE? – preguntó Ron con la boca llena, como habitualmente

-Hola chicos – Jane se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Alex

-¿Quién te dijo que podías sentarte? – preguntó en plan broma

-Eres una borde Alex

-Eres tu la que se comporta como si fuera mi hermana y eres mi madre, M-A-D-R-E – dijo deletreando la palabra

-Te tuve a tu edad así que es normal que me sienta joven – sonrió Jane sin inmutarse – ¿Y qué si a todos se les cae la baba? Tengo buen cuerpo no debo porqué esconderlo – se anticipó la mujer

-Esto no es divertido mamá.

-Para mi mucho, pareces un pececito cariño – sonrió la mujer dando un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena – Bien, a lo que venía, que Alex siempre me distrae

-Es que yo también tengo un cuerpo sexy – todos los de la mesa sonrieron

-Los grupos son por las parejas, trabajamos más y más rápido. DCAO es la clase de Albus Dumbledore en la clase donde normalmente se llevan a cabo las clases de esa asignatura, duelos que se hará en el gran comedor con una servidora, transfiguración en la clase normal con MacGonnagall, si chicos, hay cosas que nunca cambian – se resignó Jane – Enfermería se hará en la de encantamientos con Nick Turner, algunos ya lo conocéis ¿verdad? – Pansy asintió tristemente – Lo siento Pansy

-No es culpa suya, de verdad

-No me llames de tu soy tu tía ahora, bueno, técnicamente no de sangre pero bueno… - negó con la mano – DCAOJ serán las mazmorras juntamente con pociones. La primera será impartida por Julia y la segunda por la vieja Arabella Figg.

-¿La señora Figg? – preguntó Harry

-Es una de las mejores haciendo pociones, mucho más que Severus y eso es decir mucho – aclaró Jane – Y finalmente DCAOE que serán echas en los jardines y si llueve en alguno de los invernaderos y serán impartidas por Severus, Remus y Natalie, dependiendo de lo que se enseñe

-Pero…

-Ginny, Harry, vosotros tenéis clase especial ¿lo sabéis no?

-No – negó la chica

-Yo te lo explico después – susurró Harry

-Que nadie llegue tarde porqué lo vamos a buscar – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la gente

-Cosas de mi madre, ya os acostumbraréis – se encogió Alex de hombros para seguir almorzando.

* * *

-¡Pero eso es asqueroso! – gritó Ginny. 

Acababa de encontrarse con Harry delante del despacho de Natalie Zabini y antes de entrar había preguntado porqué solo estaba ellos dos, es decir, era normal que Harry tuviera entrenamiento especial pero ¿ella? Sería más normal que lo tuviera Jack que sería la que lucharía con Harry, espalda contra espalda.

-Ellas creen que el segundo objetivo serás tu

-No, pero eso no puede ser. Harry¿tu has sentido lo que has dicho? – Ginny se apoyó en la pared mientras sentía nauseas. Era tan…

-Repugnante – la profesora Zabini había abierto la puerta después de oír el gritó de Natalie

-Necesito un baño urgente – dijo con la cara blanca la pelirroja

-Pasad – Natalie se apartó de la puerta para dejar entrar a los dos adolescentes

* * *

Jack y Pansy caminaban hacia los jardines. Hacia un día precioso y a las dos les habían tocado las dos asignaturas que se hacían en las mazmorras. 

-¿Jack? – una voz con cierto acento francés las llamó.

-Dime que no es quien pienso que es – susurró Pansy para después girarse

-¡Chantal!

-Merlín, que suerte la mía – susurró Pansy por lo bajo sin que Chantal se enterará ni el chico que iba con ella

-Sabía que eras tu – sonrió la francesa – Y tu eras, espera¿Penny?

-Pansy – rectificó la Slytherin

-Perdón, soy muy mala con los nombres – Pansy iba a interrumpir pero el chico se escrutó la garganta como mostrando su presencia – Perdón, él es Félix Tennant, Felix, ellas son Jack y Patsy

-¡Pansy! – volvió a corregir

-Lo siento

-Debe tener problemas de alzheimer – susurró por lo bajo

-Felix – saludó el chico a Pansy

-Pansy, P-A-N-S-Y – dijo deletreando su nombre

-Lo sé – hizo una sonrisa conquistadora y después se giró hacia Jack – Vaya…y aquí tenemos a una belleza muy buena de Hogwarts

-Si, soy una belleza muy bien casada – sonrió la Slytherin levantando su mano izquierda

-¿En serio¿Quién es el chico?

-Déjalas Tennant conozco tu fama de mujeriego de mi antigua escuela y deseo informarte de que… – Dan se acercó por detrás y rodeó el cuello de las dos chicas – …a Jack la dejas sino quieres que una estatua de dos metros te ataque

-¡Dan!

-Y Pansy es prácticamente mía así que ni mirarla – Jack esbozó una sonrisa mientras Pansy se sonrojaba de la ira

-¿Cómo que soy tuya¿Des de cuando yo soy propiedad de nadie? – la Slytherin se deshizo del brazo de Dan – Además, tu ya tienes la francesita esta

-¡Patty! – dijo Chantal a modo de tranquilizarla pero muy contenta por el comentario de Pansy

-¡Pansy idiota! – le gritó la Slytherin - ¡Y tu déjame! – dijo refiriéndose a la mano que Dan había vuelto a poner en su hombro

-Ya puedes seguirla – susurró Jack

-¡Y no quiero que vuelvas acercarte a mi posesivo idiota! – gritó todo sulfurada

-Parece que P… - comenzó a decir Chantal

-¡Y es Pansy! – gritó antes de desaparecer de la escena

* * *

Después de la primera semana de entrenamientos todos acordaron que, aunque todas las clases enseñaban algo sumamente nuevo, o al menos la gran parte, la clase de Julia Angels era la más entretenida. Seguida de cerca por la que impartían, a días, Snape, Natalie y Remus. 

Cuando Hogwarts quedó vacío parecía que los rumores corrían a una velocidad alarmante.

Todo el mundo se había enterado que existía una relación entre la señora Zabini y Remus Lupin, para desgracia de Blaise, aunque el chico debía admitir que su madre parecía mucho más joven des de que estaba con él.

Pansy había decidido hacer él vacío de Dan y lo estaba consiguiendo muy bien, des de lo que llevaban de "entrenamiento" solo se dirigía a él por cosas triviales como "pásame la sal", "me voy a la cama" o "Luna te estaba buscando". Nada que ver con las largas conversaciones, las discusiones que terminaban en un abrazo de amigos que tiempo atrás se había echo habituales.

Jack, descontenta con lo que había pasado ese día, había intentado hacer todo lo posible pero entre sus entrenamientos extras por ser heredera y su tiempo con Viktor, el tiempo que podía dedicar a un plan extraordinario para unir a la pareja quedaba reducido en nada.

Ginny, aún intentando ayudar no podía, y es que ella estaba alucinando, después de las dos primeras semanas de Ron compartiendo equipo de ataque con Draco parecía que fuera otra persona, se notaba que aún sentía antipatía por el rubio platino y si debía preguntar algo prefería mil veces preguntarlo a Blaise pero…hablaban como dos conocidos. Y eso era decir. Según lo que Blaise le dijo a Alex, Julia Angels, cansada de que se insultaran y se lanzaran hechizos por la espalda, decidió que si querían pelearse que lo hicieran, así que durante las tres horas que duraba una clase (eran clases más largas de lo normal) pasaron de lanzarse insultos, atacarse con hechizos y liarse a golpes.

Alex y Blaise parecían un matrimonio después de 40 años de casados, discutían por tonterías que quedaba muy amortiguado por las continuas caricias entre Jack y Viktor.

Ron y Luna parecían la única pareja que se mantenía estable pese a las circunstancias. Manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio entre cuando ser amigos y cuando ser novios. Y eso que era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta el carácter de los dos pero claro, tanto Harry como Hermione, la segunda pareja más estable emocionalmente hablando, estaban pasando por "una bache emocional de pareja", según lo había llamado Jack. Y es que la Slytherin tenía información de primera mano porqué casi pasaba las 24 horas del día con el heredero de Griffindor. Ginny sospechaba que quizás ese fuera algo que estaba afectando a la pareja.

Continuamente llegaban lechuzas a Hogwarts con diversas cartas, cartas para los alumnos, los profesores y los habituales diarios que indicaban que estaba pasando en el exterior. Todo muy tranquilo pero una tranquilidad artificial. Todos sabían que la tienda de varitas de Ollivander había cerrado, Luna casi no llega a comprarse la última ya que la suya se había roto durante un entrenamiento, y que no era por culpa de que el señor Ollivander era demasiado viejo sino porqué había recibido varias cartas amenazadoras. Pisos en zonas que anteriormente ya habían sido conflictivas se estaban vaciando a una velocidad alarmante y Hogsmeade empezaba a disminuir su población y su visita de turistas.

Y así, poco a poco, las semanas se convirtieron en quincenas y éstas en meses y cuando alguien quiso darse cuenta el tiempo había volado, el mundo mágico parecía revolucionado, mucha gente huía de la ciudad para irse a otro país donde tuvieran conocidos o familia.

El ministerio estaba nervioso y a punto de entrar en colapso mientras que San Mungo se preparaba para una de las batallas más feroces.

Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy ya habían sido llamados unas cuantas veces por Voldemort para ultimar "la primera batalla" según la llamaba Voldemort. Él estaba convencido que ganaría y si iba a ganar no podía llamar la batalla de su victoria la última, sería la primera y la única, la vencedora.

La Orden había establecido varios puntos en todo el mundo, Voldemort, una vez conquistado el Reino Unido no se quedaría ahí. Aunque sonará muy duro, Dumbledore no quería arriesgarse. Si perdían debían asegurarse una retaguardia. Ojo-Loco Moody estaba al cargo de ésta.

Y Dumbledore cada día se encerraba en su despacho y nada ni nadie podía entrar, bueno, en realidad si, solo una persona, Julia Angels.

Cuando se terminaba la comida el director se levantaba, era seguido por todos los ojos que habían en el Gran Comedor, y se perdía entre la puerta de la sala anexa al éste, todos sabían que se encerraría ahí.

Durante las dos últimas semanas las clases se volvieron más duras pero por las dos parejas de herederos se volvieron el doble o el triple de duras, tanto, que estos no llegaban a cenar y se quedaban dormidos en los sofás de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Jack, cuando se levantaba, bromeaba diciendo que era la primera vez que los encontraba cómodos.

* * *

Harry entró un día en la Sala Común de Slytherin dispuesto a aclarar algo que hacia mucho, muchísimo tiempo que daba vueltas en su cabeza. Fue una suerte que encontrara a Alex estirada en un sofá mientras intentaba dormir. 

-Alex

-Mm. – contestó ella con los ojos cerrados

-Alexandra

-¿Harry?

-¿Quién si no? – preguntó con humor él cuando la morena solo abrió un ojo

-Ya te vale, estaba dormida – refunfuñó ella mientras se levantaba refregándose los ojos – Dime, Potter, que sea rápido y conciso – dijo ella mientras se tapaba con una manta – Esta Sala Común es horrorosa

-Oye, el video que me diste

-¿Video? – preguntó ella sin saber de que hablaba

-Si, eso que te dio tu madre junto con una llaves de…

-¡OH! Si, ya. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Verás…debía preguntártelo hacia mucho tiempo pero… ¿lo miraste? – Alex se sonrojó – Interpreto eso por un si

-Yo no quería, pero era muy tentador y…

-Vale, es lo que esperaba

-¡Oye! Yo no soy de naturalidad cotilla es que…

-Alex – cortó Harry – cuando miraste el video que fue lo último que viste

-Algo muy raro, si quieres que te lo diga – a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos – Estaba tío Sirius dormido cuando, de repente despertó mientras una voz en le avisaba que pasaba algo y…

-¿Eso es lo último?

-Si

-¿Segura?

-Hombre, quizá no por jurarlo encima del libro de encantamientos que Dumbledore tiene en su despacho pero si, estoy segura. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada

-Harry…

-No quiero aburrirte

-Estamos en el mismo equipo y quiero ser tu amiga, vamos, cuéntamelo – Harry suspiró y empezó a contar algo que no sabían ni Ron ni Hermione

* * *

Dan divisó a Pansy muy concentrada en una de la mesas de la biblioteca, la biblioteca restaba abierta más que nada porqué, de vez en cuando, los profesores mandaban algún tipo de ejercicio pero ya no había el silencio sepulcral que siempre cedía la biblioteca de Hogwarts. 

-¿Puede sentarme? – preguntó Dan con cautela

-Si digo que no ¿me harás caso? – sin levantar la vista de su papel

-No

-Entonces haz lo que quieras

-Gracias – Dan se sentó en la silla del frente

-Aunque no era una invitación, que lo sepas – Pansy levantó la cabeza para afrontarlo, lo que provocó que su flequillo cayera inevitablemente sobre sus ojos – Merlín

-Deja, te ayudo – Dan se levantó y se puso detrás de ella

-No hace falta

-Quiero hacerlo, en serio – dijo con mas énfasis cuando vio que ella intentaba librarse de sus manos - ¿Aún estás enfadada?

-¿A ti qué te parece? – Pansy se había puesto tensa cuando Dan se había sentado delante suyo pero mucho más ahora que sentía como sus manos acariciaban su cuero cabelludo

-Pansy – Dan puso sus manos en los hombros de la morena – Yo…sé que el comentario quizá fue fuera de lugar pero…

-¡Muy fuera de lugar Kirk!

-No entiendo como has llegado al punto de no querer ni hablarme y de llamarme Kirk

-Quizá deberías entender que un posesivo no es la mejor manera de dirigirte a mi – Pansy se levantó de golpe librándose de las manos de Dan

-Pansy…

-Yo… - la chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar – Esta conversación no lleva a ningún sitio – recogió las cosas con prisa y se fue de la biblioteca, Dan se quedó parado, sin saber que hacer e intentando analizar la información que había recibido

-¿Estás bien? – Dan se giró para encontrarse con Luna

-Luna… - el chico se dejó caer encima la silla

-Identificó eso como un no – la rubia se acercó a él, cogió la silla en la que anteriormente Dan se había sentado y la acercó al chico - ¿Quieres hablar? – los ojos negros del chico se encontraron con los azules de Luna – Quizá no sea la mejor pero…

-Me está matando – susurró el chico mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica – Me está matando, me mata su silencio, su indiferencia… ¡incluso que me llame por mi apellido me afecta como si me hubieran lanzado un crucio! Y creeme que ahora sé mucho de eso

-Cielo – Luna abrazó la cabeza de Dan - ¿Quieres que te diga mi opinión?

-Sabes que es lo que quiero

-Estás completamente y tontamente enamorado de Pansy

-¿Qué? – Dan levantó la cabeza del hombro de la Ravenclaw

-Que… - Luna estaba dispuesta a repetirlo por si su amigo no lo había oído bien

-¡Ya lo he oído Luna! Pero eso no tiene sentido, yo no puedo estar enamorado de Pansy, seria… ¿verdad qué no? – preguntó desesperado

* * *

Pansy salió corriendo de la biblioteca y paró en la primera esquina. Sabía que él no la seguiría, lo sabía porqué había visto el dolor en su mirada. 

¡Merlín! Es que no podía, no podía con eso que estaba pasando.

A ella no le hacían falta consejeros sentimentales, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre los dos y justamente por eso se había enfadado con Dan.

Cuando ese día estaba hablando con Chantal había sentido unos celos irracionales hacia la francesa (que no había parado de acercarse al Hufflepuff pese a las múltiples huidas de éste) y cuando Dan la había cogido por los hombros se había sentido…como si sus piernas no fueran a sostenerla.

Y se había asustado.

Se había asustado muchísimo, tanto que había salido corriendo y no se había visto capaz de volver a hablar con él. Pensaba que durante estos dos meses que había pasado algo, algo habría cambiado, que su corazón no latiría con la misma fuerza como lo hacía hora pero, pese a la distancia, los insultos y los silencios…ahora estaba más asustada y su corazón latía mucho más rápido.

¿Y ahora qué hacía¡¿Qué diablos hacía?!

* * *

Draco entró en su habitación cuando sintió que algo iba mal, claro que iba mal, su marca del mal le dolía horrores, solo había ido para cambiarse de ropa, y ahora, además, Pansy estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando. 

-Pansy – el rubio se dirigió hacia su cama, la morena levantó sus ojos oscuros – Merlín¿qué te ha pasado?

-Draco – la chica se levantó y se escondió en los brazos de él – Sé…sé…que debes irte pero… - Pansy también lo sabía, a ella también le había dolido la herida y por primera vez no había sangrado

-Primero eres tu Pansy, ya lo sabes

-¡Es que no es importante! – se quejó ella

-¿¡No es importante¡Estás llorando¿Qué diablos no es importante para que llores?

-¡Dan! Dan no es importante – susurró ella para volver a esconder su cabeza en el cuello de él

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-No me ha hecho nada Draco, el problema es que… - la morena se separó de los brazos del rubio – Dios, tu…tu sientes algo…así, muy fuerte en el corazón cuando… ¿Cuándo estás con Ginny? – el rubio parpadeó sorprendido – Porqué si es así no sé como puedes soportarlo. - Draco esbozó una tierna sonrisa

-Si, lo siento

-¡Pero yo no estoy preparada! Yo…después de eso…no puedo sentir lo mismo que sientes tu y… ¿es durante todo el tiempo o solo cuando la besas¿O cuando tienes contacto con ella¿O…

-Hablaré con Kirk

-¡Draco! No quiero que le digas nada

-No voy a decirle nada pero no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie te haga llorar y Kirk, por muy heredero que sea, no es una excepción

-¡Draco! – pero el chico ya no la escuchaba, se había cambiado de ropa y estaba listo para salir

-Puedes quedarte aquí sino quieres tener que dar explicaciones a Ginny ¿vale?

-No es justo, yo también quiero ser tu hermana mayor – susurró ella

-Pero no puedes porqué yo siempre seré más responsable que tu – sonrió él ya con la puerta abierta

-Te odio, lo sabes

-Yo también – Pansy entró en la cama de Draco una vez el chico había cerrado la puerta

* * *

Julia había entrado en el despacho de Dumbledore para llevarle algo de comida. 

-Albus – dijo Julia en voz alta anunciando su presencia

-Siempre siento tu presencia Julia

-Ya lo sé – susurró la vampiresa. Después de dejar la bandeja encima de la mesa se dirigió al despacho - ¿Ya has decidido que posición seguirán para atacar mejor?

-Es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se que han de hacer los herederos para vencer a Voldemort, no sé si será un duelo o si será una batalla de energía antigua o…

-Albus – Julia colocó una de sus suaves manos encima del hombro del director de Hogwarts – Alguien ya ha pensado eso por ti, confía en la intuición de los chicos y en la suerte que ellos puedan tener

-Pero…

-Confía en mi

-Julia…

-Y ahora, a parte de comer, había pensado que el último día podíamos darlo…festivo

-Ni hablar – contestó tajantemente

-¡Albus! Los chicos están cansados de estar encerrados, trabajando y entrenando, algunos quieres ver a su familia y otros despedirse de ella

-Si lo hago los espías podrían...

-Pero no des permiso para salir a todos, solo a los nuestros

-Eso es favoritismo

-Siempre lo has tenido con Harry. Los otros pueden quedarse en el castillo y abrir la mente mientras que los de confianza pueden ir a despedirse de su familia. Muchos de ellos tienen la familia…

-Habla con Minerva

-Vale – sonrió Julia contenta, besó al director en la mejilla y antes de salir añadió – Come

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Terminado un capítulo otra vez larguísimo, si, he vuelto a unir dos, es que últimamente estoy generosa.**

**Varias cosas que decir sobre el capi:**

**Cho, mi opinión de Cho ya está sobre la mesa, no creo que sea una chica que sea ni buena ni mala, simplemente sufrió muchísimo con la muerte de Cedric (pensémoslo fríamente, se le murió el novio) y Harry estaba ahí dispuesta a consolarla y ella se aprovechó, quizá no era lo mejor pero lo que habríamos hecho todos¿no? Bueno, no entró en este tema que hay muchas versiones, está es la mía.**

**Alex...por fin debía explotar Alex, vimos a Dan, a Jack (casándose) y ahora Alex, creo que era necesario eso y me encantó la conversación que después tuvo con Ginny.**

**Y...¡Dan y Pansy!!! Por fin, tenía muchísimas ganas de subir este trozo y...pufff...bueno, no puedo avanzar nada pero creo que veremos como evolucionan.**

**Y otra cosa...¡He terminado el fic! Sipis, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo pero ayer me puse y os puedo decir que está terminado, ahora solo falta subirlo, así que, tranquilos, no os quedaréis sin él por falta de inspiración (eso es una muuuuy buena noticia)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review:** T.M. Dined, Flor89, jo-soc-jo, Khaly, Caro, Lils Potter 123, Blushy Potter, Gerulita Evans, Serenity, ninniel, Janethmalfoy, MeLiSsA, natisluna, Armelle Potter y Ailyn.

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 26 DE MAYO (Habré terminado los exámenes!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	23. Chapter XXII

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, me he retrasado pero todo tiene una explicación. Que voy a dar a bajo.**

**Espero que os guste el capi**

**Nos leemos.**

**

* * *

**

En el Gran Comedor se creó un gran movimiento cuando Albus Dumbledore, antes de retirarse a su despacho, anunció que mañana, el día anterior a la batalla final, todos tenían día libre, eso si, no podían salir del recinto cerrado de Hogwarts aunque se habilitarían ciertas chimeneas para hablar con los familiares.

Aunque en el grupo de los once fue Jane quien fue a decírselo personalmente añadiendo que ellos si que podrían salir del recinto de Hogwarts y los que tenían los padres "refugiados" irían a verlos durante el día.

Aunque el menos contento fue Draco, que debería ir prácticamente solo porqué solo irían Hermione, Luna y Dan. Ginny no pudo dejar ir una carcajada cuando el rubio platino se lo dijo.

-Ya verás, si al final te llevarás bien incluso con ellos – sonrió ella refiriéndose a la inaugurada "relación" con su hermano

-No te rías pecosa, no te rías

-Soy inocente – dijo ella entre risas levantando las manos en son de paz.

* * *

Draco fue a hablar con el director cuando se encontró con casi el consejo de guerra reunido. Julia, Jane, Severus, Natalie, Nimfadora… 

-Si molesto puedo venir más tarde, señor – se disculpó inmediatamente el rubio platino

-No pasa Draco, podríamos decir que contigo casi no hay secretos – sonrió Albus

-Excepto aquellos que conciernen a cierta pelirroja, claro – dijo Jane negando con la mano. Draco frunció el seño – Lo siento, perdón – se disculpó la rubia – Es que me lo has dejado casi preparado por decirlo

-¿Pelirroja¿Qué pelirroja? – preguntó Nimfadora que era la que había sido el contacto exterior de Hogwarts y casi no entraba en el castillo

-No te preocupes Tonks, ya te lo contaré – sonrió la rubia. Jane había conocido a Nimfadora cuando ésta había entrado en la academia de aurores y se llevaron muy bien, además, podría decirse que eran las dos jóvenes del grupo

-No creo que a… - intentó recordar el nombre de pila, sabía que era horroroso pero ahora mismo no se acordaba

-Tonks – aclaró la pelo-fucsia

-Tonks le interesa

-¿Por qué no? Es tu prima, algo le debe de interesar – Jane se encogió de hombros como diciendo "problemas de sangres limpias" – Pero bueno, señor Malfoy¿qué venía a decir?

-Los planes de Voldemort son…

-Severus nos ha informado de ellos Draco – dijo Natalie

-No, os aseguró que de estos no – sonrió de mala gana el rubio

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Severus sorprendido

-Voldemort piensa hacer una gran fiesta después de la victoria y esa fiesta incluye a tres personas

-¿Quién…

-Bellatrix Lestrange deberá coger a la señora Zabini mientras que Lucius Malfoy deberá coger a Ginevra – Natalie sintió un escalofrío por dos razones, una porqué ni su propio hijo llamaba padre a Lucius Malfoy y el otro porqué…ese simple pensamiento de saber que pasaría. Y de repente sintió la mano de Remus cogiendo la suya, ya no debía enfrentarse a Voldemort sola

-Así que el mismísimo Voldemort se enfrontará a mi, eso será interesante – sonrió Julia – Supongo qué sabe que hacer¿no señor Malfoy?

-Perfectamente

* * *

Pansy estaba en la biblioteca leyendo el libro que, anteriormente, había cogido prestado de Hermione, ahora y bajo las exigencias de Jack (aunque la castaña tampoco ayudaba mucho), ella y la Griffindor hablaban medianamente bien. 

-Pansy – Pansy cerró los ojos, eso no podía ser, que suerte la suya

-Dan – saludó ella sin moverse de su cómodo sofá. Dan hizo una media sonrisa, al menos no lo había llamado por el apellido

-Me preguntaba si, y no me interrumpas hasta que termine – dijo al ver que la Slytherin tenía un comentario preparado - ¿Qué harías mañana?

-¿Yo? – Pansy se hundió más en el sofá. Era verdad, no tenia donde ir, su padre era un desgraciado, su madre había muerto a manos de vete a saber tu quien y sus amigos…

-Había pensado que quizás te apetezca venir conmigo

-¿Contigo?

-Iré a ver a mi familia antes de la batalla y había pensado que quizás querías venir, quiero decir – se dio prisa en añadir al ver la cara de incredulidad de Pansy – A Joey seguro que le caes bien y mi madre, según las chicas es…

-La madre perfecta, si, lo he oído

-Cuando no se enfada, claro, pero estoy seguro que contigo no se va enfadar. ¿Qué dices? – Pansy se había quedado súper tensa, eso significaba algo…conocer formalmente la familia de Dan ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-¡Pansy! – Natalie entró en la Sala Común – Hola Dan

-Señora Zabini

-Natalie – saludaron Dan y Pansy respectivamente

-Oye, te estaba buscando. ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

-¿Mañana?

-Claro – sonrió la rubia – Eres mi hija ahora, al menos formalmente, y pasaremos el día en familia, así que, dime ¿tienes algo en especial qué quieres hacer?

-Natalie yo… - los ojos de Pansy se volvieron acuosos – No encajaré ahí, estarán Blaise y usted y…

-Pansy Parkinson, tendré que cambiarte el nombre – susurró por lo bajo – No será un día para mi y Blaise solamente, también vendrá Remus, y con él no hay lazos de sangre, además, para Blaise eres prácticamente su hermana y estoy segura que Remus, cuando deje de ver solo a una Slytherin – Pansy sonrió – serás alguien a quien tenga mucho apreció.

-Gracias

-¿Vienes o…ya habías hecho otros planes? – preguntó mirando a Dan

-No, no – sonrió ella – Está bien, vendré con ustedes

-Perfecto. Blaise ya sabe las horas. – Natalie se giró como una niña pequeña - ¡OH! Por cierto Pansy, no puedes llamar a tu madre de usted. Natalie estaría bien

-De acuerdo – cuando Natalie se fue Pansy miró a Dan – Lo siento

-Tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente – sonrió él

* * *

Ginny estaba preparada junto a su hermano para ir hacia la Madriguera. Cuando había hablado con Draco al rubio casi se atraganta cuando dijo "ver a mis padres", hasta que la pelirroja aclaró que no hacia falta que él viniera, no ahora, no quería que un día de paz de volviera de tensión cuando sus hermanos (Fred y George, principalmente) se enteraran de su relación con el Slytherin. 

-Ron… - no sabía como pedírselo a su hermano

-No pienso decirle nada a mamá, ese es un privilegio que lo dejo exclusivamente para ti pero… - Ron tenia una sonrisa de "que divertido que será" - …quiero estar delante cuando se lo digas

-¡Ron! – se quejó ella – Aunque yo también puedo contarle a mamá algo de Luna, así, accidentalmente

-No creo que cause la misma sensación que saber que tu estás con Malfoy

-OH! Pero es que yo con Malfoy no he llegado tan lejos como tu con Luna – sonrió maliciosamente la chica

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes? – preguntó todo rojo

-No olvides que Luna es una de mis mejores amigas, entre nosotros no hay secretos

-¿Eso quiero decir que tanto Alex, Jack y Dan lo saben?

-Premio del señor – Ginny lo había dicho en broma pero así que era verdad, Luna y Ron por fin, después del primer fracaso, había llegado a la siguiente fase. Cuando viera a la rubia le pensaba dar un par de gritos que se quedaría tiesa en el sofá.

* * *

Draco maldecía a todos los magos, a todos los dioses y a todo lo que pudiera maldecir. Las cosas iban de mal a peor. 

No solo iba rodeado de sangres sucias sino que además Cara rajada Potter se había añadido a la "excursión".

Si es que ya solo le faltaba eso.

Albus Dumbledore había echo un dos trasladadores. Uno exclusivo para Potter, como no, y era porqué, después de llegar al destino de todos pudiera ir directamente a Privet Drive, que quedaba mucho más cerca de ahí que de Hogwarts, para despedirse de sus tíos, no entendería nunca a los Griffindors, si él pudiera elegir, no volvería a ver su padre.

-Vamos chicos, no nos retrasemos – anunció Nimfadora – Tu primero Harry – el chico asintió y todo el translador en forma de pluma que había encima de la mesa – Y ahora nosotros – anunció a los que había en la sala

-A veces me cansan los favoritismos que le dan a Harry – medio bromeó Dan

-Bueno, ya sabes, mañana te haces una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, pierdes a tus padres y sobrevives a la muerte segura y… ¡también tendrás favoritismos! – añadió Luna con evidente sentido irónico

-Que ácida eres Lovegood – Draco sonrió de lado, no si, aún le caerían bien esos dos por muy raros que fueran

* * *

Alex llegó a su casa, esa casa que echaba muchísimo de menos. 

-¡Estamos en casa! – gritó Alex a pleno plumón

-¡Alexandra! – regañó Severus sintiendo como los pasillos de la mansión hacían eco

-Lo siento papá – sonrió ella sabiendo que su padre no estaba enfadado

-¿Qué¿Bloqueáis la puerta?

-Pues si, es muy divertido dejarte esperando con las maletas en la puerta – Severus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa a la frase de su hija

-Deja Jane, te ayudo

-¡No lo hagas papá! Que después se mal acostumbra – dijo Alex

-Alex me duele que no me tengas respeto

-¡Santo cielo papá!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Severus asustado

-¡Has dejado a mamá embarazada!

-¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Severus ahora con cara de póquer.

-¡Alex! No es verdad Severus, no estoy embarazada. ¿Por qué diablos dices esto Alex?

-Porqué últimamente estás muy sensible mamá. ¿A qué si? – preguntó la morena colgándose del brazo de su padre

-Vale, dejamos la conversación aquí – dijo Severus mientras cogía una maleta con una mano y a Alex con la otra

-¿Por qué? Si era divertida – se quejaron las dos mujeres.

* * *

Harry estaba parado delante de la puerta de Privet Drive. 

Había intentado llamar un par de veces pero siempre se había arrepentido. ¿Qué haría una vez la puerta se abriera¿Decir que se iba a la guerra? Esa sería la mejor noticia para sus tíos y su adorable primo pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que debía ir a verlos.

-Vamos Vernon, haremos tarde – la puerta se abrió sin que Harry hubiera llamado. Y ahí estaba, Petunia vestida para algún tipo de evento social en el mediodía. - ¿Harry? – preguntó la mujer. Solo había recibido una carta por una lechuza diciendo que, probablemente no volvería nunca.

-¡Potter! – pero Vernon no parecía sorprendido sino escandalizado - ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

-He venido a hablar con vosotros

-Ahora no, más tarde – dijo el tío Vernon sin siquiera pararse

-Vernon, creo que por una vez deberíamos prestar atención a Harry – así que Petunia se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar al joven

-¡Petunia! El evento es importante para mi empresa y…

-Entonces ve tu – la voz de Petunia sonaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquila y autoritaria

-Pero…

-Ve Vernon – tío Vernon ni siquiera se despidió de Harry, pasó por su lado mientras iba despotricando contra todo y todos – Pasa Harry – Harry se había visto sorprendido por la reacción de la pareja pero, por increíble que fuera, se le hacia más cómodo hablar con Petunia que con Vernon o Dudley

* * *

La cosa estaba tensa, y Natalie lo notaba. Sabía que el problema no eran Blaise y Pansy. El problema era Remus. Su hijo no acababa de aceptar la relación que tenía con el licántropo y tampoco podía culpar a Remus de no conocer mucho a Pansy, ella no la conocía mucho hasta que había pasado todo eso en la guarida de Voldemort, pese a ser amiga íntima de su hijo. 

-Oiga señor Lupin – pero fue la misma Pansy quién rompió el silencio - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro – respondió Remus aturdido

-No te metas Blaise, que te conozco – advirtió Pansy

-¡Oye! Yo no había dicho nada así que porqué…

-Silencio – ordenó Pansy ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Blaise – Usted...usted es muggle ¿no?

-Más concretamente mi padre era muggle

-Pero conoce el funcionamiento de su mundo ¿no?

-Bastante bien, si

-Entonces… ¿podría decirme como puedo hacer unos estudios muggle-mágicos?

-Vaya…Pansy, eso es muy complicado – admitió Remus

-Si, y tu no estás capacitada intelectualmente para eso

-Blaise, por eso te quiero – dijo Pansy mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas – Porqué siempre me dices cosas tan bonitas – Natalie tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, igual que Remus – Continúe señor Lupin, no haga caso a…esta forma deforme que tengo al lado

-¿Y tú te consideras mi amiga? – protestó Blaise pero Pansy hizo un gesto a Remus para que ignorará a Blaise y continuará.

-Un estudio muggle-mágico es aquel que combina dos carreras post-obligatorias, normalmente similares, la diferencia está en que una es totalmente muggle y la otra totalmente mágica. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En derecho, tanto mágico como muggle

-Pues…

Natalie estaba encantada. Remus estaba explicándole a Pansy todo lo que debía hacer una vez acabará Hogwarts para empezar una de esas carreras extremadamente difíciles, no hacia falta negarlo, mientras que Blaise interrumpía primero a Pansy y después a Remus con comentarios muy Slytherins.

Eso empezaba a ser lo que ella se había imaginado que sería.

* * *

La casa donde estaban los "refugiados" era una preciosa mansión que pasaría perfectamente como una segunda residencia abandonada. Sino fuera porqué nada más llegar una cabeza castaña salió de la puerta en dirección a Dan. 

-¡Joey! – saludó el chico al coger a su hermana entre los brazos

-Joey¿cuántas veces… - empezó a decir Nimfadora

-Lo siento Dora pero es que…es Danny – se excusó la pequeña

-Vale, vamos hacia dentro – anunció Nimfadora haciendo gestos con la mano.

Draco enseguida vio como Dan se acercaba a la mujer y el hombre que había visto la otra vez con la pequeña en brazos. La señora Kirk regañó a la pequeña y después abrazó a su hijo mayor.

Granger había hecho lo mismo con sus padres y Lovegood con el suyo.

-Draco – él se giró para ver a su madre en la silla de ruedas

-Madre – saludó formalmente

-¿Dónde está Ginevra?

-Con sus padres, hoy era un día para pasarlo en familia – y sin más se puso en el respaldo de la silla de su madre para empujarla y llevarla a algún sitio más apartado donde pudiera hablar con ella

* * *

Harry vio como su tía le servía el té caliente y humeante, se había olvidado que ella lo tomaba siempre así. Miró por las paredes de la casa y por primera vez se fijo en cosas en las que nunca se había fijado. Los cuadros que adornaban el salón, la nueva tapicería, el color de las paredes… 

-Harry. ¿Qué querías?

-Tía Petunia…la batalla contra la persona que mató a mis padres se acerca

-Me lo imaginaba – susurró ella – La señora Figg marchó hace un par de meses y empecé a sospechar pero hay pequeñas cosas…extrañas en la gente estos días. Y los numerosos atascos en la salida de la ciudad, las desapariciones, los puestos libres de trabajo…todo.

-La batalla será mañana – aclaró él

-Santo cielo – susurró ella mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos - ¿Y qué harás?

-Luchar – dijo firmemente ganándose unos segundos de silencio absoluto

-¿Sabes Harry? Los ojos de tu madre eran mucho más verdes, más brillantes – dijo de repente Petunia – Creo que era porqué ella no había vivido lo que tu has vivido en tus cortos 17 años de vida, bueno, ya deben ser 18 ¿no?

-Si

-Tengo un regalo para ti, Harry. Algo que ya había pensado darte mucho antes de que cumplieras los dos años de edad – Petunia se levantó para ir hacia un mueble lleno de cajones y abrió el que toda la familia sabía que era exclusivamente para ella, había como una norma no escrita, en ese mueble cada miembro tenía un cajón y nadie lo habría. Claro, todo el mundo menos Harry. El moreno se removió incómodo. ¿Cómo podía empezar a sentir cariño por la mujer? – Esto – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar delante de Harry y extendía una cajita de madera por encima de la mesa donde aún habían las tazas de té.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo. El día después de que te trajeran un hombre vino a verte, yo no le deje entrar, la carta que tu director me había mandado era clara, nadie a parte de él podía verte, así que lo eché pero él me dijo si podía darte esto – dijo indicando la cajita

-¿Quién era?

-No lo sé, un hombre muy guapo pero con cara de sufrimiento. – Harry examinó la cajita de madera, había fotos de sus padres des de que eran pequeños hasta que le tenían a él entre sus brazos. Fotos con sus amigos, con él. – También hay tus papeles legales, fecha de nacimiento y todo eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dio antes?

-Porqué…no sé porqué pero pensaba que si te lo daba cuando eras pequeño lo venerarás como si aún estuvieran vivos o algo así, no lo sé, supongo que me guié por mi instinto. – Y en cierta manera tenía razón, podría haber pasado lo mismo que con el espejo de Oesed, pensó Harry

-¿Y esto? – dijo mientras levantaba la única foto que estaba enmarcada. Era una foto de Lily que estaba abrazada a James mientras que Harry estaba en los brazos de la pelirroja

-Es una foto que quería quedarme, si a ti no te importa, pero no quería hacerlo hasta decírtelo, al fin y al cabo, Lilianne era mi hermana y tu mi sobrino – el reloj del salón sonó anunciando las cuatro de la tarde. Otra vez silencio, que se alargó hasta que Harry se puso de pie

-Tía Petunia debo irme – la mujer asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta con Harry detrás

-Espero que todo salga bien Harry – susurró sinceramente

-Tía Petunia, esto es una sal protectora – dijo mientras le daba una bolsa de color oscuro a su tía – Tiene un efecto de dos días, cuando Dudley y Vernon vuelvan haz un círculo alrededor de la casa y después tira agua destilada encima del círculo hecho con la sal. Ningún tipo de hechizo ni persona podrá entrar o salir durante esos dos días

-¿Y cuándo termine?

-Si cuando termine el efecto, Voldemort ha ganado…no puedo decirte que pasará.

-Harry… - antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo la mujer lo había retenido - …lamento haberte tratado mal. Yo quería a tu madre

-Siempre lo he sabido sino la quisieras nunca me habrías acogido – el chico se despidió con un abrazo que tomó desprevenida a la mujer para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza

Petunia se quedó parada unos momentos mirando la puerta y después decidió recoger el té intacto que había en la sala. Y fue ahí cuando vio la foto que había preguntado al joven Potter para quedarse.

-Mucha suerte, Harry

* * *

Draco miraba a su madre que buscaba algo en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba con ella. Nimfadora había entrado hacia dos minutos diciendo que en diez minutos marchaban sin falta, así que empezaran a despedirse. 

-Toma – dijo entregando una pequeña caja a Draco – Sé que a lo mejor no estás preparado para esto pero cuando lo estés quiero que le ofrezcas esto a la mujer que escojas

-Madre…

-Que supongo que será la señorita Weasley. Este anillo me lo regaló Lucius cuando aún nos queríamos tanto como para dar la vida el uno por el otro – Narcisa vio como su hijo abría la boca para rechistar pero lo interrumpió – Y antes de que digas algo más, Nimfadora Tonks te está esperando

* * *

-Bueno, voy a coger un par de cosas y nos marchamos hacia Hogwarts – Alex y Severus miraron incrédulos a Jane - ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia 

-Que no serán un par de cosas, serán, por lo menos, dos maletas enteras – corrigió Alex

-Jane hazlo rápido ¿vale? – cortó Severus la discusión que estaba a punto de empezar. La rubia asintió, le desordenó el pelo a su hija y subió hacia las habitaciones.

-Yo también quiero tu poder de persuasión papá – sonrió Alex

-Solo funciona con tu madre

-Para mi sería suficiente – sonrió la morena - ¿Qué planeas?

-Te lo diré cuando tu me digas qué te pasa

-¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo?

-Porqué soy tu padre – Alex bajo la vista y empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-Estoy…asustada

-Ya – Severus dejó caer sus hombros, él si que estaba aterrorizado. En esa guerra lucharían dos de las personas más importantes para él y no quería perder a ninguna de las dos

-No sé que debo hacer ni…como actuar. Sé que si me pongo de la manera que estoy ahora asustaré a mamá pero…no quiero que pase nada, no quiero que ni tu, ni mamá, ni Ginny, ni Blaise, ni Jack ni…

-Alexandra – Severus la obligó a levantar la vista enfrontándose a sus ojos acuosos – Si pudiera evitar que fueras a la guerra, a esa estúpida guerra donde morirán personas inocentes y no tan inocentes, lo haría, por desgracia…

-Soy heredera

-Si

-Y tendré que enfrontarme cara a cara con Voldemort y…

-Alex… - Severus cogió con fuerza las manos de su hija – Voldemort no te hará nada, absolutamente nada – dijo con firmeza adivinando los pensamientos de su hija

-¿Cómo lo sabes papá¿Y si…

-Porqué entre Voldemort y tu estaré yo – Alex apretó las manos de su padre con fuerza

-No quiero que…

-Es mi obligación, como padre y como profesor – Alex odió a esa mesa que estaba entre medio de los dos, quería abrazar a su padre con tantísima fuerza…

-Te quiero papá.

-Yo también te quiero cielo, más que a cualquier otra cosa – Alex esbozó una tierna sonrisa

-Vale, eso no es justo – Jane entró con las dos prometidas maletas - ¿Por qué a mi nunca me decís que me queréis? – preguntó la rubia con un puchero

-¿Cuánto hace que escuchas? – preguntó Alex refiriéndose a sus miedos, no quería que su madre se enterará, quizá Jane podía aguantar todas esas "faltas de respeto" porqué sabía que iban en broma, pero si supiera lo que realmente pasaba, algo que no era broma, se preocuparía mucho más de lo esperado, porqué, al fin y al cabo, Jane había perdido a su familia de muy joven y ni tan siquiera se había planteado poder perder a su marido y a su hija en la batalla.

-Des de vuestra declaración de amor, no mucho – dijo ella - ¡Yo también quiero!

-¡Vámonos! Hacemos tarde – dijo Severus levantándose

-¡Eh! Severus no me dejes con la palabra en la boca y Alex ni te atrevas a reírte. – dijo mientras los perseguía hasta la chimenea - ¡Parad de reír los dos! – gritó Jane entre las risas de su familia

* * *

Harry llegó a Hogwarts aterrizando en el despacho de Minerva MacGonnagall al mismo tiempo que Jack salía de la chimenea. 

-¡Harry! – el chico, aún medio mareado se giró hacia la Slytherin

-Jack. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Bien, ya sabes, papá dándome besos y abrazos y mamá rezando a ver si, de pasada, me sucedía algo "no muy grave" – Harry sonrió de lado. Esos meses entrenando con ella le habían hecho ver que era mucho más que una cara bonita.

Nunca había entendido como Ginny podía ser amiga de Summers, al fin y al cabo, era Slytherin y de esas que no tienen pelos en la lengua. Alex era Griffindor, Luna era…Luna y Dan era un hijo de muggle, Jack Summers, hija rica de una familia de alto linaje mágico (ahora que se sabía la verdad más aún), no encajaba en ese esquema.

Además, Jack era eso, la típica niña de papá, rica y que solo le importaba su físico. Solo una cara bonita.

Ahora había descubierto que si, era una cara bonita, pero no solo eso. La relación que tenía con su madre legal era peor que la que él tenía con sus tíos, para el padre de la chica era ella su princesa y le concedía cualquier capricho, de ahí un carácter muy similar al de muchas niñas de papá. Por otro lado el echo de haber tenido que hacer siempre un papel que no le tocaba, aunque le gustaba como muchas veces ella misma había dicho, y finalmente el no poder ver durante meses seguidos a la persona que más quería, Viktor Krum, la hacían muy diferente a la típica Slytherin.

Además, Jack había resultado un complemento casi perfecto para él, aunque en un principio pensará que su mejor pareja hubiera sido Alex, era una chica muy activa y alegre, algo que iba en contra de su carácter maduro y reflexivo, además resultó ser mucho más poderosa de lo que incluso Julia se imaginaba y podían mantener duelos casi de la misma intensidad pese a la diferencia de edad, curso y experiencias.

-Oye Harry, tanto pensar en mi te hará daño – sonrió de manera pícara Jack

-Además de ser una cotilla e increíblemente buena en eso de cerrar y entrar en la mente

-Tu también me has sorprendido Potter, que lo sepas y si no fuera porqué estoy terriblemente encantada con Viktor me hubiera enamorado de ti

-¿Es un halago? – Harry se había acostumbrado a esas salidas de Jack

-¡Claro que si! Y ni te pienses que ahora estarías con Granger

-¿Aún no te cae bien?

-Ni soñando. Ahora tu ve con ella que yo me voy con Viktor – dijo ella medio cantando, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando pequeños saltitos. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un carcajada para después dirigirse hacia su Sala Común

* * *

Draco entró en su habitación cuando el olor de Ginny lo envolvió. Ella estaba sentada en la cama de Blaise mientras miraba a través de la ventana. 

Llovía.

-El tiempo acompaña – parecía que la pelirroja había vuelto a la realidad

-Yo preferiría que no lloviera – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-¿Cómo fue por tu casa?

-Bien. Al parecer Fred está saliendo con Angelina, nuestra antigua cazadora¿te acuerdas? – Draco asintió – Y George, según lo que me ha dicho Bill, está bastante celoso que su parte gemela tenga pareja, aunque creo que él también tiene algo. Percy también estaba, para disgusto de los gemelos y Ron pero para felicidad de mis padres, además, Charlie está prometido. ¿Adivinas con quien? – sonrió ella

-No me digas que…

-La misma. Ahora seremos familia por parte de prima – Draco se sentó al lado de ella - ¿Y tu con tu madre?

-Bien, ella está bien, eso es lo que importa

-Me hubiera gustado ir – se disculpó ella

-No te disculpes, tu misma lo dijiste, tiempo para pasar con la familia

-¿Has cenado?

-Si pero si quieres te acompaño

-No, yo también he cenado - Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco

-Tranquila – susurró él mientras la abrazaba y la atraía hacia él

-Mañana no podré luchar sabiendo que tú estás…

-Protegiéndote. Ginny – la pelirroja levantó sus ojos marrones – No debes pensar en mi debes pensar en ti

-Pero tu no pensarás en ti pero si en mi, eso no es justo señor Malfoy – medio bromeó ella

-Para mi es muy importante que tu…

-¡Para mí también! – se indignó ella

-Lo sé – susurró el mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella – y eso me asusta

-Y a mi me aterra – Ginny se dejó envolver por los brazos de Draco

-¿Puedo encerrarte en tu habitación hasta mañana por la tarde?

-Evidentemente no – sonrió ella contra el cuello del rubio - ¿Y yo?

-Tampoco – susurró él – En ese caso pelirroja déjame llevarte a tu habitación para que los dos podamos descansar – Draco se levantó cogiendo de la mano de Ginny y empezó a andar hacia la puerta - ¿Ginny? – se había parado porqué los brazos de los dos estaban lo máximo extendidos pero ella no se había movido de su sitio

-No quiero

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ir a mi habitación

-Ginny… ¿qué…

-Quiero decir – ahora ella se había levantado sin soltar la mano de Draco – Que está noche necesito pasarla contigo – Ginny estaba a escasos centímetros, Draco sentía el aliento de ella chocando contra su cuello de una manera muy, muy tentadora

-Gin…estás asustada y… - dijo Draco usando el poco sentido común que le quedaba

-Y enamorada de ti – los ojos castaños se encontraron con los grises de él – Y tu lo estás de mi – Ginny había llevado la mano de Draco a su cintura, justo en la parte que quedaba libre entre el pantalón y la camiseta de tirantes que usaba

Draco sintió un escalofrío al haber acariciando la tersa y lisa piel, si que era verdad que, en algún momento de pasión había acariciado algunas partes "prohibidas" de Ginny pero nunca cuando ella demostraba tanta sensualidad y ternura a la vez.

La mano de la chica abandonó a Draco, él sabía que eso significaba una cosa. Si la apartaba, ella pararía e iría a dormir a su habitación sino…

Draco resiguió el perfil de ella, su pelo atado con una cola alta, los pendientes largos en forma de espiral, los hombros descubiertos y una tentadora fila de pecas que iban des del cuello hasta la cintura y sin quererlo la otra mano se posó en la cintura de Ginny y antes de poder decir o hacer nada, Ginny se había puesto de puntillas para besarlo suavemente como para despertarlo. Draco no pudo hacer nada más que rodear la cintura de ella y acercarla a su cuerpo para, de esa manera, profundizar el beso.

* * *

Dan entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin con Hermione, Luna y Draco pero los perdió cuando ellos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones y él quedó parado observando a Pansy quien leía el mismo libro. 

Sin prisa se sentó en el suelo, al lado de ella. La chimenea estaba encendida con un fuego que no hacia calor, según lo que dijo Jack, el fuego natural era mucho más bonito que la luz artificial así que con la ayuda de los conocimientos de Hermione habían hecho que el calor no llegará a la habitación.

-Hola – por primera vez la Slytherin levantó los ojos de manera pacífica

-Hola

-¿Qué tal con los Zabini's?

-Bien, realmente me lo he pasado bien, mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba. Blaise continua reacio a portarse bien con Remus pero creo que al final lo conseguirán

-¿Remus?

-Le llamaba señor Lupin pero me dijo que eso lo hacia ver más viejo así que… - es encogió ella de hombros - ¿Y tu?

-Mamá exasperada por culpa de Joey, Joey encantada de poder hacer lo que quisiera y papá intentando poner orden. Mi madre y mi hermana se parece sobremanera

-¿Física o psíquicamente?

-Ambas maneras. ¿No has visto lo guapas que son?

-Si – asintió Pansy mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa. Ella nunca había hablado con tanta devoción de su familia y…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dan

-Nada – negó ella con la cabeza – Yo nunca he hablado así de mi familia – susurró ella

-Bueno, ahora tienes familia nueva – Dan pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Sabía que era arriesgado pero sino se arriesgaba ahora… ¿cuándo lo iba a hacer?

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó de repente Pansy.

-¿Cómo? – ella se separó de él.

-Si tienes miedo – suspiró con alivio cuando él se había medio alejado de ella. Había empezado a sentir el miedo, el terror y las cosquillas de la otra vez

-Aterrado pero Luna se me ha echado a llorar y he tenido que consolarla. Jack ha caído en brazos de Viktor una vez a llegado a Hogwarts y Alex…

-Tu también tienes derecho a llorar o a demostrar que tienes miedo, no debes ser fuerte solo por ser chico – dijo Pansy

-No es por eso es porqué…soy la parte pacífica, relajada y… - Pansy sonrió tiernamente - ¿Qué? – preguntó el al sentir la mirada de Pansy

-Estás nervioso

-No lo estoy

-Lo estás

-Vale, lo estoy – Pansy sonrió contenta por haber ganado. Dan evitó su mirada, no estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, bueno, si en parte, pero ahora lo que le ponía nervioso era esa relación tan…extraña que tenía con la Slytherin – Pansy…

-¿Mm? – preguntó ella medio ausente

-Prométeme que mañana vigilarás muchísimo

-Dan…

-Prométemelo

-Solo si tú me prometes que también vigilarás – dijo ella. Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos

-Cuando todo esto termine…yo… - Pansy sintió de repente que las cosquillas iban en aumento, deseaba de todo corazón que Dan…se le declarará. – No te besaré.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Pansy confundida, eso había roto el romanticismo

-No sé si esperabas que lo hiciera o si quieres que lo haga, justamente por eso, no lo haré. No sé ni si estás preparada y…

-Dan

-…y no quiero hacerte recordar cosas pasadas y dañinas y… - Pansy lo cortó poniendo suavemente su mano en la barbilla de él notando los pequeños pelos de barba que empezaban a crecer, tuvo que aguantarse la broma del "hoy no te has afeitado"

Suavemente Pansy empujó su mano hacia delante, no cogía su barbita, solo la guiaba, y la estaba guiando hacia ella. Los labios de él tocaron los de ella con delicadeza, suavemente, con miedo, con nervios.

Pansy no se movió, a lo largo de ese curso había experimentado tantas sensaciones pero ahora…lo que sentía…parecía que algo que le habían arrebatado hacia muchísimo tiempo había vuelto a ella.

-Y no quiero que te pase algo en la torre de astronomía – dijo Dan cuando se rompió el simple roce

-Eso queda entre tú y yo – susurró ella apoyando su frente con la de Dan y mezclando sus alientos

-Secretos nuestros – Pansy asintió mientras se dejaba rodear por los brazos de Dan mientras las cosquillas volvían y el miedo desaparecía y, en voz baja, pidió que hubiera muchos más secretos entre ellos, aunque esta vez fueran de otro tipo.

* * *

Alex entró en la Sala Común pillando a Dan y Pansy en pleno beso, aunque no era un beso, era un roce mucho más tierno y romántico que un beso apasionado. Se quedó dos segundos en silencio, esperando una reacción por parte de los dos pero pensó que sería mejor no molestarles. 

Subió las escaleras y vio como Ron salía de la habitación de Harry y entraba en la de Luna, así que supuso que Ginny debía estar con Draco al ver libre la habitación de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabía que Blaise la esperaba.

No vio nada así que entró despacio y cuando estaba dentro cerró la puerta con un hechizo, quedaba raro y como si no lo quisiese pero no quería acostarse con él solo porqué era lo que tocaba hacer. Sabía que todos lo hacían por amor y no por simple placer pero parecía que todo el mundo se veía obligado a demostrar que se quería solo por ser la vigilia de la guerra y ella no quería que su primera vez fuera con la presión de que cualquier cosa podía pasar mañana.

-Hola cielo – un susurró en su oído la puso tensa y sintió como las manos oscuras de Blaise se deslizaban a través de su plano estómago

-Blaise – susurró de vuelta ella mientras sentía que el chico se ponía manos a la obra con su cuello – Blaise – la mano de él se había dirigido hacia el botón de los pantalones de la chica - ¡Blaise! – Alex se separó bruscamente de él cayendo sin querer en la cama que tenia en frente

-¿Qué? – preguntó enfadado

-Me gustaría que cuando te llamará me respondieras y dejarás de tocarme como un depravado, quizá tengo algo importante que decirte – el moreno se quedó clavado ahí, estaba claro que esa no era una de esas discusiones simpáticas que siempre tenía con ella

-Lo siento – susurró él mientras se sentaba en la cama de enfrente, dejando espacio a la chica – Pensaba…

-Piensas demasiado – cortó bruscamente Alex - ¿Te has saltado la parte en que el chico pide la aprobación de la chica?

-No iba a hacer nada sin que tú quisieras – se defendió él. Alex medio sonrió y Blaise vio que, aunque estaba medio dolida, ya no estaba furiosa

-Lo sé, sé que tienes muy en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado con Pansy y…

-No te confundas Alex, eso siempre está presente, pero yo no iba a hacerlo porqué por encima de todo te respeto más que a mi mismo y…

-No me sobornarás

-Ya lo he hecho

-¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó ella – Blaise – Alex volvió a ponerse seria – No voy a acostarme contigo esta noche, sé que todo el mundo quizá lo hace y es lo que deberíamos hacer pero…

-Alex – Blaise se acercó a ella y se arrodilló al suelo delante de la chica – Si no estás preparada esperaré – la chica abrió la boca para volver a hablar – No soy un depravado, ni un pervertido ni tampoco voy tan desesperado para irme con otra, principalmente porqué ninguna otra me daría lo que tu me das – Blaise disfrutó viendo como Alex se sonrojaba, algo nada habitual en la chica

-No quiero tener sexo por sexo Blaise – susurró la chica medio avergonzada – No digo que ellos no lo hagan por amor pero…

-Ya – Blaise se encogió de hombros – Y el error es mío por pensar que éramos como una pareja normal

-No, eso si que es cierto – sonrió Alex al recordar la relación familiar que los unía – Además, seria raro, siendo…primos – sonrió Alex

-Muy raro – asintió él – Oye… ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Es que Ginny se ha apoderado de mi habitación y no quiero arriesgarme a…ya sabes

-Si, sé – sonrió ella – Puedes dormir en la cama de Dan, seguramente él irá con Pansy

-¿Están… - preguntó Blaise juntando sus dedos índice de las dos manos

-Ni idea – dijo Alex mientras entraba en el baño - ¡Y he cerrado con llave pervertido! – gritó ella mientras Blaise esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Julia estaba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Era el único sitio donde podía concentrarse, claro, sin los ojos azules del director de Hogwarts mirándola fijamente. 

Pero ahora, cuando él estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a los diferentes grupos que mañana se formarían, ella podía pensar. Pensar en el mañana.

Sabía que pasaría, o al menos se lo imaginaba, sabía como y de que manera Voldemort atacaría y de la única manera que podían vencer pero…no podía decírselo a nadie, era como una intuición de que si algo debía pasar sería como de manera espontánea.

-¿Qué haces aquí Julia? – preguntó el director mientras entraba en el despacho

-Pensaba – susurró ella, aún sin abrir los ojos aunque sentía su mirada

-¿Y tienes que hacerlo sobre mi escritorio? – preguntó divertido el hombre

-Es un sitio cómodo – bromeó ella mientras abría los ojos. Se quedó mirándolo, analizando sus arrugas, sus canas, su barba, sus facciones…y vio que para ella, por mucho años que habían pasado, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo – Continuas siendo tu

-Julia…

-Prométemelo – la mujer saltó del escritorio – Prométeme que después de esta guerra, pase lo que pase, estarás conmigo

-Si Voldemort gana tu estarás bajo su poder

-Antes muerta a ser suya – Julia se acercó a él – Albus…yo… - la manos del hombre se posaron suavemente en las mejillas de ella. Ahora fue la vampiresa la que se sintió expuesta a un escrutinio

-Ni tan solo tienes arrugas – se lamentó Albus mientras acariciaba la piel tersa y fina de Julia – Ni canas – en ese momento cogió un mechón de pelo, saboreando su suavidad – Ni tu cuerpo ha cambiado – dijo mirando sus pechos, su cintura y sus caderas

-A mi me da igual – Julia enfocó sus ojos ámbar hacia los azules – Sigo siendo mayor que tu, sigo siendo la única mujer con la que has estado…sigo siendo…

-La persona a la que más quiero – susurró él. Julia se refugió entre sus brazos mientras Albus cerraba el abrazo

-Te quiero Albus, y no lo diría en vano

-Lo sé, lo sé, y eso me duele muchísimo

-Si tu quieres estar conmigo Albus y yo contigo – Julia se separó un poco – Estémoslo. ¿Qué nos lo impide¿La opinión pública? Nunca te ha importado. ¿La opinión de Harry? Harry me aprecia mucho más de lo que crees ¿Nuestra edad¡Soy mayor que tu¿El aspecto físico? Bueno, yo siempre he sido mucho más guapa que tu, incluso en tus mejores años – Albus sonrió de lado mientras ella correspondía el gesto. Y sin que ella se lo esperará, Albus la cogió de las mejillas para besarla como hacia años que no hacia

* * *

Alex se levantó en medio de la oscuridad y se dirigió a tientas hacia la cama de Blaise. 

-¡Merlín que daño! – se quejó ella mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama de su novio

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Blaise despertándose medio asustado

-Nada, que me he dado con uno de los tacones que Jack ha dejado por aquí.

-Jack no duerme en tu habitación.

-¿Y crees que le importa? – se quejó ella. Blaise asintió en la oscuridad – Déjame espacio Blaise – Blaise se apartó medio confundido – No quiero dormir sola esta noche

-No voy a acostarme contigo – dijo rápidamente el Slytherin

-No quiero que lo hagas – respondió ella – Solo que me abraces, mañana…

-Te prohíbo que hables de mañana mientras te estoy abrazando – reclamó él

-¿Y si…

-Sobreviviremos los dos y si uno no lo hace el otro irá hasta el mismo infierno para traer a su alma de vuelta – Alex sonrió mientras notaba como empezaba a notar el calor que le daba el cuerpo de Blaise

-Te quiero Blaise – susurró ella – No te lo digo mucho, más bien no te lo digo nunca pero…

-Es mejor que me lo digas poco y me lo digas de esa manera que me hace vibrar todo a que me lo repitas siempre y no sienta nada – Alex se acurrucó más en su pecho – Yo también te quiero Alexandra Cleopatra Thomas

-Es demasiado largo mi nombre – dijo entre sueños

-Pues si

**

* * *

Ya está!**

**Ha sido un capítulo extremadamente dulce, pero creo que será necesario teniendo en cuenta que es la vigilia de la gran batalla.**

**Tengo poco tiempo así que, desgraciadamente no puedo comentar mucho solo decir, escenas que a mi me han encantado: la escena entre Harry y Petunia, la escena de la noche entre Draco y Ginny, también la de Pansy y Dan (¡lo necesitaba!) y finalmente la escena de Alex y Severus. Espero que coincidais conmigo, xD**

**¿Por qué he actualizado tan "tarde"? Bueno, no fue hasta el martes que me llegaron los 15 reviews y como estaba de finales no he podido actualizar hasta hoy. ¡Si! He terminaaaaaaado**

**Así que, como siempre, dar las gracias a:** Clara-Black, Carolina Gatica, T.M. Dined, nanu18, Blushy Potter, joyce, Gerulita Evans, Elassel Granger, Anvi Snape, Janethmalfoy, greengirl, laly malfoy, natisluna, Serenity, Armelle Potter y ImPoSsIbLeS.

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 16 DE JUNIO (Habré terminado la Selectividad, yuhuuuuu!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Wolas!**

**No voy a entretenerme con una introducción al fic.**

**Solo espero que os guste y nos leemos a bajo.**

**Besos**

**

* * *

**

Ginny se despertó cuando sintió que el fresco de la mañana estaba entrando en contacto con su piel desnuda. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo así que decidió levantarse para poder evitar el fresco.

Después de enrollarse la sábana como pudo sin levantarse intentó buscar a Draco hasta que sintió el ruido de la ducha.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, de espaldas a la puerta del baño, intentando ordenar lo que había pasado anoche. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para proponerle eso, podía esperar, estaba segura de que podía esperar pero tenía ese mal presentimiento, el mismo mal presentimiento que cuando entraron en el Ministerio con Harry, en ese momento le habría gustado coger la mano de Harry y decirle lo que sentía, pero Harry estaba demasiado entusiasmado con Cho Chang, la cual resultaba haberse convertido en una de las personas con las que debían confiar a la hora de organizar los grupos, y ahora…

Miró su tobillo descubriendo algo que se había echo hacia muy poco tiempo.

Un beso algo mojado en su hombro derecho.

-Lo has visto – susurró ella mientras apoyaba su desnuda espalda sobre el pecho de Draco

-Lo vi anoche

-¿Y no dijiste nada?

-No me dejaste decir nada – Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente - ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

-Fue a principios de año, Jack había visto un chico con un tatuaje y le encantó la idea y nos convenció con eso de que hay una poción con la que se puede quitar

-No es del todo cierto

-Ahora lo sé, pero después de eso ya tenía un tatuaje y estaba haciéndome otro – sonrió ella

-¿Otro?

-Si, este me lo hice en señal de amistad. Yo llevo la media luna mirando hacia la izquierda, Alex mirando hacia abajo, Luna hacia la derecha y Jack hacia arriba

-¿Y Dan?

-Evidentemente Dan es el Sol

-Muy lógico – sonrió él - ¿Y el otro? – Ginny se movió para poder quedar de manera horizontal y mostrar su tobillo izquierdo – Aquí está el otro

-¿Una "M"?

-Como la tuya – indicó el brazo izquierdo del chico – Yo también me di cuenta y tu tampoco me dejaste hablar – Draco sonrió de lado – Además, no es como la tuya, la mía es mucho más pequeña

-Pensaba que el tamaño no importaba

-Que tu lo tengas pequeño no me ha alejado de tu lado – Draco se sonrojó y Ginny ahogó una carcajada - El cerebro – aclaró rápidamente, recordando la broma que Jack había hecho hacia tiempo al pobre de Viktor - ¿Por qué te la hiciste? – preguntó ella antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo a reclamarle y Ginny tuvo que ahogar otra carcajada

-Supongo que por lo mismo que tu – susurró él – Descubrí que la M era la única inicial que teníamos en común – Ginny se giró completamente hasta quedar cara a cara mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos

-Yo…

-Espera, ahora quiero decirte una cosa – Draco se levantó para coger algo de su escritorio, Ginny se dio la vuelta pero se sorprendió al ver que él volvía a sentarse en su espalda – No hace falta que te gires – dijo mientras enrollaba un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de ella – Verás…hace mucho que pienso en esto y ahora es el mejor momento para decírtelo

-¿Decirme el que? – preguntó ella curiosa mientras se acomodaba en el pecho desnudo de él

-Te amo – Ginny quiso levantarse pero Draco se lo impidió – Y es por eso que te pido que te cases conmigo – Ginny vio como la mano que no estaba alrededor de su cintura aguantaba una cajita de terciopelo negro delante de sus ojos – No la abriré por ti – Ginny la cogió con manos temblorosas y finalmente la abrió. Era un precioso anillo de oro dorado con un diamante adornando su cima, se notaba que era antiguo incluso un poco pasado de moda – Era de mi madre pero sino te gusta puedo…

-No…quiero decir si, bueno, que no hace falta que lo cambies pero Draco…yo…

-No te pido que nos casemos ahora ni dentro de dos meses ni mucho menos de la manera que hizo Jack pero quiero que un día te llegues a llamar Ginevra Malfoy

-Draco… - Ginny notó que la voz se desvanecía y que solo tenía ganas de llorar, llorar de emoción

-Ginny… - susurró él

-¡Serás tonto! No puedo decirte que si – se quejó ella mientras daba patadas en el aire

-¿Por qué? – preguntó bastante aterrado que su primera proposición echa seriamente fuera rechazada

-¡Porqué no puedo llevar el anillo! – Draco soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja por los hombros

-Entonces te lo volveré a pedir cuando todo esto se haya terminado – Ginny se dio la vuelta para besar a Draco

-¡Voy a entrar! – se oyó la voz de Blaise des de fuera rompiendo el momento romántico

-Te besaré luego – susurró Draco mientras besaba con cuidado la punta de la nariz de la pelirroja

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? – preguntó Blaise en medio de la habitación con la mano cubriendo sus ojos

-Puedes Blaise – sonrió Ginny mientras Draco se encargaba de poner una túnica encima de los hombros desnudos de ella

-Weasley, que guapa estás está mañana – sonrió Blaise mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciendo enrojecer a la chica – Te he traído el uniforme de batalla – dijo indicando el conjunto de ropa deportiva que había dejado encima de su cama

* * *

Luna vio todo el vestíbulo revolucionado, la gentes estaba nerviosa y preocupada, podría ser su última mañana. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no había luz. No había sol. Las ventanas que daban al exterior no transmitían ningún tipo de reflejo de la luz del Sol.

¿Estaba nublado y con ganas de llover? Tal y como los sentimientos de muchos acompañaban.

-Problemas – Dan se acercó a ella con mirada preocupada - ¿Estás bien?

-Mareada – susurró la Ravenclaw

-¿Quieres agua¿Aire? – preguntó Alex que no se había separado de ella des de que había llegado al vestíbulo aunque la rubia no se hubiera dado cuenta

-No, solo…

-Toma – Julia Angels se había acercado y le había alargado un baso con una poción – Bella la ha preparado, contra nervios y mareos

-Gracias – Luna lo cogió y se lo bebió de un trago. Julia se fue a entregar la misma poción a Ron que parecía estar al borde del colapso

-¿Qué ocurre Dan? – preguntó Alex

-Magia antigua

-Eso no suena bien – dijo Luna mientras tenía cara de asco por culpa del gusto de la poción

-No es bueno, te lo aseguró. Voldemort ha…provocado un eclipse

-¿Qué? – gritó Alex llamando la atención de medio vestíbulo - ¿Se puede hacer?

-Si – dijo Dan

-Eso implica vampiros ¿y licántropos? – preguntó con miedo la morena

-Solo vampiros

-Genial, total, los vampiros solo chupan sangre – dijo Luna irónicamente

-Luni cielo¿estás bien? Te veo muy blanca – preguntó Alex mientras la cogía por la cintura

-Lo estaré dentro de 20 años, cuando este sentada delante de mi televisor viendo programas muggles estúpidos

-Antes que nada, debo deciros algo – Jack había llegado hacia ellos con Ginny arrastrada de la mano

-No, por favor. Otra heredera no – rogó Dan en broma

-¡No seas idiota! – se quejó la Slytherin - Quiero que, cuando todo esto acabe, cuando los cinco volvamos a estar unidos en un abrazo de oso…sea en otro sitio

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny

-¡OH! – Alex pareció reconocer la idea - ¿Te acuerdas que no hace mucho te pregunté sobre hacer la vuelta al mundo? – Ginny asintió con miedo

-Pues está todo organizado, hoteles, actividades, transladores y un sin fin de cosas más

-Pero yo no he pagado nada – dijeron a la vez Luna y Ginny

-Y ni falta que hace – Ginny quería volver a reclamar algo pero Jack la cortó – Así que antes de salir ahí fuera quiero que hagamos una promesa. Iremos a ese viaje, todos, los cinco. Pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra…tenemos una promesa que cumplir

-¡Jack¡Has madurado! – dijo Ginny con lágrimas a los ojos

-¡Serás idiota¡Siempre he sido madura! – se quejó Jack mientras recibía un abrazo de Ginny. Alex, Dan y Luna no pudieron ahogar una carcajada por culpa de la broma de la pelirroja - ¿Promesa?

-Promesa – dijo Alex mientras ponía una mano en el centro y Jack la cogía

-Promesa – añadieron Ginny y Luna a la vez, la primera aún abrazada a Jack

-Daniiii…es tu turno – sonrió de forma burlona Jack

-Os quiero vale pero…es una guerra, no puede salir todo bien – Dan miró hacia los Slytherins que estaban bromeando con unos guantes especiales que Jane acaba de darles – Y…estoy empezando a marearme – Alex hizo una risita, Luna le pasó un baso de la medicina de Julia y Jack y Ginny siguieron la mirada de Dan – Pero…una promesa es una promesa – dijo con cara de asco después de haber tomado la medicina mientras enlazaba una mano con las cuatro de las chicas

-Chicos. Tomad estos guantes – Jane apareció con cinco pares de guantes – Tienen un hechizo especial, de las mismas manos de Dumbledore, que hace que la varita no pueda caeros. Gran aventaja

-¿Segura que funcionará? – preguntó Alex mientras se los ponía

-No pero crucemos dedos para que si lo haga – Jane sonrió satisfecha cuando vio que todos se habían puesto los guantes – Alexandra…

-Mamá…no empeze… - pero antes de terminar se había visto envuelta por los brazos de su madre – Todo saldrá bien

-Si, por supuesto – Jane se secó una lágrima furtiva – Si pudiera evitaría que fueras a la batalla

-Pero yo soy una de las personas que no puede faltar, mamá.

-Te quiero – susurró Jane mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

-Yo también mamá.

-¡Alex¿Qué has dicho¡Vuélvelo a decir! – dijo Jane emocionada mientras Alex se sonrojaba

-¡Vete Thomas! Hablaremos después – bromeó Alex a su madre quien le sacó la lengua y se fue hacia otro grupo a entregar más guantes

-Señores – la voz de Dumbledore resonó en todo el vestíbulo – La noche ha vencido la mañana no dejemos que el mal venza al bien.

* * *

Dan sintió que Alex le cogía la mano con fuerza. La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió despacio y un grito aterrador hizo que se tuvieran que tuviera que taparse las orejas y alguno de los más inexpertos cayó desmayado. 

-Banshees – susurró Alex

-Debo hacer una cosa

-¡Dan! – pero el chico ya había desaparecido.

Dan sentía que debía despedirse de ella. No había podido hacerlo y ahora…

-¡Dan! – dijo una sorprendida Pansy que estaba subiendo la cremallera del chándal que les habían dado como uniforme

-Estoy segura que no viene a verme a mi – susurró Ginny a Luna y Hermione. Luna esbozó una sonrisita

-Pansy – cogió suavemente la chica de la mano y ella sintió un escalofrío recordando el suave beso que se habían dado la noche anterior

-Dan, ahora no es momento – dijo ella mientras que una mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los del chico y la otra señalaba la puerta abierta del vestíbulo

-Vuelve – sin más acercó a Pansy a su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Pansy se quedó ahí, cerca del cuerpo de Dan, notando su calor y sin importarle que estaba a punto de entrar en la Gran Batalla.

-Vuelve – susurró ella mientras sentía que Dan estaba deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos en contra de su voluntad

Cuando Dan había vuelto al lado de Alex, ésta la miraba con el seño fruncido al igual que Harry, ya que el equipo de Jack y Harry no podía salir sin el de Alex y Dan, en cambio Jack estaba emocionada dando palmaditas con las manos.

Después de llegar con ellos, recibir una pequeña bronca de Alex que decía algo como "las despedidas eran antes" y una felicitación de Jack que sonaba a "me pido ser la madrina de la boda" los cuatro salieron al jardín.

A lo lejos, casi a la entrada de Hogwarts, se podía ver la retaguardia de Voldemort, él con sus mortífagos más preciados. Delante de ellos y ya en terreno de Hogwarts estaban los mortífagos con menos experiencia y todo tipo de criaturas. Algún gigante sentado en el suelo, un grupo de cinco banshees y vampiros, más vampiros de los que se habían esperado.

Dan seguía caminando con Alex a un lado y Jack y Harry al otro.

-Me pondré a la punta – susurró él

-No tengo miedo – aclaró rápidamente Alex

-Ya, pero nunca te ha gustado la punta – Alex sonrió y dejó que Dan cambiará el sitio por ella.

-No sé que haríamos sin ti – sonrió la morena

-Mataros a burradas – Alex se permitió soltar una carcajada en el tenso ambiente

-¡Ya está bien! – Jack apareció por la esquina – No sabéis ser serios ni en momento tan críticos

-A ti también te he oído reír Jack – aclaró Harry des de la punta

-Harry, eso no quedaba bien, ya lo sabes – aclaró Jack.

-Es la hora – dijo Dan al ver como Dumbledore, que iba delante con Julia Angels se paraba justo a cincuenta metros de los primeros enemigos.

* * *

Hermione empezaba a sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido. 

Pánico.

Iba justo detrás de Harry, había sentido la broma de los tres que acompañaban a su novio y por un momento había tenido celos al ver que Jack se colgaba del brazo del heredero de Griffindor. Hasta que sintió que Luna cogía, con pavor, su mano.

Apoyo moral.

Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape habían desaparecido cuando había amanecido, si se podía decir amanecer.

Levantó la vista para ver el cielo plagado de estrellas. Y como la luna tapaba el sol.

Delante de ella podía ver a Julia Angels, la única que, junto a Dumbledore, no llevaba un chándal cómodo para luchar.

El chándal era de un traje de deporte, además que iba acompañado por unas deportivas y los guantes que, posteriormente, Jane Thomas les había dado. Todo se adaptaba mágicamente a la medida de quien lo llevaba.

Julia Angels iba provocativa y sexy. Con una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones tres cuartos de cuero y sus habituales botas de tacón fino de infarto negras. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jack tampoco iba con las bambas que todos llevaban, ella iba con tacones y había cambiado parte de su atuendo para que fuera cómodo pero a la vez nada fuera de la moda.

Se pararon.

-Jack – llamó Hermione - ¡Jack! – volvió a llamar al ver que la chica simplemente pasaba de ella

-¿Qué? – preguntó molesta al girarse – Es un momento de máxima tensión e interrumpes

-Grosera – oyó que decía Alex

-¿Por qué no vas con el uniforme?

-Porqué encuentro que va contra las normas de la estética, igual que el uniforme de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces me lo has visto puesto tal y como es? – Hermione reprimió un "solo el primer día de curso" – Así que para enfrentarme a Voldemort no cambiaré mis ideales de moda

-Pero Jack…

Se oyeron unos susurros en el campo, tanto por parte de los mortífagos como por los suyos y, de repente, un gritó de guerra estallo.

Un gritó que puso los pelos de punta a Hermione, que la bloqueó mientras los que estaban detrás suyo empezaban un cuerpo a cuerpo con los primeros enemigos que encontraban.

-¡Hermione! – Luna la empujó y las dos siguieron de cerca a Pansy y a Ginny que se habían lanzado como unas suicidas a la batalla

* * *

Pansy seguía a Ginny y está seguía a sus instintos. 

No podían pararse a pelear con las banshees o con los vampiros y mucho menos con los mortífagos de baja categoría, ellas habían sido entrenadas para estar cara a cara con Voldemort.

Detrás de ella iban Luna y Hermione.

Miró al otro lado.

Ron y Blaise iban después de Natalie Zabini y Nimfadora Tonks.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que Jane y Remus se dedicaban a cubrirles las espaldas.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro herederos junto con Julia y Dumbledore casi habían llegado delante de Voldemort.

Un gritó de banshee las obligó a pararse y taparse los oídos. El grito de las banshees podía matarte pero gracias a las clases de Julia Angels sus tímpanos estaban suficientemente acostumbrados para ni siquiera desmayarse, eso si, no tanto como para no taparse las orejas.

Cuando Pansy levantó la vista se encontró con dos figuras, dos figuras adultas.

-No pasaréis de aquí – dijo con mal humor la figura más bajita

-¿Papá? – Ginny se giró hacia Pansy

-¿Me has reconocido? – el hombre se quitó la capucha – Molesta mucho – informó él a la Slytherin – Pensaba que des de que habías pasado a formar parte de este grupo ya no era más tu padre

-Solo eres un hijo de perra que dejó que unos desgraciados violaran a su hija – escupió Ginny dándole tiempo a Pansy a reaccionar

-Weasley, cállate – Ginny se heló un momento, le había parecido que la voz era de Draco, cuando no podía soportarla cuando…

-Vaya señor Malfoy, usted siempre tan educado – contestó Pansy recuperada

-¿Me has reconocido Pansy? – Ginny no tardó ni dos segundos en sacar la varita al ver como el señor Parkinson, pensando que su hija estaba distraída, podría atacar a la pareja

-Quieto Parkinson – dijo Ginny cambiando su sitio por el de Pansy mientras la Slytherin sacaba su varita – No puedes coger desprevenida dos veces a la misma persona

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta habían vuelto a cambiar de parejas. Ginny se estaba debatiendo con Lucius Malfoy mientras Pansy tenía un cara a cara con su padre.

Luchaba pero luchaba por hacerlo.

Su padre no llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a Ginny, así que ella, Pansy Parkinson, podía vencerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero…era su padre.

Su padre.

Un padre que no la había defendido. Un padre que la había vendido solo por prestigio, recordaba la cara de asco de Draco cuando había leído el artículo en el que decía que el señor Parkinson había conseguido un puesto mejor en el Ministerio.

Vendido.

La había vendido. Y ella…ella se había querido suicidar y lo habría echo sino fuera por…Dan.

Dan Kirk.

Un sangre-sucia.

Ella enamorada de alguien "inferior e indigno" como solía decir su padre.

No se iba a dejar vencer por alguien que no merecía su compasión.

* * *

Blaise y Ron pararon cuando vieron que Pansy y Ginny eran acorraladas por dos mortífagos. 

Miraron hacia atrás y vieron que Luna y Hermione también estaban luchando y antes de que pudieran hacer nada los dos se habían vuelto envueltos en una batalla injusta contra cuatro mortífagos.

Ron se sorprendió al darse cuenta que echaba de menos la fuerza de Malfoy cuando tenían un duelo. Estaba seguro que el rubio estaba entre los mortífagos junto con Severus Snape.

Se relajó dos segundos cuando su espada tocó la de Blaise.

-Malfoy se burlaría de nosotros – sonrió Ron de lado

-Vamos a ser nosotros los que nos burlaremos de él cuando le digamos que salimos de esta sin ningún rasguño – dijo Blaise con voz animada

* * *

Jack y Harry se dieron de la mano y aparecieron en el círculo más cercano a Voldemort. 

Los mortífagos se giraron sorprendidos de que dos niños se hubieran colado entre ellos y después sacaron las varitas y empezaron a lanzarles hechizos. Jack sonrió cuando instintivamente Harry la apartó y paró los primeros hechizos.

Voldemort estaba prácticamente delante de ellos.

Sintió varios "plop"

Alex y Dan habían llegado.

Julia y Dumbledore también.

Jack miró a Julia quien la miraba de vuelta y entonces lo sintió, un escalofrío de que algo no iba a ir bien pero también lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Alex sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando apareció al lado de Harry. 

Se giró con fuerza y vio a Voldemort, sin moverse, solo observando.

Y leyó sus labios, o la especie de labios que tenía. "Muévete Alexandra"

Sintió un escalofrío, por su culpa Blaise tenía una cicatriz cruzando la cara, su tío Sirius había muerto y…

Paró un ataque de medio milagro y empezó a pelear. Dan a su lado se veía obligado a para ataques por ella pero es que ahora no podía estar para la batalla. Con una mirada perdida que había cruzado con Jack sabía que a ella le había pasado lo mismo. No sabía si era por ser heredera de Ravenclaw o por ser chicas pero sabía que debían hacer.

* * *

Draco estaba atacando a los mortífagos por la espalda, ayudando a más de un grupo de la Orden. Había ayudado hacia dos minutos a Nimfadora Tonks y ahora iba hacia Ginny. 

Al último momento había habido un cambio de planes y él había sido enviado al otro lado del campo de batalla, sin oportunidad de acercarse a Ginny o a su padre.

Llegó en el momento en el que Pansy dejaba a su padre inconsciente. Sonrió de medio lado, ahora ya no debía temer por ella, el único temor que le quedaba a Pansy respeto a su violación era…su padre, enfrentarse a él. Lo había vencido.

Pansy levantó la mirada y acto seguido también levanto en dedo pulgar hacia arriba en señal de "todo va bien" y se dispuso a ayudar, contra todo pronostico, a Hermione Granger que estaba teniendo un combate digno de ver.

Se giró buscando con la vista a Ginny, no podía estar muy lejos, incluso sentía el olor que hacia esa mañana, una mezcla entre la colonia de la chica y la suya propia.

Sabía que no hacia lo correcto pero no podía dejarla a su suerte, estaba seguro que el mismísimo Severus Snape cubría las espaldas de Jane Thomas, así que él no sería menos.

Oyó un ligero gemido y se ubicó, cruzó un par de combates y se encontró con su padre, sin capucha y con Ginny en el suelo con varita en mano mientras la varita de su padre acariciaba, sin piedad, el cuello de la chica. Sabía que su padre le estaba diciendo algo desagradable porqué ella tenía el ceño fruncido, muy fruncido.

-Atácame señor Malfoy – dijo sin ningún temor la pelirroja

-¿Crees que no lo haría? Lo haría pequeña pero para alguien tu cuerpo vale mucho más – Draco sintió escalofríos y repugnancia

-Voldemort me tendrá muerta

-No lo creo – Ginny iba a replicar cuando Lucius añadió – Draco. ¿Quieres unirte a la conversación? – Ginny giró los ojos hacia él pidiéndole que se fuera porqué sabía que la salvaría aun a riesgo de su propia vida

-¿Necesitas también a tu hijo para intimidarme? – preguntó con burla Ginny mientras intentaba, por algún medio, levantarse

-Por supuesto que no pero quiero saber, de primera mano, que bueno es tu cuerpo – Ginny enrojeció de furia mientras notaba que Lucius hacia descender su varita hasta un escote imaginario

-Déjala padre – susurró Draco mientras se acercaba a la pareja. Ginny había apartado de un manotazo la varita de entre sus pechos pero se dio cuenta que Lucius había hecho un hechizo cortante y había abierto en canal su jersey mostrando sus prendas íntimas

-¿Por qué? Ahora está más interesante – Lucius sonrió con arrogancia – Además Draco, es justo que ahora, después de probarla, también le dejes algo a tu padre.

-Yo no la he probado padre – dijo Draco en voz fría mientras notaba que Ginny intentaba taparse como podía

-Claro – sonrió con burla él y le tiró un hechizo desmayante que Ginny no pudo evitar por ningún medio - ¿Cómo lo llamáis ahora? – sonrió él mientras veía que su hijo cogía al vuelo a la chica y caía de rodillas al suelo – Haces el amor. Deja ya está tontería del amor

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy tu padre, no hay nada que no puedas esconderme

-Crabbe y Goyle

-Des de que los dejaste abandonados por el traidor de Zabini y la estúpida de Parkinson se volvieron más receptivos a "traicionarte" – Draco se acomodó mejor a Ginny entre sus brazos

-No hay lealtad en tu círculo Lucius, si incluso mamá te abandonó.

-Tu madre se volvió estúpida y… - de repente Lucius se desplomó dejando su varita y su capucha a un lado.

-El traidor de Zabini – dijo Blaise airado mientras cogía la varita del suelo

-Y la estúpida de Parkinson – dijo Pansy mientras, accidentalmente, pisaba una mano de Lucius

-Chicos – sonrió Draco

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Pansy

-Bien, nada que no pueda remediar – miró a sus dos amigos que ataban, junto al señor Parkinson, a su padre – Gracias

-No seas sentimental Malfoy – se quejó Blaise – Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por nosotros – Draco asintió sabiendo que, al menos, pasase lo que pasase con la persona que tenía en brazos siempre tendría amigos a los que recorrer.

-¿Qué diablos… - Pansy cortó sus pensamientos al indicar una luz blanca que brillaba justo en el sitio donde, anteriormente, habían estado los herederos.

* * *

Sirius se giró hacia Cloe. Ella estaba de pie, esperando algo. 

-No hace falta que vengas Sirius – dijo ella

-Si tu vas yo también, lo sabes de sobra – Sirius se levantó del "suelo"

-No habrá fiesta sin mi – añadió James que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Cloe – Además que tengo un hijo al que proteger

-Cuídalo, y dile que lo quiero – susurró Lily con preocupación

-Lo haré Lily – James beso suavemente la frente de su esposa – Y volveré para decirte lo fuerte que se ha vuelto

-Eso espero – Lily se empinó para darle un beso – No quiero sentirme de la misma manera que lo hice el día… - James sonrió con pesar recordando ese día de Halloween que parecía tan lejano

-¿Quién debe venirse conmigo? – una mujer de unos 45 años, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes apareció de repente

-Señora March – saludó Cloe

-Llámame Katie, vamos a luchar en el mismo bando – Cloe sonrió mientras sentía que Sirius y James se acercaban - Hay un mundo que salvar chicos – contestó la mujer

* * *

Julia sonrió de lado, tenía la varita alzada delante de ese desgraciado. 

-Julia – susurró él, casi como deleitándose con tenerla delante

-Tom, no te recordaba así.

-En cambio, en tu cuerpo los años no han pasado – Julia miró con ojos fríos a la persona que tenía delante suyo

-No me dejaré vencer como la última vez

-Estás equivocada Julia – Voldemort lanzó un hechizo haciendo que Julia cayera al suelo – Ya te has vencido tu sola, te has hecho débil, has desarrollado sentimientos que cuando te conocí no tenías, amor, amistad, cariño…que te ha hecho débil, tan débil… - Julia sintió que su sangre ardía, no porqué estuviera en el suelo, sino porqué el estuviera hablando como si esa situación le causará aburrimiento

-Quieto Tom – Albus Dumbledore se puso entre la vampiresa y su ex alumno

-No te metas Albus, es algo entre él y yo – dijo Julia mientras intentaba levantarse pero parecía que los dos "hombres" habían acordado no dejarla pelear

-No te engañes Julia, esto no es entre tu y él, ese entre él y yo por ti – Voldemort soltó una carcajada

-No soy tan romántico Dumbledore, solo quiero su cuerpo y su poder. Tu la quieres a ella – Julia sentía que cada vez se estaba enfureciendo más, primero la inutilizaba, y ahora la trataba de objeto. Hasta aquí podía llegar una persona de defensa de las mujeres hasta el extremo.

Y fue entonces en que todo pasó muy rápido, Julia escondió la varita y sacó las garras, Albus se dio cuenta y se giró para pararla, Voldemort primero se mostró divertido pero cuando vio que Albus no había llegado a tiempo para detenerla el terror se apoderó de él. Era muy diferente una Julia controlada en el suelo que una Julia enfadada y convertida en vampiro.

Harry también se giró al ver que Albus Dumbledore gritaba.

-¡Albus!

* * *

Jack cayó al suelo pero fue inmediatamente levantada por Dan mientras Alex se encargaba de parar un hechizo que iba directamente hacia Harry. A lo lejos vio que prácticamente toda la lucha se había parado, primero, por el grito de Julia en el que anunciaba la caída de Albus Dumbledore y la otra porqué, el contacto que se había establecido, otra vez, entre Harry y Voldemort era increíble. 

Harry había ido en ayuda de Julia que, recuperada de golpe su conciencia humana, intentaba ubicarse en la lucha.

-¡Julia haz el favor de levantarte! – Jack se giró para ver de donde había salido esa voz y vio, a su lado, una chica joven, quizá de unos 20 y pocos años, guapísima, dando ordenes a Julia Angels – No he venido aquí, arriesgando mi alma, para verte caer

-¡Tío Sirius! – Alex se giró asombrada haciendo que Harry perdiera la concentración

-No te distraigas Harry – James Potter estaba detrás de Harry, ayudándole aguantar la varita en el aire, con la misma intensidad

-Pa…papá – susurró Harry cohibido

-Vamos a terminar Harry, y lo haremos de una vez por todas – contestó Sirius que se había puesto al lado

-Confía en mi Harry – Alex le había cogido de la mano y Jack de la otra mientras que Dan se había cogido de la mano de Jack y de la Alex, formando un círculo. Justo detrás de Alex estaba la chica que había hablado con Julia y detrás de Jack, Julia Angels revivida. Detrás de Dan se encontraba la mujer de 45 años mientras que Sirius estaba en el medio de circulo

-Repetid conmigo – ordenó la mujer – Fugit in perpetuum

**

* * *

**

Ya está!!

**Vale, no me asesinéis, por favoor! A mi me gustó mucho el resultado del capi, la primera escena de Draco y Ginny me encantó, debía ponerla y necesitaba ponerla.**

**La lucha...bueno...está incompleta, no sabemos que ha pasado, eso os obliga a leer el próximo capi, xDD**

**Mucha gente me lo ha preguntado pero hasta hoy no lo tenía del todo claro. Capis restantes: 3, solo quedan tres capítulos de esta trilología taaaan larga. **

**¿Y qué pasará en estos tres capis? Bueno...veremos que sucede con los herederos, Voldemort y los revividos. Tendremos una sorpresa muy grande por parte de uno de nuestros protagonistas y pasaran los años. Habrá un capi final y dos epílogos para poder explicar que pasará con todos y todo. Espero que os haya hecho agua a la boca para picaros la curiosidad.**

**Debo decir que en dos semanas tengo los exámenes de Selectividad así que, si véis que no actualizo no es porqué me he olvidado del fic sinó porqué no estoy para subir fics sino para estudiar ¿si? Y volveré a la carga tan pronto como termine.**

**Reviews. Dar las gracias a:** Blushy Potter, deni, Mery M. Potter, ilaica-fary, xxlizzie, carmen, Gerulita Evans, laly malfoy, Armelle Potter, Serenity, carolina, margara, anabiaf, Janethmalfoy, Carolina Gatica, greengirl, Flor89, ninniel y xhiiniitha weasley.

**Además, quiero pedir perdón a:** Flor89 y a ninniel **que no las incluí en los últimos agradecimientos, se me pasó. Perdón.**

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 30 DE JUNIO (Habré terminado la Selectividad, yuhuuuuu!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, no quiero entretenerme, así que todos los comentarios a bajo y disfrutad del capi.**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

-Harry… - dijo una voz dulcemente – Harry cariño… - el chico abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con Lily Potter, guapísima y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes

-¿Ma…mamá? – preguntó confundido

-Harry – ella sonrió con alegría – Estás bien

-No está bien Lily, no lo engañes – James Potter apareció por detrás de la pelirroja

-¿Pa…papá?

-Parece que mi propio reflejo me esté diciendo padre – bromeó James ganándose un codazo de Lily

-Cielo… no puedes quedarte

-Pero…no entiendo nada

-Tu amiga Jack estará encantada de explicártelo pero para eso debes despertar

-¿Despertar¿No estoy muerto?

-Claro que no – dijo James indignado – Un simple hombre no puede vencerte Harry, eres mucho más que eso

-No era un simple hombre

-Si lo era, o al menos, tu lo afrontaste como tal – sonrió Lily – Ahora Harry…debes despertar, llevas dos semanas en coma y no puedes perderte la celebración más grande de la historia

-¿Voldemort ha…

-Si – James sonrió con confianza – Por fin el mundo podrá ser "libre"

-¿Y vosotros?

-Harry… - Lily susurró su nombre con pesar – Sabes que no hay ningún conjuro que pueda devolver la vida

-Pero…yo vi a papá y a Sirius

-Harry… - otra voz, esa no era de su madre

-Hay alguien que te espera para abrazarte Harry, no puedes quedarte más aquí – Lily se acercó a él – Te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Los dos te amamos más que a cualquier cosa

-Por eso y porqué tu madre es muy sentimental, no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí. Ya eres un hombre y tienes a una señorita muy inteligente a punto de cortarse las venas si no despiertas pronto

-Hermione…

-Y Ron, la pequeña Weasley… - enumeró James con los dedos – Aunque ya sabes, yo las prefiero pelirrojas

-¡James¿Es que no puedes mantenerte serio ni cuando vas a despedir a tu hijo? – regañó Lily. Harry sonrió sinceramente

-Me gustaría que estuvierais conmigo

-Y a nosotros – James sonrió mientras cogía a Lily de la cintura – Vamos Harry. Vuelve con los tuyos

-Yo… - Harry se acercó a la pareja – Os echó de menos – Harry se tiró a los brazos de su madre que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-Merlín Harry, nosotros también – Lily no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, acompañando a su hijo

-Familia Potter unida – susurró James mientras cogía a Lily y a Harry de los hombros

-Os quiero

-Nosotros también Harry, te queremos y te querremos siempre – susurró James

-Vale, ya – Lily se medio separó del abrazo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Debes volver

-Debo volver

-Vive Harry, por todos nosotros – susurró Lily antes de que su hijo desapareciera

* * *

-¡Harry! – lo primero que notó fue unos brazos intentando retornarle al lugar del que había ido 

-¡Hermione déjalo respirar! – esa era la voz de Ron

-¡Santo cielo Harry! – Jack se acercó como una bala a la cama de Harry – Estarás bien cuando te recuperes de la asfixia – dijo Jack burlonamente

-¡Ya vale las dos! – cortó Ron - ¿Cómo estás amigo?

-Aturdido – sonrió pesadamente

-Harry – Jane Thomas apareció enseguida – Estábamos muy preocupados. Necesitas descansar. Vamos, vamos… - Jack refunfuñó, Ron rió y Hermione se despidió con un beso en la frente

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jane había reunido a Dan, Jack y Alex en la enfermería junto a la cama de Harry. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – preguntó Jack mientras Alex se sentaba en los pies de Harry

-Bien, mucho mejor – sonrió el moreno mientras dejaba espacio a su lado para que Jack se sentase mientras Dan se acomodaba en la silla

-¿Qué pasó con Dumbledore? – Jack bajó la vista mientras Dan se giró hacia Alex

-La verdad es que…no lo consiguió Harry – susurró Alex mientras escondía su vista con el flequillo – El profesor Dumbledore paró el hechizo que iba dirigido a Julia, a una persona no…le habría hecho nada a parte de dolor pero…él era…muy mayor…

-¿Está…

-Lo siento – susurró Alex mientras se estrujaba sus manos

-¿Y Julia?

-Julia también murió – Jane Thomas apareció dispuesta a contar la historia

* * *

_Había habido un gran estallido y la luz blanca que envolvía a los cinco herederos se apagó de repente mientras los cuatro cuerpos de los estudiantes se desplomaban elegantemente en el suelo._

_Todos los participantes de la batalla estaban quietos, tanto los de un bando como los de otros, pendientes de lo que pasaría._

_Jane, protegida entre los brazos de Severus, miró hacia el lugar donde había habido la verdadera lucha_

_-¡Alex! – se deshizo de los brazos de Severus y se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia ahí._

_Severus Snape salió detrás de ella y pareció que el campo de batalla volvía a cobrar vida. Los mortífagos volvieron a atacar y los aurores volvieron a protegerse pero las bestias mágicas empezaron su retirada._

_Los dementores huyeron al notar que el odio que desprendía Voldemort había desaparecido, las banshees huyeron aturdidas, los gigantes se retiraron antes de que se fijaran en ellos y hombres lobos sabían que sin ayuda no conseguirían volver._

_-¡Alex! – Jane llegó hacia donde estaba su hija_

_-Solo está desmayada – Julia era la única que quedaba de pie de los que estaban en el centro del círculo – Ha gastado casi toda su energía mágica_

_-Alex…cielo… - susurró Jane mientras despajaba el rostro de su hija, que parecía que dormía plácidamente_

_-Potter, Kirk y Jacqueline están bien – anunció Severus Snape que había tomado el pulso a los tres_

_-Julia y tu… - Jane levantó los ojos cuando la luz del sol tocó directamente sus ojos haciendo que tuviera que cerrarlos una décima de segundo - ¡Julia! – la rubia se giró buscando la vampiresa y la encontró, estaba en medio del campo de batalla con el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore entre sus brazos - ¡Julia! – el sol daba de lleno en su cuerpo - ¡Julia! – Jane se levantó pero fue detenida por la cintura por Severus - ¡Déjame Severus! Debo salvar a… - el cuerpo de Julia empezó a arder al mismo tiempo que iba consumiendo el de Albus Dumbledore - ¡Julia¡Julia! – Severus tuvo que levantarla en vilo para que la rubia no corriera hacia ella, sabía que la vampiresa no podría vivir en un mundo en el que Albus Dumbledore no estuviera - ¡Déjame¡Se está… - Jane perdió sus fuerzas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo acompañada del hombre – No…no… - la rubia se giró sin querer ver el final de la guapísima vampiresa_

* * *

-Julia quiso morir con Albus – susurró Jane mientras Jack ahogaba un sollozo 

-Mamá… - Alex abrazó a su madre por la cintura, sabiendo el gran cariño que tenía por la vampiresa

-Lo siento – susurró Harry

-No tienes porqué sentirlo Harry, tu no tuviste la culpa – sonrió Jane forzadamente – Pero creo que todos queréis una explicación

-Bueno… - Jack medio sonrió – Yo más o menos ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué tú lo sabes? – preguntó Dan

-Antes de que pasará todo…recibí como…una descarga…no sé, algo que me decía que iba a pasar, que aparecería el padre de Harry, Black, tu bisabuela…todos y…

-Creo que lo sentimos todos – dijo Alex mientras se acomodaba en la cama – Al fin y al cabo, yo tuve el impulso de coger a Harry de la mano y Dan de cogerme la mía así que…

-Creo que Jack y Alex tuvieron el impulso porqué son las que tenían una heredera directa viva, en su caso, Julia

-¿Y tú mamá? – preguntó la morena

-Yo no cielo, yo te di a luz por casualidad, la que debía ser la heredera y la madre de la heredera era Cloe, la mujer que te salvó a ti – Alex recordó como esa mujer tan guapa la había abrazado por detrás y había susurrado "Tranquila, no podrán con dos Cleopatra's"

-Según mis suposiciones, no podíamos vencer a Voldemort los cuatro solos, ya sabéis, él tenía mucha más experiencia que nosotros y sabía como utilizarnos, pudo dejar a Julia indefensa – explicó Jack – Así que nuestros avantepasados, muy inteligentes ellos, vinieron a ayudarnos. En el caso de Harry su padre, Alex su tía Cloe, Dan su bisabuela y a mi…Julia.

-¿Y Sirius?

-Necesitaban un enlace – contestó Jane – Tengo un conocido en el departamento de misterios y están descubriendo que es el arco en el que cayó Sirius. Cuando uno cae ahí no muere pero tampoco está vivo, está en algún sitio entre la vida y la muerte. Supongo que debe haber alguna manera para escoger un lado o el otro, eso aún no se sabe. Por lo que veo, Sirius escogió la muerte

-¿Qué?

-Si Sirius hubiera escogido la vida Harry – razonó Jane – No habría podido ayudar a James, a Cloe y la señora March ha llegar hasta vosotros, en plena lucha y es posible que no lo hubieseis logrado. Sirius era el único que podía volver a la vida, así que aprovechó el enlace para ayudarte, a ti y a Alex – Alex sonrió de medio lado – Pero al haberlo escogido supongo que renunció a volver, realmente no puedo darte una explicación más exacta Harry, al fin y al cabo, eso es de la sección de misterios del Ministerio de Magia.

-Y ahora… ¿dónde está Sirius?

-Bebiendo y emborrachándose en alguna parte con Cloe, seguro – bromeó Alex mientras que Jane y Harry dejaban escapar una carcajada y Dan y Jack hicieron una risita

-¿Y vosotros cuánto tiempo lleváis despiertos? – preguntó Harry a los tres herederos

-Yo no llevo ni tres días – dijo Dan mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Yo una semana y Jack se despertó a los dos días

-¡No sabes lo que me aburrí! No me querían contar nada porqué debíamos estar los cuatro pero no pararon de hacerme pruebas, que si muggles, que si mágicas – bufó Jack

-Era para ver tu estado de magia – sonrió Jane

-Es verdad – reaccionó Alex – No podrás hacer magia durante un mes Harry

-¿Qué?

-Nos hemos quedado secos después del esfuerzo – sonrió Dan

-Jack será la primera en recuperarlo, fue la primera en despertarse

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué Julia estaba, técnicamente viva. Katie March murió la última y Cloe la primera, así que la que consumió más energía fue Alex

-Pero…entonces Alex debería ser la última en despertarse y fue la tercera

-Bueno, yo no estaba frente a frente con Voldemort, así que supongo que eso debe influir – sonrió Alex

-¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts ahora que… - Harry no terminó la frase

-¿No lo sabes? – Alex sonrió contenta – La nueva directora es Jane Thomas

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres atontitos

-Pues si. Todos los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo y como le tocaba a una mujer pues…

-No te quites méritos mamá. Eres una de las mejores aurores del Ministerio, hemos aprendido con el que más este año contigo y caes bien a todo el mundo, si el más difícil era papá y lo tienes comiendo de tu mano

-No lo digas en su presencia, que no le gusta – todos hicieron una risita

-Bueno, yo me voy – Dan se levantó.

-¿Dónde?

-A conquistar a cierta Slytherin a la que aún no he visto – Alex sonrió, Jack dio palmitas y Harry recordó como Dan se había fugado antes de la batalla para despedirse

* * *

Ginny estaba mirando por la ventana mientras jugaba con el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular. Quizá no fuera ni muy moderno ni muy elegante…pero le encantaba. Adoraba ese anillo, no era un anillo de compromiso (eso había dicho Draco) "Pienso regalarte algo más caro, más elegante y más Ginny cuando finalmente te pida que te cases conmigo" Ella se sonrojó cuando recordó lo primero que le había dicho después de que se despertará. 

Draco había ido a ver a su madre, estaban, junto a un abogado mágico, discutiendo que harían en el juicio de su padre. Cada uno de los mortífagos había sido juzgado o estaba en proceso.

Severus Snape, por ser profesor de Hogwarts, había sido uno de los primeros. Jane Thomas no tardó en salir en su defensa, al igual que Natalie y, aunque fuera poco creíble, Remus. El tribunal quedó prácticamente mudo al descubrir que una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico, Alexandra Thomas, era hija nada más y nada menos que del profesor de pociones.

Otro que fue juzgado muy deprisa fue Peter Pettigrew, que estaba escondido en la antigua casa de los Riddle. Remus no había parado hasta que lo había encontrado y sintió lástima cuando lo vio, en un esquina de la casa, llorando y maldiciéndose a si mismo por todo lo que había hecho. A parte del tribunal, interesados y chismosos Remus puedo reconocer, entre la gente, a Deborah Smith, cansada y deprimida mirando como Peter declaraba haber sido el causante de la muerte de James y Lily Potter. Solo se escuchó el sollozo de la ex señorita Smith entre los gritos de la gente.

Bellatrix Lestrange y compañía también habían sido juzgados y detenidos por la tortura de los Longbottom y otros múltiples crímenes. Neville estuvo presente y sino hubiera sido por Gabrielle Delacour, de quien se había hecho muy amigo, era casi seguro que Neville no se hubiera contentado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Azkaban…otra vez en manos de los dementores, pero está vez…no era dementores como los de antes. Ya no rondaban cada minuto del día entre las celdas, comiendo la poca felicidad que pudieran tener los presos ahora solo vigilaban. El nuevo ministro había ordenado que, aunque fuera horrible lo que esos mortífagos habían hecho a familias inocentes, también era verdad que el resto de la humanidad no éramos animales así que, si bien no podían prescindir de los dementores por la magia negra que los presos acumulaban día y noche, si que podían prescindir de ellos durante 8 horas al día.

El ministerio era otro cambio. En vez de un solo presidente, ahora eran tres, y se necesitaba el consentimiento de los tres para aceptar una decisión importante. Natalie casi gritó de alegría cuando dijeron que uno de esos puestos estaba destinado para un mago "anormal", Remus Lupin enseguida recibió la carta que le informaba de un nuevo puesto como ministro de magia que él rechazó de buen gusto y con elegancia, alegando que, ahora que había reencontrado a la mujer de su vida no pensaba volver a perderla por un cargo importante y presentó, como sustituto, a Nicolas Turner, el profesor que los Merodeadores y sus chicas tuvieron en ese entrenamiento que parecía tan lejano.

-Ginny – la pelirroja se giró hacia Draco, que iba vestido con una túnica elegante – Me voy

-Voy contigo

-No hace falta que vengas – dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba mejor la túnica, hoy tenia el juicio, su juicio.

-Claro que si, no voy a dejarte solo mientras te juzgan Draco

-Gin…

-Además, ya estoy vestida – dijo indicando la túnica que le había dejado Jack – Es una suerte que Jack y yo tengamos un físico tan parecido

-Gracias – susurró Draco

-No seas sentimental Malfoy, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi – sonrió Ginny mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Draco. El rubio sonrió y pensó que quizá, solo quizá, no fuera tan malo haber encontrado a sus puntos débiles.

* * *

Pansy estaba haciendo su bolsa. Debía ir a su casa, su antigua casa. Debía ir, debía hacerlo. Doblo con cuidado un jersey que debía ser de Ginny y se había colado en su ropa, daba igual, se lo llevaría. 

Natalie le había dicho que, antes de ir a Azkaban, necesitaba aclarar todo el tema de la herencia, era posible que su padre no quisiera darle el dinero que por ley le correspondía por haber renunciado a ser su hija, pero si bien el dinero no le importaba no estaba dispuesta a vivir con el dinero de Natalie, su madrastra en esos momentos, y la carrera que quería empezar la dejaba sin tiempo material para hacer trabajar así que, por mucho o por poco, se veía obligada a ir para recuperar algo de la parte de niña rica que había dejado atrás.

-¿Te vas? – Pansy se sobresaltó y se giró con una mano sobre el corazón

-¡Dan! – la chica dejó inmediatamente las cosas sobre la cama y se acercó a él - ¿Estás bien¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto?

-Un par de días, no te vi por la enfermería – Pansy bajó los ojos

-Fui…a ver la tumba de mi madre y ver como estaba la situación en casa – susurró suavemente

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver como la mirada de ella se había apagado

-Si, estoy bien. Solo que… - se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando ordenarlo cuando no lo llevaba desordenado, gesto que hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa – Te acabas de despertar y ya te estoy liando con mis problemas, lamento no haber estado ahí cuando te despertaste y también lamento… - Pansy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empiecen a salir irremediablemente de sus ojos – Dan…soy todo aquello que no quería ser, soy amiga de muggles y sangre sucias, soy pobre y no estoy saliendo con Draco – más lágrimas salieron – Y lo más triste es que estoy enamorada de ti – durante un segundo Pansy le aguantó la mirada hasta que reparó en lo que había dicho, después se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se giró hacia la cama para continuar con la bolsa mientras negaba con la cabeza -. No he dicho nada, no he dicho… ¡por Merlín! –dijo ella - ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Tú nunca te vas a enamorar de mí, solo soy tu amiga… por todos los magos – se volvió a girar pero vio que Dan estaba a dos centímetros de ella - Yo…olvídalo…tenemos una amistad demasiado bonita para que…

-Te quiero – susurró él mientras secaba las lágrimas que aún salían – Te quiero rica y pobre, te quiero amiga de sangres sucias y sin ser amiga de ellos y te quiero siendo novia de Draco aunque, en ese caso, no podría hacer esto – y antes de que ella consiguiese decir o hacer nada Dan la atrajo delicadamente hacia él

Parecía que la chica fuese una pluma porqué cayó en el pecho del chico sin siquiera pensárselo y fue entonces que sus labios se unieron, aunque no fue como en la Sala Común justo antes de la batalla, esta vez fue diferente, muy diferente.

Pansy dejó de pensar cuando sintió que Dan pedía entrar en su boca con un suave mordisco en su labio inferior y sintió morir cuando, de repente, no pensó en nada, ni en que debía ir a casa, ni que alguien podía verlos en cualquier momento y mucho menos pensó en lo que parecía tan lejano.

* * *

Ron estaba mirando como la lechuza salía rápidamente de Hogwarts, aunque no quisiera y no le gustaba, él había salvado una parte muy importante de si mismo así que lo justo era que le devolviera el favor. Nunca iba a aceptarlo, nunca iba a caerle bien y nunca iba a dejar de verlo como la persona que le robó su tesoro más preciado pero…podría llegar a respetarlo. 

-¿Ron? – Luna llegó junto a él - ¿Lo has hecho? – el pelirrojo asintió ausentemente y cuando la lechuza se había esfumado se giró hacia la rubia

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer – alargó la mano que Luna aceptó gustosa y Ron sonrió, ahora tenía otro tesoro que mimar y proteger

* * *

Draco estuvo reacio en soltar la mano de Ginny que no había parado de apretar la suya. "Estaré cerca" susurró ella y sin importarle que jefes del ministerio amigos de su padre la vieran se empinó y besó al rubio. Después vio como su madre, aún en la silla de ruedas, hablaba con Ginny y era la misma pelirroja la que empujaba la silla. 

El abogado que tenía era de los mejores, sonrió de lado, no había podido negarle un juicio justo a su padre así que le había ofrecido el mismo abogado aunque éste no había podido hacer nada.

Preguntas, preguntas y hechos. Personas, mortífagos mayoritariamente informaban de las acciones que había tenido que hacer, algunos ataques a muggles indefensos, aunque lo intentó con todas las fuerzas no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban Ginny y Narcisa Malfoy. La rubia sonreía, sabiendo que no había hecho todo aquello queriendo y ella…ella…lloraba, lloraba…quizá no lo culpaba y quizá nunca le tuviera rencor pero al fin y al cabo eran personas humanas…se sintió odioso.

Jane Thomas volvió a dar la cara para protegerlo y Natalie Zabini pero vio como una sonrisa burlona se formó en muchos miembros del jurado, era al segundo mortífago que apoyaban y, aunque quizá no sospecharan, ya era abusar demasiado.

Volvió a mirar hacia ellas, y ella estaba llorando…llorando porqué no le creían.

-¿Alguien más para hablar a su favor?

-Yo – todo el mundo se giró hacia la puerta mientras no podían dar crédito a lo que veían

-Arthur… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el jefe del tribunal

-Hablando a su favor – y así era, Arthur Weasley estaba ahí, subiendo a la estrada

* * *

Harry miraba el juicio de Draco des de la tribuna más alejada, había estado a punto de intervenir, Jack se lo había dicho y por muy mal que le cayera o por el odio que siempre se habían tenido mutuamente no podía olvidar el hecho de que Malfoy o Draco había salvado a Ginny. 

Sonrió de lado mientras veía como Ginny estaba cogida fuertemente de la mano de Narcisa Malfoy, le gustará o no Ginny era feliz y si su "hermana" era feliz, él también lo era, aunque fuera con el desagradable de Draco Malfoy.

Se marchó antes de que alguien reparara en su presencia, estaba convencido que Arthur sería lo suficientemente convincente para que declararan inocente a Draco, más, si sabía lo que había hecho por el tesoro de los Weasley's.

* * *

-¡Papá! – Ginny saltó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar donde su padre se encontraba hablando con el abogado de Draco - ¿Papá qué haces aquí? 

-Bueno…me enteré que el joven Malfoy te salvó la vida y creí justo devolverle el favor – sonrió de manera inocente el señor Weasley

-¿Quién…

-No voy a decírtelo pero… - sonrió el mayor de los Weasley's a su hija – Tienes unos hermanos que te quieren más que a su propia vida – Ginny sonrió mientras dejaba caer otra lágrima.

-Ron…

-Señor Weasley… - Draco se levantó de su lugar, sin saber que decir ni como actuar, Ginny sonrió, era tan gracioso verlo así, siempre tan seguro de si mismo y ahora parecía un niño – Gracias y no diga que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por usted, sabe que no es verdad – negó Draco, conociendo esa frase ya de memoria

-Quizá por mi no, pero por ella si – dijo tomando a Ginny por los hombros, la pequeña Weasley se sonrojó – Quiero estar delante cuando se lo digas a tu madre y a tus hermanos

-¡Papá! – Ginny se giró indignada hacia su padre – Yo…no quería que te enterarás de ese modo – la chica cogió la mano de Draco y entrelazó sus dedos – Para mi es muy importante tu opinión

-Hija… - Arthur se rascó la nuca mientras meditaba sus palabras – Ron me dijo que debía ir al juzgado para salvar al estúpido de Malfoy ya que él te había salvado a ti. Primero pensé que serían Fred y George pero ellos nunca me dejarían en ridículo y tampoco salvarían a un Malfoy de la cárcel. Vine para devolver el favor, no te estoy juzgando chico – Draco lo miró mientras apretaba la mano de Ginny – Pero tampoco voy a daros mi bendición, debes ganártela. Ella es la persona más protegida de este planeta, y no lo digo por los seis hermanos, sino por los dos padres que solo han tenido una hija así que… - Arthur se encogió de hombros – Tu padre me decepcionó mucho tiempo atrás – suspiró profundamente – Pero siempre he defendido las segundas oportunidades así que espero verte pronto en casa discutiendo con los gemelos. Me voy, tengo trabajo – le dio un casto beso en la frente de Ginny y se despidió con un suave "Hasta luego señora Malfoy" de Narcisa

* * *

Natalie abrió pesadamente la puerta de un pequeño edificio situado en medio de un cementerio muggle. 

-La construimos aquí para ahuyentar a los curiosos – fue lo único que dijo la rubia

Era un mausoleo antiguo, se veía por el color del mármol y por el polvo acumulado en las lápidas. Harry repasó con la vista el lugar y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría de arriba a bajo.

-No vengo mucho…es…doloroso…

-Natalie…no debe aparentar estar bien – la rubia miró como el chico iba hacia el lado derecho, donde reposaban dos tumbas, quizá de las más viejas que habían ahí. "James Anthony Potter" "Lilianne Rose Potter Evans" - ¿Y Sirius? – Natalie se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, había estado absorta mirando las tumbas de sus tres hermanos

-Nunca lo enterramos – Jane entró por la puerta salvando a Natalie que se había quedado en blanco por primera vez en mucho tiempo – No teníamos cuerpo y no creo que a él le gustará que alguien fuera a llorarle por no haber podido vencer a su prima – Harry volvió a fijar su mirada en la tumba de sus padres.

Era lo más cerca que había estado de ellos durante toda su vida. Alargó la mano y repasó el nombre de su madre con cuidado. Lilianne… no recordaba nada, no era capaz de recordar nada, ni su risa, ni su pelo, ni su olor, ni su voz…nada. Cayó de rodillas. Solo recordaba el gritó aterrador.

Su padre…de él aún tenía menos, si que era verdad que se parecían pero eso solo sería bueno si pudiera hacer algo con ello, estaba seguro que Sirius, Remus e incluso su propia madre hubieran hecho alguna broma acerca del parecido.

"Harry" la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza "Vive Harry, por todos nosotros" ahora entendía las palabras de su madre, no debía encallarse al pasado.

Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado furiosas de sus ojos.

-Vamos Harry – Jane le rodeó los hombros al chico, una mirada fugaz a Natalie que estaba parada en medio del mausoleo, con la mirada fija en la tumba del medio.

Sintió que Jane lo abrazaba más fuerte mientras salían de la tumba, como para un soporte moral, algo que la aguantará.

La luz del Sol impactó en sus ojos y sintió como Jane se apoyaba en él con un compás rítmico y en ese momento, un grito de furia, desesperación y tristeza inundó el cementerio.

* * *

Natalie ni tan solo había notado como Jane se llevaba a Harry, sabiendo que ella necesitaba intimidad. Solo miraba ese nombre. 

"Cleopatra Elizabeth Black Thomas"

La muerte de Mark y Joshua había dolido, había dolido muchísimo pero nunca como la de Cloe.

Cloe.

Ella…era su hermana, era su gemela, era su amiga, su confidente, su protectora. Era ella. Las dos eran un equipo que no podía sobrevivir sin la otra parte. No habían pasado nunca más de dos meses separadas.

Siempre juntas.

Y ahora…ella estaba en algún sitio mucho más lejos de lo que cualquier trasladador pudiera llevarla. Y la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, aunque tuviera a Remus y Jane con ella.

- ¡¡CLOE!!

* * *

El colegio volvía a estar abierto con tranquilidad, sobretodo porqué, con las prisas, no se había dado ningún título a los alumnos que habían terminado séptimo. Así que por votación general entre los prefectos y los jefes de la casa se decidió que se haría una fiesta íntima para los de séptimo y un acompañante de cada uno el cual seria una cena y la entrega de los títulos. 

Y esa fiesta coincidía con la primera semana de clases de los siguientes cursos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Jack? – preguntó Ginny mientras repasaba los ingredientes que habían sido asignados para la poción de mañana

-¿Hacer de qué? – la pelirroja levantó la mirada encontrando la de Luna, no podía ser que la amante de las fiestas Jack Summers se perdiera una fiesta de tal magnitud

-Ir a la fiesta – aclaró Alex al ver sus amigas se habían quedado mudas

-Yo voy a ir con Harry y Viktor con Granger – la castaña hizo una cara de desagrado – Y una vez dentro ya nos cambiaremos las parejas – Jack hizo un suspiro sonoro – Lo que me sabe mal es no poder invitar a Harry a la nuestra

-Estoy convencida que Harry podrá asistir – sonrió Alex – Para mamá es como el hijo que nunca tuvo

-Me parece que tu padre no opina lo mismo – dijo Dan por primera vez - ¿Y vosotras?

-Blaise

-Ron – respondieron rápidamente Alex y Luna - ¿Irás con Pansy?

-Me parece que si – sonrió el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-¡Que monos! – Jack saltó dando un par de palmadas – Os lo decía, que tardaban demasiado en salir juntos

-No estamos saliendo juntos – aclaró Dan mientras Ginny y Alex rodaron los ojos – Solo estamos…explorando el terreno, por así decirlo

-Claro, con tu lengua en su garganta – sonrió Luna

-Rubia ¿Qué te está haciendo Weasley? – preguntó Jack extrañada por la indirecta tan directa de la Ravenclaw – Ese comentario era mío o de Alex – la morena negó con la cabeza

-¿Y tu Gin? – preguntó Dan

-No lo sé, estamos pensando en todas las consecuencias de ir juntos o no – suspiró ella

-Pero… ¿por qué no? Quiero decir… - intentó explicarse Luna – Ron ya lo sabe, y Harry, incluso tus padres

-Mi padre – rectificó la pelirroja

-Así que ya no tenéis nadie de quien esconderos ¿no?

-Ya pero… - Ginny se encogió de hombros – No sé, será un golpe bastante importante para toda la comunidad mágica

-Yo quiero estar en primera fila – dijo Jack con la mano levantada como si estuviera en clase.

* * *

Estaba estirada en la cama de Draco, o en la ex cama de Draco, ya que los de sexto habían cedido sus habitaciones a los de séptimo solo por una semana, así que ella misma se había visto exportada a una torre provisional para toda la gente de séptimo de ese año, aunque claro, las reuniones entre los cinco eran de día si y día también. 

Sintió que la puerta se abría y, por la manera de caminar, sabía que era Draco así que no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió un peso en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él extrañado

-Te esperaba – buscó sus ojos grises y encontró una expresión difícil de explicar - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-Draco… - la pelirroja se incorporó sentándose en la cama – Te conozco más que tu propia madre y sé que esa mirada no es de "nada", precisamente

-Voy a ir contigo – le dio un suave beso en la frente – A la fiesta, voy a ir contigo

-No hace falta Draco, de verdad, podemos aguantar un poco más, mira a Snape y a Jane

-¿Hasta cuando? Ni hablar – el chico cogió a la Griffindor de las mejillas y obligó a clavar su mirada en ella – Has dado demasiado de ti para que yo no de nada de mi

-Arriesgaste tu vida

-Y lo volvería a hacer. Solo…solo si me quieres ven conmigo a ese baile – antes de que pudiera decir nada Ginny aprovechó la cercanía para darle un tierno beso al chico

-A veces pienso que eres tonto. Claro que te quiero

-Bien, porqué pienso besarte en medio del Gran Salón, donde todo el mundo pueda verte y diga…"no puedo creer que Weasley esté con Malfoy, pero si él es mucho más guapo"

-¡Idiota! – Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo que hizo sonreír al rubio

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver algún vestido

-Draco… - dijo refiriéndose al muy sabido tema del dinero

-Ya hablamos de eso – contestó rápidamente él – Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío. No te compraría un simple vestido si solo quisiera comprarte.

-Yo no tengo mucho

-No te confundas Gin – volvió junto a ella – Que no tengas mucho materialmente no significa que no tengas mucho en otro sentido

-Cielo…

-No me llames con esos nombres cariñosos, sabes que no me gustan – dijo con cara de desagrado

-Lo sé pero es que estabas siendo un amor – se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios – Vamos antes de que Jack irrumpa diciendo que eso no se hace en horario infantil

-Fue tu culpa por explicarle en que consistía eso del horario infantil – apuntó él antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación para salir, con Ginny de la mano, a ver un nuevo mundo.

**

* * *

Ya está!**

**La principal duda que ha salido a lo largo de los reviews era..."¿por qué Lily no fue con Sirius y James?" La respuesta, espero que haya quedado clara en el capi, es porqué Lily no es heredera así que, técnicamente, tampoco tenia nada que hacer ahí.**

**Sobre la aparición de Sirius, James, Cloe y la señora Katie March espero que haya quedado claro, en caso negativo, ya sabéis, un review y respondo a todas vuestras dudas.**

**Sobre lo que queda de fic, quedan dos capis que seran dos epílogos, el primero, que pasa con el grupo de cinco (Ginny, Luna, Jack, Alex y Dan) durante su último año en el colegio (tengo pensada una gran sorpresa) y que hacen el resto durante ese año, el segundo, que pasa una vez fuera de Hogwarts. Espero que tengan la misma aceptación que todo mi fic.**

**Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias (espero no dejarme a nadie) a:** Danielle Potter, florr., Elassel Granger, Suicide annie, Javiera Malfoy, Anvi Snape, T.M. Dined, Blushy Potter, Konstance Black, silginny, laly malfoy, Janethmalfoy, Ailyn, Carolina Gatica, natisluna, Piluki, Serenity, ninniel, Flor89 (espero que te haya ido bien la selectividad) y Armelle Potter.

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 14 DE JULIO (Vacaciones, vacacioooones!) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	26. Epílogo I

**Wolas!**

**Ya está chicos, esto se termina, y me da una pena.**

**Así que antes de ponerme melancólica voy a dejaros leer el capi**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Harry estampó su firma en el documento oficial de matrimonio mientras sentía miles y miles de miradas en él, esperando que firmara para que se hiciera oficial el matrimonio.

-Ya está – sonrió él – Ya estáis casados – antes ni siquiera de terminar la frase Jane Thomas, vestida como una diosa para la ocasión se tiró en los brazos de Severus para que, por fin, pudieran darse su primer beso en público.

-Por fin – Harry se giró hacia su compañera en la boda. Alex estaba muy guapa vestida en ese vestido de dama de honor. Ella había sido escogida, junto a él, como los testigos que formalizarían la unión.

-¡Harry! – Jane abrazó al chico con gran efusividad

-Felicidades profesora

-Harry, ya no vas al colegio, soy Jane, ya lo sabes.

-Oiga señora Snape ¿ahora tendré que cambiarme el nombre? – preguntó Alex que estaba abrazada a su padre. Jane miró a Severus que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía completamente feliz

-No hace falta Alexandra, al fin y al cabo, creo que las chicas de esa rama deben decirse Thomas, sino pierden el encanto

-Gracias Severus – fingió Jane

-Harry, Alex, venid a hacer una foto – Natalie los llamó de lejos, donde estaban Blaise y Pansy con Remus

-Un segundo, nada de hacer cosas raras, no quiero hermanitos

-Ni yo nietos – aclaró Severus antes de que Alex marchara

-Blaise aún se pone nervioso cuando estás cerca – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su marido. Severus la cogió fuertemente por la cintura

-Este vestido blanco me está volviendo loco ¿No podías escoger uno de esos tan horrorosos con una falda que pareciera un globo? – Jane soltó una carcajada

-No – ella se puso delante de él mientras notaba como su mano iba haciendo círculos en su cintura – Quería ver como tus ojos destilaban pasión en cada segundo – Severus repasó por enésima vez el vestido. Era muy sencillo, de tirantes, marcando el pecho, con un pequeño escote, arrapado y largo hacia el suelo, eso si, blanco, completamente blanco – Lo has hecho

-¿El qué?

-Convertirme en la mujer más feliz del mundo

-En mi mujer

-Si – y antes ni siquiera de escuchar a Natalie llamarlos, ni a Blaise consolando a Alex al ver la escena, los dos ya se estaban besando.

* * *

Blaise vio como Alex, al entrar en la casa de sus padres, se quitaba los zapatos de tacón que utilizaba (y que había llegado a odiar). La morena dejó los zapatos en medio del salón e hizo rodar el cuello en señal de querer relajarse.

No sabía por qué pero el simple hecho de compartir escenas tan cotidianas con ella hacia que un extraño calor se apoderase de su estómago.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la chica al ver que Blaise no había dicho nada des de que habían llegado.

-Nada, simplemente que vas preciosa – Alex sonrió avergonzada mientras intentaba tapar con las manos sus hombros desnudos. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes de escote recto y por encima de las rodillas de un color azul eléctrico que combinaba con el color de sus ojos

-No me gusta – sonrió ella – Me siento fuera de lugar

-Lo sé – antes de que Alex se diera cuenta Blaise estaba delante de ella dispuesto a besarla - ¿Qué? – preguntó medio enfadado Blaise al ver que la chica había apartado la cara - ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? Hace una semana que no me dejas que te bese como dios manda, no nos quedamos a solas y mucho menos me miras a los ojos.

-Yo… - Alex bajó los ojos, sin saber que contestar. Era verdad, des de que habían empezado las vacaciones de Navidad y se había podido ver con Blaise cada día sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera…extraña

-No, me lo vas a decir mirándome a los ojos – Blaise cogió de manera delicada la barbilla de la chica obligándola a fijar sus ojos en los suyos - ¿Quieres cortar conmigo? – Alex tuvo que agudizar el oído para oír lo que había dicho el ex Slytherin de tan bajo como lo había dicho

-¿Qué¡No! – reaccionó rápidamente la morena – Es que…

-¿No me quieres?

-Blaise, quieres dejar de decir esas cosas – ahora fue Alex quien cogió las mejillas de Blaise obligándolo a mirarla – Te quiero, mucho más que cuando empezamos a salir, no…no lo había sentido nunca así, y me hace sentir extraña. Cuando estoy contigo yo… - Alex sintió enrojecer y se puso furiosa. ¿Ella sonrojada? – Es que no quiero que me toques ni de la manera que lo haces ahora…

-Te excito – acabó Blaise el final de la frase y Alex se sonrojó aún más, lo disimuló escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él

-Mucho – susurró al final – Mi cuerpo vibra como nunca y… Dios me estoy muriendo de vergüenza – Blaise sonrió tiernamente y la abrazó suavemente – Esperaba que tu hicieras el paso pero…

-Después de lo que hice esa noche, no quería volver a avanzar hasta que tu me lo dijeras, no quiero perderte por eso – sintió como Alex aún se abrazaba más a él si eso era posible – Te quiero

-Avanza – susurró Alex mientras lentamente desenterraba su rostro – Avanza Blaise – después de eso se puso de puntillas y besó al chico de una manera como hacia días que no lo hacia.

* * *

Alex estaba delante del baño con miedo a entrar, no quería hacerlo, sabía lo que se avecinaba si lo hacia pero también estaba segura que Ginny y el equipo –NEY estaban a punto de llegar y no podía arriesgarse, simplemente no podía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así? – Alex se giró sobresaltada, en la puerta estaba Jack

-¿Así cómo? – ella estaba nerviosa, había contado con todos menos con Jack y no quería, no quería que Jack viera lo que escondía

-Sentada en la cama de Ginny como esperando el milagro que la puerta se abra sola – Alex se tapó las manos con la cara - ¿Qué pasa cielo? Hace un par de días que no estás bien

-Tengo un retraso – susurró suavemente. Jack se sentó a su lado

-¿Tan grave es? Tú siempre tienes retrasos, nunca has tenido una…

-De dos meses Jack – cortó Alex rápidamente la explicación de la chica

-Mierda

-Y fue dos meses cuando me acosté con Blaise

-Alex, no pasa nada. ¿No te acuerdas cuando yo tuve un retraso de tres meses después de la batalla? A lo mejor ha pasado algo con tu magia y…

-No puedo ir a ver el resultado

-¿Has hecho un test?

-Si – susurró la Griffindor – No puedo estar embarazada, tengo 17 años. ¡No estoy preparada!

-Alex… - Jack se levantó y se paró delante de ella – Eres una de las personas más maduras que conozco, aunque lo disimules muy bien – ella esbozó una sonrisa – No todo el mundo ha tenido un padre mortífago – Abrió la puerta del baño – Ha mantenido una relación padre e hija en total anonimato sin que se le notará lo más mínimo – entró en el baño – Ni se ha enfrentado a Voldemort, ni lo ha destruido (Harry no cuenta) – salió del baño – Ni ha debido vivir en un mundo de magos sin magia durante tres meses, ni está saliendo con su primo. Eres madura pero nunca lo has demostrado Thomas porqué sino lo fueras, te aseguro que ni yo ni Dan te hubiéramos acompañado al campo de batalla

-¿Y?

-Vas a ser mamá – Alex se dejó caer en la cama

* * *

Estaba delante del despacho de la directora, había dicho la contraseña y estaba subiendo. Merlín…no podía hacerlo¿cómo se lo decía? "¡Mamá! Vas a ser abuela"

No podía y Blaise…Blaise ni tan solo lo sabía, es que no sabía que hacer y había seguido el consejo de Jack. "Ve hablar con tu madre"

-Alex cariño ¿qué te pasa? – fue lo primero que dijo su madre al verla entrar

-¿Por qué debe pasarme algo? – preguntó de manera instantánea la morena

-Vale, es algo grave. Sientate cielo ¿puedes esperarte dos segundos? Debo terminar está carta para el ministerio

-Claro – Alex sonrió al ver como el retrato de Albus Dumbledore le aconsejaba respirar hondo

-Ya está – con un golpe de varita Jane hizo desaparecer todas las cosas de la mesa - ¿Estás bien con Blaise?

-Si, con Blaise no hay problema, de momento – susurró ella pensando en como se tomaría la noticia

-Alexandra…siempre voy con bromas pero puedes confiar en mi – Alex miró a su madre, el pelo completamente liso recogido en una cola alta y el flequillo cayéndole encima de sus ojos azules puros, como los de ella

-Mamá… - Jane se levantó cuando vio que su hija estaba empezando a llorar – Es que…

-Cielo… - Jane rodeó los hombros de Alex con delicadeza, intentando darle calor y ánimos

-Estoy embarazada mamá – Jane la miró unos segundos para después enfocar a Albus Dumbledore que estaba sonriendo abiertamente

-Y tu no te rías Albus – contestó rápidamente la, ahora, directora de Hogwarts haciendo que el hombre sonriera aún más abiertamente y sabía porqué lo hacia, ella había estado en la misma situación y solo había podido ir a su director para que le diera consejo – Alex…

-No sé que voy a hacer, cuando se lo diga a Blaise va a huir por piernas, y eso si lo quiero tener ¿y si aborto mamá? Pero si aborto…

-Alex mírame – obligó a su hija a enfrontar los dos pares de ojos azules – Cuando yo me quedé embrazada de ti tenia la misma edad. Hacia séptimo, mis padres estaban muertos, mis hermanos esparcidos por el mundo mágico y un novio mortífago. No seré yo quien decida por ti si debes quedártelo o no pero…Alex…tanto si decides una cosa como la otra, tienes a una madre, un padre y unos amigos que no te abandonaran

-Mamá…

-Puedes con todo hija – y la abrazó sabiendo que ahora, lo que menos necesitaba era una madre que le dijera todos las ventajas del sexo seguro.

* * *

Draco vio como Blaise entraba como una flecha en el piso, habían acordado que, mientras estudiaban los tres Slytherins compartirían piso, eso si, Pansy había dejado claro que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser un elfo doméstico así que cada uno con sus cosas y de momento parecía que funcionaban bastante bien.

-Blaise, si paras de dar vueltas quizá puedas explicarnos algo – Pansy, apoyada en el hombro de Draco, estaba bastante cansada que el chico de tez morena no le dejara ver la televisión (el aparato muggle que tanto le gustaba)

-Alex y yo nos acostamos – Draco levantó una ceja y Pansy lo miró extrañado

-Felicidades Blaise pero no me interesa tu vida sexual – bromeó Draco ganándose un golpe de Pansy sabiendo que su amigo debía decir algo más importante que eso.

-Yo… ¡joder! Como si no me hubiera acostado con chicas antes pero es que…Merlín…voy a ser padre – la boca de Pansy se cerró mientras que Draco miraba a Pansy y Blaise como si eso fuera una broma

* * *

-Aún no entiendo como no podéis tener una relación normal y corriente – aclaró Dan después de tener media hora para asimilar la información – Quiero decir…una que se casa con 16 años – dijo señalando a Jack – Otra que se promete con un mortífago – dijo señalando a Ginny – Otra que pese a llevar un año con su novio no es capaz de presentarse en casa de los padres de éste – ahora fue el turno de Luna – Y otra que se queda embarazada a los 17 

-Dan por una vez necesitaba tu seriedad

-¡Estoy siendo serio Alex! – aclaró el chico – Simplemente que no entiendo como te has podido quedar embarazada

-Hombre, yo si lo entiendo – aclaró Jack ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Ginny y Luna – Debía intentarlo – susurró la Slytherin

-Dan yo…

-La decisión de quedarte el bebé no es fácil Alex, ser madre no es fácil – aclaró el chico, omitiendo el comentario de Jack – No es como tener un perrito que si un día no lo sacas a pasear no pasa nada. Tú y Blaise no lleváis ni un año saliendo juntos y ya queréis tener un hijo. Es que… ¿te has parado a pensar lo que eso significa? Tirarás tu carrera por la borda, no podrás estudiar medicina, al menos no durante dos años y… ¡Joder Alex que es serio!

-Ya lo sé – aclaró Alex – Pero…Blaise y yo hemos hablado y…queremos tener el bebé. Mamá y papá están de acuerdo y Natalie también.

-Todo por lo que has luchado se irá al garete

-Cuando tenga un año podré volver a empezar

-Tu sueño de ser médico Alex

-¡Ya lo sé¡Dan ya lo sé¡Soy la primera que tiene claro lo que tener un hijo representa pero… Quiero a Blaise y él me quiere y podemos…ir adelante

-Está bien – Dan levantó las manos en señal de paz – Si tienes claro que quieres tener el niño, adelante y me abstendré de decir "te lo dije" si alguna vez se acaba todo

-Gracias – sonrió Alex - ¿Algo más? – preguntó la morena a sus amigas. Jack se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba su anillo y…

-Yo hay algo que no estoy de acuerdo – aclaró Ginny – Mi relación con Draco es normal

-Claro – dijeron los otros cuatro integrantes del grupo

* * *

Ginny entró en el piso de Draco con la llave que ella, Alex y Dan compartían. Había pedido permiso para salir de Hogwarts junto a Alex y acompañarla a un ginecólogo muggle, ya que la recién embarazada estaba empeñada en mezclar los dos tipos de medicina, con lo que no contó fue en que Blaise, después de la impresión y el estrés inicial, estuviera esperándola dispuesto a acompañarla durante todo el camino del embarazo.

Así que la pelirroja se había encontrado sin nada que hacer y sabiendo que Pansy y Draco estarían en la universidad había decidido en ir al piso de los tres y esperar ahí a Alex, tal y como le había dicho.

-¡Ginny! – la pelirroja se giró asustada, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo

-Draco ¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico estaba solo con los pantalones que reconocía que utilizaba como pijama y con el pelo algo revuelto – Si tienes una amante ya puede salir

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico mientras parpadeaba los ojos grises y Ginny sintió por primera vez como se derretía solo con ver a su chico

-Es duro no verte cada día – susurró ella mientras caminaba hacia él, Draco la cogió prácticamente al vuelo

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto al notarla tan extraña

-Si ¿Y tu¿Por qué no estás en la universidad? – Draco había decidido estudiar un tipo de economía para poder ayudar en esa parte sobre todos los negocios de su padre y que su madre se encargaba de mantener a flote con mucho éxito, algún día, el "jefe" de todo eso seria Draco y para eso necesitaba una buena formación

-Yo…no hay amante – añadió rápidamente al ver como lo miraba Ginny – Mi madre vino ayer para consultar unas cosas y nos quedamos hasta tarde y hoy me dormí.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó ella mientras sentía que Draco la acercaba a su cuerpo

-¿No confías en mí? – susurró mientras masajeaba suavemente la nuca de ella

-Mmmm

-Ronroneas como una gatita en mis brazos – se burló él con aire de superioridad

-Tu también ronroneas

-No – Ginny soltó una carcajada - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Un par de horas supongo ¿Por qué?

-Porqué ya que coincidimos vamos a hacer cosas más productivas pelirroja – y antes de que ella se diera cuenta Draco ya la había arrastrado a la habitación del rubio

* * *

_La fiesta para celebrar la graduación de los estudiantes del año pasado de séptimo se celebró una semana después de iniciar el colegio, tal y como se había previsto. La mesa de los profesores había sido ampliada ya que estaba invitados grandes personajes que lucharon en la batalla contra Voldemort así como ex alumnos, como Cho Chang, que habían acudido a la llamada de Hogwarts por la lucha contra el mal. _

_Alex y Blaise se habían ido al principio, al igual que Harry y Jack y Dan y Pansy. Los cuatro debían ser los primeros en entrar en el Gran Salón. La gente se había sorprendido mucho al descubrir el pasado de los chicos (sobretodo el de Jack y Alex) pero el Ministerio acordó tratarlos como a un mago normal y dejar a la prensa indiscreta al margen de lo que pudiera suceder con ellos. Los cuatro suspiraron tranquilos, por su seguridad y de los que vinieran detrás de ellos.._

_-Ginny ¿estás lista? – la cabeza de Ron se asomó por su cuarto _

_-¡Ron! Que susto por Merlín – Ginny miró a su hermano ya que, por primera vez, no iba con un túnica ridícula – Estás guapísimo – Ron entró en la habitación y se situó al lado de Ginny para que los dos se vieran reflejados en el espejo _

_-Tú también vas muy guapa – Ginny llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro plateado de tirantes que le quedaba a la perfección, se había cortado un poco el pelo y éste le quedaba poco por debajo de los hombros y solo llevaba recogido los primeros mechones, eso si, dejando el flequillo libre con la línea en el lado - ¿Vas con el indeseable? _

_-Si – Ginny sonrió mientras se cogía del brazo de Ron - ¿Fred y George han venido?_

_-No, tienes una suerte. Todos los Weasley's estaban ocupados hoy. Fleur está de parto – Ginny sonrió al recordar como su madre les prohibía terminalmente ir al hospital donde había un atasco de pelirrojos – y Fred y George están expandiendo en negocio en Estados Unidos y hoy no podrán venir_

_-Me alegro por ellos – por fin sus hermanos había tenido el reconocimiento mundial que debían e incluso habían ganado un premio como "empresarios emprendedores" - ¡Vamos! He quedado con Draco en el mismo sitio en el que tu has quedado con Luna_

* * *

Ginny sentía como Draco recorría suavemente los trazos del tatuaje que tenía en el hombro mientras ella misma hacia dibujitos imaginarios en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti? – susurró ella rompiendo el silencio de la habitación

-¿Qué soy guapo, rico e irremediablemente sexy? – bromeó el chico

-No – negó ella mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la mano encima del pecho de él – Que solo eres así conmigo

-No todo el mundo ha soportado lo que tu has soportado para estar conmigo – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, mostrando aún su marca en su antebrazo

-Lo volvería hacer – dijo rápidamente

-Lo sé y no sé si me gusta – Ginny sonrió y se movió un poco para darle un suave beso en los labios

-Tengo que irme dentro de poco – dijo al ver el reloj en la mesita de noche – Estoy deseando el momento de tener piso propio y poderte ver cada día

-El día que pase eso, te encerraré en una habitación para que solo yo pueda disfrutarte – Ginny sintió que algo dentro suyo se movía rápidamente

-No lo harías

-Por supuesto que si, pero sé que tu me matarías, aunque adore verte enfadada – Ginny levantó una ceja e iba a añadir algo cuando un terremoto entró en la habitación

-¡Ginny!! – Alex entró encontrándose a la pareja desnuda medio tapada con una sábana

-¡Alex! – gritaron los dos mientras Ginny se tapaba por completo y Draco la observaba divertido

-¡OH Dios mío¡Lo siento! – Alex no tardó ni dos segundos en salir de la habitación y gritarle a Blaise porqué no la había avisado

-Será… - Ginny se quedó a media frase porqué Alex volvió a interrumpirla

-¡Tengo que contarte algo muy importante!

-¡Ya voy! – se exasperó la chica - ¿Tienes una camisa cerca? – le preguntó al rubio

-Si te sirve – dijo señalando el top interior que utilizaba la pelirroja

-Tonto – dijo dándole un golpe, después se giró y alargó la mano y cogió la bata que parecía pertenecerle al chico – Pero a tu si

-Graciosa – Ginny le sacó la lengua mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa ya tapada con la bata - ¿Cuándo tenéis salida a Hogsmeade?

-Dentro de dos fines de semana – informó mientras él también se había levantado, eso si, sin ningún tipo de pudor y paseándose desnudo por la habitación – Draco agradecería que no me mostrarás tus partes íntimas en plena mañana – dijo ella toda roja de vergüenza

-¿Por qué? – preguntó cuando ya se había puesto la ropa interior y unos pantalones – No hay nada que no hayas visto – sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Pervertido – Ginny fue hacia el armario para mirarse al espejo e intentar ordenar su pelo - ¿Por qué quieres saber lo de Hogsmeade?

-Porqué pienso secuestrarte todo un día – Ginny sonrió y se empinó dispuesta a darle un beso cuando otro torbellino entró en la habitación

-¡Draco!

-¡Pansy! – contestaron los dos mientras se separaban rápidamente - ¿Es qué no tienes intimidad en este piso? – preguntó Ginny ya un poco irritada

-No, acostúmbrate – sonrió Draco mientras besaba su frente y salía el comedor.

* * *

_Había entrado del brazo de Draco en el Gran Salón, casi nadie les había hecho caso pero cuando pasaban por el lado de alguna pareja no podían evitar escuchar diferentes comentarios, algunos de ellos, ácidos._

_Alex le sonrió con confianza, ella había debido de aguantar lo mismo y ni que decir cuando Pansy había sido vista recientemente con el sangre sucia de Kirk, aunque en sus casos se terminaron cuando se descubrieron quienes eran los herederos. _

_-¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó Dan a la pelirroja cuando habían decidido en las mesas de cuatro Draco y Ginny se sentarían con Dan y Pansy_

_-Bueno… - Ginny se giró para hablar más bajito y que Draco no se enterará – No me molesta venir con Draco, me encanta poder estar con él libremente pero…_

_-Ya, los comentarios mal sanos_

_-Exacto – Ginny cerró los ojos - ¿Y tú y Pansy?_

_-Bien, desde que soy heredero oficial de Hufflepuff nadie dice nada, aunque lo piensen_

_-No hablaba de eso Daniel – negó Ginny con la mano – ¿Cuándo formalizaréis vuestra relación?_

_-Cuando se de el momento Ginevra – sonrió él – Sin presiones y sin prisas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. _

_-Si claro, saldréis formalmente juntos el día de vuestra muerte, como os gusta apurar al máximo – dijo mordazmente recordando el beso que se habían dado justo antes de la batalla _

_-Quizá. – Ginny hizo morritos._

_Después de la comida empezó a sonar la música y las parejas salieron alegremente a bailar, el baile fue iniciado por los cuatro herederos y la directora junto con Remus Lupin (el ahora sub-director). Después otras parejas salieron a la pista de baile. Ginny bailó alegremente con Dan y con Blaise pero fue en una canción lenta cuando cayó en brazos de Draco._

_-Vaya pelirroja, pensaba que te habías ido – bromeó él _

_-Vaya rubio, yo pensaba que me habías abandonado – las manos de Draco la atrajeron suavemente hacia el chico – Se siente incómodo_

_-Pero me siento bien – Ginny sonrió – Aunque si hubiéramos esperado quizá no habría hecho tanto daño – Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir un "te lo dije" y en lugar de eso dijo:_

_-Bésame – Draco reviso la pista de baile con los ojos grises y después se sumergió en las sensaciones que ese primer beso público le estaban dando._

_Ajenos a todo, a los comentarios y los susurros, a las sonrisas por parte de sus amigos y a la alegría (aunque disimulada) de parte de sus familiares, ellos seguían con el beso. _

* * *

Alex se movía en círculos, intentando omitir las típicas nauseas que tenía por la mañana y por el anochecer, algo de lo que se quejaba continuamente la Griffindor.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la pelirroja una vez vestida decentemente

-No te lo creerás – añadió rápidamente mientras Ginny la miraba de manera escéptica y avanzaba hasta el único sillón libre

-Encima o en el suelo princesa – añadió Draco que se había adelantado a la chica y se había apoderado del sillón

-Son mellizos – Ginny cayó en las rodillas de Draco

-¿Qué?

-Que son dos – añadió rápidamente

-Joder, que puntería Blaise – picó Draco

-Es decir, espera, en tu primera vez, te dejan ¿doblemente embarazada? – preguntó Pansy

-¡Es todo tu culpa! – el dedo acusador de la Alex-ventilador se giró hacia Blaise – Ellos han tenido sexo miles de veces y aún no he visto a Ginny con un bombo – dijo mientras con la otra mano señalaba a la pareja

-Tampoco han sido miles – se disculpó la pelirroja sonrojada haciendo sonreír a Draco

-Yo sé cuantas han sido y te aseguro que comparadas con las mías son miles

-Tu solo has tenido una – anotó Blaise

-¡Y estoy embarazada! – gritó la chica pero acto seguido se mareó tambaleándose un poco

-Alex – Blaise la cogió delicadamente de la cintura – El médico lo dijo claramente, nada de esfuerzos, eres joven y tu útero no es muy fuerte, puedes tener un aborto como no te cuides – la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico

-Vale – se sentó mientras Blaise la miraba preocupada de pie. Pansy miró divertida la escena, Blaise y Alex mirándose tiernamente mientras Draco tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja mientras ella le susurraba algo al oído, como desearía volver en el tiempo y decir que, no muchos meses después, podría verse eso en su piso

-Alex debemos irnos – anunció Ginny mientras se levantaba – Sino tu madre pensará que has estado haciendo más bebés – Alex le lanzó una almohada que Ginny esquivó con gracia - ¿Puedes tu sola? – preguntó al ver como Alex se metía en la chimenea aún mareada

-Puedo señorita-molesta-que-aún-no-está-embarazada-Weasley

-No es mi culpa que Draco sea más cuidadoso que Blaise

-¡Lo ves! Es tu culpa – volvió a gritar Alex

-Que yo sepa es Ginny quien toma la poción anticonceptiva – informó Blaise

-Draco también la toma ¿no es verdad? – añadió Pansy

-Nunca está de más en ese tipo de temas

-Vale, fue culpa de los dos – dijo Alex mientras cogía los polvos Fluu – Por cierto Zabini, te quiero – Pansy y Ginny dejaron de hablar mientras Draco miraba atontito a la Griffindor – ¡Las malditas hormonas¡No es justo! – después de eso entró en la chimenea y se fue

-Nos vemos, yo la vigilo – sonrió Ginny mientras también desaparecía entre el fuego verde

* * *

Jane miró todo el Gran Comedor, todo el mundo reunido, alegre pese a todo lo que había pasado.

Un año, había pasado un año des de que habían enviado los alumnos a casa por miedo a Voldemort y ahora…todo eran sonrisas de felicidad. Menos la de Alex, que era un poema, se había hecho un hechizo ilusorio para que nadie se percatará de su avanzado embarazo pero eso no quitaba que pudiera moverse con facilidad (y con los pies como un pato, lo que causaba la risa simpática de sus amigos íntimos), además de unas hormonas que parecían no calmarse, el otro día se puso a llorar en medio de la clase de pociones porqué el olor de una de ellas la había mareado profundamente. Increíble, Alexandra Thomas llorando como un bebé por un mísero olor.

Y Blaise había volado hacia Hogwarts solo para asegurarse que ella estaba bien. Serían una gran familia, lo sabía, eran como ella y Severus al principio. Él sin tener claro que papel tener y ella alocada de nacimiento pero sabrían criar al par de bebés que venían, seguro, y serían unos de los mejores magos, como Alex, como Blaise…

Natalie hablaba animadamente con Remus (actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) y MacGonnagall, Severus hablaba de manera silenciosa con Flitwick.

Daría su segundo discurso como directora de Hogwarts y estaba nerviosa, algo raro en ella. Y sintió una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo, era Natalie, mientras otra le cogía la mano sin que nadie se diese cuente, era Severus.

Quizá no era la mejor persona, la más madura ni la más guapa e inteligente pero…había superado algo que mucha gente no habría podido superar. Había perdido unos padres, unos hermanos, casi pierde a su marido y a su hija y ahora…estaba casada.

Casada.

-Queridos alumnos… - se levantó de repente, haciendo callar a todo el mundo y dispuesta a dar uno de sus mejores discursos para poder enseñar que todo por lo que se lucha, al final, llega.

* * *

Ginny miró con desconfianza a Ron, que estaba a su lado mirándola de la misma manera.

-Podrías haber escogido otro día – dijeron los dos a la vez – Tu ya sabías que yo había escogido este día – dijo Ginny

-Ya, pero de esa manera la atención se centrará en vosotros y no en mi

-Yo…puedo venir otro día, al fin y al cabo tu madre ya me conoce – Luna quiso hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga y a su novio

-No Luna – dijo Ron mientras dirigía una mirada de aburrimiento a Draco Malfoy que estaba detrás de Ginny – No entiendo como sigues con eso

-Ron – advirtió Ginny – Está bien, como antes mejor. – llamó suavemente y sintió los pasos rápidos de su madre

-¡Ginny¡Ron! – abrió los brazos y los abrazó a la vez - ¿Cómo estáis?

-Mamá, aún vivimos aquí – dijo Ginny medio divertida

-Solo hemos estado fuera dos días – añadió Ron

-Lo siento, aún tengo recuerdos de… ¡Luna¡Que gusto verte¿Has venido con Ginny?

-No – añadió Ginny rápidamente – Verás mamá, yo tengo que decirte algo

-Luna y yo estamos saliendo – se avanzó Ron

-¿En serio? – la rubia que iba cogida de la cintura se sonrojó – Me alegro, al fin y al cabo eres como de la familia, casi – Molly levantó los ojos y por primera vez se fijo en las manos entrelazadas de Ginny con un chico rubio

-Él es Draco – añadió Ginny – Quería presentártelo…estamos…

-¡Malfoy! – los gemelos aparecieron por detrás al ver que su madre no volvía la habían ido a buscar - ¿Qué haces aquí y cogiendo la mano de Ginny?

-¿Malfoy? Necesito aire – fue lo último que dijo Molly antes de caer al suelo desmayada

-Bienvenido – dijo Ron socarrón mientras ayudaba a despertar a su madre

-Irá bien

-Siempre va bien contigo – fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de que ella fuera a buscar agua para la señora Weasley

**

* * *

**

**Ya está!**

**Sobre mi decisión de embarazar a Alex, yo necesitaba algo que hiciera madurar a Alex de manera immediata, más que nada, que Jack no está dispuesta a hacerlo (como hemos visto) y creo que Alex lo necesitaba, de la misma manera que Jane hizo un cambio espectacular después de quedarse embarazada, creo que eso también pasara con Alex. Opiniones sobre esto¿os gustó, no¿Por qué? **

**También me encantó poder casar, al final, a Jane y Severus, creo que hacia falta ¿verdad? Por fin llega la señora Snape (aunque queda mal¿a qué si? xD) **

**Sé que muchos os esperábais unas grandes escenas para la celebración pero...no pudo ser aunque estoy pensando en algo que ya os comentaré en el próximo capi.**

**Oh! Mucha gente me dijo que no había acabado de entender lo de quienes se aparecieron y quienes no, pues ahí va. Para empezar, Cloe, James y Katie March (familiar de Dan) se aparecieron porqué eran los últimos herederos que habían aparecido. Como los tres estaban muertos necesitaban un vínculo con el mundo real y (en mi historia) utilizaron a Sirius, que no estaba ni muerto ni vivo, él podia elegir que hacer, si morir o vivir, pero si elegía vivir no podía ayudar a Harry, así que escogió vivir y ayudar a Harry. ¿Por qué aparecieron? Porqué los cuatro herederos son cuatro chicos contra a un mago oscuro expermientado así que necesitaban un empujoncito. **

**Si no ha quedado claro, me lo preguntáis otra vez y lo explico de manera diferente¿si?**

**Me parece que no me dejó nada, ahora si, gracias a todos aquellos que me han escrito un review para este capi:** roeper, HermioneMoon, Elassel Granger, xxlizzie, Kate Bennet, .-Janitha-., Konstance Black, yoamoaharry!, Florr., demalfoy, Elsi, janethmalfoy, Danitza (gracias por tus dos reviews), Serenity, Azazel Black, Kryztal, Carolina Gatica, Blushy Potter, Icaper2002, Flor89, Clara-Black, laly malfoy, Armelle Potter, Anvi Snape y ImPoSsIbLeS.

**Nada más, ya lo sabéis, como siempre.** **15 REVIEWS y actualizo en DOS semanas, sinó os tendréis que esperar todo un mes, hasta el 28 DE JULIO (Ya tendré los 18! Podré entrar en prácticamente todas las discotecas, xD) Así que, ya sabéis.**

**Como siempre, independientemente de lo que he dicho arriba, si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) por favor mandarme un review para que yo pueda saber lo que pensáis.**

**Y así, haciendo publicidad, os invitó a pasar por mi sitio web que está colgado en mi profile.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	27. Epílogo II

**Wolas!**

**Me da una pena subir este capi que no os podéis imaginar pero...creo que es lo justo.**

**Hablamos a bajo sobre esto**

**Disfrutadlo**

**

* * *

**

Ginny sintió que una mano pequeña apretaba su mano justo antes de pasar la barrera para después soltarse con gran alegría.

-¡Es precioso mamá! – exclamó un niño rubio de 11 años, el vivo retrato de Draco Malfoy, a excepción de la pequeñas pecas que decoraban su rostro.

-Lo sé – Ginny miró con nostalgia el tren escarlata y el gran movimiento que había en él, recordando el principio de su sexto curso en Hogwarts, su mejor curso, el curso que había cambiado por completo su vida

-Yo quiero ir – Ginny se giró para ver a Draco que iba cargando con una niña en brazos mientras un elfo se encargaba de llevar el baúl del pequeño

-No tienes la edad cielo – la niña pequeña, el vivo retrato de su madre hizo morritos.

Ginny sonrió al recordar rápidamente la historia de ella y el rubio.

Cuando Ginny había salido de Hogwarts había ido a presentar a Draco a su casa, la conmoción fue general, su madre se desmayó y sus hermanos tiraron un par de bombas fétidas con tal de salvar a Ginny, Ron y Luna de las manos del rubio platino. Fue su padre quien puso orden y dijo que mejor que dejaran explicar algo.

Fleur apareció y abrazó a Draco como a un hermano más y Bill no tuvo nada más que decir, si su mujer lo había aceptado, el no seria capaz de ir en contra de ella. Ginny agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Charlie tampoco dijo mucho, al parecer Tonks (con la que se había prometido) ya le había hablado de la relación y, por lo tanto, no hizo ningún escándalo a parte del "Una lágrima y eres hombre muerto" eso si, con una agradable sonrisa.

Percy estaba en un dilema, por un lado, Malfoy era muy importante tanto en el Ministerio como fuera del mismo pero, por el otro, había sido relacionado con mortífagos aunque cuando su padre dio la mano a Draco se le fueron todas las dudas.

Ginny tuvo que respirar hondo, sabía que los más difíciles serian Ron, George y Fred y, aunque Ron se hubiera acostumbrado a su presencia, no significaba que no diera argumentos a los gemelos para atacar al rubio.

Después de eso, Ginny entró a trabajar por un importante cocinero gracias a las influencias que tenían Fred y George en el Callejón Diagon, aunque en un principio a Ginny no le gustó, después tuvo que dar las gracias a sus hermanos, era una preciosa oportunidad, aprendió lo básico en administración de restaurantes, reservas, documentos legales y un sin fin de cosas más, llegó a aprender tanto que varios restaurantes que, viendo como ese negocio había crecido como la espuma des de que Ginny había pasado a ser la directora administrativa decidieron que la querían en su restaurante pero Ginny negó, y viendo que había llegado el momento renunció a un bonito y perfecto de trabajo y se embarcó en un aventura.

El local que era de Alex y que ella, aunque la morena de Griffindor se había negado infinitas veces, religiosamente había comprado (con su propio dinero y a precio especial por ser una amiga) estaba siendo remodelado. Ginny tuvo que admitir el dinero de Draco si quería salir adelante con su negocio "lo mío es tuyo" había dicho, como en tantas otras veces, el heredero Malfoy.

Así que, cuando había conseguido uno de los mejores chef de la ciudad y había tenido todo listo, fue la gran inauguración y el negocio, de momento, parecía que no iba a disminuir.

Mientras todo eso duraba, Ginny se había trasladado a vivir con Luna y Dan en un piso en el Londres muggle, uno en muy buena zona y que, para que negarlo bastante caro pero que podían sacar adelante (hasta que los tres estuvieron preparados para una relación en pareja)

Alex había dado a luz, en setiembre del mismo año en el que terminaron, a dos niños preciosos, el primero (y sin fallar a sus orígenes) fue un niño precioso de piel oscura y ojos claros, lo llamaron Joshua, la segunda solo por un minuto, fue Cloe, una preciosa niña rubia con los ojos de color miel precioso. Jane empezó a llorar al ver que los hijos de su hija eran los vivos retratos de sus hermanos.

Alex había empezado a estudiar medicina dos años después del parto, cuando los pequeños ya podían valerse por si solos, esos si, los dejaba en manos de Arabella Figg durante las horas en las que estudiaba. Costó muchísimo pero finalmente, y con dos años más de los que normalmente cuesta, Alex consiguió sacarse la carrera de medicina. Entró en San Mungo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se convirtió en la mejor y única especialista del tratado de enfermedades por métodos muggles y mágicos, creando una efectividad muy elevada.

Blaise parecía que se había convertido en el padre perfecto y todos se asombraban al ver lo bien que se llevaba la pareja después de haber tenido los niños, algo que todos aseguraban que no pasaría. Blaise, trabajador del ministerio, decidió que durante los años en los que Alex estudiaría, el trabajaría menos para, así, ayudarse mutuamente. Y funcionó. Actualmente, los niños eran preciosos y gozaban de una estabilidad familiar que otros querían.

Jack, Jack continuaba siendo la misma de siempre, con su humor ácido y su vitalidad y belleza inacabable, parecía mentida, pero por mucho que pasaban los años parecía que Jack nunca envejecía, si que era verdad que, cuando te la mirabas de cerca, descubrías unas cuantas arrugas de expresión pero, mientras pasaran los años, y todos fueran cogiendo más y más signos de ancianos, Jack siempre parecería veinte o treinta años más joven que ellos.

Draco, por su parte, había terminado la carrera para poder empezar a ser un hombre de negocios. Sin saberlo ni Narcisa ni Draco, Lucius Malfoy se había hecho con la mayor parte de las acciones de la empresa Nimbus, en la que no solo se vendían escobas sino también otro tipo de material deportivo para el Quidditch. Y Draco había sido escogido para ocupar el lugar de vicepresidente con solo 23 años, un gran logro por lo joven que era y, aunque le habían ofrecido el puesto de presidente, Draco lo había rechazado con elegancia diciendo que no estaba dispuesto a perder parte de su vida por encerrarse en un despacho.

Ginny sonrió al recordar el primer día que había ido al despacho de Draco, justo después de una semana que consiguiera el puesto.

_Ginny salió del ascensor tipo el que había en el Ministerio, en su cabeza, habían miles de papeles, no con forma de avión, sino en forma de escoba, sonrió al ver lo bien pensado que lo tenían todo._

_El pasillo en el que Draco trabajaba estaba en la penúltima planta (la última era para el director), era amplio y con una decoración agradable todo con un olor a vainilla que hacia que entrarás, quisieras o no, con buen humor al despacho del rubio. Otro punto a favor para la empresa._

_Llegó y vio como una chica, quizá un par de años más joven que ella, hacia un par de notas y recibía un par de escobas de papel. Reconoció un ordenador y un teléfono muggle, al parecer Draco también tenía negocios con algunas empresas muggles que construían aviones y cosas por el estilo. _

_-¿Puedo ayudarla? – preguntó la chica amablemente_

_-Si, estaba buscando a Draco…Malfoy – añadió al ver que la chica la miraba mal por las confianzas_

_-¿Tiene cita? _

_-No creo que le importe – sonrió con franqueza_

_-Ahora el señor Malfoy está muy ocupado – Ginny examinó la chica, guapa, rubia y de ojos azules. La típica secretaria que todo el mundo hubiera contratado por ser solo guapa, aunque estaba segura que, si estaba ahí, siendo secretaria de dirección no era por su buen físico _

_-¿Está en su despacho?_

_-No – contestó, la rubia frunció el seño, al parecer ya la estaba cansando – Si es su novia de la semana, no se preocupe, le daré el encargó – Ginny levantó una ceja, por un lado, porqué se hubiera enfadado al pensar en esa posibilidad, por el otro, porqué hubiera dicho novia de la semana. No era que le importara, estaba completamente convencida que Draco nunca le pondría los cuernos, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no podría disimular, antes la dejaría y después se iría con otra. _

_-¿Te gusta el señor Malfoy? – preguntó directamente la pelirroja_

_-No – pero la chica ya se había sonrojado _

_-Lo conoces solo de una semana, no sabes como son las personas solo por una semana. Draco es extremadamente sexy, no dejes que eso te influya. Ahora ¿está Malfoy? – le preguntó a la chica_

_-Ya le he dicho que no _

_-Elizabeth¿por qué no coges el… - Draco salió de su despacho_

_-¿Seguro? – preguntó Ginny socarrona_

_-Ginevra – Draco pareció haber olvidado que estaba enfadado porqué su secretaria no le cogía el teléfono_

_-Pensaba que no estabas, tu secretaria no me quería dejar pasar – se empinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Mucho trabajo? Podemos vernos después_

_-No, tengo diez minutos para ti – Draco guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja – Elizabeth, te presento a Ginevra Weasley – Ginny encajó la mano con la chica que estaba bastante aturdida – Ella es Elizabeth Turner, mi secretaria_

_-No me habías dicho que era tan guapa – sonrió de forma celosa Ginny – Un placer – después se giró para entrar en el despacho donde Draco ya la esperaba._

Después de eso, no habían tardado ni un mes en presentar su carta de invitación a la boda a la joven secretaria. Pese a que Ginny quería una boda pequeña, resultó ser que, los amigos de uno y de otro, más jefes y empresarios importantes de Draco y gente con gran poder adquisitivo por parte de Ginny, había resultado una boda bastante grande en la que no podía faltar el personal más apegado al rubio.

Ginny despertó de sus pensamientos cuando el tren lanzó humo haciendo un pitido.

-Ya está apunto de marchar. ¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó el mayor de los hijos Malfoy

-Estoy aquí, si es que no miras Jamsie – un niño pequeño, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño apareció por detrás

-¡No me llames Jamsie! – los dos niños habían empezado a hablar.

Ginny y Hermione se habían quedado embarazadas en el mismo año, las dos de un varón, y enseguida tuvieron una discusión por los nombres, bueno, ellas dos no, sus respectivas parejas.

A Draco siempre le había gustado el nombre de James y Harry quería poner James a su hijo en conmemoración a su padre. Después de largas discusiones, Ginny y Hermione habían acordado, el niño de Ginny y Draco se llamaría James y el de Harry y Hermione, Sirius. Cual fue el disgusto de ambos cuando sus respectivos hijos se volvieron íntimos.

-Hola Harry – saludó la pelirroja al ver llegar al "niño que vivió" con un carro con el baúl de su hijo

-Gin – la abrazó como a una hermana pequeña, pese a que a Draco no le hacia mucha gracia - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – sonrió ella - ¿Y Hermione?

-Debe estar al caer, si quiere ver marchar a su hijo

Harry y Hermione se habían casado y habían tenido un hijo. Él se había convertido en un excelente jugador de Quidditch bajo el mandato de Viktor Krum, pese a que todo el mundo lo veía como auror en el Ministerio, él, el salvador del mundo, decidió que ya era hora de dejar de luchar por una causa, era hora que otros hicieran lo que él tuvo que hacer con tan solo 1 año de edad, y se dedicó al Quidditch, ese deporte que le volvía loco, cuando se cansará, podría dedicarse a viajar con toda la fortuna que tenía acumulada. Hermione se había convertido en científica que investigaba nuevas pociones, ingredientes que mejoraran a éstas, etc. Por culpa de su trabajo, la relación de Harry y Hermione se distanció notoriamente y, cuando se veían, solo discutían. Por el bien de su hijo, decidieron separarse. Hermione vivía en Estados Unidos y Harry en Inglaterra.

-Aún la quieres – dijo Ginny – Y ella te quiere a ti

-Lo sé pero al parecer no es suficiente

-Siempre es suficiente, cara rajada – cortó de repente Draco la conversación

-¿Por qué llamas cara rajada a tío Harry? Yo no veo que tenga ninguna raja como tío Blaise – la pequeña pelirroja sonrió al mostrar la frente del hombre que tenía delante

-Costumbres malos de tu papá, Summer – sonrió Harry ganándose una mirada de odio del rubio.

La cicatriz había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo y parecía que nadie recordará que alguna vez había estado ahí, nadie excepto Draco y el mismo Harry.

Aún recordaba la única discusión importante que había tenido con Draco, había sido justo un mes antes que él obtuviera su puesto como "gran" ejecutivo. Había sido algo tonto, una cena con Ron y Luna y Harry y Hermione y, de repente, la tensión que las tres chicas parecían haber podido eliminar estalló en una gran discusión entre los tres chicos, la discusión terminó con Draco lanzando insultos muy bajos para los dos ex Griffindors y unos golpes al más puro estilo muggle entre Harry y Draco, la discusión fue tal barrio bajera para los oídos de Ginny que empezó un vacío entre ella y Draco. Gracias a Dios tenía unos amigos que ninguno de los dos no merecía y habían conseguido arreglarlo.

_-Lo siento Gin – dijo Alex con un Joshua de cuatro años en brazos_

_-No pasa nada, no me importa – sonrió ella mientras dejaba listo un par de platos y le sacaba la lengua al pequeño_

_-Es que, se me quemó la comida y…los hombres del Ministerio están a punto de venir y…para Blaise es muy importante_

_-Alex, te he dicho que no pasa nada – sonrió la pelirroja – Me parece tan lejano es época en Hogwarts en la que tu salías con Ron y yo con Harry – Alex sonrió mientras dejaba su hijo en el suelo – Joshua, cielo, dile a tu padre que todo está listo – el niño sonrió y se marchó corriendo hacia el salón no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Ginny de manera cariñosa - ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien _

_-Gin…te conozco, eres mi hermana casi, así que ¿Has hablado con Draco? _

_-No, sigue pensando que tenía razón acerca de lo que dijo y no estoy dispuesta a disculparme yo, como siempre. ¿Por qué no puede dejar su orgullo a parte y admitir que se equivocó? Nunca ha sido el primero en pedir perdón en nuestras discusiones y ya estoy harta de ser la primera _

_-Draco nunca ha dicho un te quiero a nadie más que a ti _

_-Alex, si fuera Blaise sería lo mismo _

_-Lo sé pero te quiere_

_-¡Claro que si Alex! Y yo lo quiero a él pero ya va siendo hora que olvide que es un Malfoy y que recuerde que es mi novio _

_-Oye, no te muevas. Voy a dar la bienvenida y prometo estar aquí en menos de diez minutos_

_-Ya hablaremos mañana_

_-No, puedo estar contigo y con Blaise, nunca he sacrificado una cosa por la otra – Ginny sonrió cuando vio como Alex se arreglaba la falda por las rodillas que llevaba_

_Ginny miró al cocina y su atención se paró en una foto de los cuatro miembros de la familia después de haber inaugurado la casa, era una casita pequeña pero suficiente por la recién familia Zabini-Thomas y es que, con las prisas del embarazo, los estudios, los ascensos, aún no habían tenido tiempo de casarse y por lo que Alex le explicaba, ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas, estaba bien, quería a Blaise y a sus hijos ¿necesitaba que en un papel pusiera que era la mujer del señor Zabini para demostrarlo?_

_Era increíble que Alex, esa era la misma Alex Thomas que se había emborrachado antes de los exámenes finales de cuarto año ahora fuera la madre más responsable de todas las que conociera. _

_Se apoyó en una encimera mientras miraba el anillo de su mano izquierda. Necesitaba a Draco enseguida pero…es que…había sido él quien había insultado a su familia, a Ron y a Harry, no ella, no era ella quien debía pedir disculpas pero, al parecer, algo que no había cambiado en Draco era su orgullo para pedir disculpas, y aunque a veces lo encontraba encantador tenerlo que convencer para reconocer que se había equivocado, ahora estaba más que harta. _

_-Ya voy a buscarlo yo – Ginny salió de sus pensamientos al notar que esa voz se le hacia muy conocida - Gin – Draco estaba en la puerta de la cocina, vestido muy elegante y tan sorprendido como ella_

_-Voy a matar a Alex. ¿Tú eres el hombre del Ministerio? – preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada su abrigo _

_-No, yo solo vine para dar una buena impresión. Alex me ha pedido que vaya a buscar un aperitivo _

_-Es este – dijo indicando una plata, cogió el abrigo y el bolso y estaba dispuesta a salir de la cocina justo cuando él hubiera entrado, sin notar que el corazón parecía estallar en dos_

_-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó interponiéndose entre Ginny y la salida_

_-Bien – Ginny se vio rodeada por el aroma del chico - ¿Es el perfume que te regale? _

_-Si – Draco alargó la mano y la posó delicadamente en la mejilla blanca de la chica – Ahora ya no tengo el tuyo así que… _

_-Draco, por favor… - Ginny cerró los ojos mientras sentía esa mano que le hacia tanto daño _

_-Solo una semana y media, una semana y media sin verte y parece que este a punto de morirme – susurró él y Ginny se sintió alegre solo por saber que él se sentía igual que ella - ¿Qué me has hecho? _

_-Solo defender lo que es correcto – Draco sonrió al ver que nunca se rendía _

_-Odio que seas tan orgullosa y testaruda_

_-Como tu _

_-Como yo – Ginny levantó una ceja al ver que Draco acababa de admitir un defecto – Nos enfadamos por una tontería _

_-Aunque quisiera decir que si, Draco, no pienso ser yo la que vaya siempre detrás tuyo, preguntándote y pidiéndote disculpas. Debes aprender a ceder_

_-Me equivoqué – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – Tienes razón, soy testarudo y no puedo ceder y no me gusta estar diciendo esto _

_-No sientas que te estoy manipulando – Draco alzó una ceja – Debes dar y recibir, somos nosotros, no tu y yo, o solo yo. Debemos caminar juntos _

_-Silencio – y antes que pudiera decir algo Draco la había besado muy cerca de los labios, mientras lamía _

_-Estamos discutiendo – susurró ella mientras notaba los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cintura _

_-Azúcar pensaba que era harina_

_-Draco…_

_-Dime que no sientes la necesidad de estar conmigo y te dejo en paz – las manos de Draco había bajado hasta sus caderas y las acercaba de una manera sensual a las propias del chico. Ginny refugió su cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, necesitando que Draco la abrazara _

_-Vamos a casa – después de eso Draco la besó y Ginny sintió morir, se necesitaban el uno al otro y después de esa semana sin verse, sin besarse, sin tocarse…parecía que la necesidad y el ansiedad había crecido de manera alarmante _

_-Espero que nunca más vuelvas a ponerte este vestido rojo – Ginny sonrió dentro del beso en el cual volvían a estar inmersos los dos_

_-Vamos, aquí no… - susurró ella cuando la mano de Draco había subido por el muslo de la chica peligrosamente _

_-¿Chimenea? _

_-En la habitación del lado_

La mano de su hija llamando su atención hizo que dejase de recordar el momento que tuvieron en la cocina de Alex y Blaise.

-¿Qué pasa Summer?

-Han llegado tía Alex y tío Blaise – la pelirroja levantó la vista y vio a Alex saludándola des de lejos mientras sus hijos, ambos ya iban a sexto curso en la casa de Griffindor. Parecía que debían ser la última sensación en Hogwarts, Cloe resultó ser guapísima haciendo casi sombra a Alex, siempre considerada una mujer de extrema belleza. Y el chico era un joven elegante que parecía haber heredado la habilidad de encandilar a cualquier chica solo con una sonrisa, por suerte, su hermana le hacia bajar los humos muy a menudo.

-Gin – Alex la envolvió en sus brazos y Ginny solo pudo devolver el abrazo. - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella

-Ya sabes que bien – Alex asintió contenta y es que, pasará lo que pasará, estuvieran donde estuvieran, parecía que las dos nunca iba a dejar de ser amigas.

La vuelta al mundo que los cinco habían planeado antes de la guerra tubo que ser retrasada hasta que Cloe y Joshua Zabini tuvieron ya dos años. En ese momento, hubo un parada en las vidas de Dan, Luna, Jack, Alex y Ginny e hicieron eso que debían hacer. Pasar un año completamente juntos y solos, eso si, Alex se encargaba de llamar cada día a casa no fuera caso que sus niños se olvidaran de ella.

Luna había empezado la carrera de periodista, tal y como muchos habían esperado, y empezó a trabajar de manera seria en el Diario del Profeta y llevando, a la vez, el periódico de su padre. Al parecer, Luna nunca dejaría de ser Luna y renunciar a los artículos de "El Quisquilloso" seria renunciar a una parte de ella misma.

Ella y Ron se casaron cuando Luna finalizó sus estudios, habían estado viviendo juntos durante todo ese tiempo y, si habían podido superar dos años juntos ¿por qué no toda la vida? Luna se quedó embarazada poco después dando a luz a un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules al que llamaron Lucas.

Jack, la alocada de Jack, había vuelto a hacer una locura. Después de dos años de matrimonio, ella y Viktor tuvieron una discusión que hizo que la tierra temblara y se habían divorciado por "problemas imperdonables" como había declarado Viktor en el Profeta.

Un año después, justo cuando habían vuelto de la vuelta al mundo, Jack fue a ver a Harry jugando con su equipo (con el que, por cierto, matenía una excelente relación, casi mejor que la misma Ginny) y se había encontrado con que habían contratado a Viktor para que entrenara con mano dura a sus jugadores. Harry decidió hacer la buena acción del día y quedar con los dos en el mismo sitio a la misma hora y, al final, no presentarse. La idea fue tan buena que en menos de dos meses, y pese a los desacuerdos de las admiradoras, volvían a estar juntos, eso si, Jack juró y rejuró que no volvería a casarse. Después de eso, Jack quedó embarazada de una niña preciosa a la que llamaron Julia, en honor a la guapa vampiresa.

Actualmente, la familia Krum-Summers era casi perfecta ya que, mientras que ella era una de las mejores aurores que había tenido el ministerio, Viktor no dejaba de ser el guapo entrenador del equipo de Quidditch donde Harry Potter jugaba así que vivían, casi siempre, con periodistas a los lados.

Dan hizo los cursos para ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jane rápidamente le ofreció un puesto en Hogwarts ya que, al parecer, el renombre de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería estaba ganando prestigio y cada vez tenia más alumnos, tantos, que la directora se vio obligada a doblar las clases y, por lo tanto, los profesores.

Por otro lado, Pansy se había convertido en una abogada de mujeres violadas y, quizá por su pasado, quizá por su entusiasmo, cada vez estaba escalando más puestos en los bufetes dirigidos única y exclusivamente por hombres. Dan y Pansy fueron los que llevaron la relación más normal, Pansy cayó de maravilla a los padres del ex Hufflepuff y para Natalie, Remus y Blaise parecía que no podía haber mejor opción. Después, Dan en un restaurante bonito y sencillo le pidió matrimonio. Se casaron y tuvieron una niña a la que Pansy se empeñó en llamar Brooke, todo de una manera normal y romántica, quizá la única que había tenido ese grupo.

Mientras que Brooke tenía la misma edad que Summer (la hija pequeña de Draco y Ginny), Julia (hija de Jack y Viktor) iba a clases con James (hijo mayor del matrimonio Malfoy) y Sirius (hijo de Harry y Hermione), lo que hacia un curso verdaderamente peligroso. Mientras que Lucas Weasley tenia un año menos que James y Sirius pero uno más que Summer y Brooke.

Ginny no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada su ahora marido y sus dos hijos. Estaba de pie hablando de Blaise sobre algún asunto del ministerio pero a la vez no dejaba de acariciar la cabeza de Summer, que estaba abrazada a su padre.

Sonrió internamente, para Draco, Summer era su tesoro pero James era su orgullo. Siempre que había una pelea entre hermanos, tan habitual en casa de Ginny y tan poco en la de Draco, si Draco estaba en medio terminaba ganando Summer y si estaba Ginny, ganaba James. La señora Malfoy había tenido que escoger bando rápidamente sino quería que alguno de sus hijos creciera con el mismo orgullo con el que había crecido Draco, orgullo que a ella misma le costó mucho superar, aunque parecía imposible. James era guapo y listo, no hacia falta negarlo ya que en los diez años que había pasado en un escuela muggle (pese a las protestas de Draco) había adquirido los conocimientos de manera rápida, y parecía que la altivez Malfoy era hereditaria porqué Summer era una niña adorable, eso si, siendo "la señorita Malfoy más guapa del mundo" como ella misma se llamaba al saber que su padre la había llamado más de una vez así cuando era pequeña.

-¡Jin! – Alex sonrió al reconocer el inconfundible mote de Jack

-Jacqueline¡qué gusto verte! – bromeó Ginny – Hola Viktor, Julia – añadió al ver la pequeña que ya saludaba a sus compañeros de curso e inseparables amigos pese ser dos chicos y una chica y de casa diferentes, ya que James iba a Slytherin, Sirius a Griffindor y Julia a Ravenclaw.

-Venimos justísimo, todo es culpa de Luna que apareció y me dijo algo de una cena

-Si lo sé, Pansy ha aparecido y me ha dicho algo muy rápido – asintió Alex

-Tu no estabas atenta – aclaró Blaise ganándose una mirada reprochadora de Alex

-¡Perdón el retraso! – Hermione había llegado en el momento justo - ¡Sirius cariño!

-¡Mamá! – el pequeño dejó ir la mano de Harry y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre

-Vaya, sabelotodo, la puntualidad no es tu fuerte – dejó ir Draco

-Fue culpa de la mujer del trasladador – aclaró ella – Harry…

-¡Vamos mamá! James está a punto de marcharse – la pequeña pelirroja estaba tirando de la mano de su madre y padres e hijos decidieron dejar intimidad a la "pareja"

-Hermione ¿Cómo estás?

-He decidido volver a Londres – dijo ella de repente

-¿Por qué?

-Por Sirius, por ti – Harry levantó sus ojos verdes

-Hermione…

-Harry…solo dime si aún hay algo de lo que alguna vez vivimos, algo de lo que Draco y Ginny tienen – el hombre si giró hacia la pareja. Al parecer, aprovechando la distracción que James y Sirius habían causado al hacer enfadar a Julia, Draco había dicho algo a Ginny haciéndola sonrojar y ahora ella se vengaba evitando un fugaz beso

-Yo…

-No voy a firmar el divorcio – alargó con su mano unos papeles en un sobre oscuro – No voy hacerlo porqué sé que puedo contar contigo, somos nosotros Harry

-Ahora ya no sé que somos Hermione

-Entonces recuperémoslo, Harry, poco a poco solo…necesito que tu y Sirius estéis en mi vida, y también a Ron, si no es mucho pedir – Harry sonrió de lado, el pelirrojo había decidido no meterse en el asunto y, hasta que no se arreglaran, él no era amigo de ninguno de los dos

-Yo también quiero recuperar a Ron – bromeó Harry

-¡Serás tonto! – Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¿Qué me dices?

-Que aún eres Hermione Potter – ella sonrió relajada

-¡Mamá, papá¡El tren se va! – oyeron como Sirius los llamaba

-Y él, es nuestro hijo – Hermione se dejó coger por los hombros.

* * *

Jane estaba otra vez enfrente de esos alumnos, todos habían cambiado, estaban sus nietos que le habían dedicado un saludo efusivo al entrar, casi consiguiendo sonrojarla. También había visto al trío formado por James, Sirius y Julia. Sonrió al recordar al trío dorado e incluso a los Merodeadores. 

A su lado estaba Severus, quizá no había cambiado, quizá continuaba sintiendo preferencia hacia los Slytherins y dando puntos inmerecidos a éstos y quitándolos a los Griffindors pero no había esa oscuridad y odio en sus ojos que tanto tiempo atrás se había aposentado ahí.

Suspiró sonoramente, siempre pasaba lo mismo, en los discursos del principio y de final de curso se ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Volvió a mirar a su izquierda, donde se encontraba el subdirector, Remus Lupin, el cual le sonrió sinceramente, como hacia un par de años que pasaba sabiendo lo mucho que la rubia echaba de menos a la única hermana con vida que le quedaba, la cual estaba en casa cuidando de dos pequeños individuos.

Remus y Natalie no se habían casado, algo de lo que Severus siempre se encargaba de recordar, pero hacia casi quince años que vivían juntos, justo en el momento en el que Alex se marchó de viaje con sus amigos. Remus decidió que era el momento de hacer el paso, era una tontería vivir en dos casas cuando se pasaban la mitad de tiempo en Hogwarts y el único tiempo que estaban en casa lo hacían en un lugar que no era su "hogar", así que los dos dejaron sus antiguas casas y compraron una al sur de Inglaterra, lejos de Londres.

Cinco años después fue idea de Natalie, ya que Remus no quería bajo ningún concepto, decidieron empezar a hojear información sobre adopciones y fue entonces que Pansy, su hija adoptiva, les había recomendado un amigo suyo muy bueno en eso de adopciones y papeles legales. El chico en cuestión, al saber de la cuestión de Remus, les informó de una casa de adopciones "especial" en la que habían niños mágicos abandonados por sus peculiaridades.

Cuando la pareja fue a verla se les heló la sangre, niños de entre meses y 18 años viviendo ahí ya que habían sido abandonados por sus padres al saber sus "especialidades". Remus se enamoró de una niña de pelo castaño y ojos dorados como los de él y Natalie sonrió al ver como el chico le daba una pequeña chocolatina a la pequeña que parecía igual de cansada que él. Cuando hablaron con la mujer del sitio, ésta les explicó que si eran especiales no era porqué fueran magos sino porqué la mayoría eran licántropos, o veelas, o medio gigantes o vampiros. Remus pareció que se iba a comer a todos los padres que habían sido capaces de abandonar a sus hijos.

Al final, Natalie insistió en quedarse con el amor platónico de Remus (como más tarde Pansy bromearía al saber la historia) y con su hermana pequeña ya que esa niña no pensaba irse a ningún sitio sin su hermana pequeña, entonces fue Remus el que, acordándose del apego que tenía Natalie a la fraternidad, decidió quedarse a las dos niñas, las cuales resultaron padecer de licantropía. Natalie sonrió al ver que Remus estaba contento de haber podido tener esas dos pequeñas (después de miles y miles de papeles al saber que y quienes querían adoptar).

-Vamos Jane, son solo chicos y tu eres una mujer – la animó Severus, como cada vez que debía hacerlo

-Lo sé, gracias a ti – Jane sonrió el recordar esa promesa que, tanto tiempo atrás, cuando ella solo contaba de 16 años, él le había hecho "Voy a convertirte en la mujer más feliz del mundo" y parecía que iba a cumplirlo

* * *

Harry estaba en frente de un edificio de color blanco con la puerta de color rojo, era un lugar agradable rodeado por un precioso jardín. 

Estaba en las afueras de Londres, del Londres muggle y hacia ese camino una vez cada semana, era su deuda, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Había dejado a Hermione en la central de trasladadores, con la promesa que iría a recogerla cuando volviera. Podía solucionarse, quería solucionarse, Hermione era Hermione, conocía a Hermione como se conocía a si mismo y si ella decía que quería recuperarlo, era porqué quería, porqué lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

-Señor Potter – saludó una mujer cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta roja

-Llámame Harry, Sally, llevo viniendo casi diecisiete años

-La costumbre, señor Potter – Harry sonrió a la mujer – Está en el mismo banco que siempre ¿Quiere algo?

-No, hoy he llevado un par de pasteles – la mujer sonrió y Harry entró directamente. A través del vestíbulo y saliendo al patio posterior.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al banco que estaba delante de una fuente. En él había un señor mayor, muy mayor, con los ojos azules y el pelo casi blanco, con facciones finas pese a ser ya de muy avanzada edad.

-Hola – se sentó en el banco junto a él

-El agua no para de salir – dijo refiriéndose a la fuente

-No, no lo hace

-Como la vida – el hombre se giró hacia Harry – Como la magia

-He traído un pastel. El que más te gusta – sonrió él, parecía evitar el tema de la magia

-¿Quién eres? – Harry sonrió con pesar, la pregunta de cada día.

-Alguien a quien odias

-¿Odio¿Quién soy para odiarte?

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter, Tom.

-¿Tom¿Ese soy yo?

-Tom Riddle, ese eres tu

Después de la batalla final, Voldemort no había desaparecido como todos creyeron, solo pasó a ser humano. La magia, al igual que había pasado con el resto de los herederos, había abandonado su cuerpo pero, al tener ya una muy avanzada edad, no había podido volver. Y, de paso, su magia también se había llevado su memoria haciendo que no recordará nada de su pasado pero que también lo hiciera incapaz de recordar algo que fuera pasado, solo vivía el momento. Al cabo de una hora, no recordaría ese pastel, no recordaría a Harry, no recordaría nada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí si me odias?

-No lo sé – aseguró Harry – Supongo que mi vida es como es por tu culpa

-¿Tanto daño te he hecho?

-Mucho pero también me has ayudado a aprender muchas cosas

-Señor Riddle, vamos a tomar su medicina – una enfermera apareció por el jardín – Después lo vuelvo a traer

-No, ya me iba

-¿Volverás? – preguntó el viejo con desesperación

-Estoy seguro que si – Harry sonrió y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Tom

Después de eso se dirigió a la salida donde se despidió de Sally con un "Hasta la semana que viene" y volvería a Londres para aparentar que esa persona ya no existía aunque para él, por todo lo que había representado a lo largo de su vida, bueno o malo, era incapaz de dejarlo a su suerte.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está!**

**Ahora si, puedo decir que el fanfic se ha terminado.**

**Me da muchísima pena, mucha más que a vosotros pero...creo que es la manera ideal de terminar con esto que ha durado tantos capítulos, tantos días.**

**Empecé el fic el Sabor de la Felicidad el día 22 de junio del 2005 y hoy, 14 de julio del 2007 terminó la tercera parte. Más de dos años con vosotros...vaya...se dice pronto.**

**No sé que decir, realmente no lo sé, me gustaría poder expresar todo mi agradecimiento con palabras pero pienso que no voy a poder hacerlo correctamente así que...no voy a decir nada, a parte de un sincero GRACIAS.**

**Nunca he dedicado un capi pero creo que no es necesario hacerlo porqué todos sabéis a quienes van dirigidos estos episodios que tanto me han costado, van dirigidos a todos vosotros que cada quince días me habéis esperado para saber como continuaba nuestra historia, digo nuestra, porqué con vuestras ideas y comentarios yo he podido añadir y quitar escenas (si, he quitado escenas, xD) y he podido mejor a lo largo de los años (o eso espero)**

**¿Mis planes de futuro? Hay planes de futuro, y los más immediatos aún estan en Harry Potter pero ahora voy a descansar, que creo que me lo merezco. Pese a todo, dentro de quince días tendréis una sorpresa (o quizá no tanto) y creo que vosotros me ayudaréis a decidir, o almenos, eso espero, xD.**

**No puedo marcharme sin dar las gracias particularmente a todos los que me han dejado review:** Icaper2002, ninniel, Konstance Black, Carolina Gatica, ImPoSsIbLeS, laly malfoy, nadu, Anvi Snape, Blushy Potter, monse evans, Armelle Potter, janethmalfoy, Danitza, HermioneMoon, Serenity y Flor89.

**Como siempre, si alguien quiere que responda personalmente el review y no está registrado en la página siempre puede dejarme el mail y voy a responder el review. **

**No voy a poner el máximo de 15 reviews, porqué es una tontería, pero me gustaría que todos los que pudierais me dieseis vuestra opinión, ya no solo de un capi sino de todo el fic (los que solo firméis ahora el final)**

**Muchas gracias, de verdad, porqué han sido dos años bien aprovechados.**

**Se despide, con un fuerte abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic terminado el 14 de julio del 2007


	28. Una nota de la autora

Una nota de la autora.

Os dije que en quince días había premio ¿o no?

En realidad quería publicar un cosa, pero lo voy a dejar para más a delante (a bajo os explicó porqué). Ahora simplemente es una nota de la autora para expresar mi agradecimiento y para poder contar, sin tener un capi encima que voy a hacer ahora, xDD

Para empezar **quiero dar las gracias**, ya lo hice en el último capítulo pero creo que nunca será suficiente.

Por casualidad he hecho un recuento de todos los reviews, capis y años que me he pasado haciendo esta serie y creo que…pufff…se dicen muy rápido pero han sido un sufrimiento para todos.

Empecé a publicar el fic "El Sabor de la Felicidad" el 22 de junio del 2005 y, como ya sabéis, he terminado la tercera parte "Los Verdaderos Deseos" el 14 de julio del 2007, más de dos años con vosotros, dándoos todo lo que mi mente sacaba y escribía, intentando nunca decepcionaros, ni decepcionarme y consiguiendo unos resultados más que satisfactorios para una autora nueva (porqué soy nueva, solo tengo tres historias en Harry Potter), tengo más de 800 …¡WOW! Sé que para algunas eso es una miseria pero para mi…es el mejor regalo que pudisteis hacerme.

Lo dije en mis últimas notas, nunca he dedicado un capi pero queda más que evidente que todos iban dirigidos a vosotros, para vosotros.

Así que GRACIAS, con mayúsculas, por todo.

**Sobre el último capi**: no pude comentarlo por prisas y emociones así que voy a hacer una pequeña reseña aquí.

Lo que más ha sorprendido a todo el mundo es que Voldemort, o Tom Riddle, siga con vida, haya dejado que viviera, los que hayáis seguido mis fics sabéis de sobras que soy incapaz de matar porqué si (Cloe era parte de la historia, aún me hace daño haberla matado) y creo que no se podía terminar de otra forma, demostrando que Harry, pese a todo, no sentía tanto odio como para dejar a una persona indefensa a su suerte.

Que Harry y Hermione, y durante un tiempo Jack y Viktor, rompieran era porqué no quería que todo sonase a rosa pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a las dos parejas con un final feliz así que…

**Planes de futuro**.

Tema delicado.

Tengo un One-shoot (o one-shot) no sé como se escribe, pensado para ser publicado el día en que cumpla tres años en esta web, publicando mis historias, si, empecé siendo tan joven que aún teniendo los 18 recién cumplidos me siento vieja, xD

La historia se basará en Sirius y una chica que lo dejará sin aliento, se llamará "Ese día" así que ya podéis estar atentos porqué quiero vuestra opinión.

Después de eso, hay un fic largo (aunque sin continuaciones, de una sola tirada, xD) que está casi terminado pero que no voy a publicar hasta que lo terminé del todo. El fic se basará en la época de los Merodeadores y tendrá…ciertas particularidades, ya veréis, será divertido.

El fic se llamará "Recordando el Pasado".

Pese a eso, no puedo deciros cuando lo publicaré porqué no lo haré hasta que lo terminé y quiero un tiempo de descanso, sin presiones de…"tengo que actualizar" así que…espero que lo entendáis.

Otro plan de futuro que se me pasó por la cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta que casi todos me lo habéis pedido me he replanteado seriamente la opción de hacer un capi especial para cada una de las parejas y, aunque la opción es tentadora (porqué es una apuesta segura para un público seguro), no sé si lo voy a hacer, porqué no puedo aportar nada nuevo a la historia, puedo redactar como se quedaron embarazadas y como se pidieron matrimonio pero, a parte de eso, ya no puedo añadir nada más, así que…todo dependerá de lo que la historia pueda aportarme y lo que yo pueda aportar a la historia. Quería decíroslo porqué no quería que os emocionarais pensando en una posible cuarta parte, la cual puede que nunca aparezca.

Me parece que no me dejó nada, voy respondiendo los reviews poco a poco, aunque en muchos casos os habéis olvidado del correo electrónico o lo habéis dejado dentro del review y, en tal caso, no se ve.

Os deseó lo mejor y espero que me sigáis en otras historias.

Muchos besos

Se despide definitivamente de esta historia

Aya-Mery


End file.
